Comme son père
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Edward et Bella sont mariés, mais leur couple va mal si ce n'est TRES mal . Je ne peux pas vous faire un résumé en 200 mots alors allez jeter un coup d'oeil... Dark Edward ! Et lemon à venir... A/H - E
1. Chapitre 1 Une fois de trop

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**J'ai décidé de vous donner le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fiction. Elle n'aura pas autant de chapitre que Danse&Contrainte et, si vous avez lu le résumé, le thème abordé ne sera pas du tout le même. J'ai opté pour une histoire assez sombre. **

**/!\ ATTENTION AME SENSIBLE /!\**

**Le lemon sera beaucoup moins présent que dans Adultère ou Danse&Contrainte mais j'avertis à cause du sujet qui pourrait être de temps à autre choquant pour certaines personnes.**

**Comme on ne peut pas vraiment bien résumé en deux lignes, voici le résumé un peu plus complet de mon histoire : **Bella et Edward se connaissent depuis des années et ils sont aujourd'hui mariés. Malheureusement, le couple va très mal et le comportement difficile d'Edward pousse Bella à aller aux extrêmes. Dark Edward !!!!

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre. On se retourve en bas...**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre n°1 : Une fois de trop…**

J'aurais une question à vous poser : _est-ce que l'amour peut tout excuser ?_

Je suis face à un dilemme qui me pose énormément de soucis et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Voilà près de six mois que ça dure. Six mois à pleurer. Six mois à me dire « _**il va changer, il n'est pas comme ça…**_ ». En réalité, ça fait six mois que je me raconte des histoires car je sais très bien qu'il ne changera pas de lui-même. Il lui faut de l'aide et ce n'est pas moi qui peut lui apporter cette aide. Je ne peux être qu'un soutien dans l'histoire. Mais le voulais-je vraiment ?

_L'amour peut-il tout excuser ?_

Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

Depuis que je _le_ connais, je suis en admiration devant _lui_. Si beau, si parfait, si intelligent… L'homme idéal. L'homme que toutes les femmes s'arracherait. Depuis notre rencontre, j'en avais conscience et pourtant, je m'étais accroché. Je n'avais pas été comme ces pimbêches qui _lui_ léchaient la pomme. Non, moi, j'étais la bonne amie, celle qu'on vient voir en cas de problème ou si on a besoin d'aide pour sortir avec une nana qui veut se la jouer intouchable. Je restais en retrait mais suffisamment proche pour voir tout ce qu'_il_ faisait. D'ailleurs, la chose était assez facile vu qu'_il_ était le meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Je dois une fière chandelle (ou pas) à ce dernier pour _l_'avoir amené dans ma vie. Je me souviens de notre rencontre, comme si elle s'était produit la veille.

**Flash back**

Nous étions le 25 septembre 1993. J'étais sur le point de souffler mes 13 bougies et ma mère, Renée, avait organisé une fête pour mes amis et moi. Mon frère, Emmett, avait demandé la permission de ramener son meilleur ami. _Lui_… Je m'étais fait toute belle pour l'événement. Même si ma mère n'était pas la meilleure mère au monde, elle voulait que cette journée soit agréable pour moi. J'avais revêtu une robe à col rond rouge, m'arrivant aux genoux, avec des ballerines. Maman m'avait fait de jolies tresses et m'avait même autorisé à mettre un peu de maquillage. J'avais presque sauté de joie quand j'avais porté le médaillon de la famille autour du cou et une petite bague. Renée avait pris une photo et maintenant, elle logeait sur la cheminée. _Il_ l'a trouvé très réussie. Sur les coups du midi, ma meilleure amie de l'époque, une certaine Liz, était venue déjeuner avec moi, dans l'attente de mes amis de l'école. Je n'en avais pas énormément mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux.

J'avais eu beaucoup de cadeaux. Beaucoup de livres surtout, car j'adorais lire. Malheureusement, le garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse avait eu la varicelle et n'avait pas pu venir. Je faisais quand même bonne figure et m'amusais avec Grace, Liz ou encore Henry et Pierre. Alors que maman annonçait le moment de souffler les bougies, la porte s'était ouverte sur mon grand fère. Il m'avait sourit et avait fait signe à une personne dehors. Sur le moment, je m'étais rappelé in extremis qu'il avait amené son meilleur ami et quand ce dernier était entré dans le salon, je crois que le ciel aurait pu me tomber sur la tête, je ne m'en serait pas rendu compte.

Son allure de bad-boy était carrément à tomber et, j'avais beau avoir que 13 ans, je reconnaissais très bien sa beauté. Yeux verts perçants, cheveux bruns virant sur le roux, un sourire ravageur, une mâchoire prononcée et un corps fin d'athlète. Je savais que, dès qu'il m'avait souri en me faisant un clin d'œil, j'étais devenue de la même couleur que mon vêtement. Maman m'avait rappelé à l'ordre pour souffler mes bougies et faire un vœux. Voulez-vous le savoir ? J'ai bien entendu souhaiter que _ce garçon_ reste dans ma vie à jamais et qu'_il_ tombe amoureux de moi. Après tout, à l'époque, j'étais jeune et rêveuse. _Il_ n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi et c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère, ce qui signifiait qu'_il_ serait souvent à la maison ou dans les parages.

Enfin bref, Emmett me _l_'avait ensuite présenté. _Edward_… Même si ça me faisait pensé à un prénom de grand-père, sur le moment, je n'arrivais pas à _l_'imaginer avec un autre prénom.

**Fin flash back**

Voilà comment je l'avais rencontré. Ce jour-là, il m'avait fait simplement la bise avant de manger une part de mon gâteau d'anniversaire et il était monté dans la chambre de mon frère afin de jouer aux jeux vidéos. À partir de ce jour, je savais que plus jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse. J'avais l'homme de ma vie près de moi et ça ne changerait pour rien au monde.

_Est-ce que je regrette cette journée, maintenant que des années ont passés et que je sais ce qu'il adviendra ?_

Non.

Les années avaient passées et passées encore et mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Ou plutôt si, ils avaient changés pour être cent fois plus puissants qu'au premier jour. Edward et moi étions devenus « _amis_ » au fils des semaines. Il passait énormément de temps à la maison et, au début, je n'osais pas trop demander pourquoi. J'étais contente de l'avoir avec nous le plus souvent possible. Il me suffisait entièrement. Si bien, que mes amies de l'école ne me voyaient presque plus les mercredis, samedis et dimanches. Je les passais avec le beau Edward Masen. Lui et mon frère m'emmenaient souvent au terrain de basket, près du collège. Nous y restions des heures et des heures, jouant, parlant ou rigolant aux blagues vaseuses d'Emmett.

Et puis, il y a eut _ce_ jour. _Ce_ jour si éprouvant que j'en frissonnais encore lorsque j'y pensais.

**Flash back**

Nous étions tous les trois au terrain, c'était un mercredi après-midi. Je lisais un livre que l'école nous avait conseillé ou ordonné de lire, alors que les garçons faisait un match. Il était tard, nous ne voyons pas les heures passées quand nous étions tous les trois et à cet endroit. Si bien qu'à 19 heures, on était toujours dehors. Plongée dans mon bouquin, j'avais sursauté comme jamais lorsque j'avais entendu une voix grave hurler le prénom d'Edward. J'avais alors relevé les yeux de ma distraction pour voir un homme assez âgé, grand et à moitié chauve. Son pas était chancelant et il se dirigeait vers Emmett et mon ami, pointant de son index ce dernier. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'en avais conclu qu'il était soûl et qu'il n'était nul autre que le père d'Edward. J'avais entendu parler de lui vaguement. Anthony Masen était le gérant d'un bar, près de Forks. Enfin, ce n'était pas le plus intéressant dans l'histoire. J'avais aussi entendue que la mère d'Edward, Esmée, avait souvent du aller à l'hôpital pour violence conjugale. Malheureusement pour mon ami, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de le quitter.

Anthony était arrivé donc, éméché à l'extrême et avait insulté son fils de tous les mots possible. Il était arrivé à la hauteur des garçons et, ignorant mon frère, il avait empoigné de T-shirt d'Edward et commençait à le bousculer en direction de la sortie du terrain. Mon ami était costaud mais pas assez face à son père, sous l'emprise de l'alcool et de la colère. Pourtant, il essayait, disant à son paternel de le lâcher, tirant sur son T-shirt pour lui faire desserrer sa prise. J'étais tétanisé, cet homme me faisait peur et lorsqu'il balança son fils à terre, près à le cogner, les larmes avaient coulés toutes seules et ma tête s'était réfugié dans mes mains, ne voulant pas voir Edward se faire battre. J'attendais un cri, un pleur ou une chose dans le genre mais rien n'était venu alors j'avais redressé la tête pour voir mon frère, retenir le poignet d'Anthony Masen. En un tour de main, il avait mis le vieil homme à terre. Emmett était très fort dans son genre et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse qu'il ait été là.

Mon frère avait aidé son ami à se relever et ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers moi, me regardant intensément. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et ils avaient été en danger, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Edward m'avait lancé un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais je n'étais pas apaisé pour autant. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues rougies. Je m'étais alors élancé vers lui, me plaquant dans ses bras et pleurant encore plus fortement. Il n'avait rien, Emmett non plus mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer comme une fontaine. Je n'avais que 14 ans lors des faits et ça m'avait retourné. Par la suite, nous nous étions encore plus soudés tous les trois et nous ne sortions plus l'un sans les autres.

Madame Masen avait appris cet incident et avait eu, enfin, le courage de divorcer. Ça avait été dur, la bataille des avocats avait fait rage et Edward dormait souvent à la maison. Le divorce avait été prononcé quelques mois plus tard et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie quand j'avais vu sortir mon meilleur ami du tribunal, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était précipité vers nous et, me prenant dans les bras, nous avait dit qu'il resterait à Forks avec nous et que son père devait déménager le plus loin possible.

**Fin flash back**

Je secouais la tête à ces souvenirs, autant douloureux qu'heureux. La vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau à Edward mais avait-il droit de gâcher sa vie à cause de ça ? Avait-il droit de me faire souffrir à cause de notre passé ? Devais-je subir tout ça ou, faire comme Esmée et partir loin de lui ? Je me souvenais également de son flirte avec Victoria, une rousse de sa session. Je n'avais que 15 ans et je n'étais pas encore au lycée alors il avait invité cette rouquine au bal. C'est d'ailleurs avec elle qu'il a couché pour la première fois. Il avait 17 ans et il se vantait à tout le monde qu'il n'était plus puceau… Moi, à l'intérieur, je souffrais horriblement. Il m'avait expliqué qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait de merveilleux chez sa « _petite-amie_ ». J'avais du jouer la fille ravi quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux d'une certaine Jessica. Il étaient resté un an ensemble avant qu'il ne l'a trouve avec un autre, sous les gradins du stade du lycée. Il avait décollé la mâchoire de Newton et était venu se faire consoler. _Par qui ?_ Je vous le donne en mile : **par moi !** Emmett sortait pour la première fois avec Rosalie, qui était devenue sa femme quelques années plus tard et nous étions seuls à la maison, étant donné que mes parents sortaient en « _amoureux_ ».

Je l'avais réconforté et il m'avait embrassé. Je savais qu'il avait fait ça par pure tristesse, qu'il voulait peut-être se prouver quelque chose. Mais je le voulais tellement depuis quatre ans que je m'étais laissé faire, en redemandant presque. D'ailleurs, ça avait été beaucoup plus loin que ça, ce soir-là. Nous étions allongés dans mon lit et je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous en étions arrivé là, mais il m'avait ôté ma virginité. J'avais eu mal, comme toutes les premières fois. J'avais malgré tout pris un peu de plaisir, tout de même. Les premières fois à la télé et en vrai, ne sont pas du tout la même chose. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir aussi mal mais Edward m'avait annoncé, par la suite, que c'était normal. Victoria avait souffert lors de leur première fois et Jessica n'était plus vierge quand ils ont couchés ensemble pour la première fois. Enfin bref, je m'étais endormi dans les bras de mon « _ami_ » et sur les coups de 4 ou 5 heures du matin, je m'étais réveillée, seule dans mon lit. J'étais descendu pour voir s'il n'était pas dans la cuisine ou le salon. J'étais même allé voir dans la chambre de mon frère mais il était parti. Il m'avait laisse un mot, que j'avais vu après mon retour dans ma petite chambre d'adolescente. Un simple mot qui avait ruiné mon cœur : « **_Désolé_** ». J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et tenté de le joindre mais son portable sonnait dans le vide.

À l'arrivée de mon frère, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi j'avais les yeux bouffis, rouges. J'étais partie de la maison sans m'expliquer et j'avais conduit jusqu'à la maison d'Edward. Qui était aussi devenu la maison Cullen. Esmée avait rencontré un charmant docteur peu de temps après son divorce d'avec Anthony Masen et ils avaient tout de suite accroché. Un an plus tard, elle devenait Esmée Cullen et Edward avait aussi pris le nom de son beau-père, ne voulant plus de lien avec son véritable père. Il y avait aussi la petite Alice, avec qui je m'étais lié d'une forte amitié. C'était la fille de Carlisle Cullen et elle avait pris une place importante dans la famille. Enfin, j'étais allé à la maison Cullen et j'avais joué au Roméo féminin, en balançant des petits cailloux à la fenêtre de _mon amant d'une nuit_. Ma maladresse eut raison de lui et il s'était pris un gravat dans l'œil. Il était venu m'ouvrir à la porte d'entrée et j'avais passé la matinée dans ces bras, à dormir simplement.

Au bout d'un an à dormir ensemble presque toutes les nuits, il était parti à l'université. Pour ma plus grande joie, il revenait tous les week-end et nous retrouvions cette habitude nocturne. Soit il venait chez moi, soit j'allais chez lui… Je m'étais débrouillé pour aller à la même fac que lui et Monsieur Cullen nous avait trouvé un loft _(voir lien sur mon profil)_ pour nous loger tous les deux. Nous étions tel un petit couple, comme je l'avais espéré tant de fois. Au bout de plusieurs mois, qui s'étaient transformé en années, à vivre ensemble, il avait découvert que j'étais la personne la plus importante de sa vie et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me quitter. M'annonçant qu'il m'aimait, après un copieux repas, nous avions refait l'amour. Cette fois-là avait été beaucoup plus agréable pour moi.

Enfin, voilà pour la petite histoire de notre rencontre et de notre vie. Aujourd'hui, j'avais 30 ans. Assise dans mon salon moderne blanc et rouge _(voir lien sur mon profil)_, je _l_'attendais. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais mis notre fils, Lucas, au lit. Ce dernier avait presque quatre ans, déjà. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. En fait, c'était son portrait caché, Lucas avait seulement hérité de ma maladresse. Je fixais ma bague _(voir lien sur mon profil)_ intensément alors que j'entendais, enfin, la fermeture du garage automatique. J'essuyais mes dernières larmes alors que mon cher mari venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver sexy dans son costard noir, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate bleue _(voir lien sur mon profil)_. En revanche, mon désir pour lui s'était évanoui à la seconde où j'avais vu son sourire niais sur son visage. Il s'approchait de moi, titubant et se cognant contre le buffet à l'entrée du salon. Il balançait sa valisette, produisant un bruit d'enfer dans la maison. Je soufflais quand je comprenais que mon fils allait certainement faire des cauchemars d'ici peu et qu'il passerait la nuit avec moi, à pleurer fortement. Retirant ses chaussures, Edward s'affalait sur le canapé, à mes côtés. Après un bref regard sur la télé éteinte, il se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je détournais la tête et il rencontrait ma joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu't'as ?

- Tu étais où ?

- Tu me poses tous les soirs la même question, Bella. J'en ai marre ! Je bosse ! Ok ? Je bosse pour que tu ais la vie belle. Une vie que tu mérites cent fois… Alors, fous-moi la paix avec tes questions bidons !

Il accompagna ses paroles par un coup de pied et le verre, qui se trouvait sur la table basse, se brisa au sol, répandant liquide et morceaux de verre. Ma mâchoire se contracta alors que je sentais son haleine alcoolisé. Alors que je déglutissais difficilement, regardant le tapis trempé à cause de ses conneries, je l'entendis souffler. Craquant moralement, je tirais sur les pans de sa veste et le fis se mettre debout. Il baragouina un mot incompréhensible et je le giflais violement, espérant peut-être qu'il se reprenne, se réveille ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça faisait maintenant trop longtemps que je vivais avec un fantôme alcoolique, en plus de ça et je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Mon geste précédent le secoua mais pas dans le sens que j'aurais voulu. Il m'attrapa le poignet et plaça sa main près de mon visage, prêt à me frapper.

- Un conseil, Edward, ne l'abaisse surtout pas… Si tu ne veux pas perdre encore plus de chose, ne l'abaisse pas.

Il se figea un instant avant de relâcher ma main, qui me fit atrocement mal, et reprendre place dans le canapé. Le voyant assis sur le divan, un air de con sur le visage, les larmes reprirent. Mes poings, ainsi que mes dents, se serrèrent sous la colère.

_Comment pouvait-il être aussi passif après ça ? Comment ?_

Il ne s'excusait pas de son comportement. Il avait été à deux doigts de me frapper et il en avait rien à foutre. Un instant, le visage de son père biologique me revint en mémoire. Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus sur mes joues et je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas le comparer à cet être méchant et sans scrupules. Vêtue uniquement de ma nuisette rose pâle _(voir lien sur mon profil)_, je fis attention aux débris et allais chercher de quoi nettoyer le sol. Dans la cuisine _(voir lien sur mon profil)_, je réfléchissais à ce qui serait mieux pour Lucas et moi. Je réfléchissais à la bonne façon de procéder. Je retournais dans le salon, retrouvant un Edward mi-comateux sur le canapé. Je le secouais pour le réveiller, le faisant grogner tel un animal.

- Edward…

- Lâche-moi.

- Dégage.

Il ouvrit un œil, me regardant tant bien que mal et se redressant difficilement.

- T'peux répéter ?

- Je t'ais dit de dégager.

- J'te gêne pas, là !

- Si ! Tu gênes partout dans cette maison, Edward ! Je ne veux pas que tu dégages seulement de mon canapé, je veux que tu dégages tout court ! Je ne veux plus de toi chez moi !

- C'est autant chez moi, qu'chez toi.

- Je veux vraiment que tu t'en ailles. Maintenant !

Il sursauta à mon cri aigue, se leva difficilement de la banquette et avança vers moi, l'air menaçant. Je fus bientôt collé entre son corps et le meuble. Je ne supportais pas l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait de lui. Il attrapa ma nuque sauvagement des deux mains, les serrant fortement contre ma peau et rapprocha mon visage du sien. Sa mâchoire était contractée à l'extrême, ça se voyait, je le voyais. Je ne me dégonflais pas et le regardais dans les yeux alors que je lui demandais à nouveau de quitter la maison. Il me relâcha brusquement, arpentant l'espace vide du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'j'ai fait ?

- Tu le sais très bien ou alors, tu es encore plus con que je l'avais imaginé ! Tu rentres pété presque tous les soirs ! Tu ne fais ni attention à Lucas, ni attention à moi ! J'en ai assez, Edward ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir ici ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles…

- Et j'vais où ?

- Chez ta secrétaire. Je suis certaine qu'elle a une place dans son lit pour toi.

Sans un mot, il prit la porte du garage et j'entendis le moteur de sa voiture _(voir lien sur mon profil)_. Je courus dans la pièce, attrapant son attaché-case et ses chaussures. J'ouvris à mon tour la porte, il était toujours dans la voiture en marche. Je lui balançais ses effets et claquais la porte violement. Je montais ensuite dans notre chambre _(voir lien sur mon profil)_. La porte du garage s'ouvrit pour se fermer quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'empêchais de pleurer, sachant que mon fils serrait avec moi d'ici 10-15 minutes.

Ça faisait six mois que je laissais coulé. Je m'étais dit qu'il arrêterait. Pour moi. Pour son fils. Mais non, il n'avait aucun remord ou alors, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Je subissais pire que ça. Je savais également qu'il me trompait avec son assistante de travail. La grande, blonde et sexy Tanya Denali. Comment je le savais ? Ma belle-sœur les avait surpris entrain de baiser sur le bureau de mon mari. Je savais qu'il me trompait et ce, bien avant qu'Alice m'annonce la nouvelle. Sauf qu'au moment où mon amie me rapporta l'adultère de mon mari, je savais qu'il me trompait avec une autre femme que sa secrétaire. En fait, Edward trompait sa femme et sa maîtresse. Pourquoi je suis encore avec lui ?

Je l'aime.

_Débile, non ?_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. vrai dire, j'ai les j'tons comme pas possible car ce n'est pas du tout le Edward tendre et amoureux (enfin, visiblement) que l'on connait. Cette fiction, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, est très différente de celles que j'écris habituellement.**

**Dîtes-moi si je dois continuer ou arrêter cette fiction. Faîtes-moi aussi savoir si vous avez des choses à redire son mon écriture ou quoi que ce soit. Je vous rappelle que les critiques construisent les auteurs...**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**


	2. Chapitre 2 Le lendemain matin

**Coucou tout le monde. j'espère que vous allez bien en ce vendredi...**

**Tout simplement : WOUAH ! Plus de 130 reviews pour le premier chapitre, je suis trop trop TROP contente ! Je ne pensais pas récolter tant d'avis alors maintenant, j'ai une certaine pression (mais je ne me plains pas, au contraire, j'adore les chalenges ).**

**Je sais que le Edward que j'ai décris est complètement différent de ce qu'on a pu lire jusqu'à présent mais j'en avais un peu marre (comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre) de le voir tout gentil et mielleux. Cette histoire est assez dure pour moi à écrire mais ça peut concerner toutes femmes et tous hommes. Comme me l'a dit une de mes lectrices, la vie n'est pas toujours rose et les histoires d'amour ne sont pas toujours simples. Voilà ce que je veux vous montrez avec cette fiction.**

**Beaucoup se pose la question : Est-ce que cette histoire aura son Happy-End... Dois-je vraiment vous répondre ? Ca sera la surprise ! **

**Remerciements : **LILIA68, twilight007, Fanoudusud, EstL, RUBIKA666, acheroniastyx, cecile82, titijade, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, 35nanou, AnZeLe42100, veronika crepuscule, Elisect32, schaeffer, indosyl, ptitfantome, alice, samy940, eliloulou, Marion2609, Déborah, do0w, alia00, So-Amel, kadronya, sandmabe, Betty-x, souhad, Maru-chan8, chouchoumag, vans1985, mimicracra49, camille, nesi, Line, elo90, sasa100586, Samiaa.M, diabolo78, annecullen69, Juliet1802, amelie, TataDomi, Lily-pixie, Mimia, Adore Youu, pffft, julie, Aldie, IsabellaMarySwan, pittou, coco26, Clairew59, Robsten-in-love, xoxlauoxo, varnier leslie, amelie, shawna, Dawn266, blandine, kikinette11, leausy, luso75, Lilli-Puce, Should-Have-Said-No, Habswifes, lou, cam, Montainer, Carlieblack, Montana2010, SparkHeaven, Bella Swan57, Chloé, Erisa-san, Letmesign23, anna, SAMYSTERE, lele64500, Coralie, vicky, Bib08, Audrey, n69, paige678, Mlledazzling, mel031, cassy, twilight362, x-histoire-de-vacances-x, leïla, lily7807, Marie-Loving-Edward, Mathilde, lucie62170, Une p'tite nouvelle, nobody-change-pixou, Becky1497, Joannie01, LuneBlanche, SariahLou, anna (_je ne sais pas si y'en a deux^^_), clarisse, COCOTTE 56, calimero59, Grazie, Salomee, myli, LEELOO, bessy, bourriquet87, andjiichouu, carlote788, melaniie, kizi33, moi moi, marine51, SurreyFr, Sweetygirl, malolo, appaloosa, espelette08.

_Live4ever :_ Coucou, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que les émotions de Bella ont été ressenti (pour toi en tout cas^^). Je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre ça, c'est assez cruel (je dois l'avouer). Personnellement, ce n'est pas moi qui est vécu cette situation (trop jeune) mais c'est une histoire vraie dans mon entourage et certainement, dans beaucoup de couple... Pour le point de vue d'Edward, j'avais pensé en faire un à part. Cette fiction sera entièrement raconter du point de vue de Bella et si vous le souhaitez (lectrices) je vous écrirez l'histoire du point de vue d'Edward. J'espère que le second chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Biz.

_Bichou85 : _Coucou et merci de ta review. Je sais qu'Edward est très con dans le premier chapitre mais là, on le voit sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que ce chapitre explique le lendemain de la dispute entre notre couple, donc, Edward aura désoûlé. Enfin bref, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce que Bella va faire mais si tu lis ce chapitre, tu le sauras. Pour ta second question, à propos de se remettre ensemble... Une seule réponse me vient à l'esprit : ce n'est que le début^^. Biz.

_Popolove : _Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire. Même si ce premier chapitre a été plutôt bien accueilli (avec des réserves, tout de même), j'ai encore les chocottes car il va y avoir d'autres moments durs. Cette histoire aura, certes, des passages heureux et tendres mais c'est surtout une fiction "Hurt/Comfort". La vie ne va pas être rose pour Lucas, Bella et Edward. Même pour leur amis et leur famille (mais je n'en dis pas plus). Et puis, pour des lemons autres que Edward/Bella, je pense que je passerais sous silence, si ça venait à arriver ! En espérant que tu aimes ce second chapitre... Biz.

_Alicia : _Coucou et merci de ton commentaire. Je suis comme toi sur les Edward un peu guimauve, j'en ai un peu marre mais Dieu seul sait combien je les adore aussi ! Est-ce que Bella va rencontrer quelqu'un ? Je ne sais pas mais je pense faire une petit histoire avec cette "intrigue". De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, cette fiction n'aura pas 50 chapitres (je ne veux pas rentrer dans le drame non plus) alors même si les choses vont être difficiles, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus que nécessaire... Biz.

_Arwen : _Coucou, merci pour ta review. Je pense, effectivement, mettre des flash-backs. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont être trop présent car si vous le souhaitez, je vais écrire cette fiction au point de vue d'Edward à part alors je pensais en faire avec ses impressions. Je ne sais pas trop si je suis cohérente dans ma réponse mais en plus simple, il y aura des flash-back. QUand ? Je ne sais pas. Pour raconter quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore... Biz.

_Inconnu : _Bon, ce n'est pas malin de ne pas mettre de nom mais si tu es curieuse et que tu viens tout de même lire ce seond chapitre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas. Si tu n'aimes pas l'histoire, pas besoin d'être aussi crue. S'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, dis-le. Comme je l'ai dit, j'accepte toutes les critiques mais il faut tout de même qu'elles soient constructives ! Alors au lieu de dire " j'aime pas cette fiction, tu devrais l'arrêter", dis-moi le pourquoi ! Merci.

_Emilie : _Coucou et merci de ton avis. Tu as beaucoup de question à ce que je vois ! Je ne peux pas trop trop te dévouler de l'histoire mais pour Esmée, tu sauras très vite si elle est au courant du comportement de son fils. Pour l'état d'esprit d'Edward, il faudrait son point de vue et c'est vous qui allez décider si ça va se faire... Biz.

**Voilà pour les remerciements. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en favoris et alerte.**

**Je vais encore vous prendre quelques temps (si vous lisez, bien sûr). Le lien de la chambre est activé normalement (ce n'est pas la chambre quej'avais prévu, mais bon...). Je vois aussi que vous êtes plus "triste" ou "en colère" contre un Edward volage plutôt qu'un Edward alccolique et violent. Pour un possible Adultère de la part de Bella : vous voyez comment elle est accroché à Edward et ce, même s'il n'est pas le plus parfait alors je ne pense pas que ça se fera. Ages des personnages : j'avais envie de les vieillir un peu et qu'ils aient un passé lourd et heureux (surtout que ça ne sera pas trop le cas à présent). Le thème est difficile et tiré de pleins d'histoires vraies (ce n'est pas seulement dans les fictions que ça se passe). Voilà, je crois que je vous ais assez pris de temps comme ça, je vous laisse avec le second chapitre. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 : Le lendemain matin…**

Un petit coup de pied sur mon ventre et une main chaude sur mon visage, j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir mon amour me regarder de ses prunelles vertes. Il avait un petit sourire timide sur son beau visage et, instantanément, j'oubliais cette nuit. Il était si mignon que je ne pouvais jamais lui résister. Je sortais ma main droite de sous la couette pour tracer ses traits fins du bout des doigts. Il sourit un peu plus encore, chatouilleux de cette attention. Je soufflais en regardant le réveil. Il était largement l'heure de se réveiller mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de faire face à la réalité. Je n'avais plus la force d'être forte pour lui.

- Maman…

- Oui, mon poussin. Il faut se lever !

- Faim !

- Ok, on descend à la cuisine et plus vite que ça, bonhomme !

Malgré mon petit ordre, j'attrapais mon fils et le bombardais de chatouilles. Ses cris et ses rires hurlaient dans mes oreilles mais je préférais le voir comme ça que triste et pleurant, comme cette nuit. Après qu'Edward soit parti, Lucas était venu se réfugier dans ma chambre, sanglotant et appelant son père et sa mère. J'avais dû lui chantonner une berceuse pour qu'il reparte dans les bras de Morphée. Je n'avais que très peu dormi, revivant les événements de la soirée. Je devais avoir une tête affreuse mais je m'en fichais. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ces derniers temps. Arrêtant ma torture infligée à mon fils, je le laissais se lever et il dégringola avec rapidité les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Je passais rapidement par la salle de bain (_lien sur mon profil_) pour prendre mon peignoir et descendit à la recherche de mon amour.

Grand pour son âge, il réussissait sans problème à monter sur les grands tabourets de bar. Il était très avancé intellectuellement aussi. Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire des monologues, il savait très bien parler. Mon père, Charlie, avait affirmé qu'il tenait son intelligence de sa mère. D'après ces dires, je pouvais très bien argumenter sur une conversation d'adulte alors que je n'avais que 4 ans. Je souris brièvement en repensant au moment où il avait dit ça. Je ne supportais pas énormément les compliments et j'avais quelque peu rougi. Enfin, si quelque peu signifie ressembler à une tomate. Edward était dans mon dos, bras autour de ma taille et menton posé sur mon épaule. Il m'avait murmuré qu'il était fier d'avoir un fils qui avait mon intellect. J'avais caressé ses avant-bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue non-rasée. Je secouais la tête alors que j'entendais mon Lucas m'appelait, dans le présent.

- Maman, ais faim !

- Oui, mon poussin. Je te fais tes tartines et tu veux du chocolat ou du jus d'orange ?

- Us d'orange…

- D'accord.

J'attrapais le tout pour son petit déjeuner et me mis à la préparation de ce dernier. Mon fils avait un problème avec les « J ». Il ne les disait pratiquement jamais. Alors que je me retournais vers lui, je vis sa petite moue triste, qui l'avait déserté un peu plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?

- Papa… Pourquoi il prend amais le petit dé-euner avec nous ?

- Papa travaille alors il ne peut pas être tous les matins avec nous, chéri.

- C'est pas zuste…

Le repas se déroula dans le silence, Lucas semblait bouder contre ses tartines et j'essayais de reprendre des forces avec un café noir. Je soufflais alors que je voyais mon fils descendre du grand tabouret pour se diriger vers les marches, les pieds traînant. Je passais par le salon et regardais mon portable. Aucun appel. Avec un peu de chance, Edward n'aurait pas oublié ses actions de la nuit et il ne viendrait pas « _la queue entre les jambes_ » aujourd'hui. Je montais à mon tour à l'étage pour aller me rafraîchir le visage. Lucas s'était lavé tout seul, signe qu'il me faisait un peu la tête. Je m'habillais simplement d'un pantalon noir de sport _(lien sur mon profil)_ avec un vieux débardeur blanc (_lien sur mon profil_). Je devais voir ma belle-mère seulement vers 10 heures, alors j'aurais le temps de m'habiller un peu mieux à mon retour de l'école du petit.

Lucas m'appela d'en bas et je me dépêchais de descendre. Je l'installais correctement dans ma voiture _(lien sur mon profil)_ et pris la direction de la maternelle.

- Maman, papa est là, ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Ça dépend de son travail, tu le sais…

- Ai envie qui soit là, moi.

- Je lui dirais.

- Promis ?

Je n'aimais pas du tout mentir à mon fils mais je devais le faire. Je lui promis alors et le déposais à l'école. Il adorait y aller, j'avais de la chance. La fille d'Alice, Léa, détestait être sur les bancs de classe. Elle était plus âgée que Lucas, elle avait 7ans. Tous les deux s'entendaient comme chien et chat, ils ne voulaient jamais se voir mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'embêter l'autre à la moindre occasion. Je souris sur le chemin de la villa _(__lien sur mon profil)_ en repensant au mois dernier, lorsque Alice fêtait son anniversaire. Nous avions laissé Lucas et Léa dans la salle de jeux et nous nous étions installé dans le jardin des Whitlock. Ils avaient encore fini par se chamailler et mon fils avait reçu un legos dans l'œil alors que la fille de mon amie avait perdu l'une de ses poupées favorites (Lucas l'avait démembré devant elle pour se venger du jouet dans l'œil). Mon sourire s'effaça cependant en me rappelant de l'absence d'Edward à l'anniversaire de sa demi-sœur. Je l'avais retrouvé à la maison, entrain de dormir sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide à ses côtés.

Je sortais de ma voiture, perdue dans mes pensées. Entrant à l'intérieur de la villa, je montais me laver correctement et m'habiller mieux. Je devais me rendre à une association pour jeunes en difficulté avec ma belle-mère, dans à peine quelques heures. C'était l'une de mes activités. Quand j'étais tombée enceinte, Edward m'avait demandé d'arrêter de travailler. Au début, j'avais refusé mais Carlisle m'avait conseillé de suivre le conseil de mon mari car je pouvais faire une fausse couche. Mon liquide amniotique n'est pas assez abondant selon mon beau-père. Edward avait failli faire une attaque mais Carlisle lui avait promis que tout irait bien, tant que je passais régulièrement des tests et que je ne faisais pas trop d'exercice. Résultat, j'avais pris plus de vingt kilos lors de la grossesse et j'en avais bavé pour les perdre.

Sortant de la douche, je passais un jean avec un débardeur simple blanc et une veste noire (_lien sur mon profil_). Je descendais à la cuisine, me préparant un nouveau café noir. Habituellement, je ne prenais jamais de sucre mais là, j'en avais envie. Malheureusement pour moi, seul Edward en prenait et il le mettait toujours à une hauteur monstre. Je m'étirais alors le plus possible pour attraper la boite sur la dernière étagère d'un des placards alors que je sentais une main se mettre sur ma taille alors que je voyais son bras attraper la boite que je voulais. Aussitôt fait, je me séparais de lui, sachant très bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir résister à son corps. Il me regarda tristement et se prépara une tasse de café. J'en concluais donc qu'il avait oublié notre énième dispute.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré hier soir mais je me suis endormi au bureau, j'avais pas mal de travail.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Le petit va bien ? Je ne me suis pas réveillé en avance non plus.

- Tu as encore oublié.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es venu hier soir, bourré encore une fois. On s'est disputé et je t'ai viré de la maison mais tu ne t'en souviens pas…

- Oh !

Cet air penaud sur le visage commençait à briser la minuscule carapace dans laquelle je m'enfermais lors de nos engueulades. Je détournais les yeux de mon mari, prenant une gorgée de liquide chaud.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher cette fois… J'en ais marre et hier soir, tu as dépassé les bornes, Edward.

Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, une lueur de crainte dans le regard. Il savait que c'était grave quand je l'appelais par son prénom. Je prononçais son nom seulement lorsqu'on se disputait. D'habitude, je ne manquais pas de surnoms affectueux, tels que « _mon amour_ », « _mon cœur_ » ou « _chéri_ ». Je le vis du coin de l'œil s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il était tendu et fixait droit devant lui.

- Est-ce que je t'ai… Est-ce que…

- Non mais tu as levé la main sur moi et ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Sa main vint frôler la mienne, dans un geste d'excuse. Je détestais être dans cette situation. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Edward de cette nuit. Il était à nouveau lui-même. Le Edward gentil, doux et aimant. C'était le même qu'à nos vingt ans, le même qu'il y a plus de six mois. J'aimais cet Edward-là. Je détestais cet Edward-là, aussi. Il me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Depuis près de six mois, je détestais l'aimer. Je souffrais à cause de mon amour, de ma dépendance à lui. Je pouvais compter sur tout le monde de mon entourage. Famille, amis, voisins mais je ne pouvais pas me raccrocher à la seule personne à laquelle je voulais être attacher. Je soufflais brusquement, dégageant ma main de sa paume et me levant pour me placer devant l'évier.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella… Tu sais que je ne suis pas moi-même quand ça arrive.

- Oui, je sais.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? C'est que je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas toi-même dans ces cas-là et ce n'est pas le vrai Edward qui lève la main sur moi. Mais je ne peux pas… J'en peux plus, Edward. La coupe est plus que pleine. Alors tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, du jour au lendemain et on essaie de revenir comme avant.

- Rien ne s'est passé.

Sa voix tranchante, sa mâchoire contractée, les jointures de ses mains tendues me montraient qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité. Je connaissais Edward comme ma poche, je connaissais le moindre de ses tics, expressions ou regards. Son regard meurtrier me lança un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je jetais le café noir dans l'évier. Dos à lui, je fermais les yeux fortement, me préparant mentalement à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je souffrirais mais je préférais avoir de la peine maintenant, que de vivre avec pendant le restant de mes jours. L'image de mon fils en tête, je me tournais vers mon mari. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis et il me regardait intensément.

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

- Comment ça que je m'en ailles ?

- Je veux que tu montes, que tu te prépares un sac, une valise et que tu t'en ailles de ma maison. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne peux pas vivre avec deux Edward différents. Je veux le gentil vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre ou rien. Je ne veux pas Edward Masen, chez moi.

Il se tendit à l'entente de son véritablement nom. Je ne l'utilisais jamais. Je détestais évoquer son vrai père. Pour tous, Edward était un Cullen, il était Edward Cullen. Nous ne parlions jamais d'Anthony et nous ne nous en portions pas plus mal. Je me maudissais de l'amener sur le tapis mais c'était nécessaire. Je priais intérieurement pour que ça le fasse réagir, pour qu'il arrête de se comporter comme son père biologique. L'alcoolisme n'est pas héréditaire.

- Je suis un Cullen.

- Non, hier soir, tu avais le portrait craché de ton vrai père. J'avais l'impression d'être Esmée, 13 ans en arrière et toi, tu avais l'horrible rôle d'Anthony. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que ta mère, Edward. Je t'aime peut-être mais je ne suis pas prête à me battre avec toi.

Les larmes, traîtresses, coulèrent sur mes joues. Je mentais. Je mentais car je savais que j'étais prête à tout pour retrouver le Edward de notre adolescence. Je serais prête à me battre pour sauver mon couple. Je voulais que mon fils grandisse avec sa mère ET son père. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce dernier passe son temps dans les bars ou à sauter tout ce qui bouge.

- Bella, ne fais pas ça…

- Change, soigne-toi, arrête de te comporter comme un salopard et on en reparlera…

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en ailles.

- Non… Mais il le faut. J'en ais marre de souffrir parce que je t'aime, Edward. C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

- Non…

- Edward, si tu m'aimes… Si notre relation a de l'importance pour toi, je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie, Edward, va t'en.

- Tu lui diras quoi au petit ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne t'occupes même pas de lui ! Tu ne le connais plus.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je connais mon fils !

- Ah oui ? Très bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il prend au petit-déjeuner ?

- …

- Quand la fête de son école a-t-elle lieu ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aime comme dessin animé ?

- …

- Tu ne connais rien de ton fils ! Tu as souffert avec ton père, très bien ! Mais je t'interdis de faire subir ton enfance à Lucas ! Je préfère qu'il n'ait pas de père, plutôt que t'avoir. Alors, s'il te plaît, prend ta valise et va t'en !

Une larme coula de son œil droit alors que son menton tremblait. Je lui tournais le dos, laissant ma tristesse s'échapper. Il vint déposer sa tasse dans l'évier, me regardant. Il leva sa main, comme pour me toucher mais, après avoir étouffer un sanglot, il prit la direction de l'étage. Je laissais toute ma peine m'envahir, je suffoquais tellement j'avais mal. Ma tête menaçait d'exploser tellement je pleurais, j'avais du mal à respirer. J'attrapais une des tasses dans l'évier et commençais à la laver, essayant de m'occuper mais je finis par me couper légèrement. Ça n'arrangeait rien à mon état. Je sanglotais encore plus quand j'entendis la porte claquée.

Il était parti…

- Bella ?

La douce voix inquiète de ma belle-mère s'éleva dans la pièce et je tentais de me reprendre, en vain. Il n'était toujours pas parti, c'était simplement Esmée qui venait d'arriver. M'essuyant les mains avec un torchon, je tapotais ensuite mes yeux rougis et me tournais vers ma seconde mère. Elle me regardait, choquée de mon état. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, sanglotant à nouveau. Je me laissais complètement aller dans son étreinte, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Esmée avait toujours été là pour moi, à la mort de ma mère ou encore à ma grossesse à risque. Nous étions très proches toutes les deux et je savais que je pouvais toujours me confier à elle. Pourtant, je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes problèmes avec Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne parti ni pour lui, ni pour moi. La connaissant, elle serait accablé de savoir que son fils boit presque tous les soirs.

- Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- C'est… C'est… rien, Esmée…

- Si tu crois que je vais avaler ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, Bella. Dis-moi ce qu'il…

Sa voix mourut alors qu'elle se redressait. Je me détachais légèrement de son étreinte pour voir Edward, un sac de voyage à la main. Son visage était tordu par la douleur et je voyais aisément ses joues humides. Je repris la place dans le cou de ma belle-mère, cette vue me brisée le cœur. Je mourais d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras, lui dire de rester et que je l'aimais par-dessus tout mais je me retenais difficilement, me cramponnant aux bras d'Esmée.

- Bonjour maman…

- Edward, tu…

- Je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se refermer. J'étais à la limite de l'hystérie, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Malgré les doux mots de ma belle-mère, ses caresses réconfortantes, ses baisers sur ma tempe, son comportement maternel, je ne me maîtrisais pas. Je sentis le sol bouger sous mes pieds et, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais assise sur mon canapé, dans le salon. Je relevais la tête pour voir le visage triste d'Esmée.

- Ma puce, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Edward.

- On se sépare…

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Pas si dark que ça le Edward quand il est sobre... Mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour lui pardonner ses actes ???**

**Petite question : Est-ce que vous voulez que j'écrive la fiction au point de vue d'Edward ? Celle-ci sera entièrement vue par Bella mais peut-être que certaine voudrait avoir les ressenti d'Edward... Dite-moi le, je verrais selon les "votes".**

**Pour les liens, rendez-vous sur mon profil (en espérant qu'ls vont tous marché du premier coup, cette fois). **

**Pour la suite, je ne peux pas vous dire quand elle arrivera. Je crois vous l'avoir dit dans le précédent poste, je dois finir Danse&Contrainte pour m'investir pleinement dans celle-ci.**

**Voilà, en espèrant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**

**PS : J'ai ouvert (à l'instar de Clair de Lune et Eliloulou) un blog, au cas où FF trouve mes fictions trop lemon ou trop dure. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil...**


	3. Chapitre 3 Le premier jour

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien...**

**Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour le nombre de reviews ! Ca dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu penser sur cette fiction. Je n'étais même pas certaine d'avoir un avis positif sur cette histoire et nous en sommes à un total de 227 reviews pour deux chapitre postés. Encore une fois, avec plus de 90 commentaires pour le second chapitre, j'ai la pression ! Mais rien ne remplace la joie que j'éepprouve !!!**

**A nouveau, je voulais vous parler d'Edward. C'est vraiment le jour et la nuit... Dans le premier chapitre, on le voit soûl et franchement repoussant alors que dans le deuxième chapitre, il est le même que celui que l'on connait dans à peu près toutes les fictions. Beaucoup d'etre vous se pose la question : Mais que lui ait-il arrivé il y a six mois ??? Pour la réponse, il va falloir être très patiente, mesdemoiselles...**

**Après avoir récolté vos avis, j'ai décidé de faire la fiction au point de vue d'Edward. Elle n'est pas encore commencée et je ne l'a posterais pas dans l'immédiat. J'attends que Bella découvre ce qu'il s'est passé (s'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier) et je posterais ensuite les pensées, les souvenirs et les problèmes de notre cher Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'on le plaigne dans cette fiction. Il fait du mal à sa femme et à son fils. Peut-être sans le vouloir mais son passé torturé avec son père ne devrait pas rentré en compte. Il ne doit pas être plaint !**

**Remerciements :** Bella Swan57, lucie62170, schaeffer, 35nanou, mafrip, Juliet1802, Letmesign23, So-Amel, cassy, Mailyss, indosyl, samwinchesterboy, kikinette11, Liane51100, appaloosa, Marion2609, SurreyFr, Habswifes, Cathou3, SariahLou, pupuce0078, liliane1991, Maru-chan8, mel031, bichou85, annecullen69, Audrey, AnZeLe42100, TataDomi, do0w, Popolove, Swan-Sway, SAMYSTERE, Milouu, Didou13, mathilde, pffft, souhad, kizi33, twilight362, Audrey _(y'en a deux ou une seule ???), _lily7807, Mrs Esmee Cullen, LEELOO, bebounette, BellathelambSwan-Cullen, EstL, Dawn266, feerie-amb, lou, nobody-change-pixou, titijade, jenny, Salomee, Meggie, LuneBlanche, vans1985, IsabellaMarySwan, xoxlauoxo, bellaagain, malolo, clem, veronika crepuscule, clarisse, Ashley-x-Greene-x3, Miss E.M-90, Mathilde, merluchonette, Elodye, mathilde _(je ne sais pas y'en a combien, lol), _eliloulou, Grazie, C., samy940, calimero59, Céline, Twilightsorcierevampire, délia, Une p'tite nouvelle, leausy, Fan2Twilight, morgane, oliveronica cullen massen, marnchoups, VAnnixbixtch.

_Varnier leslie :_ merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Si tu as failli verser quelques larmes, je peux te dire que les miennes sont tombés tout au long de l'écriture de ce chapitre. C'est assez dur de faire passer les émotions et j'espère vraiment bien les mettre à l'écrit. Pour ta question à propos d'Edward et ses tromperies : pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'Edward sache que Bella est au courant. On le saura dans les prochains chapitres. Je pense aussi que si j'avais été à la place réelle de Bella (et non en auteur), je lui en aurais aussi parler. Pour le PDV d'Edward, comme je l'ai dit ci-dessus, je le mettrais à un stade plus avancé. Je ne ferais pas du copier/coller mais je dirais un jour ce que ressens Edward quand il part, les larmes aux yeux. Le point de vue d'Edward pourra nous éclairer sur ce qu'il fait quand il ne parle pas à Bella et qu'il n'est pas avec elle... Voilà, n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions ! Bonne lecture à toi...

_patou :_ merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce qui concerne le comportement d'Edward. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'est pas si dark mais il trompe tout de même Bella ! Ce n'est en rien pardonnable. Pour l'instant, on en n'a pas réellement parlé mais ça viendra... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture...

_alicia :_ merci pour ton avis sur le second chapitre. Bien sûr, on en apprendra plus sur le passé d'Edward, ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il est devenu comme ça (s'il y a une vraie raison, bien sûr). Pour l'instant, cette fiction sera entièrement au point de vue de Bella. Je ferais ensuite une autre histoire, avec les ressentis et autres pensées d'Edward. Pour l'instant, je veux que les lectrices de cette fiction voit la douleur de Bella... Avoir les pensées d'Edward tout de suite, fera avancer trop vite les choses. Bonne lecture à toi...

_emilie :_ énorme merci pour ce super long commentaire ! J'adore lire des reviews longues, avec tout ce que le lecteur a ressenti pendant sa lecture. Je vois que tu as très bien cerné mes personnages et j'adore tes commentaires sur mes fictions, ils sont toujours contructifs ! Je comprend tout à fait ton point de vue sur le comportement d'Edward. Personnellement, je sais déjà ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il épprouve alors j'essaie de le mettre en parallèe, vu par Bella. Elle le connait très bien et c'est ressentir ce qu'il épprouve alors c'est encore plus difficile pour le mettre à la porte. Pour la découverte du problème par la famille et surtout Emmett (qui est tout de même le meilleur ami d'Edward), c'est pour assez rapidement car comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne vais pas faire durer la fiction pendant X chapitres. On va bien entendu savoir pour le mari trompe sa femme, pourquoi il boit mais ça ne sera pas pour le chapitre suivant... En tout cas, encore merci de me suivre sur cette fiction également. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture...

_COCOTTE 56 :_ merci pour ton histoire. Je n'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose, j'ai encore mes deux parents mais mon père a eut un problème d'alcool (qui s'est calmé) et c'est à cause de ça que mes parents ont divorcés. Je ne supportais pas de voir mon père comme ça et c'est très dur de le mettre à l'écrit. C'est grâce à ça que je m'évade. J'ecris encore et encore, tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête... Enfin voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore et je suis désolée pour ta vie, qui n'a pas été rose-rose. Bonne lecture à toi...

_melaniie :_ merci pour ton commentaire. Je ne sais plus du tout si j'ai répondu à tes deux questions mais tu peux comprendre que si je te disais qu'Edward et Bella allaient se remettre ensemble et que ce dernier allait changé, ça gâcherait le suspens. Pour l'instant, Bella a viré Edward de leur maison et on va voir ce qu'il se passe par la suite... Bonne lecture...

**Voilà pour les remerciements, je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en alertes et en favoris. Vous êtes géniales !**

**Encore un petit truc : Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne pense pas que cette fiction dépassera les 20. Je ferais le point de vue de Bella sur tout "Comme son père" et je ferais le point de vue d'Edward sur "Comme mon père" (je ne sais, je n'ai pas encore trouvé un titre bien et différent). Je voulais aussi vous dire que quand je ferais le PDV d'Edward, je ne mettrais bien entendu pas les lemons (si y'en a toujours par la suite) entre Tanya et lui ! Et est-ce que Bella va rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son mari en allant elle aussi voir ailleurs ? Je ne pense pas. C'est une réelle déchirure pour elle de le mettre à la porte et elle l'aime à en crever alors, je ne pense pas qu'elle trompera Edward...**

**On se retrouve en bas, j'ai une question à vous poser.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le premier jour…**

- Ma puce, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Edward.

- On se sépare…

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui raconter toute la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille voir son fils pour lui faire la morale ou quoi que ce soit mais si elle pouvait le résonner… J'avais enfin réussi à reprendre mon calme, enfin, d'un certain côté. Son image était gravée dans mon cerveau et à chaque clignement de paupière, je le voyais avec son sac et ses yeux bouffis.

- Comment ça, vous vous séparez ?

- Ça ne va plus entre nous depuis quelques temps, comme tu as pu le voir… On a décidé de faire une pause, de…

Les larmes revinrent mais je les balayais rapidement, prenant une profonde inspiration.

- On ne sera pas le premier couple à qui ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Et certainement pas le dernier.

- Oui, mais Edward et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble. Personne ne vous voit séparer dans la famille. Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer.

- Esmée… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas un si grand drame.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour Edward, et ce, depuis des années. Je sais que vous vous aimez plus que personne. Vous n'êtes pas de simples âmes sœurs. Vous êtes cent fois plus que ça. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas un drame alors qu'il est évident que tu ne veux pas te séparer de lui et que lui, non plus.

- Ça va aller.

- Bella, je t'ai toujours admiré pour ton courage. Le fait que tu gardes tout pour toi et que tu t'accommodes aux choses. Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier. Que je suis bien plus que ta belle-mère. Tu peux tout me dire, Bella…

Je voyais dans ses prunelles vertes toute la véracité de ces propos. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre, je le savais déjà. Je savais que c'était plus que la mère de mon mari. _C'était ma mère_. La maladie de Renée m'avait assez bouleversé mais je gardais ma tristesse pour moi. Esmée avait su ouvrir les vannes de mes sentiments et j'avais passé toute une après-midi à pleurer dans ses bras. Je lui confiais mes peurs, mes doutes, mes pensées… Elle était devenue ma confidente. Je m'en voulais de lui mentir. Je voulais qu'elle m'aide à retrouver le vrai Edward. Je voulais qu'elle m'aide à retrouver mon bonheur perdu. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine en lui apprenant que son fils était devenu comme son père. Comme Anthony.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Peut-être que, finalement, Edward n'était pas fait pour moi et que je n'étais pas faite pour lui.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dis-moi la vérité !

Je ne savais pas la réserve de larmes j'avais mais elle était puissante. Ces dernières revenaient en force dans mes yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdue. J'avais besoin d'aide, j'avais besoin d'Esmée.

- Il est devenu distant, depuis quelques mois… Avec le boulot. Il rentre tard le soir à cause du travail important qu'il a à faire et nous ne nous voyons plus trop. Ça nous à séparer. Voilà…

- Tu lui en as parlé ? Tu lui as dis que la situation te faisait du mal ? Que tu avais besoin ou envie de le voir plus souvent ?

- Il travaille, Esmée. C'est important pour lui, je ne peux pas lui retirer ça…

- Tu es sa femme. Le plus important pour lui devrait être toi et votre fils.

- S'il te plaît, on peut arrêter de parler de ça ? On va finir par être en retard à notre rendez-vous.

Ma belle-mère soupira. Un soupire qui se situait entre l'énervement et la peine. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait énormément et qu'elle aimait aussi énormément son fils. Cette séparation n'allait pas être dure seulement pour Edward et moi. Elle le serait pour toute la famille.

*****

Ma tristesse ne s'améliorait pas de la journée. J'adorais aidé les gens en difficulté mais leur situation n'était pas gaies et voir tout ce malheur autour de moi ne m'aidait en rien. Durant toute la journée, je m'étais occupé d'une petite fille de l'âge de Lucas. Elle était très mignonne. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée à la naissance et, depuis, elle vivait dans ce centre. Clora, son prénom, avait des yeux bleus d'une telle intensité. Elle était vraiment magnifique, blonde comme les blés. J'étais persuadée qu'elle rendrait malheureux plus d'un homme, quand elle sera plus âgée. Je lui avais fait la lecture, nous avions joué dans le jardin pour enfants ou encore, avions été chercher quelques nouveaux vêtements, à la paroisse qui se trouvait à peine à cent mètre de là.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Clora ?

- Tu reviens quand ?

Il était l'heure que je m'en aille chercher Lucas à la maternelle. Ça ne faisait que la troisième journée que je m'occupais d'elle, mais à chaque fois, elle posait la même question. Je lui souris tendrement, en la prenant dans mes bras, l'installant sur mes genoux.

- Je ne reviens que la semaine prochaine, ma chérie.

- Oh…

Déçue, comme d'habitude. Elle me faisait vraiment fondre, comme mon fils, quand il était malheureux.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois, je t'amènerais quelqu'un pour jouer avec toi, d'accord ?

- Mais tu joues avec moi, toi…

- Oui, mais là, tu pourras monter dans les petits jeux avec lui, rigoler et parler de choses de ton âge.

- Mais je parle avec toi…

Je riais doucement à sa petite mine. Ses lèvres étaient affaissées vers le bas, elle me regardait avec ses yeux de chat grands ouverts et ses petites menottes tapaient gentiment sur ses cuisses. Quand j'avais appris ma grossesse, j'avais priée pour que ce soit une petite fille. Je voulais faire les magasins tous les jours pour trouver toutes les robes possible pour habiller ma fille. Je voulais passer des heures à la coiffer, l'habiller. J'aurais voulu avoir une fille pour me prendre la tête avec elle, à ses 16 ans. Lui interdire de fréquenter tel ou tel garçon pour je ne sais quelle raison, non valable. Mais j'avais eu un garçon. Je n'avais pas été déçue, mon fils est adorable, mais j'avais toujours l'envie d'avoir une fille. Je crois que depuis que j'avais rencontré Clora, cette envie était encore plus présente.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais un petit garçon ?

- Oui…

- Et je t'ai dit comment il était gentil ?

- Oui…

- Tu ne veux pas le voir ? Voir s'il est vraiment gentil ?

- C'est lui que tu veux amener ?

- Si tu le veux, alors c'est d'accord pour moi.

- D'accord, alors…

Je lui souris grandement en la ramenant dans mes bras. Ses petits bras entouraient mon cou alors qu'elle me faisait un bisou sur la joue. Je lui rendis son baiser rapidement avant de la remettre dans la salle de jeux, prévus pour les enfants du centre. Elle me fit un signe de la main avant de prendre un des poupons et de commencer à le faire manger, grâce au biberon qui se trouvait sur l'une des tables. Je vis au loin, Esmée avec un adolescent et je m'approchais d'eux. Le garçon en question s'appelait Steven. Il était là aussi depuis des années et ma belle-mère, venant depuis plus longtemps que moi, l'avait un peu pris sous son aile. Il lui faisait pensé à Edward.

D'ailleurs, en le voyant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon mari. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Était-il malheureux de la situation ? Comment était-il ?

- Bon, alors, tu ne fais pas de bêtises pendant cette semaine. On est d'accord, Steven ?

- Oui, Esmée…

- Tu m'as dit la même chose la semaine dernière et pourtant, j'ai appris que tu t'étais battu avec un autre garçon du centre.

- Il avait insulté une fille, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Alors, je lui ais demandé gentiment de s'excuser auprès d'elle mais il m'a pas écouté, en me traitant moi aussi. De fil en aiguille… Bam !

- Bonjour Steven…

- Oh, bonjour madame Cullen, numéro 2.

Je lui souris avant de me tourner vers ma belle-mère.

- On peut y aller ? Lucas ne va pas tarder à sortir de l'école.

- Bien sûr ! Steven, on se voit la semaine prochaine.

- Ok…

- Travaille bien.

- Au revoir…

Un signe de tête et il partit à ses activités. Nous rejoignîmes la voiture, doucement, en silence. Je m'installais au volant alors qu'Esmée prenait sa place, côté passager. La radio en fond sonore comblait le petit silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

- Tu sais où il va aller ?

Je me figeais à sa question. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où il allait passer ses nuits, maintenant. Irait-il trouver refuge chez sa maîtresse ? Irait-il à l'hôtel ? Resterait-il au bureau ? Tout pleins de questions envahirent mon esprit. J'essayais de les bloquer, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas les réponses maintenant. Les aurais-je un jour ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Sûrement à l'hôtel.

- Tu comptes lui téléphoner ?

- Oui…

- C'est un bon début pour pouvoir arranger tout ça.

- Pas pour moi. Je vais l'appeler pour Lucas. Je lui ais dit qu'Edward serait à la maison, ce soir mais ça n'arrivera pas alors… Je veux au moins qu'il lui parle au téléphone.

J'entendis Esmée acquiescer alors que je me garais devant la maternelle de Lucas. Tous les parents étaient là, attendant leur fille ou leur fils. Je sortais de la voiture, ma belle-mère restant à l'intérieur pour faire une surprise à son petit-fils. Je m'avançais dans la foule et repérais Sandra. Elle était la mère du petit Maël, le meilleur ami de Lucas. Ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble.

- Bonjour Sandra, ça va ?

- Oui et toi ? T'as une petite mine…

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, Lucas a fait des cauchemars. Et je n'ai pas pu me reposer durant la journée car je travaillais.

- Où aujourd'hui ?

- Dans le centre pour adolescents et enfants en difficulté, à quelques mètres d'ici.

- Ah oui, je vois ! J'ai envoyé des affaires que Maël ne peut plus mettre, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

- Merci, Sandra.

La cloche retentit, mettant un terme à notre conversation. Les enfants sortaient de l'établissement en hurlant de joie. Peu d'entre eux aimaient l'école. Les deux derniers à sortir étaient les nôtres. Ils parlaient et riaient aux éclats. Mon fils faisait de grands signes, dans tous les sens alors que son ami l'écoutait avec attention, secouant la tête à certaines paroles. Arrivées à notre hauteur, Maël plongea dans les bras de sa mère alors que j'embrassais Lucas sur la joue.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée, mon poussin ?

- Ouais…

- Toi, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Bon, on vous laisse. À bientôt, Bella. Au revoir, Lucas.

- Au revoir, Sandra.

- Salut !

Je m'accroupissais pour faire face à mon fils. Sa moue boudeuse de ce matin était revenue sur son si beau visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Suis fatigué. Avec Maël, on fait les fous à récréation.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dans la voiture.

- Un ouet ?!?

- Non… Pas un jouet mais je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup aimé.

Il regarda par-dessus pour épaule et un large sourire s'entendit sur son visage alors qu'il criait « mamie » en se jetant vers elle. Il aimait énormément sa grand-mère. Ils se faisaient des mamours alors que je revenais dans leur direction. Lucas racontait sa journée intense à sa mamie alors qu'elle le mettait dans le siège de derrière.

- Et puis, là, BOUM ! On rigolait !

Mon fils bougeait dans tous les sens alors que je démarrais la voiture.

- Alors, la surprise t'a plu ?

- Oui ! Mais pourrais avoir aussi un ouet ?

- Eh bien, si mamie veut bien faire un détour par le centre commercial, je suis d'accord. Il faut juste que tu lui demandes.

- Mamie ? On peut aller ?

- Bien sûr. Et tu ne vas pas seulement avoir un seul jouet. Tu pourras en prendre deux autres de plus.

- OUAIS !

*****

Après au moins une heure à tourner dans le magasin de jouet, Lucas trouva enfin son bonheur dans une voiture télécommandé, un jeu pour jouer sur la télé et un DVD de dessin animé. Nous ne rentrâmes pas en avance à la maison. Emmett devait venir d'ici à peine une demi-heure.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Oui, si ça ne te gêne pas…

Je sortis une tasse et commençais la préparation de la boisson chaude.

- Lucas est un vrai monstre dans un magasin.

- Oui, il me fait beaucoup pensé à Alice !

- Oui, sauf que Lucas reste cent ans parce qu'il a à choisir entre différents jouets. Alice, elle, reste un temps incroyable mais prends tout !

Alice était, elle aussi, très proche de sa belle-mère. Elles faisaient souvent les magasins ensemble. Personnellement, je n'y allais pas souvent. Non pas que je détestais le shopping… Je le haïssais en compagnie de ma belle-sœur. Elle était inépuisable et épuisante ! Je donnais le café à Esmée alors que j'entendais la musique d'Aladin hurler dans le salon, ainsi que des coups dans les murs.

- Lucas, fais attention avec la voiture ! Ne fonce pas dans les meubles ! Et baisse un peu le volume de télé, s'il te plaît !

- Oui, maman !

Je parlais encore une fois avec Esmée, de tout et n'importe quoi. Carlisle travaillait de jour, cette semaine et elle était bien contente de pouvoir passé du temps avec son mari. Quand il était de nuit, c'était assez difficile car ma belle-mère avait toujours besoin de bouger la journée. Mon beau-père, lui, préférait le plus souvent rester dans le canapé et se préparait à sa prochaine garde. Ils étaient un couple assez bien assorti. Tous deux extrêmement gentils à l'écoute, patients. _Des amours_. Mes parents n'étaient pas tout à fait du même genre. Renée n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de mon frère et moi. Elle avait voulu de notre amour lors de sa maladie. Emmett avait accepté mais moi, j'avais été quelque peu réticente. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à elle alors qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Un cancer l'avait emporté, quelques mois plus tard. Quant à Charlie, je m'entendais très bien avec lui mais je ne le voyais plus trop en ce moment. Il me connaissait très bien et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit triste.

Je sursautais alors que la sonnette retentissait. L'image d'Edward me frappa mais je doutais fortement que ce soit lui. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir.

- Wow ! On dirait que ma sœur s'est transformée en zombie !

- Fais gaffe que le zombie ne t'attaque pas… Comment ça va ?

- Pas mal et toi, frangine ?

- Bien…

Mon ourson de frère me prit entre ses grosses pattes et m'offrit un gros câlin. Il avait directement senti que je n'allais pas bien.

- Alors, où est mon filleul ?

- Je crois qu'il fait un peu la tête, dans le salon, entrain de regarder un dessin animé et jouer avec sa nouvelle voiture.

- Cool, j'y vais !

Emmett était un vrai gosse et je me doutais que si j'allais dans la salle, pendant qu'il regardait la télé, je ne devrais pas lui adresser la parole. Il avait toujours cette âme d'enfant que j'adorais. Malheureusement, Rosalie, sa femme, ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Il y a quelques semaines, ils avaient parlé d'adoption mais le sujet n'était pas revenu sur le tapis. Je m'avançais vers la cuisine, quand je sentis mon portable vibrer.

_Sa_ photo s'affichait sur l'écran. Un appel de _lui_…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On ne parle pas beaucoup d'Edward, même s'il est dans les pensées de Bella. A votre avis, que va faire notre femme torturée ? Répondre à l'appel ou non ?**

**Je voulais aussi vous poser une question. Le PDV d'Edward sera fait mais souhaiteriez-vous d'autres PDV ? Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esmée, Carlisle ou encore Lucas ?? Faîtes-le moi savoir, je pourrais en faire de temps à autre ou encore, dans une fiction à part...**

**Voilà, c'est tout !**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**


	4. Chapitre 4 Ca recommence

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien... Je sais que sur Insoupçonné, j'avais dit que je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de poster ce week-end mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter pour ce chapitre.**

**Je voulais vous dire que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter cette fiction, je mets juste plus de temps à écrire les chapitres que pour mes autres histoires. C'est assez dur d'écrire "Comme son père" car j'essaie de faire passer le plus d'émotions, de sentiments dans mes écrits et tout le monde (auteurs) sait que c'est plus compliqué. Y'a pas l'environnement et tout le tralala comme dans les film...**

**Bon, j'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas un des plus long que j'ai écrit mais je ne pense pas faire mieux avec cette histoire. Je ne veux pas non plus rentrer dans le drame ou quoi que ce soit !**

**Encore une fois, merci pour votre avis sur les différents point de vue. Après réflexion, je vais sûrement me lancer dans un paragraphe très court du petit Lucas et/ou Esmée. Cette dernière étant très importante dans la vie de Bella, je suppose qu'elle a le droit à la parole. Pour ce qui est d'Edward, ne vous attendez pas à savoir pourquoi (encore une fois, s'il y a une raison) il est devenu comme ça, tout de suite. Il faut qu'il s'ouvre à sa femme et comme vous avez pu le voir dans le chapitre 2 (le lendemain matin), il se braque dès qu'on lui parle de ses raisons...**

**Remerciements : **Popolove, leausy, xoxlauoxo, vans1985, mel031, IsabellaMasenCullen, blakjak23, Habswifes, Meggie, Juliet1802, titijade, bebounette, Gaelle-51, lucie62170, bichou85, AnZeLe42100, mimicracra49, COCOTTE 56, samwinchesterboy, indosyl, Lune Blanche, TataDomi, Letmesign23, vinie65, So-Amel, Carlieblack, veronika crepuscule, annecullen69, Grazie, SAMYSTERE, calimero59, lou, Maru-chan8, lily7807, merluchonette, Dawn266, twilight362, nobody-change-pixou, ariane, emilie, MathildeL, fantwilight#1, feerie-amb, souhad, Cherryx3, Une p'tite nouvelle, bellaagain, Miss E.M-90, Willowme, melaniie, oliveronica cullen massen, eliloulou, vanillejulie, Eoline77, moi, cassy.

**Voilà pour les remerciements, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier mais sachez que je vous adore ! Même celles qui me lisent sans laisser de commentaire. Je suis aussi des fois tellement barré dans l'histoire ou j'ai pas de temps à moi pour en laisser ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont aussi mises en alertes et en favoris.**

**Encore un petit point, je n'arrête pas Adultère, j'ai juste eu un problème que j'essaie de résoudre, avec cette histoire et l'épilogue de Danse&Contrainte. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mes autres fic, je dois vous demandez quelque chose alors on se retrouve en bas, après votre lecture !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ça recommence...**

Je regardais pendant un long moment l'écran, pesant le pour et le contre. J'avait prévu de l'appeler plus tard dans la soirée ou tout simplement donné le portable à Lucas pour qu'il l'appelle mais là, je n'étais pas prête à lui parler. Je devais préparer un plan, savoir exactement ce que j'allais dire... Serait-il bien ou m'appellait-il avec un coup dans le nez ? Vu l'heure, je ne pensais pas alors après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, j'appuyais sur la touche tactile afin de décrocher. Je portais l'appareil à mon oreille.

- Allo ?

- Euh… C'est moi.

- Je sais. Ton numéro est toujours inscrit dans mon portable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'essayais d'avoir l'air détachée mais je savais que s'il avait été en face de moi, je ne l'aurais pas trompé une seconde...

- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer. Qu'on parle…

- Euh…

J'avais envie de lui hurler que oui, que la maison était grande ouverte pour lui. Je fermais fortement les yeux, mettant de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Mettant de l'ordre dans ce que je voulais et ne voulais pas. J'entendais aussi mon fils rire avec son parrain. Je soufflais discrètement avant de recommencer à parler.

- … Non. Je suis assez occupée donc ça sert à rien. Je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle dans la soirée si ça te va, d'accord ?

- Ok…

- Au revoir.

Je coupais rapidement la communication et m'appuyais sur le mur, fermant les yeux et expirant tout l'air que mes poumons contenaient. Je ne savais pas si je prenais les bonnes décisions ou si ce que je faisais était bien mais je pensais avant tout à mon fils. À Lucas et son bonheur. Je pensais aussi à moi et à ma santé mentale. Je ne voulais pas m'accrocher à un homme qui n'était plus fiable. Je ne voulais pas encore passé six mois dans cette galère. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de le tenir loin de moi encore longtemps mais je devais à tout prix essayer.

- C'était Edward ?

Je relevais la tête vers Esmée et lui fit un signe, confirmant ses dires. Je prenais ensuite la direction de la cuisine et repris ma place sur un tabouret.

- Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore, Esmée. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, il faut que j'attende le bon moment. Mais avant ça, il faut que j'apprenne à vivre sans lui…

- À vivre sans qui ?

Je me figeais à la voix de mon grand frère. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il était dans l'entrée de la cuisine, la manette de la nouvelle voiture de mon fils dans les mains. J'entendais en fond Lucas, qui demandait à son parrain de lui redonner. Il commençait à s'énerver et à sangloter alors qu'Emmett avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je m'approchais d'eux, prenant mon fils dans les bras.

- Em, rends-lui sa télécommande, s'il te plaît.

Il sortit de son mutisme et s'excusa auprès de son filleul, lui rendant son jouet. J'apportais Lucas dans sa chambre, lui demandant de s'amuser pendant que je parlais avec son parrain et sa grand-mère.

- Et papa, il va venir, ce soir ?

- Je ne crois pas, mon poussin. Il a beaucoup de travail.

- Ouais bah, avant, il était à la maison, des fois. Pourquoi il est plus là ?

- Papa et maman doivent parler de certaines choses avant…

- Mais il est pas là, comment tu vas lui parler ?

- Le téléphone ou j'irais le voir pendant que tu seras à l'école.

- Et moi, le verrais pas…

Il se défit de mon étreinte et partit vers sa cabane. Celle qu'il avait construite avec son père, il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Je savais que dès qu'il entrait dans cette dernière, il ne voulait plus parler. C'était un peu son refuge. Je ravalais ma tristesse et sortais de la chambre. Je restais quelques secondes, assise dans les marches, à me demander ce que j'avais fait pour qu'autant de merdes m'arrive. J'en voulais à Edward de ne pas être là mais, de façon contradictoire, je ne le voulais pas ici. Je rendais mon enfant triste et je ne me supportais pas.

Avant de redescendre affronter mon frère et ma belle-mère, je passais par ma chambre. Directement le nez dans la penderie, je découvrais ce qu'Edward avait pris le matin même. Le pull noir que je lui avais offert à son dernier anniversaire. Il manquait également un jean et des sous-vêtements. Un pincement au coeur me fit fermer les yeux. Le détail des affaires en moins ne m'aidait pas. Alors que j'allais repasser la porte de la pièce, je remarquais le manque d'un cadre sur ma commode.

_Il avait pris la photo de notre mariage._

Mes yeux s'embuèrent mais je remettais ma peine de côté et descendais à la cuisine. J'entendais Emmett interroger Esmée.

- Esmée, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

- Bella t'en parlera dès qu'elle reviendra…

- Mais tu sais ce qu'il y a ?

- Oui.

- Elle va bien ? Je veux dire… Avec la maladie de maman, Carlisle nous a dit de…

- Elle est en parfaite santé. Tout le monde va bien. Du côté de la santé, c'est bon.

- Edward ?

Je soufflais en entrant, interrompant leur échange. Ma belle-mère, la bonté même, me servit un nouveau café, me déposant par la même occasion, un baiser sur la tempe. La même douceur de l'Edward sobre.

- Bon, alors ? Sans qui tu dois apprendre à vivre ?

- Emmett…

- Non, je dois savoir. Tu es ma petite sœur et je veux tout connaître de toi. Alors maintenant parle ou je te fais parler.

- Je vais vous laisser, tous les deux. Ma chérie, je reviens demain, si ça te va.

- D'accord.

- Et Emmett, sois gentil avec ta sœur.

- Bien, Esmée.

Elle nous embrassa avant de mettre son manteau et de prendre la porte. Je restais un long moment silencieuse mais je sentais le regard de mon frère me transpercer. Je pris, pour la énième fois, une profonde inspiration et relevais les yeux vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas la joie entre Edward et moi, en ce moment. Je l'ais mis à la porte, ce matin.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne…

- T'as pensé à Lucas ? Putain, Bella ! Ton fils a besoin de son père. Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre Edward dehors, comma ça. Ce n'est certainement qu'une petite brouille de rien du tout… Je t'ai connu moins chiante.

- Moins chiante ! Ferme-la Emmett, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Alors explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué, ces derniers temps ?

- Euh…

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on voyait de moins en moins Edward ? Qu'il n'était même pas venu à l'anniversaire de sa propre sœur ?

- Il travaillait…

- Ça, c'est ce que je vous ai fait croire, pour ne pas faire de peine à Alice. Quand je suis rentré, il était là. Il ne travaillait pas, Emmett.

- Bella…

- Emmett, j'en ais marre de ne plus le voir. J'en ais marre de le retrouver à la maison, quand il y est, avachi sur le canapé. Edward n'est… Edward n'est plus le même. J'en n'ais pas parlé avec Esmée et je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler. Mais je ne suis pas la cause de notre séparation…

- Séparation ? Tu vas demander le divorce ?

- J'y pense…

Mon cœur hurlait contre mon affirmation. Mon cœur était contre le fait que je pense au divorce. Je me levais du tabouret et me postais devant le plan de travail, évitant le regard de mon grand fère. Je savais qu'il était triste de ne pas savoir réellement ce qu'il se passait. Je savais qu'il était triste que je pense à divorcer de son meilleur ami. Mais je savais aussi qu'il serait là en toutes circonstances, qu'il me soutiendrait.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe vraiment…

- Il… Il boit.

Je me retournais lentement. Emmett avait la mâchoire contractée.

- N'en parle pas à Esmée. Elle serait triste de savoir que son fils prend le même chemin qu'Anthony.

- Il est vraiment con ! Est-ce que tu sais où il est en ce moment ?

- Non…

- Il sait comment sa famille a été brisée à cause de ça ! Je pensais que ce serait une raison suffisante pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'alcool ou… Bella ?

Sa voix tremblée légérement, chose qui ressemblait si peu à l'attitude de mon frère que je paniquais.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne fait _« que »_ boire ?

- Qu'est-ce que… Non, Emmett, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne me frappe pas. Tu crois réellement que ta sœur se laisserait faire ?

- Non. Je suis sûr que tu le briserais en morceaux, si tu avais la rage nécessaire... Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi, sans savoir pourquoi vous étiez… séparés. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'en le laissant, il va plus s'enfoncer ? Je veux dire, il a certainement besoin d'un soutien… Y'a une raison pour laquelle il a commencé à boire.

- Je sais qu'il y a une raison mais il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Ce matin, je lui en ais parlé et il s'est braqué comme une huître. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire exactement pour l'aider. Y'a pas… C'est compliqué…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu ne me dis pas ?

Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas avec mon frère que je devais parler des adultères de mon mari. Je devais en parler avec lui directement. Soufflant, je sortais le tout pour faire à manger. Personnellement, une simple salade serait déjà compliqué à avaler alors je sortais principalement la nourriture pour Lucas. Je mourrais de fatigue et je savais que je n'allais pas faire long feu ce soir. Je rêvais de me mettre dans mon lit ou devant la télé et de dormir pendant des heures et des heures. Comme à chaque fois, j'espérerais me réveiller aux côtés d'un Edward sobre, fidèle et souriant. Comme à chaque fois, je serais déçue…

- Tu veux que je te prenne le petit, ce soir ? Tu as l'air exténuée.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Je vais le voir pour lui dire. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content.

- Il veut voir Edward… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je suis perdue.

- Tu lui as dit quoi, pour le moment ? Que je ne te contredise pas.

- Pour Lucas, son père travaille et j'ai besoin de parler avec.

- Il l'a déjà vu soûl ?

- Non…

Je secouais à nouveau la tête alors que les bras de mon frère m'entouraient avec force. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et me laissais aller dans son étreinte fraternel. Je sentais ses baisers dans mes cheveux alors qu'il me murmurait que tout se passerait bien mieux dans peu de temps. Il me le promettait. À son ton, je devinais largement qu'il allait avoir une conversation avec son meilleur ami. Je préférais que ce soit Emmett qui lui parle, plutôt qu'Esmée. Ma belle-mère avait vécu trop d'horreur avec son ex-mari. Elle n'avait pas à revivre tout ça, même à travers son fils.

Au bout d'un temps, mon ours de frangin me libéra et hurla le prénom de son filleul. Ce dernier descendit, lentement. Je pouvais entendre ses pieds traîner sur le sol.

- Dis champion, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir passer la soirée avec parrain et tata Rose ?

- Pourquoi reste pas ici ?

- Maman est fatiguée et parrain a envie de jouer à la console avec toi…

- On va ouer à la console ???

- Oui, mais seulement si tu me fais le plaisir de dire _« Jouer »_ au lieu de _« ouer »._

- Y arrive pas, parrain, tu sais !

Voir mon fils avec le sourire me rendit quelques instants le mien. Je ne voulais que son bonheur.

*****

Je commençais à me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir laisser Emmett prendre Lucas. Je savais qu'il serait en sécurité, qu'il s'amuserait mais me retrouver dans la maison immense, seule, ne me plaisait pas particulièrement. J'avais aussi tenté d'appeler Edward, comme promis mais il n'avait pas dénié répondre. Je me disais que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Malgré ma fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mille questions tournant dans ma tête m'en empêchant. Je m'étais alors installé devant l'écran plat, avais inséré un DVD de _« Bones »_ dans le lecteur et j'avais enroulé une couverture autour de moi. Je n'avais rien avalé, ça ne passait pas.

Alors que je trouvais l'assassin, en même temps que l'agent spécial Booth (très mignon, soit dit en passant), un coup, fort et sec, fut fait à la porte d'entrée. Je sursautais légèrement et me levais, mettant mon épisode en _mode pause_. Je regardais par le judas et vis Alex, l'associé d'Edward. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à mon mari. Alex Compton était un très bel homme. Il avait la trentaine bien trempée, les cheveux blonds, les yeux marrons et une petite fossette qui barrait son menton.

- Salut, Alex.

- Bonsoir, Bella. Euh… C'est délicat, je suis désolé d'être venu si tard, chez toi…

- T'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Edward est dans ma voiture.

Je regardais vers la rue pour voir les cheveux cuivres de mon époux, collés contre la vitre de la place arrière.

- Je crois qu'il a pas mal bu et il était affalé sur son bureau. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux ici…

- Oui… Tu as bien fait. Merci. Je vais t'aider à le sortir.

- Euh… Tu devrais pas sortir comme ça.

Je fronçais les sourcils en m'apercevant que j'étais en minishort et débardeur, qui me faisait office de pyjama. Je rougis doucement en fermant mes bras autour de mon buste. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse alors qu'il riait dans sa barbe de deux jours. Je pris un air faussement outré et lui frappais l'épaule mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas.

- Enfin, si tu veux sortir comme ça, c'est ton droit mais bon…

- Arrête ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre…

- Ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Tu aurais pu être gênée si j'étais un total inconnu. Quoi que, je suis certain que cet homme penserait qu'il serait le plus chanceux au monde et qu'il n'aurait fait aucune remarque.

Là, j'étais vraiment gênée alors que je regardais le sol, sentant son regard sur moi. Il avait arrêté de rire mais il n'amorçait pas un pas pour prendre la direction de sa voiture et de sortir Edward. C'était assez étrange car nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment vue en dehors du bureau de mon époux. Je m'entendais assez bien avec lui, mais encore une fois, je ne l'avais jamais cotoyé sans Edward avec moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dans le silence mais il fut très vite interrompu, par _sa_ voix.

- Arrête de mater ma femme comme ça !

Je sursautais en levant le regard vers Edward. Il avait l'air fou de rage. Je voyais avec facilité ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire bouclée et ses yeux qui laissaient des éclairs à son associé. Je soufflais en faisant un signe de tête à Alex, m'excusant silencieusement. Il me sourit, conciliant.

- Et ne lui souris pas comme ça !

- Edward, rentre.

Il ne bougeait pas, regardant toujours Alex.

- Maintenant ! Alex, vas-y, c'est bon. Merci de l'avoir ramené.

- De rien. À bientôt, Bella…

- À rien du tout !

- Edward !

J'agrippais son bras alors qu'il regardait de haut son associé, qui passait à côté de lui pour rejoindre sa voiture. Edward marmonna, alors que je fermais la porte derrière nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas en direction du salon qu'il me colla contre le mur, me regardant sévèrement. Je déglutis alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration et qu'il regardait vers la porte d'entrée close. Quelques secondes se passa, avant qu'il ne foute un coup de poing dans le mur, à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Sa main gauche était refermée sur mes poignets, qu'il tenait étroitement et fortement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue, hein ?

- Je…

- Personne n'a le droit de voir ton corps, à part moi ! Je ne supporte pas ça !

- Mais…

- Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Alors, premièrement, j'avais envie de le gifler comme jamais, à cause de sa possessivité. En temps normal, j'aurais énormément apprécié, j'aurais été flattée comme toutes femmes, autant ce soir, j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer sa jalousie maladive. Deuxièmement, son haleine n'était pas la plus saine qui m'ait été donné de sentir. Et troisièmement… Il me faisait mal.

- Edward, lâche-moi.

- Non !

- Lâche-moi, tout de suite. Tu me fais mal !

Son regard changea et il regarda sa main qui serrait les miennes. Il desserra son emprise mais les garda tout de même avec lui.

- Maintenant, si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais devant la télé quand ça a sonné et je me suis précipitais pour ouvrir. Je n'ais pas fait attention à comment j'étais. Et ensuite, je fais ce que je veux, d'accord ? Jusqu'à maintenant, nous sommes séparés.

- Non. Tu es séparé. Moi je suis toujours avec toi.

Il avançait son visage doucement vers le mien alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. Il fallait que je le repousse au plus vite. Il ne fallait pas que je le laisse…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

… m'embrasser.

* * *

**Je sais, encore une fin qui laisse le doute sur la suite... Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore faire ça pour cette fiction ! Ca met du piment...**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ma prochaine fiction. Pour celles qui la lise, vous savez que Danse&Contrainte est bientôt fini (plus que l'épilogue)... Alors vous trouverez sur mon profil, 4 résumés de fictions et j'airmerais beaucoup que vous choisissiez une ou deux parmi les histoires. Voilà, ça prend deux minutes et en plus, c'est pour vous écrire une nouvelle histoire. Sinon, je ferais selon mon choix et puis vous lirez ou pas !**

**Voilà, c'est tout !**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**


	5. Chapitre 5 Une mise au point

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le cas mais je crois que c'est la première fois depuis le début de cette fiction que je poste aussi "rapidement" la suite. Moins de deux semaines entre les deux chapitres ! Un exploit...**

**Bon encore une fois, je n'arrête pas cette fiction, je mets seulement du temps à bien écrire les chapitres (même s'ils ne sont pas longs et d'ailleurs, j'en suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire mieux). Mais bon, je publie aussi d'autres fictions, un peu plus gaies, pour vous divertir... D'ailleurs, nouvelle fiction **_"Sa demi-Soeur", _**à voir sur mon profil (en remplacement à Danse&Contrainte) !**

**A nouveau, fiction _ENTIEREMENT_ au point de vue _BELLA_. Je ferais le point de vue d'_EDWARD_ à la fin de celle-là, si tout va bien et que vous êtes toujours d'accord !**

**Remerciements : **calimero59, EstL, MamzelleDaphne, bichou85, schaeffer, AnZeLe42100, 35nanou, Habswifes, marion, july, lilou13, SurreyFr, Bib08, Lily-pixie, Mailyss, TataDomi, MARNCHOUPS, Gaelle-51, souhad, Alex, mimicracra49, Dawn266, bebounette, Erisa-san, lucie62170, Grazie, emilie, Meggie Sue, Imou84, cassy, Marioxie, lily7807, nobody-change-pixou, PatiewSnow, Popolove, alice, ALex-twilght, Mimia, lili71, ISABELLE, vans1985, kikinette11, Morgane, chouchoumag, titijade, Willowme, Letmesign23, lou, LuneBlanche, Dau-Cullen, leeloo, samy940, Mrs Esmee Cullen, lola, melaniie, merluchonette, Maru-chan8, RUBIKA666, twilight362, oliveronica cullen massen, mel031, potine, SAMYSTERE, Caroline, veronika crepuscule, sariah, vinie65, Spooky4816, Une p'tite nouvelle, cullenso, Should-Have-Said-No, kikou13400, MathildeL, Jane15, Sofie, Miss E.M-90, eliloulou, Becky1497.

_**"Toujours les mêmes questions ridicules ! Qui êtes-vous ? Vous voulez quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?"**_

**....... **

**Euh, désolée, je me suis gourée ! Pour vos questions par rapport à notre cher Edward et ses problèmes, il va falloir s'armer de patience car sinon, si je dévoile tout au prochain chapitre, la fiction sera bouclé en deux semaines. Sauf si c'est ce que vous voulez, ne demandez plus ! Pour le lemon... Je sais que certaine apprécie les bons et chauds lemons que je fais mais pour cette fiction, il va aussi falloir être patient ! Quoique^^ Peut-être la surprise dans ce qui est écrit en dessou...**

**Voilà, je crois que je vous ais assez retenue, pour celles qui lisent les notes d'auteurs, bien sûr !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une mise au point…**

_- Non. Tu es séparé. Moi, je suis toujours avec toi._

_Il avançait son visage doucement vers le mien alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. Il fallait que je le repousse au plus vite. Il ne fallait pas que je le laisse…_

_Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes._

… _m'embrasser._

Je restais inactive, la bouche close, face à son assaut. Mes lèvres ne bougeaient pas contre les siennes. Je ne participais pas à ce baiser mais j'en mourrais d'envie. Si je n'avais pas été consciente que ça allait me briser le cœur, si j'ignorais qu'il n'était pas totalement dans son état normal, j'aurais passé mes mains dans sa tignasse dorée et j'aurais approfondi tellement ce baiser que j'en aurais perdue le souffle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, comme il vit que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il se recula. Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il avait bu, ses yeux se figèrent dans un océan de vide et pendant un instant, je me demandais s'il me regardait moi ou le mur derrière nous.

Puis à nouveau, ses yeux changèrent, laissant place à ceux rempli de colère. Il raffermissait sa poigne sur mes poignets et plaçait sa main libre sur mon cou, serrant légèrement.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Non.

- Tu es ma femme et je veux que tu m'embrasses, c'est normal, non ?

- Oui, c'est entièrement normal mais là, ce n'est pas mon mari que j'ai en face de moi.

- Tu préférerais avoir Alex, c'est ça, hein ?

- T'es complètement absurde, Edward. Sérieusement, faut que tu te fasses soigner car l'alcool, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Bizarrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa car il desserra son emprise sur mes poignets ainsi que ma gorge. Il souffla bruyamment avant de se diriger vers le salon, où il s'affala sur le canapé. Il regarda un instant l'écran avant de tourner son visage vers le mien. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, j'entendis la télé se remettre en marche. Je cherchais quelque chose à boire et à manger. Mon estomac criait famine mais je ne savais pas si ça passerait vraiment.

Je revenais ensuite dans le salon, Edward regardait la série, tranquillement. Ses chaussures étaient retirées et il avait balancé sa veste de costume parterre. Je soufflais avant de mettre ma canette sur la table basse, ainsi que ma barre chocolatée. Je ramassais sa veste et la posais mieux sur le dos d'une chaise avant de revenir et de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je restais silencieuse, regardant moi aussi la télé. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mes yeux sur l'écran plat.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de minute, je sentis sa tête tomber sur mon épaule. Un léger ronflement se fit entendre alors qu'il passa un bras autour de mon ventre. Lorsque je tournais le visage vers lui, je fus chatouillé par ses mèches folles. Je souris réellement depuis des semaines. Je posais ma joue sur son crâne, appréciant de retrouver mon mari. Caressant sa main qui se trouvait sur mon ventre, je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais faire pour l'aider. Je ne voulais plus le sosie d'Anthony Masen chez moi. Je voulais le Edward dont j'étais amoureuse. Celui qui passait ses mercredis et ses week-ends avec mon frère et moi.

Et puis, ce premier jour. Ce premier jour chez nous…

**Flash Back**

_- Et ça ? C'est quoi d'ailleurs ?_

_- C'est le meuble du salon ! Ma parole, arrête de faire l'idiot, Emmett._

_- Tes meubles ont des genres… étranges._

_- Dis ça à Esmée, c'est elle qui les a choisis avec Alice._

_Je regardais mon frère avec amusement, qui déplaçait ce meuble, certes étrange, mais très beau et qui ferait très bien dans l'immense salon de la villa. Nous étions dans les cartons, le mobilier, les fringues et autres objets depuis des heures et j'en pouvais plus. Ma belle-mère, ainsi que ma belle-sœur, m'avaient entraîné dans les magasins afin de trouver tous ustensiles dont j'aurais besoin pour la cuisine, le salon, les chambres et la salle de bain. Autant vous dire qu'Esmée et Alice dans un centre commercial, c'est pire qu'un drogué face à une dose d'héroïne. En bref, quatre heures de tortures et j'étais enfin retourné près de mon compagnon._

_J'étais si excitée d'avoir enfin notre chez nous. C'est vrai que le loft près de l'université était bien et j'aurais pu y rester mais Edward en avait décidé autrement. Résultat, nous nous retrouvions dans un salon de plus de 40 mètres carré, affalés sur le canapé après le départ de la famille._

_- On s'en est bien sorti…_

_- Parle pour toi ! T'as déplacé que des meubles et des cartons. Personnellement, j'ai passé des heures et des heures dans les magasins avec ta mère et ta sœur._

_- Je suis désolé, mon cœur._

_Je me levais en souriant, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de mon Edward. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine et ouvrais le frigidaire. J'avais une faim d'ogre mais rien ne me disait. J'allais hurler pour dire à mon homme de venir mais je rentrais en collision avec son torse. Restant un long et inutile instant le nez contre son buste, je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos._

_- Je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger…_

_- Pour ma part, je sais ce que je vais manger…_

_Il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser humide dans mon cou, mes mains passant sous le tissu de sa chemise que j'avais porté toute la journée._

_- Edward…_

_- Toute la journée… (baiser)… je n'ai fait… (baiser)… que penser… (baiser)… au moment où… (baiser)… nous serions que… (baiser)… tous les deux… (baiser)_

_Je souriais alors qu'il passait ses mains sous mes fesses, me portant tandis que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrasser fougueusement. Nous avions pensé à la même chose toute la journée. Mes doigts dans sa tignasse, mon bassin bougeant contre le sien, je retrouvais ma place. Je sentis Edward se déplacer et la seconde d'après, j'étais assise sur une surface plate. Gardant nos corps étroitement collé, nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à se dévêtir._

_Au final, je réussis à retirer son jean ainsi que son boxer alors qu'il avait déboutonné la chemise, remonté la jupe que je portais et pratiquement arraché mon shorty. Après avoir cajolé ma féminité de ses doigts, m'embrassant avec passion, comme à notre habitude, je sursautais en sentant le bout de son sexe contre mon entrée. Depuis notre mise en couple officielle, nos rapports étaient toujours explosifs et nous n'en avions jamais assez._

_De longues minutes de torture plus tard, je criais mon bonheur lorsque, enfin, Edward me pénétra entre brutalité, passion et amour. Des va-et-vient intenses s'en suivirent. Je demandais toujours plus et j'étais heureuse à chaque mouvement que mon homme faisait en moi. J'agrippais ses épaules, enfonçant mon visage dans son épaule, gémissant de plaisir. Mordillant mon cou, il encerclait ma taille afin de toujours plonger plus profondément dans mon antre, qui serait sienne à jamais. Une certitude en ce moment intense et sensuel._

_- Edward, j'y suis presque… Va plus vite !_

_- Oh Bella, si tu savais comme j'aime être en toi… C'est si bon… Jamais… Jam…_

_- EdwaaAArrRd !_

_- BellaaaAAaAAAaa…_

_Nous jouîmes au même instant, hurlant nos prénoms respectifs, pour ensuite unir nos langues dans un baiser enflammé._

_Restant dans notre bulle, nous fûmes ramené à la surface de la planète par mon ventre qui gargouilla. Riant légèrement, Edward se détacha de moi et remis son boxer avant de me descendre du bar, où il m'avait assise plus tôt._

_- On commande chinois ?_

_- Non, pizza, c'est mieux._

_- Est-ce qu'un jour nous serons en accord sur la bouffe ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais là, on avait la même faim, alors je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voix ! Enfin, perso, j'ai envie d'un bonne pizza quatre fromages…_

_- Ok, j'appelle et tu prépares la table._

_- D'accord !_

_Je déposais un baiser sur les lèvres de mon homme avant de prendre des verres dans un placard._

_- Au fait, mon ange…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- On vient de baptiser la cuisine. Reste plus que la salle de bain, le salon, le couloir de l'entrée et la chambre._

_- T'as oublié le garage, mon chéri…_

_- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi !_

_- Oui, oui… Et moi… Je t'aime comme une folle !_

**Fin Flash Back**

Revenant peu à peu dans le présent, je souris légèrement en regardant mon mari qui dormait toujours contre moi. Je soufflais avant de caresser ses cheveux et de me lever doucement. Accroupie devant le canapé, je bougeais son épaule, essayant de le réveiller. Il grogna un instant avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Edward… Réveille-toi…

- Hum…

- Edward, tu vas avoir mal au dos pendant des jours si tu dors là, réveille-toi… Allez !

Il se redressa légèrement, un œil fermé et me regarda en souriant. _Son vrai sourire_. Le sourire que j'adore sur son visage d'ange. Il porta une main sur mon visage, toujours à moitié endormi. Je me laissais aller contre sa paume en souriant et lui demandant à nouveau de se lever. Cette fois, il s'exécuta. Je lui prenais la main, qu'il serra plus que de raison mais je savais que ce n'était pas comme il avait serré mes poignets, plus tôt. Non, là je sentais la force de sa poigne mais je savais que ce n'était pas sous l'emprise de la colère, de la jalousie ou autre. Il me tenait la main comme un noyé s'accrochait à une bouée.

Je nous montais lentement dans la chambre avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le matelas, murmurant mon prénom. Le regardant, je mourais d'envie de me plonger dans ses bras chauds et rassurants. Je mourais d'envie de passer la nuit avec mon mari mais au lieu de ça, je retirais ses chaussettes, son pantalon, laissant le boxer en place. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit mes doigts déboutonner sa chemise et la lui enlever. Je l'installais ensuite sous les draps, difficilement.

_**Allez porter un poids mort de près de 90kilos de muscles !**_

Je le regardais un instant avant de me lever du lit et d'amorcer ma sortie de la chambre mais ce ne fut sans compter sur Edward, qui agrippa ma main, me ramenant sur le matelas.

- Je suis désolé, Bella…

- Edward, tu ferais mieux de dormir. Tu as du travail demain.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

- Oui, je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Dors maintenant.

Il hocha la tête avant de se redresser, plonger ses émeraudes dans mon regard et appuyer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son oreiller, marmonnant un nouveau _« je t'aime »_ avant de commencer à ronfler. Je retirais délicatement ma main de la sienne avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de sortir de la chambre.

*****

**_Du bruit. _**

**_Le ding du four à micro-onde._**

**_Un juron._**

**_De l'eau coulant dans un évier._**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, regardant partout autour de moi, perdue durant un moment. Je tombais sur l'anthropologue Tempérance Brennan, sur l'écran, me confirmant que je m'étais endormie sur le divan. Je m'étirais avec difficulté. Moi qui avais conseillé à Edward de ne pas dormir dans le canapé pour ne pas avoir mal au dos, ça serait pour ma pomme. J'éteignais le téléviseur avant de prendre ma veste qui trônait à mes pieds. Je m'avançais doucement dans la cuisine et souris discrètement en voyant mon conjoint galérer, parce que y'avait pas d'autre mot, avec une poêle. Il semblait essayer de faire du bacon et des œufs. Je soufflais alors que je m'apercevais de la pagaille qu'il avait mise dans ma cuisine.

M'approchant doucement de lui, il sursauta quand il sentit ma main sur la sienne, afin que je prenne le relais.

- Va t'asseoir avant de foutre le feu à ma cuisine.

- Euh… Ouais…

Je le regardais, essayant de ne mettre ni colère, ni amour dans mes yeux. Il partit s'installer près du comptoir et je pouvais aisément sentir son regard sur moi. Je n'étais pas gênée mais comme à mon habitude à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, j'avais tendance à être tendue et maladroite dans mes actions. Soufflant après avoir cassé un œuf dans la poêle, je le regardais en biais.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça et sors-moi une tasse. J'ai besoin d'un café.

- D'accord. Désolé.

- Et arrête d'être désolé…

- Désolé… Enfin, non mais oui…

- J'ai compris.

Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé avant de reprendre sa place sur un tabouret haut. De mon côté, je finissais le petit-déjeuner et le servais dans deux assiettes. J'en déposais une devant lui alors que je m'installais de l'autre côté du comptoir, face à lui, mangeant en silence. La soif m'envahit et je me levais pour aller récupérer le jus d'orange, toujours dans le silence le plus mortel. J'en servis aussi un verre à Edward, il me remercia et j'hochais la tête dans le vide.

Au bout d'un temps incommensurable, il se décida à prendre la parole alors que je le regardais, un sourcil haussé, mon verre au bord des lèvres.

- Euh… J'ai vu que Lucas n'était pas là…

- Non, il est allé dormir chez son parrain. Emmett est venu hier et il l'a embarqué avec lui.

- D'accord. Il va bien ?

- Qui ? Lucas ou ton meilleur ami ?

- Comment vont-ils, tous ?

- Lucas veut voir son père. Emmett va certainement avoir une bonne discussion avec toi. Ta mère est triste à cause de notre séparation… Les autres, ça va mais je ne les ais pas vu, dernièrement.

- Ok… Pour Lucas, j'essayerais de le voir le plus tôt possible, si tu es d'accord.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ma mâchoire se contracta alors que je me levais, lui lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne t'ais jamais interdit de voir ton fils, Edward !

- Je sais mais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal, c'est tout. Il n'a pas besoin de voir son père quand il n'est pas lui-même.

- Bella, calme-toi, je n'ais rien dis contre toi.

Je soupirais en attrapant son assiette vide et la mienne. Les rinçant, je les enfournais dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Va le chercher, ce soir, à l'école. Il sera content et ça lui fera une bonne surprise.

- J'ai du travail…

- Comme d'habitude !

- …mais je vais m'arranger et je serais à 16h devant la maternelle.

Je me retournais vers lui, scrutant son regard ensorcelant, pour voir s'il disait bien la vérité. Apparemment, oui mais avec son attitude de ces derniers mois, je voulais m'en assurer. Je m'avançais vers lui, me posant face à lui, posant mes mains sur le marbre du comptoir. Je regardais un instant ce dernier et retirais mes mains, comme si j'avais été brûlé en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ici, il y a plus de cinq ans.

- Je te préviens, Edward, si je reçois un coup de fil, disant que Lucas est seul à l'école car personne n'est allé le chercher, je te tue.

- Bella, je te promets que je serais à l'école pour aller passer du temps avec mon fils. Crois-moi.

- Je fais attention avec toi, maintenant.

Je me tournais, troublée par l'intensité de ses prunelles vertes. Je lui proposais un café, qu'il accepta. J'en servais alors deux et revins à ma place, jouant avec la tasse et buvant de temps à autre, sentant son regard toujours sur moi.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

- Edward…

- Non. Je me souviens vaguement de ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis vraiment désolé.

- Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

Je relevais le regard vers lui, pour voir qu'il était gêné, ennuyé et en colère contre lui-même.

- J'étais dans mon bureau et tu venais de me dire que tu ne pouvais pas me parler. J'ai vu la bouteille, sur mon étagère et je n'ai pas… J'en ais certainement bu les trois quart avant de me réveiller dans la voiture d'Alex. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais devoir aller m'excuser auprès de lui.

- Oui, je te le conseille.

- Ne me demande pas de m'excuser d'être jaloux. Je sais que c'était un peu exagéré mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne supporte pas qu'un homme te regarde et avec l'alcool, je crois que ça a empiré.

- Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre ?

- Je t'ai embrassé mais tu n'étais pas d'accord… Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, je n'ai pas à te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Ce n'est pas physique, le mal que j'ai…

- Je…

- S'il te plaît, Edward, ne me dis plus que tu es désolé. Je veux que tu agisses. Je veux que tu redeviennes le Edward d'avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Tais-toi ! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que tu ne veuilles pas me dire quoi, ça m'attriste vraiment mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Je veux que tu parles… Je suis ta femme et avant, on se disait tout. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé alors dès que tu es prêt, viens me voir pour en parler.

Je soufflais pour la énième fois en peu de temps. Me levant, je portais ma tasse dans l'évier. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je l'avais vidé d'une traite.

- D'accord. Je vais changer. Je vais redevenir le Edward Cullen que tu as toujours aimé. Je te le promets.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, face à ses promesses. J'espérais tellement qu'elles soient vraies, qu'il ne les dise pas en l'air. J'inspirais profondément, chassant la tristesse et l'espoir de mes yeux et me tournais à nouveau vers lui.

- J'aimerais te parler d'autre chose, aussi, pendant qu'on y est.

- Je t'écoute.

Je tentais de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, le tremblement de mes mains moites. Je cherchais la bonne façon de dire la chose. Je cherchais comme réellement aborder le sujet mais les paroles partirent sans que je ne m'y attende moi-même.

- Tu couches avec ta secrétaire depuis longtemps ?

Edward se figea, le regard triste, blessé, angoissé, anxieux, coléreux… Il pensait certainement que je ne savais rien de ses tromperies. Il pensait certainement que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu.

- Je… Depuis… Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Je te remercie.

- De… De quoi ?

- De ne pas me mentir en me disant que c'est un mensonge. D'être enfin sincère avec moi. Merci.

- Si je… Tanya n'est pas…

- … la seule ?

Je retenais tant bien que mal les larmes, la tristesse qui grandissait au fond de ma gorge, prête à s'échapper dans un million de sanglots incontrôlables. Je voulais être forte. Je devais certainement passer pour une femme insensible à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur pleurait. Non, il ne pleurait pas ! Il était trop détruit pour ça.

- Tu sais… Je sais que je ne suis plus très… Euh ! Enfin, depuis que Lucas est là, je ne suis plus la même. Je ne me néglige pas forcément mais je sais que je fais moins d'effort mais si tu m'en avais parlé…

- Bella, non…

- J'aurais fait des efforts. C'est totalement normal, si j'en crois les magasines de ta sœur. Les maris peuvent moins désirer leurs femmes après un accouchement… Je…

Mes poings serrés, résistant à mes pleurs, je le vis se lever et encadrer mon visage de ses mains chaudes. J'aurais pu m'abandonner, là, maintenant, plongée dans son regard tendre, doux, rassurant et sérieux à la fois. Je savais que depuis un certain temps, je ne faisais plus aussi attention à moi qu'avant mais j'avais espéré qu'il me dise que quelque chose clochait plutôt que se taper sa secrétaire, contre laquelle aucune compétition n'était possible. Vous savez, Tanya était du genre blonde sulfureuse avec une poitrine qui peinait à entrer dans son chemisier transparent, la plupart du temps. Edward m'avait toujours assuré que j'étais la seule, la plus magnifique pour lui alors pourquoi allait voir ailleurs ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, Bella.

- Ah oui ?

- Exactement. Ne dis jamais que tu n'es pas séduisante, mon amour. Tu me plais tel que tu es. Tu es splendide depuis toujours et à jamais. Je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'envoyer miss Univers ?

- Miss Univers ? Tu plaisantes ! Tanya n'est rien comparé à toi et si je… Je suis con. Très con même. Si je… couche avec elle, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te trouve pas séduisante ou attirante. Si je le fais… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais, d'ailleurs. Il m'a dit… Je ne te mérite pas.

- C'est pourquoi ça que tu couches avec d'autres femmes ? Parce que tu ne me mérites pas ? Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros con. J'ai toujours pensé que moi, je ne te méritais pas et ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis tapé d'autres hommes.

Alors qu'il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, il baissa la tête et il me semblait avoir entendu _« Il est plus fort que moi »_ mais je ne lui demandais pas de répéter. Au bout de longues minutes, je décidais enfin de me détacher de son emprise et son regard se fit encore plus triste. Je détestais savoir interpréter ses émotions car je me sentais, à tord, coupable de la tristesse que je lui infligeais.

- Tu dois aller travailler.

- Ouais… Euh… J'y vais.

J'hochais la tête dans le vide, sachant qu'il ne me voyait pas, étant donné qu'il était dos à moi. Il se racla la gorge avant de se redresser et de prendre la direction du salon, où il prit sa valisette.

- J'irais chercher Lucas à la sortie de l'école, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien.

- J'irais certainement faire un tour avec lui donc, ne t'inquiète pas si je ne te le ramène pas aussitôt.

- D'accord. Au fait, pour lui, nous ne sommes pas séparé mais si tu veux lui en parler, tu peux.

Il lâcha d'un coup son attaché-case et se tourna vers moi, le regard déterminé.

- Je ferais tout pour ravoir ma place dans cette famille. _Tout_. On ne se séparera pas. Je te promets...

- Edward, je ne veux pas des excuses, ni des promesses. Ce que je veux, ce sont des faits. Je veux vraiment voir que tu redeviens un Cullen. Je veux vraiment te voir redevenir comme avant… ce truc qui s'est passé. Ramène-moi le vrai Edward et on en reparle.

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre la porte. Je restais un long moment avant de sortir de ma léthargie, me ruant sur le téléphone qui sonnait à plein régime.

- Allo, oui ?

- Bella, c'est moi, ça va ?

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est plus long que d'habitude mais est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Question du chapitre : qui est au téléphone ????**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**


	6. Chapitre 6 Une remontée impressionnante

*écris avec la frousse de se faire lyncher*

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes de bonne humeur après avoir, sans doute, visionner Eclipse (Hésitation). Perso, je suis déjà à 6 visionnages, donc 5 avec ma siamoise, Popolove !**

**Bon, retour à ce chapitre. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour cet affreux, horrible, inadmissible retard. Eh oui, voilà plus de trois mois que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fiction. Sachez que je n'abandonne pas du tout ! J'aime cette histoire même si elle est très complexe à écrire. Je n'ai aucune raison vraiment valable pour excuser ce poste tardif mais j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive plus, à l'avenir. Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier, toutes autant que vous êtes, pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniales et je suis plus que ravie de vous comptez parmi mes lectrices !**

**J'espère que malgré mon absence, vous serez toujours au poste !**

**Remerciements : **MissCullen73, Spooky4816, edward-bella-new-fiction, bichou85, EstL, live4ever, SurreyFr, kiara33, samy940, schaeffer, lily7807, mel031, misslili33, chouchoumag, PatiewSnow, bebounette, letmesign23, Alex-twilight, titijade, Bib08, kikinette11, potine, twilight007, 35nanou, Axellelia3, alia00, vinie65, bellaagain, LuneBlanche, Grazie, Erisa-san, Onja, VirginieTN, Dau-Cullen, Willowme, kizi33, mathilde, mimicracra49, oliveronica cullen massen, LILIA68, Habswifes, Robstenland, sandmabe, calimero59, Juliet1802, lucie62170, vanillejulie, indosyl, Eiphose, AnZeLe42100, veronika crepuscule, émilie, SAMYSTERE, kikou13400, Lily-pixie, samwinchesterboy, marion, Caroline, Maru-chan8, Delphine94, pierard85, leausy, Aurore, gaya22, MathildeL, Une p'tite nouvelle, mistakeshe, Domi2a, eliloulou, Jane15, merluchonette, nobody-change-pixou, nathyhale, Miss E.M-90, magalie021089, Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy, bella5834, amlove, Princesscilla, Roxanne Tosini, Iselie, Isabella Swan, miiss88, Bella, Fantwilight1, wesker101, bella-lili-rosecullensister, moinini, Charloon', jessica31000, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Audrey, Twiiliight77, Mlanie, Kelly, Atchoum16, mia, lilichoco, liloulou, sabasbabou, midsum, COCOTTE 56, Léa, aelita48, Lemon-amitier, isasoleil, Morganedu56, Rpattzlili, cass'ss, lovecullenn, bibi-girl59200 et enfin ma Popo.

**Je remercie ma siamoise et ses coups de fouets, qui m'ont fait écrire ce chapitre rapidement. Eh oui, je ne sais pas si c'est l'air frai de Paris ou bien ma rencontre avec la talentueuse Popolove qui m'a donné de l'inspiration mais voilà ce chapitre. Je ne blablate pas cent ans, je crois que je vous ais fait suffisamment attendre (et je m'en excuse encore). J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !**

**Info : le père d'Edward, Anthony, n'est pas mort... Edward en schyzo ? Vous en avez des idées ! Et peut-être qu'elles sont bonnes...**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**...**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Edward et Bella ont enfin un semblant de discussion où la femme demande à son mari pourquoi il la trompe. Malheureusement, Edward n'a pas de réponse à cette question mais lui assure que ce n'est pas "contre" elle. Il veut faire des efforts, au plus grand bonheur de Bella, qui n'attend que ça. Edward décide d'aller chercher son fils à l'école, le jour même, pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Ira-t-il ? Et qui est la personne qui appelle, à la fin ? Je vous laisse le découvrir !

**...**

**Chapitre 6 : Une remontée impressionnante…**

- Allo, oui ?

- Bella, c'est moi, ça va ?

Je restais un instant immobile. Ça faisait quelques semaines que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Non pas que je n'en avais pas envie mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sente mon mal-être. Il aurait tout de suite découvert que je n'allais pas bien, rien qu'à ma voix. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait mais c'était comme une sorte de don ou alors, c'était dû à son métier…

- Papa ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi, je vais très bien. Mais toi, est-ce que ça va ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu veux que ça n'aille pas ?

J'avais essayé d'insuffler le plus de courage possible dans ma voix mais j'étais pratiquement sûre que ça n'avait pas marché. La preuve, mon père soufflait à l'autre bout de fil.

- Bella, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien et…

- On ne peut pas toujours aller bien ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais sinon, ça va.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton frère m'a appris ce matin, au téléphone…

_**Emmett, je vais te tuer !**_

J'essayais encore une fois de ne pas montrer ma colère, ni ma tristesse.

- Bon, d'accord, j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment, mais rien de dramatique, je t'assure. Enfin bon, comment va Sue ? Et les enfants ?

- Oh, tu sais que Sue est adorable mais bon, nous avons quelques soucis avec les deux garçons. Jacob entraîne Seth dans des coups foireux et je… Bella ! Ne me fais pas changer de conversation. Je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je riais légèrement mais soupirais, lassée pour ne pas être arrivé à changer de sujet. Charlie avait toujours été si protecteur envers Emmett et moi. Même envers Edward, d'ailleurs. Tous deux s'entendaient vraiment bien et mon père était heureux que je me sois lié à jamais avec un « gars super », comme il aimait le dire. Pour lui, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. En fait, ce qu'il l'avait vraiment rassuré, c'était le jour où mon mari était aller le voir, pour lui demander la permission de sortir officiellement avec moi. Ça m'avait fait mourir de rire, rappelant à mon compagnon que nous étions au 21ième siècle et qu'on demandait plus l'autorisation au père, surtout si on avait déjà couché avec la fille en question ! _(N/Popo : Sympa le gars, il demande l'autorisation au père, après avoir testé et consommé la marchandise^^)_

- Comment va le petit ? Il prend bien la chose ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett t'as dit, exactement ?

- Que tu avais viré Edward de la maison car il jouait au con, ces derniers temps.

- D'accord. En fait, je lui ais demandé de partir hier mais Lucas ne le sait pas encore. Il sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas mais il est petit et je veux le préserver alors… Pour lui, son père a beaucoup de travail, tout simplement.

- Et toi ? Je sais que tu l'aimes, même avec vos problèmes… Tu as envie d'en parler ?

- Non, pas trop…

- Si tu n'en parles pas à moi, parles-en au moins à Esmée. Ça te ferait certainement du bien.

- Oui, papa, j'y penserais. Je te le promet. Pour l'instant, je dois y aller. J'ai pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, ma puce. Appelle-moi au moindre soucis, ok ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez, passe le bonjour à la petite famille. Je t'appelle bientôt. Je t'aime, papa.

- Moi aussi.

Je raccrochais et me rendais vite compte que je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais à la fois envie d'être seule mais je ne pouvais pas rester à la maison, à m'ennuyer. En réalité, je n'avais rien à faire. Je voulais juste raccourcir ma conversation avec mon père. Je l'aimais énormément et je n'avais pas envie qu'il souffre de mes problèmes. Il avait déjà assez eu la vie dure. Après la mort de ma mère, il y a un peu plus d'un an, il avait été six pieds sous terre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'adorable Sue et ses deux monstres de fils, Seth et Jacob. Le premier était encore tenable, gentil, marrant et mignon mais le second était une vraie terreur. Il n'avait pas accepté que sa mère se remette avec quelqu'un, à la mort de son père, Billy. Il en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à mon père. Et si j'avais bien compris, il entraînait son frère dans ses magouilles maintenant ! Il allait falloir que je lui en touche un mot ou deux. _(N/Popo : Gamin... Pourquoi je suis pas étonnée ?)_

Au final, je tournais en rond toute la journée. J'astiquais le moindre recoin de la villa. Je faisais tourner plusieurs machines, rangeais la chambre de mon fils, faisais à manger pour le soir ou encore, me détendais dans un bain moussant. J'avais mon portable toujours sur moi, attendant un coup de téléphone de la maternelle, me disant que Lucas était seul à la grille, attendant un parent. Si bien que sur les coups de quatre heures de l'après-midi, je m'habillais d'un jean, un débardeur blanc et une chemise à carreaux par-dessus et étais prête à prendre la route pour l'école de mon fils.

Aucun appel n'avait été donné et je me retrouvais à vingt heures, angoissée comme jamais, n'ayant pas eu une seule nouvelle. Je tournais en rond, encore, dans le salon, lorgnant sur mon portable. Je me posais mille questions par minute. J'avais peur. Et si Edward n'était pas aller le chercher et que mon fils s'était fait enlever ? S'ils avaient eu un accident ? Je savais qu'il était apte à s'occuper de son fils, s'il était sobre mais s'il ne l'était pas ? Non… Edward ne serait pas aller chercher son fils alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Enfin, je l'espérais…

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Dès que je m'asseyais sur le canapé, je me relevais en ayant entendu du bruit dans la rue, en ayant surpris les phares d'une voiture, à travers la fenêtre. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je m'inquiétais pour mon fils mais aussi pour mon mari. Ils avaient plusieurs heures de retard. Je savais qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il ferait certainement un tour avec son fils mais… Mais ça faisait plus de quatre heures tout de même ! Je paniquais. C'était dans ma nature. Je m'inquiétais pour tout.

J'étais entrain de me ronger les ongles lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Mon fils hurlait de rire alors qu'Edward l'avait passé sur son épaule, tel un sac à patate et il semblait le chatouiller. Je soupirais, rassurée de revoir les hommes de ma vie rentrer sains et saufs. Je me levais du canapé et m'avançais vers eux, qui riaient aux éclats. Je fondis devant le sourire immense de mon mari. L'âge lui avait donné quelques rides aux niveaux des yeux et je trouvais ça extrêmement charmant sur lui. J'entendais notre fils rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis plusieurs semaines. Les seuls moments où je l'entendais s'amuser ainsi, c'était quand son parrain était avec lui, et encore…

- Papa, arrête !

- Non, pas avant que tu dises que je suis le plus fort !

- Mais c'est pas zuste…

- Allez ! Tu as perdu…

- Suis petit, papa !

- Mais…

- Haha ! Non ! Papa ! D'accord ! Haha ! Papa est le plus fort… _(N/Popo : *Trop attendrie* O_o)_

Edward gloussa comme un adolescent avant de redéposer notre fils à terre, qui tangua de gauche à droite avant de reprendre correctement son équilibre. Il frappa de sa petite main la cuisse de son père et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux verts intenses pétillaient de mille feux et j'en avais la gorge noué. Emmett avait raison quand il disait que Lucas avait besoin de son père à la maison mais pour combien de temps mon mari serait de retour parmi nous, avant qu'il ne redevienne l'image de son véritable père.

- Maman !

- Mon poussin !

Je me mettais à son hauteur alors qu'il me sautait dessus, entourant ses petits bras autour de mon cou. J'embrassais plusieurs fois ses joues, lui prouvant à quel point j'étais heureuse de le revoir.

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec papa ?

- Trop bien ! On a été au parc et au centre commicial. On a man-é une glace au chocolat et on a oué au massine à eux…

- Je vois que tu as mangé de la glace, tu en as encore un peu sur le menton. Va te débarbouiller, j'arrive pour te mettre en pyjama. Je dois parler à papa…

- Accord !

Il me déposa un baiser humide sur la joue avant de faire de même à son père et de monter à l'étage. Edward le regardait monter les escaliers en souriant, visiblement heureux de sa journée avec son fils.

- Tu aurais pu au moins m'appeler, je me faisais du mauvais sang ! J'imaginais tout un tas de truc, je me suis même imaginé devoir vous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

- Tu penses toujours au pire, comme toujours. Je t'avais dit que je ferais un tour avec lui, après l'école.

- Oui, mais quand même ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu le ramènerais à cette heure-là. Tu sais, il a école demain, je dois encore le faire manger et…

- On a déjà mangé. Au centre commercial, on s'est pris un hamburger et après, il a voulu une glace au chocolat. Il a mangé.

- Oh…

Il me regarda intensément pendant un instant et je toussais légèrement, détournant mon regard du sien. Il était si facile de se perdre dans ses pupilles que je ne préférais pas tenter le diable très longtemps. J'enfonçais mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean, assez mal à l'aise de la situation. Jamais ça ne nous était arrivé. Jamais je n'avais été gênée par la présence de mon mari. En présence d'Edward.

- Donc… Euh, tu devrais peut-être aller manger car telle que je te connais, tu auras attendu Lucas.

- Je vais aller le mettre en pyjama et après…

- Je peux le faire ? Si tu es d'accord.

Je le regardais et hochais la tête. Je ne lui montrais pas à quel point j'en étais ravie. Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas m'emballer, me dire que mon mari était revenu à la maison. Je ne voulais pas souffrir en le revoyant plonger au plus bas ou en le revoyant soûl comme un pot. Je ne voulais surtout pas me faire de fausse joie mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de me dire que le vrai Edward était toujours là, en lui. Même s'il était au plus profond de lui, je savais qu'il était là et qu'il ne demandait qu'à sortir au grand jour. Revenir parmi nous , parmi sa famille. Tout comme sa famille voulait qu'il revienne.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, avant de partir dans la même direction que Lucas précédemment. Je secouais la tête, prenant la direction de la cuisine. Me préparant une petite assiette, je m'installais ensuite sur un tabouret de bar et commençais à manger. Je me demandais réellement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas rester pendant quatre au centre commercial, à jouer aux machines de jeux vidéos…

Je me redressais sur mon siège, en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Je tendais l'oreille pour écouter le père et le fils.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu seras là, demain matin ? Pour petit-dé-euner avec nous.

- Euh, je ne pense pas mon bonhomme. Je dois partir travailler très tôt…

- Mais tu travailles tou-ours tôt…

Je pouvais aisément voir la petite moue que lui avait apprise Alice, il y a quelques temps. Ils devaient s'être arrêté car je n'entendais plus de bruit.

- Je te promet que ça va bientôt changer. Dès que j'aurais moins de boulot, je serais là tous les matins.

- Vraiment ?

Je fermais les yeux, me sentant horriblement coupable de privé Lucas de son père. Je savais que j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans l'affaire mais Edward était lui aussi énormément responsable. Je savais que j'avais raison mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me rendre responsable du malheur de mon fils. J'étais assez forte pour me battre. Je voulais que ma famille soit heureuse et j'étais prête à tout pour ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de blesser encore plus mon fils.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas faire un gros bisou à maman, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et tu lui souhaites une bonne nuit.

- Tu vas aussi dire que tu es amoureux de maman ?

- Je crois qu'elle le sait déjà…

Je recommençais à manger, alors que j'entendais de nouveau leur pas se diriger vers moi.

- Maman !

- Oui, mon poussin ?

- Vais au dodo… Bonne nuit maman, t'aime fort !

- Dors bien, mon amour. Je t'aime aussi. Je viendrais te faire un bisou quand tu seras bien installé.

- Accord ! Bonne nuit papa…

- Bonne nuit…

Il me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de faire de même avec Edward et repartit vers l'étage. Je finissais mon assiette avant de me lever et de la mettre dans l'évier. Je me retournais et tombais sur mon mari, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qui me fixait intensément. En temps normal, je lui aurais fait un sourire charmeur, je me serais approchée de lui et je l'aurais certainement embrassé jusqu'à en perdre le souffle mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça, maintenant. Je ne le pouvais plus.

Je m'étonnais d'être si mal à l'aise avec lui. Encore une fois, jamais ça ne nous était arrivé et c'était plus que troublant. J'inspirais profondément avant de fixer mes yeux dans les siens. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû, car je voyais tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi dans ses pupilles incandescentes. Je voyais à quel point il était désolé, tout comme moi, de la situation actuelle.

- Je suis désolé.

- Edward, tu ne vas pas encore me dire à quel point tu es désolé, je le sais mais ça ne change rien.

- En fait, je suis désolé pour ne pas t'avoir appelé.

- Ah…

- Je sais que tu te fais un sang d'encre pour rien et j'aurais dû au moins t'envoyer un texto pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Mais, pour dire vrai, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé avec Lucas.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois, s'il y a prochaine fois bien sûr, préviens-moi. Je n'attends pas de coup de fil toutes les deux minutes mais un message pour me dire que vous allez bien…

- Je le ferais.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent seules dans un grand sourire. J'étais heureuse qu'il compte s'investir plus dans la vie de son fils unique. J'étais plus que satisfaite de son changement d'attitude. Une partie de moi avait envie de se laisser aller mais l'autre, la plus coriace et méfiante, me hurlait de faire attention. Ne voulant plus souffrir, je décidais d'écouter la seconde voix.

- Bien. Je suis contente que tu ais passé une bonne journée avec Lucas. Il a l'air heureux.

- Oui. Nous avons beaucoup ri.

- Tant mieux. Il a besoin de ça. En ce moment, c'est pas super gai pour lui…

Edward hocha la tête, l'air pensif. Ses yeux dans le vide, j'en profitais pour le détailler. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, légèrement déboutonnée. Il était malheureusement toujours aussi beau. Je me fis souffrance pour détourner mes yeux de lui. Encore. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis notre « séparation » : éviter ses prunelles saisissantes.

- Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller…

- Oui…

Je me mordillais la lèvre, insultant mes deux voix intérieures de combattre sur le fait qu'il reste ou pas. Je savais d'or et déjà ce qui allait se produire, ce que j'allais faire, bien entendu mais j'avais toujours ce petit doute en moi.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Je souriais lorsqu'il releva la tête rapidement, me regardant avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je m'approchais de lui et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, presque timidement. J'eus presque une soupir attendri alors que je me reculais de son visage et que je le vis, les yeux clos et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi d'avoir rendu le sourire à notre fils.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. On se voit certainement samedi.

Il fronça les sourcils, amenant cette petite ride au milieu de son front.

- Samedi ?

- Oui, Edward, samedi. Je te rappelle que c'est l'anniversaire de ta mère et qu'il y a un petite soirée, comme tous les ans. Je t'interdis… Non, je te conseille d'être là.

- J'y serais.

- Pas la peine d'amener de cadeau, je l'ai déjà fait de la part de toi, Lucas et moi.

- Je sais.

À mon tour, je le regardais interrogativement.

- Tu m'en as parlé, quelques jours avant de me mettre dehors. Tu sais, je suis certainement le plus con des époux, à l'heure actuelle mais je me rappelle de quelques petites choses.

Souriant grandement, j'hochais la tête, confirmant ses dires. En le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, je me trouvais enfin chez moi. Pas de gêne, pas d'embarras ni de malaise entre nous. Son regard me transmettait son amour et j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait voir exactement la même chose dans mes yeux. Le moment aurait pu être parfait. Le moment aurait dû être parfait mais c'était sans compté sur ma conscience, qui me rappelait à l'ordre, telle une alarme.

Me trouvant un peu trop près de mon mari, chose assez étrange je dois l'admettre, je commençais à me reculer mais Edward agrippa ma main. Entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens, il me regarda intensément, se rapprochant de moi lentement, me demandant mon consentement à travers ses pupilles incandescentes. J'étais inerte sous son influence, sous son charme.

Lançant son sourire en coin, il déposa sa bouche sur mon front, me souhaitant à nouveau une bonne nuit. J'humais une dernière fois son odeur alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi et partait en direction de la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis sa voiture s'éloigner alors que je reprenais mes esprits et montais à l'étage pour border mon fils.

…

Samedi était arrivé à vive allure. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu la fin de semaine passer. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec ma belle-mère et Alice, pour régler les derniers détails de la soirée d'anniversaire. Nous ne serions pas énormément mais avec ma belle-sœur, ça devait être parfait et le plus grand possible. Au final, nous nous retrouvions dans un spa, entrain de nous faire chouchouter, Esmé, Alice, Rose et moi, pendant que les hommes (Emmett et Jasper) gardaient les enfants.

Ce n'est que vers dix-sept heures, que nous sortions du centre de remise en forme, belle et fraîche comme à nos vingt ans. Alice avait fait les boutiques pour nous, pendant que nous papotions dans le bain à remous. Au final, je me retrouvais avec une robe noire, m'arrivant un peu au dessus de mes genoux. Son col rond laissait deviné le début de ma poitrine mais je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir choisi le même décolleté plongeant que celui de mon autre belle-sœur. Rosalie portait une robe beige, Esmé était habillée d'une robe plus sobre de couleur bleue et enfin, Alice arborait une robe d'été mauve.

J'avais hâte de retrouver mon fils après plus de cinq heures de séparation mais ce que j'avais le plus hâte, en réalité, était de voir si Edward serait là. Toute la semaine, je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Il venait dîner avec nous le soir, pour être avec Lucas, puis il s'en allait quand le petit dormait. Il m'embrassait, généralement sur le front, me souhaitant une bonne nuit et repartait, me souriant, vers ce qu'il me disait être son hôtel. Je décidais de le croire, même si j'avais toujours quelques doutes.

- Parrain ! Tu vas pas me trouver…

Je souriais en entendant mon fils hurlait dans un coin de la maison alors que mon frère passait devant moi, me faisant un clin d'œil. J'entrais plus dans la villa, déposant mon sac et mon manteau dans le vestibule. Je soupirais en avançant dans le salon, ne voyant seulement Jasper qui montrait quelque chose à sa fille sur l'ordinateur.

- Bonjour Tata Bella !

- Bonjour ma belle Léa. Tu as passé une bonne journée avec ton cousin ?

- Lucas m'a embêté tout le temps !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Ah, je t'ai eu !

Je tournais la tête vers le cri de mon fils, ainsi que celui de son oncle. Lucas était sorti de sa cachette pour contredire sa cousine et s'était fait attraper par Emmett, qui le faisait voler dans les airs, récoltant les rires de son neveu. Léa prit un air blasée à la scène alors que Jasper souriait, amusé aussi bien par sa fille que par le tableau qui se jouait devant nous. Je secouais la tête en regardant l'heure et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, où se trouvait mon beau-père, entrain de déboucher la première bouteille de champagne.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oh, salut Bella. Comment ça va ? Et oui, je veux bien que tu me passes une coupe avant que je ne fasse tout renverser, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais bien, merci. Tiens.

- Je te remercie. As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Edward ? J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la journée mais impossible de l'avoir.

- Tu as essayé de joindre sa secrétaire ?

- Un samedi ? Bella, tu es sûre que tu es réveillée ?

- Ah oui, je suis bête… Enfin, non, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles mais hier, il m'a dit qu'il serait là. Normalement. Esmé t'a parlé de la situation, je suppose…

Carlisle me regarda d'un air triste. Je secouais la tête, lui faisant comprendre que j'allais bien. Je détestais avoir ce genre d'échange. Que ce soit avec lui, mon père, mon frère et encore pire, ma belle-mère. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- Je vais bien.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas, Bella. Tu sais, même si je ne suis pas le véritable père d'Edward…

- Non, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu es le père d'Edward. Tu l'as élevé et c'est toi qui lui a donné un toit, qui l'a toujours soutenu dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Tu es son père et il te considère comme tel. Tu n'as sans doute pas de lien de sang mais tu es son père. Mais je t'en pris, continue.

- Bon, tu es ma belle-fille, Bella. Je te connais depuis plus de dix ans, tout de même. Je peux te dire quand tu ne vas pas bien et là, c'est le cas. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Va te plaindre à ton petit-fils et aux femmes de l'institut de beauté ! Je croyais que c'était leur boulot de faire disparaître les cernes.

- Bella.

- Carlisle, je vais bien, je t'assure. Un peu fatiguée, je dois te l'accorder mais sinon, je vais très bien. Edward et moi allons de mieux en mieux, même si on évite le sujet plus qu'autre chose. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et puis, tu as d'autres choses à te soucier, ce soir.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Par exemple, servir le champagne, apporter les petits-fours sur la table et offrir un baiser à ta femme qui vient de rentrer…

Mon beau-père me sourit avant de placer la coupe remplie de champagne avant de m'enlacer rapidement et de partir vers le salon, où je l'entendais faire l'éloge de la tenue de son épouse.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tous autour de la table basse du salon. Léa était venue m'expliquer ce qu'elle faisait à l'école, en ce moment. J'avais aussi eu le droit au rapport de ses journées shopping avec sa mère et je devenais presque incollable au sujet de l'informatique, qu'elle apprenait avec Jasper. Mon Dieu, elle avait huit ans et en savait bien plus que moi sur MSN, Twitter ou encore Facebook. Emmett était, lui aussi, venu me parler d'Edward. Il l'avait vu dans la semaine, chose que mon mari s'était bien gardé de me dire. Mon frère lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de son attitude et il lui avait bien fait comprendre que si jamais il me faisait du mal, il n'hésiterait pas à le zigouiller.

Même si je participais à la conversation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, ainsi que la porte d'entrée, en plein dans mon champ de vision. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait encore menti. Il allait loupé l'anniversaire de sa propre mère et pourquoi ? Une partie de jambe en l'air ? Un bouteille de scotch avec plus de dix ans d'âge ? Il se sera endormi sur son bureau et n'aura pas pu se réveiller après tous les verres qu'il aurait dans le nez ?

J'en avais plus qu'assez d'être déçue par mon conjoint. J'étais à la fois triste et énervée. Triste pour avoir pensé qu'il pouvait changer en si peu de temps. Triste de m'être encore une fois fait une fausse joie. Énervée contre lui, pour le mal qu'il me faisait. Il me faisait du mal mais pas seulement à moi. Je voyais le regard de sa mère allait aussi souvent que le mien sur la pendule du salon. Je remarquais que tout le monde faisait la même chose et que, malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, nous avions besoin qu'il soit là. Je dus retenir mes larmes en voyant Lucas allait à la porte à chaque fois qu'un bruit de voiture se faisait entendre dans la rue.

Au bout d'une heure de retard, je n'espérais plus qu'il vienne. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne regardait la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il ne serait pas des nôtres. Alors que nous nous levions pour nous installer à table, la sonnerie retentit. Esmé me lança un immense sourire alors que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, mon fils aux talons.

J'ouvris la porte et tombai, pour mon plus grand soulagement et bonheur, sur Edward. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt blanc avec une veste de smoking noire et un pantalon élégant, noir également. Un sourire timide barrait son visage et je ne pus retenir un rire à la vue de ses cheveux. Je voyais aisément qu'il avait à nouveau tenté de les dompter, en vain. _(N/Popo : *Partie chercher un bavoir afin de ne pas tâcher son clavier...*)_

- PAPA !

Le regard d'Edward s'éclipsa du mien pour se poser sur son fils, qui lui tendait les mains pour qu'il le porte. Il l'attrapa par un bras, sa main gauche étant occupé par un bouquet de fleur.

- Alors mon bonhomme, ça va depuis hier ?

- Ouais, on a oué à cache-cache avec parrain… Et puis, Léa m'a embêté.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as embêté toi aussi.

- Oui, mais c'est elle qu'à commencer !

Il étouffa un rire avant d'embrasser son fils sur la joue et de le reposer par terre. Lucas partit dans le salon, criant que son père était enfin arrivé. Je levais un sourcil en direction de mon mari, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il arrivait avec plus d'une heure de retard.

- Longue histoire mais en gros, j'ai eu un problème avec la voiture, donc je l'ai amené au garage ce matin. Après, Alex m'a appelé pour une urgence au boulot. J'avais oublié mon portable à l'hôtel, donc j'ai dû y retourner et ensuite, repasser par le garage car la voiture était prête. En fait, c'était juste un petit problème dans le moteur et le garagiste en a eu pour même pas deux heures. Ensuite, je ne trouvais pas de boutique de fleur ouverte et quand enfin, j'en ais trouvé une, elle avait pas ce que je voulais alors j'ai été à l'autre bout de la ville et…

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris.

Il reprit son souffle avant de sourire dans ma direction. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, le faisant entrer dans la maison. Je lui retirais sa veste, en prenant le bouquet de fleur. Je lissais distraitement son T-shirt qui s'était quelque peu froissé avant de rentrer l'étiquette de son vêtement. Il se retourna et m'embrassa.

- Merci, mon amour.

Je restais hébétée face à son attitude. Comme si de rien était, il reprit son bouquet et avança vers la salle à manger.

- Désolé du retard ! Bon anniversaire, maman. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Je secouais la tête alors que Rosalie se postait à mes côtés.

- Je rêve où il vient de t'embrasser ?

- Ah, ça me rassure, je pensais que c'était moi qui l'avait imaginé. Eh bien, non, tu ne rêves pas, il m'a embrassé.

- Donc, ça va mieux entre vous ?

- Rose…

- Tu sais ce que j'en dis. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Emmett m'a raconté et si tu veux retrouver ton Edward, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Ne le laisse pas revenir comme ça, aussi rapidement.

- Tu es bien gentille mais je ne peux pas lui résister, tu le sais.

- Merde, Bella ! Comporte-toi comme n'importe quelle femme. Ne fais pas la même erreur qu'Esmé…

- Edward n'est pas Anthony !

- Je le sais mais combien de temps il reste avant qu'il ne devienne complètement comme son père, hein ?

Sur ce, elle me laissa et retrouva son sourire chaleureux alors qu'elle prenait Lucas dans les bras et le fit s'asseoir à une chaise. Pour ma part, je ranger la veste d'Edward sur le porte manteau avant de me joindre aux autres pour le dîner.

…

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors comme ça.

Je sursautais, n'ayant entendu aucun pas arriver dans ma direction. Nous avions mangé le gâteau, il y a quelques minutes, après avoir offert les cadeau, et j'avais désormais besoin d'un peu d'air. La proximité que j'avais eu avec Edward tout au long de la soirée n'avait pas été des plus bonnes. Ce que je veux dire, c'était que même si j'étais heureuse de l'avoir auprès de moi, je savais que ce n'était que temporaire et l'idée de le quitter après la soirée provoquait un trou profond dans ma poitrine. À chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là, mon cœur partait de sa place. Il partait et le rejoignais, lui.

Je sursautais à nouveau lorsque je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je frissonnais alors qu'il les descendait le long de mes bras, dans le but de me réchauffer. Étant de dos, il ne remarquait pas que je fermais les yeux, savourant son toucher. J'expirais tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons et rouvrais les yeux quand je le sentis se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Mon dos était désormais collé contre son torse et je sentais son souffle sur mon oreille.

- Tu devrais sans doute rentré ou mettre une veste.

- Je suis bien, là.

Je me laissais un peu plus allé encore, posant l'arrière de ma tête contre son épaule. Je l'entendis soupirer. Soupire que je devinais heureux car il resserra son emprise contre mes bras, plaçant pratiquement les siens autour de ma taille. Je me relaxais. J'avais un peu la tête qui tournait à cause des nombreux verres de champagne ou encore de vin mais ça pouvait encore aller. Edward n'avait pas bu une goutte du repas. Je fermais les yeux, bercée par l'odeur de mon mari, par ses caresses éphémères et par son souffle lent. Je repensais à ses sourires, son rire… Je me repassais toute cette agréable soirée. Cette soirée où j'avais eu le vrai Edward Cullen avec moi. Avec nous.

Je tremblais lorsqu'une brise fraîche vint s'abattre sur nous. La prise de mon compagnon se raffermit et il me tira plus contre lui. Je sentis son visage se rapprocher également.

- On devrait rentrer…

- Non, je suis bien, là. Rentre, si tu veux.

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant. Et je ne te parlais pas uniquement de rentrer dans la villa. Il se fait tard et tout le monde s'en va.

Je rouvris les yeux rapidement, me demandant tout de même combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette position, à réfléchir. J'hochais la tête avant de me défaire de son emprise. Il me fit un bref sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Je pouvais voir Carlisle entrain de ranger les verres dans les placards. Esmé était assise sur le canapé, son petit-fils dans les bras. Je lui souris avant de prendre l'appareil photo et de capturer ce moment. J'adorais prendre tout un tas de photo. Je n'avais que très peu de cliché avec ma mère et je le regrettais maintenant.

Je m'approchais ensuite d'eux, et me positionnais de sorte à prendre mon fils dans les bras, sans toutefois le réveiller.

- Je vais te débarrasser de lui…

- Non, ça va, je m'en charge. Laisse-le dormir, je te le ramène demain à la maison, si tu veux.

- Mais…

- Bella, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas resté dormir à la maison. Et puis…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine puis me regarda à nouveau.

- … Tu pourrais avoir une discussion avec Edward.

- Esmé…

- Non, sérieusement. Il faut que vous vous parliez et sans le petit, ce sera plus facilement, je pense.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Nous avons discuté et il m'a dit qu'il ferait un effort.

- Et ?

- Il est en bonne voix…

- Alors, vous allez bientôt…

- Je te laisse le petit ! Je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit, Esmé.

- Bonne nuit, ma belle. À demain.

Je l'embrassais avant de faire la même chose à mon fils et de me diriger vers Carlisle et Edward.

- … vais faire ça.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Esmé est allée mettre Lucas au lit, vous le gardez pour la nuit.

- Super ! Tu es sûre que c'est bien prudent de prendre le volant ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as pas mal bu…

- Oh, Carlisle, je n'ais pas tant bu que ça. Même pas dix verres…

- Il a raison. Je vais te raccompagner. Ils te rapporteront la voiture demain, en même temps de te ramener Lucas. Je vais chercher ma veste et on peut y aller. Bonne nuit, papa.

- Bonne nuit, fils. Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit Carlisle, à demain.

Il m'enlaça après avoir fait de même avec Edward et il monta à l'étage, rejoindre sa femme. Je m'avançais vers le vestibule et m'emparais de mon manteau. Mon mari faisait pareil, à mes côtés, restant silencieux et me tenant la porte pour que je sorte. Attrapant mon sac, je marchais jusqu'à la voiture. Ouvrant la portière pour moi, il fit le tour afin de s'installer au volant.

Nous roulâmes pendant de longues minutes dans le silence, seule la musique envahissait l'habitacle. Étrangement, le malaise était revenu. Je n'osais plus le regarder, ni lui parler, ni rien. Je triturais mes doigts, comme une adolescente. J'avais l'impression de revenir d'un premier rendez-vous. Je me demandais si je devais lui proposer de venir prendre un café à la maison. Je me demandais si je devais l'embrasser, en le remerciant pour m'avoir raccompagner. La partie la plus folle se demandait même si je ne devais pas lui dire de rester dormir avec moi. Après tout, c'était mon mari, non ?

Je fus étonnée lorsqu'il s'arrêta et sortit de la voiture. Il m'ouvrit à nouveau la portière, m'invitant à sortir en m'offrant sa main. J'adorais ce trait de caractère. Il avait toujours été très gentleman avec moi, sauf dans ses mauvais moments…

Je sortis mes clés pour ouvrir la porte et allumais la lumière de l'entrée. Il me regardait intensément alors que je sentais le rouge me montait au joue. Je m'insultais mentalement pour le comportement de jeune fille vierge que j'avais à cet instant. Je savais ce que j'avais envie de faire mais le devais-je ? Devrais-je prendre ce risque ? Je secouais la tête et m'avançais de lui alors qu'il faisait la même chose de son côté, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes à une distance que je trouvais trop proche.

Je toussotais, me reculant quelque peu.

- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

Malgré mon recul, il se rapprocha et plongea ses pupilles au plus profond des miennes, m'envoyant pour seul message : je t'aime. Mon cœur s'accélérait à mesure que son visage s'approcher du mien. Ma respiration devint laborieuse alors que mes mains devenait moites. Je tremblais, mais pas de froid. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres douces contre les miennes. Je voulais retourner quelques mois en arrière, me laisser complètement aller, savourer et vivre notre amour comme tous les couples. Je le voulais et j'en avais besoin. Une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mon cou alors qu'il avançait toujours sa bouche de la mienne. Je sentis sa seconde main se poser sur ma hanche et alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient enfin… Alors que j'étais prête à l'embrasser de toutes mes forces, ma tête se tourna d'elle-même, le laissant déposer un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres. _(N/Popo : ... *Reste sans voix* Mince j'y croyais -_-' Va falloir qu'on m'explique pourquoi t'as décidé d'être méchante avec tes lectrices !)_

Mon cœur s'acharnait toujours dans ma poitrine. Les deux voix se disputaient à l'intérieur de mon cerveau.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, c'est moi. Bonne nuit, Edward.

Je me reculais rapidement et lui fermais la porte au nez. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux. Mes jambes ne me retenaient plus et je glissais le long de la porte. J'étouffais un sanglot alors que j'entendais des bruits derrière la porte. J'inspirais et expirais une ou deux fois alors que ma main remontait contre la porte et agrippais la poignée.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans lire dire que je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, à ne rien faire, alors que je désespérais de sentir son corps contre le mien. Je le voulais… Je le voulais tellement auprès de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Mes larmes me prouvaient que je n'étais rien sans lui. Ma conscience le savait. Je ne voulais plus qu'il parte. J'avais besoin de lui pour vivre. Je n'étais rien sans lui. Près d'une semaine qu'il était parti, enfin, que je l'avais fait partir et j'étais devenue un fantôme. Toute la famille me l'avait dit. Mais je pensais faire le bon choix. Il devait changer. Il devait… Il avait changer. Edward était revenu à lui depuis quelques jours et je ne pouvais pas le nier. Il était redevenu l'homme aimant et attentionné.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Je ne savais pas mais je devais lui laisser une chance. Je devais me battre avec lui. Je le voulais auprès de moi, dans n'importe quel état. J'avais besoin qu'il soit là, à mes côtés.

Inspirant profondément pour me donner du courage, je me relevais, retirais les traces de larmes qui s'étaient incrustées sur mes joues avant de sourire et de tourner la poignée… _(N/Popo : AAHhh ! NOOONN ! Tu peux pas t'arrêter là ! Sadique ! *Je vais commettre un meurtre*)_

**...**

**Bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais essayer de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour vous poster un chapitre suivant. D'autant que j'ai le prochain en tête et en cours d'écriture ! Je ne vous promets pas de le mettre avant la fin du mois mais j'essaierais ! Promis !**

**En tout cas, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas cent choses dans ce chapitre mais mériterais-je une petite review ? A vous de me le faire savoir avec la ravissante petite bulle ci-dessus, qui adore qu'on clique dessus ! ;)**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**


	7. Chapitre 7 Comme avant

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre de "Comme son père" ! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas mis énormément de temps avant de le poster cependant, je ne sais pas si le prochain poste sera si "proche" (si je peux dire ça ainsi). **

**Car oui, en tant qu'humaine, j'ai décidé de me prendre quelques petites vacances. **

**Que ce soit pour cette fiction, Insoupçonné (dont il ne reste plus que deux chapitres), Sa demi-soeur (qui est toujours encore cours d'écriture) ou encore Situations Erotiques (que je viens de commencer à poster et dont j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances). La raison pour laquelle je prends également une petite pause, c'est que je ne me sens pas trop bien, ces derniers temps. Sans compter que j'ai ma Siamoise, alias _Popolove_, qui n'est pas bien elle non plus et ce, à cause de la baisse fulgurante de reviews ou encore de commentaires négatifs sur sa merveilleuse fiction _Excès de Vitesse. _**

**En bref, je ne sais pas quand je compte reposter mais ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat. Je pense que à partir du mois de septembre, ça ira mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Vous rentrez aussi en jeu car je ne continuerais d'écrire que si vous me le demandez !**

**Voilà, place aux remerciements du chapitre précédent :**

LoveYou, Anny34, Hurrican-Bells, jenny, nathyhale, Ju, anges0112, SurreyFr, Marine, MathildeL, Illy35, marion, Habswifes, Domi2a, merluchonette, mylne, miiss88, lola, PurementFanTwilight, doudounord, vinie65, mel031, SAMYSTERE, Vivibatta, eliloulou, philae89 **(je ne sais pas combien y'aura de chapitre en tout mais pas 40, ça c'est certain)**, sexforlife, titijade, 333, Anne, Em 81, Une ptite nouvelle, potine, oliveronica cullen massen, Kriistal, gabrielle, acoco, AnZeLe42100, chouchoumag, Sabou2607, veronika crepuscule, Xx-LautnerPassion-xX, Fantwilight1, Siksound, helimoen, Atchoum16, bellaagain, Ludivine28, Aliiice, bichou85, fifer, chachoualex63, Juliet1802, Willowme, Erisa-san, twilight007, kikinette11, Letmesign23, 35nanou, isabelle, aelita48, onja, soleil83, SalomeRose, edward-bella-new-fiction, cullenswanfamilly45, LuneBlanche, Grazie, kassye et MamzelleDaphne.

**La** : Pour ta review, je te remercie de ta sincérité. Un Dark Edward n'est pas obligé de battre sa femme, de faire dans le style Sado/Maso, comme tu dis ou encore de traiter mal les gens. Ici, nous sommes en présence d'une Dark Edward mais psychologique. Je m'explique : Edward est sombre à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quelques mois. Alors si tu t'attends à voir un Edward qui kidnappe une fille, qui achète une nouvelle femme ou qui tue sa femme actuelle, tu peux toujours attendre. Ce ne sera pas un VRAI Dark Edward, alors... Personnellement, je ne vois pas du tout le personnage d'Edward, sans sentiment. Le héros de la saga a des sentiments et je trouve ça nul, oui nul, de faire des Edward sans sentiments, sans coeur et ce pour aucune raison valable. Donc voilà, maintenant, c'est dit, à toi de voir si tu veux continuer de lire ma fiction ! Bonne lecture, au cas où.

**Jene** : Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas d'où elle se laisse trop faire mais bon... Chacune son avis. Je te fais remarquer qu'elle ne l'a pas embrassé et je pense que c'est normal pour elle de se poser mille questions. Elle est marié à lui depuis plusieurs années, le connaît depuis le double, voir le triple et elle l'aime comme une folle depuis leur premier regard. Je ne dis pas que c'est une raison pour tout pardonner mais je trouve ça normal qu'elle s'interroge et qu'elle soit dans le doute total après le changement soudain de son mari. Sur ce, bonne lecture si tu continues à lire ma fiction !

**Patoun** : Merci de ta review. Donc, comme je l'ai dit au dessus pour les lectrices La et Jene, je trouve ça normal que Bella se pose des questions. Malgré tout le mal qu'Edward peut lui faire, elle l'aime et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, on peut pardonner beaucoup de choses quand on est folle amoureuse. Y'a aussi Lucas a prendre en considération. Bella est connu pour faire passer le bien des autres en premier. Elle a viré Edward de chez eux uniquement pour le bien être de son fils mais si Edward redevient comme avant, même avec ses frasques, elle voudra rendre heureux Lucas et ce dernier adore passer du temps avec son père. Je ne dis pas qu'elle va lui pardonner aussitôt et dans l'instant mais elle a le droit de se demander ce qu'elle doit faire. Bella n'est pas niaise, elle est tout simplement perdue et amoureuse ! Mon Edward n'est pas parfait, enfin il ne l'est plus et c'est normal qu'il dégoûte les gens. Ce n'est pas une fiction rose-bonbon. C'est une fiction complexe, autant à lire qu'à écrire. Les autres ne sont pas au courant de son comportement, à part Emmett, mais comme Bella l'a si bien dit dans un des précédents chapitres, elle ne dit rien pour les préserver. Voilà, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair dans ma réponse, si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le moi. Bonne lecture, si tu continues à lire l'histoire.

**Miia** : A toi de voir si tu veux continuer de lire ma fiction. Les pensées de Bella seront toujours à peu près les mêmes : elle aime Edward, le trouve séduisant et pire, et elle est perdue ! Tu seras peut-être un peu éclaircie en lisant les réponses que j'ai faite ci-dessus pour La, Jene et Patoun... Sinon, bonne lecture !

**Ninie** : Être amoureuse fait pardonner pas mal de chose et si Bella réussi à avoir une conversation longue et explicative de la part d'Edward, elle y repensera peut-être. Soit du bon côté, soit du mauvais... Lis bien, si tu continues mon histoire.

**Ma Popo (Popolove)** : Merce de ta review ! Comme d'habitude, elle me fait chaud au coeur... Je ne vais pas rester cent ans dans l'en-tête du chapitre parce que je pense que pour celles qui lisent tout, ça devient un peu long (lol) Mais bon, je t'ai donné mon avis sur MSN et je tenais tout simplement à te redire merci alors voilà : MERCI ma Siamoise d'amour ! Bisou et bonne re-lecture.

**Comme dit ci-dessus, je prends des vacances donc, je ne sais pas quand on se reverra sur mes fictions...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 7 : Comme avant…**

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par cette odeur alléchante. L'odeur de bacon grillé, de pancakes mais encore, de café tout juste préparé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures et des heures mais la réalité était tout autre, je le savais. Je m'étais couchée relativement tard la veille au soir mais je ne ressentais aucunement la fatigue. Au contraire, j'étais en forme et je me sentais extrêmement bien éveillée. Je tâtonnais la place à mes côtés, espérant récolter un câlin de mon amour mais le lit était vide. Mon cœur se resserra immédiatement mais je secouai la tête, me disant que la douce odeur de nourriture n'était pas arrivée toute seule dans la maison et qu'il avait bien fallu quelqu'un pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Je me levai alors de mon lit, inspirant et m'étirant avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain et de recouvrir mon corps à moitié nu avec une nuisette qui traînait sur le radiateur. Je rassemblai mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval avant de me diriger vers les escaliers que je descendais lentement, en baillant. Je souriais à l'avance, m'apprêtant à entrer dans la cuisine. J'enfilai les chaussons qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée, craignant le froid du parquet de la pièce. Un énième étirement, puis je m'adossai à la porte de ma cuisine et croisai mes bras devant ma poitrine, souriant de toutes mes dents devant le spectacle qui m'était offert.

De dos, je pouvais aisément voir qu'il n'était pas dans son élément. Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Je l'entendais grogner et même gémir de frustration alors que la poêle se rebellait contre lui. J'étais toujours amusée lorsque je le voyais aux fourneaux. Il était à la fois hilarant mais tellement mignon. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas mais pour me faire plaisir, il essayait. Les années n'avaient rien changé à sa beauté inhumaine. Les légères rides lui allaient comme à personne. Nous étions restés un couple disons… Actif. Beaucoup de couples perdent leur fougue au fil des ans mais pas nous. J'avais toujours envie de lui, comme il avait toujours autant envie de moi. Lucas ne nous dérangeait en rien et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir profiter de mon époux autant que je le voulais.

- Et voilà, à cause de toi, je vais devoir acheter une nouvelle poêle, vu que tu viens de me bousiller mon téflon.

Je le vis sursauter et lâcher la poêle dans l'évier, provoquant par la même occasion un boucan d'enfer. Je soupirai mais ne pus retenir mon immense sourire.

- Et maintenant, tu la brutalises ! Fais gaffe, que je ne porte pas plainte pour agression sur personne sans défense.

- C'est de ta faute…

- Mais oui, comme toujours ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit mille fois de laisser ma cuisine tranquille. Tu n'as jamais su manipuler correctement poêles, casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine.

Je m'approchai de lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, avant de prendre sa relève. Je sentais son regard sur moi, ainsi que son sourire joueur. Je laissais filtrer un gémissement lorsqu'il se colla dans mon dos, entourant ma taille de ses bras et posant son menton sur mon épaule, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe avant d'embrasser cette partie extrêmement sensible, dans mon cou.

- Tant que je sais manipuler la maîtresse de maison…

Un gloussement, sorti de je ne sais où, se fit entendre alors qu'il se frottait légèrement contre moi, qui tentais tant bien que mal de focaliser mon esprit sur les pancakes qui menaçaient de griller et virer au noir charbon si je ne les sortais pas immédiatement de la poêle. J'attrapai tant bien que mal une assiette, toujours entre les mains de mon époux. Je ris alors qu'il déposait des baisers humides sur ma nuque, réussissant à venir tracer ma clavicule découverte de sa langue.

- Tu pourrais me lâcher ?

- Non… Je t'ai attendu longtemps, hier soir mais tu n'es jamais venue me rejoindre dans cet affreux grand lit… Je commence à croire que je ne suis pas aussi intéressant ou tentant que cette chère Pauline Duroy… _(N/Popo : Moment off…. AAAAAHHHH ! Babou, tu viens de me tuer là ! Apportez un brancard et un défibrillateur ! Inspire, expire… *A des étoiles pleins les yeux*)_

- Comment tu sais son prénom ?

- J'ai peut-être été fouiller dans ton bureau, pour savoir qui me volait ma femme autant d'heures par jour…

- Edward, ce sont des choses confidentielles !

- De toute façon, je le saurais quand tu sortiras son bouquin, non ?

- Oui, certainement mais je… Edward ? Promets-moi que tu n'as pas lu une page de son roman.

- Euh…

Je me retournai vers lui, le regard noir. Il savait que je détestais qu'il fouille dans mes affaires et encore pire, qu'il lise les prochains auteurs que j'allais publier. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, j'étais assez prise dans une histoire merveilleuse mais tellement triste également. Une future auteure montante, _Pauline Duroy_, avait envoyé un de ses romans, _Parcours Fructueux_. Une histoire saisissante d'un amour impossible entre une humaine et un vampire. Bon, je vous entends d'ici, c'est irréaliste mais avec sa plume, elle nous faisait rentrer dans son univers et j'avais vraiment du mal à prendre une pause entre deux chapitres. Enfin bref, il ne me restait plus que l'épilogue à lire et je pourrais la rencontrer en personne afin de lui dire que son histoire allait pouvoir être lue par tous les habitants du pays. _(N/Popo : *viens de vider la boite de kleenex tellement je suis émue* 0_0 C'est trop beau pour être vrai…)_

- Ne t'approche plus de mon bureau !

- Alors viens me rejoindre dans notre lit !

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé alors que je me libérais de son emprise, qu'il avait momentanément relâchée. Je déposai les pancakes sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de fourrer la poêle dans l'évier, plus délicatement que mon mari précédemment. Il me regardait, appuyé contre le réfrigérateur, une moue déterminée sur le visage. Je levai un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Il secoua la tête et partit faire un croc dans un des pancakes trop cuit. Il fit une grimace alors que je riais.

- Tu n'avais qu'à attendre que je me réveille… D'ailleurs, où est Lucas ?

- Dis la marmotte, t'as pas vu l'heure ? Il est plus de dix heures. Le petit est à l'école depuis une éternité.

- D'accord… Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore à la maison ? Je te rappelle qu'Alex a besoin de toi à la boîte. Vous avez une réunion et…

Il s'était rapproché de moi pendant que je parlais, si bien que je dus finir ma phrase contre ses lèvres qui se retrouvèrent sur les miennes, en quelques secondes et sans que je ne puisse le prévoir. Je restai un instant sans bouger, profitant simplement de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentis son sourire alors que je gémissais quand il entoura ma taille de ses bras pour me coller à son torse et approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je laissais tomber tout sentiment et toute pensée avant d'encercler sa nuque de mes bras et de participer, enfin, à son étreinte. Je m'abandonnai quelques minutes auprès de mon mari avant de déplacer mes lèvres de sa bouche pour poser mon visage contre son torse.

Je savais que je devais partir au bureau d'ici une heure, grand maximum, mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter la chaleur de ses bras. J'y étais si bien… En sécurité. Jamais je ne pourrai trouver quelqu'un qui soit fait autant pour moi. Jamais je ne trouverai aussi bien ma place auprès d'un autre. Edward était ma vie, mon monde et il m'avait offert la chance d'être la mère de Lucas.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller au boulot…

C'était une des choses que j'aimais également dans notre couple : nous pensions pareil. Si un avait une idée en tête, l'autre le comprenait et voulait la même chose. Je marmonnais contre sa chemise que je ne voulais pas non plus le quitter et renforçais ma prise au niveau de son cou. J'inspirai sa douce odeur d'homme avant de souffler théâtralement et me décoller de lui, allant me préparer une tasse fumante de café bien noir. Même si j'étais complètement réveillée et prête pour ma journée, je ne pouvais pas mieux la commencer qu'avec un baiser enflammé de mon mari et un café serré. J'humai l'odeur de ma boisson chaude avant de me tourner et de m'appuyer contre le plan de travail, regardant Edward mordre un second morceau de pancakes grillé. Je souris à nouveau, face à sa grimace.

- Arrête d'essayer de manger ça, tu vas te rendre malade. Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

- Je devais partir, il y a une heure. Tu as raison à propos de la réunion mais j'ai appelé, disant que mon fils avait un petit problème matinal alors ils ont repoussé à midi. Je vais devoir attendre des heures avant de pouvoir manger et pourquoi ? Parce que ma charmante femme n'a pas daigné se lever pour me préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom et que j'ai dû me battre contre mes pires ennemis : les poêles. _(N/Popo : Pauvre chou… tu veux un câlin ? *haussement de sourcil aguicheur*)_

Je levai un sourcil dans sa direction alors qu'il finissait tout de même sa crêpe épaisse et qu'il buvait le reste de jus d'orange qui restait dans le verre, sur le comptoir. _(N/Popo : *Soupire* Même quand il boit du jus d'orange, il est sexy !)_

Il s'essuya ensuite avec une serviette qui se trouvait sur un des hauts tabourets avant d'enfiler sa veste de smoking. Il me regarda tristement, faisant une fausse moue adorable, telle que me la faisait sa demi-sœur lorsqu'elle voulait que je fasse une après-midi shopping avec elle. Je m'excusai d'un regard, pour ne pas être si présente que ça ces derniers temps. Presque timidement, je m'approchai de lui. Posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je le regardais droit dans les yeux avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

- Je n'ai plus que quelques heures sur le dossier de madame Duroy. Deux ou trois heures, tout au plus, afin de lire l'épilogue, corriger le peu de fautes qu'elle fait, faire les remarques et donner mon avis complet sur l'histoire. Après, je demanderai à Kate de ne pas me donner trop de travail pour que je passe un peu plus de temps à la maison, avec toi et le petit. Je te le promets. Mais en attendant, pour me faire pardonner, je pourrais appeler ta mère pour qu'elle garde Lucas ce soir et te préparer un dîner. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé en amoureux…

- Je ne suis absolument pas contre un repas en amoureux, au contraire.

- Alors, on dit que tu rentres vers six heures, si tu peux et on se fait ça ?

- Il me tarde d'être à ce soir, mon ange.

- Moi aussi, cher mari parfait.

- Parfait ? Je croyais que j'étais une calamité en cuisine…

- Tu es mon homme parfait, mon amour. Tu es beau, séduisant, sexy comme l'Enfer. Tu es drôle, tu as de la conversation comme personne et tu es un merveilleux père pour ton fils. Franchement, qui pourrait être plus parfait que toi, Edward Cullen ? _(N/Popo : Aucune idée…)_

Il me lança son sourire en coin secret avant de m'embrasser tendrement mais aussi brièvement, repoussant la tentation d'une seconde étreinte plus longue. Il faisait bien… Ou pas. Il me souhaita une bonne journée avant de commencer à partir vers la porte du garage. Je le hélai alors, rangeant mon sourire pour faire place à une mine outrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chérie ?

- Tu ne me dis pas que je suis aussi parfaite pour toi et que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi ? _(N/Popo : Bah dis donc, elle est gonflée !)_

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais alors que tu le sais déjà ?

- Ah parce que pour les défauts, j'ai le droit de recevoir des petites piques mais alors pour les compliments…

- Tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou et que je serais dingue d'essayer de vivre sans toi. Ça m'est impossible chérie, et tu le sais très bien. Tu es tellement parfaite que même si tu passes toutes tes nuits avec ce charmant Rob et cette Kristen, décrits de la main de cette Pauline Duroy, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir car c'est ton boulot et c'est toi. Tu es appliquée et je ne te cache pas que je préfère quand tu t'appliques sur moi…

- Edward !

- … mais c'est une des choses qui me plaît le plus en toi. En plus de ton incroyable beauté, de ta sensualité et du fait que tu parles toujours de moi en dormant. Tu es la femme parfaite et pas seulement pour moi, ma Bella. Alors maintenant, je vais aller au boulot et quand je rentrerai, je ferais l'amour à ma merveilleuse femme, que j'aime plus que tout au monde et que je sois foudroyé ou renversé par un bus dans la seconde si ce n'est pas la vérité.

Mon foutu côté émotif de ces derniers jours se mit en marche et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je savais qu'Edward était parfait. Je l'avais su dès notre première rencontre mais chaque jour, il me montrait qu'il l'était toujours un peu plus. Jamais je ne supporterai de le perdre. Jamais je ne pourrai l'avoir loin de moi. Il était mon oxygène. Lui et notre fils étaient tout pour moi et pendant un quart de seconde, je me demandai comment serait ma vie sans eux. Elle serait terne et morte, ça je pouvais le parier et le jurer.

Je reniflai le plus discrètement alors que mon mari boutonnait sa veste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie que je pleure. Il se demanderait aussitôt ce qu'il avait dit de mal et ça gâcherait ce moment si parfait. Il ne devait pas…

- Ma puce, pourquoi tu pleures ? Je…

- Si je continue comme ça, je vais me demander si je n'ai pas mes hormones qui jouent avec moi. Je suis bien trop sensible en ce moment. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… Enfin si ! Tu es parfait et tu choisis toujours les bons mots, c'est injuste.

- Hey, je suis Edward Cullen. Tu l'as dit toi-même… Qui serait plus parfait que moi ?

Il rit avant de revenir vers moi, ayant arraché un papier d'essuie-tout au passage. Il essuya la plupart de mes larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues de ses pouces avant de m'embrasser le front, de me souffler un « je t'aime » et de se retourner pour s'engouffrer dans le garage. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais les crissements de pneus sur l'asphalte et soupirai avant de mettre toutes les assiettes, tous les couteaux et autres ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle. Je le mis en marche avant de monter me mettre sous la douche, récoltant un peu l'odeur de mon homme. Je me détendis un instant sous le jet d'eau tiède, lavant doucement mes cheveux et mon corps. J'organisais ma journée en passant ma jupe droite jaune m'arrivant à mi-cuisses et mon haut noir à col rond. Repassant par la salle de bain pour déposer une légère touche de gloss et d'eye-liner en guise de maquillage, je me dépêchai de me rendre dans la pièce qui me servait de bureau, quand je travaillais à la maison, pour prendre le script de _Parcours Fructueux_. Je courus au rez-de-chaussée, enfilai mes petites bottes noires à talons avant de prendre mes clés, mon sac et de me dépêcher de rejoindre la voiture, garée devant la maison.

J'arrivai avec un peu de retard au travail et me rendis directement dans le bureau de ma patronne.

- Tu…

- .. Es extrêmement désolée de mon retard mais j'ai eu une panne de réveil et ma voiture à eu un problème en route…

C'était faux et elle le savait. J'avais toujours eu du mal à mentir mais elle faisait semblant de me croire et m'invita à m'asseoir avant de me bombarder de questions sur le roman de Pauline. Je répondis, bien entendu, que l'histoire méritait un intérêt tout particulier et que les jeunes, ainsi que les femmes plus vieilles, se laisseront facilement happées par cette histoire d'amour. Kate eut l'air satisfait de mon compte-rendu et m'ordonna d'aller finir de lire et faire les derniers détails avant de joindre l'auteur et de lui faire part de notre décision de la publier. J'avais hâte de rencontrer la jeune femme talentueuse qui m'avait tenue en émoi pendant des heures et des heures. _(N/Popo : *_* *sourire rêveur* Attends moi, je suis là !)_

Sur les coups de quatorze heures, je finissais de boucler le tout et allai me prendre un café. Angela, la secrétaire personnelle de la rédactrice en chef, était à moitié affalée sur une des petites tables rondes, touillant son café que je devinais froid. Lui déposant une nouvelle tasse de boisson chaude, je m'installai devant elle.

- Bah alors, Angela, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je viens de rompre avec mon petit ami, tu sais, Eric…

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je croyais que c'était l'amour parfait entre vous.

- Son boulot lui prend énormément de temps, il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à la maison et à chaque fois que je lui demande s'il veut aller dîner, le seul soir où il est là, il me dit qu'il est crevé et monte se coucher, sans dire un mot de plus ou même manger un morceau avec moi. Tu sais Bella, je commence même à me demander si… Enfin, tu vois ? S'il n'a pas une maîtresse ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne soit jamais là et qu'il soit éreinté à chaque fois qu'on a l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? Tu sais, dans ces cas-là, c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, en général. Affronte-le, demande lui des comptes. Et puis, s'il ne veut rien te dire, va voir sa patronne pour avoir le cœur net sur ses heures de boulot.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur de savoir qu'il est avec une autre que moi… Oh, Bella, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Quelques larmes débordèrent des yeux de mon amie alors que je m'empressais de faire le tour de la table pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter. Je n'aimais pas voir les personnes que j'aimais souffrir. Le pire, c'était que j'appréciais énormément Eric. Des fois, quand Edward avait une réunion tard au bureau, nous dînions tous les trois, ou quatre depuis que Lucas était né. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer avec une autre fille qu'Angela. Qu'aurait-il à gagner, à perdre une fille géniale comme elle ?

Je tentais de lui insuffler du courage alors que je me demandais ce que je ferais si ça m'arrivait à moi et Edward. Je savais que je pouvais avoir toute confiance en mon mari mais si Angela disait la vérité, si elle avait juste, ça voudrait dire que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Supporterais-je de savoir mon homme avec une autre femme que moi ? Que ferais-je si j'apprenais une chose pareille ? Resterais-je avec lui, pour le bien de notre fils ? Prendrais-je Lucas pour aller loin de lui, loin de sa trahison, de son humiliation envers moi ? Arriverais-je à rester loin de lui, malgré mon amour bien plus qu'intense, inébranlable ?

Au final, j'avais réussi à remonter un peu le moral de mon amie et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle repartit prendre sa place à son bureau. Pour ma part, ce petit épisode m'avait un peu retourné. Nous n'étions jamais à l'abri et je savais qu'un bon nombre de femmes aimeraient me ravir Edward. Il était parfait, comme je le répétais sans cesse et qui ne voudrait pas de l'homme idéal auprès d'elle ? Tremblante, je me réinstallai à mon bureau, imprimant une série de nouvelles qu'un auteur venait de m'envoyer. Alors que je voyais mon exemplaire du script de madame Duroy, avec ma note de « L'amour éternel » sur la première page, je secouai la tête, me maudissant d'avoir pensé une minute qu'Edward pouvait aller voir une autre femme que moi. Il me l'avait dit ce matin et me le répétait sans cesse ; j'étais la femme de sa vie, aussi dingue que cela pouvait être. Il m'avait choisi moi et personne d'autre. _(N/Popo : A le cafard, rien qu'en pensant à la suite…)_

Vers cinq heures, je retournai au bureau de ma patronne, lui dire que je devais y aller. Je pris également trois jours de congé et lui demandai de m'appeler une fois qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de ma future auteure à succès. Je passai par le supermarché afin d'acheter le tout pour faire un bon dîner à mon petit mari et me dirigeai ensuite vers la villa de mes beaux-parents. Esmée, comme tous les jours, avait été chercher Lucas à la maternelle. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la maison, mon fils me sauta au cou, me criant dans les oreilles qu'il m'aimait avant de repartir en courant, suivi de prêt par Léa, qui lui hurlait de lui rendre sa poupée fétiche. Je ris en rejoignant ma belle-mère dans le salon, qui essayait de remplir correctement une grille de sudoku sur la page jeux du journal.

- Tu t'es trompée, tu as mis deux 9 sur la même ligne et là, tu as deux 3 dans le même carré.

- Te fiche pas de moi, Isabella Cullen ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Le boulot a été ?

- Oui, très bien. Tu sais que les gosses se courent après dans toute la maison ? Ils ne sont pas trop durs ?

- Jasper ne devrait pas tarder et vu que tu es là, le petit va se calmer… Je déteste ça, avoir la maison calme ! Je veux toujours que ça bouge, tu me connais. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, merci, en fait, je ne reste pas longtemps…

- D'accord. LUC…

- Non ! En fait, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais nous le garder ici, cette nuit ? En ce moment, j'ai un peu délaissé Edward au profil de mon travail et j'ai envie de me racheter en lui préparant un bon dîner.

- Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois ! LUCAS, LEA, venez faire un bisou à Bella, tout de suite !

Je souriais, amusée de voir mon fils et ma nièce arriver, aussi rouge que des écrevisses et haletant comme des chevaux de course. Lucas avait la Barbie hôtesse de l'air de sa cousine dans la main droite et essayait de faire reculer Léa de son autre main, qu'il posait sur son bras. Je m'approchai d'eux, souriant toujours. Me mettant à leur hauteur, je pris mon fils au creux de mes bras et lui chipai la poupée, la rendant à ma nièce.

- Merci, tata Bella.

- Maman, t'es pas marrante !

- Désolé mon poussin mais je suis solidaire des filles et quand j'étais petite, je détestais qu'on me pique mes Barbie alors je crois que je sais ce que ta cousine ressent.

- Mais euh !

- Nah !

- Bon, les enfants, ne faîtes pas trop tourner votre grand-mère en rond. Lucas, ça te dérange de rester faire dodo ici ? Maman viendra te chercher demain à l'école et on ira au parc, manger une glace. Ça te dit ?

- D'accord… Tu feras un bisou comme ça à papa !

Il écarta les bras le plus possible avant de me faire un câlin et un bisou sur la joue. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille que je l'aimais très fort et il repartit avec Léa, après que cette dernière m'ait aussi enlacée et déposé un baiser sur l'autre joue. Je me relevai, allant enlacer Esmée.

- Tu passeras le bonsoir à mon fils et tu lui diras qu'il passe quand il veut.

- Nous viendrons certainement samedi ou dimanche pour déjeuner. Parles-en à Carlisle, Alice et Jasper. Je me charge de faire la proposition à Rosalie.

- Très bien ! Amusez-vous bien, ce soir…

- Esmée !

- Bah, quoi ? Vous êtes jeune, non ?

Je secouai la tête en riant légèrement, quoi qu'un peu embarrassée. Je savais qu'elle était comme ma mère mais même avec cette dernière, je n'aurais jamais parlé de mes activités physiques. Là, c'était encore pire car je devais parler de la sexualité de son propre fils en plus de la mienne. Non merci !

J'arrivai un quart d'heure plus tard à la villa et déposai le tout pour commencer à préparer le dîner. J'étais assez en retard sur le timing mais je savais qu'avec de l'organisation, j'arriverais à être dans les temps. Pendant que la viande cuisait, que l'eau bouillait et que le pain chauffait, je montai me changer, troquant ma tenue de la journée contre une charmante petite robe blanche, très légère, décolletée, assez pour montrer la naissance de ma poitrine. Je remettais un peu de parfum après m'être rafraîchi et redescendais pour surveiller le repas. Hors de question qu'il crame, comme notre petit-déjeuner.

Je souriais de bonheur en entendant la porte du garage se fermer. Je m'empressais de finir les dernières touches sur notre table en allumant deux bougies, perchées sur leur chandelier. J'avais mis un peu de musique en fond sonore et plus particulièrement celle de notre première danse, à notre mariage. J'adorais écouter encore et encore cette chanson, si bien que j'avais l'impression que le lecteur le savait et se mettait en répétition tout seul. J'entendis le son familier de la sacoche touchant délicatement le sol, celui des clés rangées dans le bol à l'entrée, le froissement d'une veste qu'on retire et les pas venants vers moi.

Je souris encore plus en sentant un souffle sur ma nuque et des mains sur ma taille.

- Hum… Ca sent incroyablement bon.

- C'est un simple rôti avec ses pommes de terre et des haricots verts, tu sais ?

- Oui et je ne parlais pas de l'odeur de la nourriture.

Je gloussai comme une adolescente alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon épaule et qu'il s'empara des deux verres posés sur le plan de travail, ainsi que la bouteille de vin. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis à nouveau ce son familier d'un bouchon qui se retire et le glougloutement du liquide allant de la bouteille au verre. Je baissai le feu au maximum et me tournais vers mon Dieu Grec. Doux Jésus qu'il était merveilleux, même après une journée de travail. Je m'approchai de lui, déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de prendre le verre de vin rouge qu'il me tendait et de le remercier d'un regard et d'un sourire.

- Alors, ta journée ?

- Assez bonne mais je préfère de loin être ici, avec toi. Et la tienne ?

- On va éditer Pauline Duroy. Enfin, si elle est toujours d'accord. On doit en parler ensemble dans les jours qui viennent.

- Je pensais que tu devais prendre quelques jours pour les passer avec Lucas et moi ?

- Eh bien, sache que j'ai pris un mini congé de trois jours et comme ce sera le week-end ensuite, je n'irai pas travailler avant lundi prochain !

Il sourit grandement avant de poser son verre sur le comptoir et de me faire signe de ne pas bouger. Impatiente, je ne pus m'y résoudre et le suivis jusqu'au salon, où je le trouvai en train de contempler ma table. Il secoua la tête, marmonnant que je devais toujours en faire qu'à ma tête et s'installa sur le canapé, sa sacoche sur les genoux, cherchant quelque chose dans l'une des poches internes. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je replaçais bien un couteau sur la table, il vint me rejoindre, me tendant une enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde !

Je l'interrogeai du regard, sachant tout de même qu'il n'allait rien me dire et me concentrai sur l'enveloppe. Aucune inscription, elle était toute blanche, à l'exception de mon prénom écrit par sa parfaite écriture. J'ouvris, fébrilement je dois bien avouer, l'enveloppe et lançai un petit cri de joie en voyant ce qui se trouver à l'intérieur. Sans plus attendre, je sautai dans les bras de mon mari, déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains se posèrent sous mes fesses afin de me porter et de continuer à m'embrasser. Je sentis qu'il se déplaçait mais je m'en fichais et continuais de l'attaquer avec mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue caressant furieusement la mienne, j'eus vite un vertige à cause du manque d'air que je m'étais infligé pour le remercier de son merveilleux cadeau.

- J'en conclus que ça te plaît ?

- Oh, mon amour, c'est génial ! Mais comment tu as fait pour…

- Je savais que tu allais tenir ta promesse de prendre quelques jours de vacances et comme je te connais assez, j'ai deviné que tu serais en congé jusqu'à lundi et donc, je suis passé par l'agence de voyage et voilà ! Je suis content que ça te plaise autant.

- Non mais tu veux rire ! Qui ne serait pas heureuse d'aller avec son mari dans la plus romantique ville du monde ? Paris, Edward ! Paris ! Je t'aime, mon amour…

- Je t'aime aussi, ma belle…

Je recommençai à l'embrasser mais je me figeai soudainement.

- Oh, mais on ne peut pas partir ! Et Lucas, il sera triste de ne pas…

- J'ai tout arrangé. Je suis passé chez mes parents, avant de venir ici, d'où mon petit retard. J'en ai parlé avec ma mère et Lucas. Il y avait aussi Emmett et ton frère a décidé de le prendre avec lui tout ce week-end.

- Lucas n'a pas trop fait la tête ?

- Non, au contraire ! Quand Em lui a dit qu'il se goinfrerait de glace pendant deux jours, le petit a sauté au plafond et m'a dit que si on voulait, on pouvait partir plus souvent…

Je ris avec Edward. Lucas était un petit garçon génial. Je me sentais tout de même un peu coupable de partir sans lui. C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas pris de vacances, Edward et moi, seuls, depuis plus de trois ans mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Les vacances familiales au camping, tous les étés, avec tout le monde étaient très bien, mais j'étais tellement heureuse de partir seulement avec mon mari. Trois jours de détente, trois jours rien qu'à nous. Rien que pour nous. J'avais hâte.

Je sortis de mes songes et de mes rêves éveillés, qui consistaient à faire un certain plan pour notre séjour, lorsque j'entendis le ding du four. Je me levai des genoux de mon mari, après lui avoir embrassé rapidement les lèvres et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, posant les billets d'avion que je tenais toujours sur le comptoir. Me saisissant de mon gant, je sortis le plat du four et le plaçai sur le plan de travail. Le couteau électrique dans une main, je m'apprêtais à couper la viande, quand des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet, faisant baisser ma main « armée ». Je regardai Edward d'un air interrogatif mais je détournai les yeux rapidement sous la trop forte intensité de ses prunelles. De vertes perçantes et claires, elles étaient passées à noires de désir et d'envie retenue. Soufflant, me traitant d'imbécile dans ma tête, je relevai mon regard déterminé vers lui et lâchai le couteau à côté du plat, retirai la protection sur ma main et me tournais totalement face à lui. Je le regardais maintenant, tout aussi envieuse que lui.

Il colla son torse contre le mien, me regardant comme s'il voulait me faire passer un message par la pensée. Message qui arriva tout de suite dans mon bas-ventre… Bon, d'accord, aussi dans mon cerveau. Ni une, ni deux, je plaçai mes mains derrière sa nuque et amenai son visage au mien, déposant un baiser ardent sur sa bouche. Il y répondit avec grand plaisir, prenant soin de venir batailler avec ma langue de la sienne. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, je me retrouvai à bout de souffle et il amena ses lèvres à mon oreille.

- Je sais que ça ne se fait généralement pas, mais, je dois à tout prix te demander de me remercier correctement pour ce merveilleux cadeau que je viens de te faire. _(N/Popo : C'est pas grave, elle te pardonne ton manque de tact^^ En tout cas nous on te pardonne ^_^)_

Je gémissais alors qu'il mordillait et suçotait mon lobe, faisant grandir de plus en plus la boule de désir qui s'était logée dans mon bas-ventre depuis que j'avais croisé son regard de braise. Je penchai ma tête en arrière alors que sa bouche descendait de plus en plus vers mon décolleté, laissant un tracé humide avec sa langue et me rendant complètement folle par la même occasion.

- Mais… Je… Le repas ?

- Je n'ai envie de manger qu'une seule chose dans cette cuisine. _(N/Popo : *Coulis de bave sur le menton*)_

Je sentis son sourire alors qu'il répétait presque ce qu'il m'avait dit le premier jour de notre emménagement dans cette maison.

- Et puis, nous avons un four pour réchauffer les suppléments…

Mes bras s'entourèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de sa nuque alors qu'il passait ses mains sous le volant de ma robe et qu'il me fit encercler sa taille de mes jambes. Encore une fois, nous nous déplacions mais j'étais à peine consciente d'où il nous emmenait alors qu'il continuait à embrasser la naissance de mes seins et que je bougeais des hanches contre lui en agrippant sa tignasse, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement que je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte ma peau de ses lèvres.

J'ouvris les yeux quand je sentis une surface moelleuse dans mon dos. Notre lit. Il nous avait apporté dans la chambre et il se tenait, à genoux, entre mes jambes largement écartées. J'avais envie qu'il me touche, qu'il me fasse sienne encore et encore. J'avais besoin de le sentir au plus profond de moi et je voyais aisément, dans son regard, dans son attitude, qu'il souhaitait la même chose. D'ailleurs, il ne se fit pas prier et répondit à ma demande silencieuse en tout point. Déboutonnant un par un les boutons de sa chemise, il la balança au sol aussitôt qu'elle fut complètement détachée. J'admirais son torse, me léchant légèrement les lèvres face à cette vision des plus divines. Pendant ce temps, il ne me laissa pas en reste, retirant mon shorty en dentelles noires. Je me relevai, allant embrasser son buste alors que ses doigts jouaient avec l'ouverture de ma robe.

- Enlève-la.

Ma voix a claqué, son grognement a retenti, alors qu'il s'affairait à retirer mon vêtement, tandis que mes doigts, tremblants d'impatience, se chargeaient de la fermeture de son pantalon. Braguette défaite, robe enlevée, nous nous retrouvâmes en sous-vêtements : lui en boxer, moi en soutien-gorge. Enfin plus pour très longtemps car, alors que j'amortissais un mouvement pour lui ôter la dernière barrière qui séparait nos deux sexes envieux, il fut plus rapide et l'envoya bouler à travers la pièce.

Une seconde plus tard, il était à mon entrée, me regardant avec son regard à la fois fou, sauvage mais aussi amoureux. Je lui souris, reliant ma bouche à la sienne alors qu'en un coup de reins précis, il butait déjà au fin fond de mon ventre. Je gémissais son prénom dans sa bouche et bougeais avec lui, faisant claquer nos bassins entre eux. Seuls les bruits de respirations difficiles, de peau battant contre une autre et de gémissements désordonnés retentissaient dans la chambre.

Je me sentais si bien et j'étais persuadée que je n'allais pas tarder à venir et cela ne loupa pas. Me resserrant autour de son membre à l'intérieur de moi, je criais ma jouissance, prononçant le prénom de mon mari avec le plus de passion alors que je le sentais à son tour s'évader au fond de mon ventre. Épuisé, il s'affala sur moi. Je n'étais pas du tout gênée par son poids pesant contre mon petit corps, au contraire. Le sentir me faisait prendre conscience de sa réalité. Même après toutes ses années, je considérais toujours Edward comme un rêve, un fantasme personnel que je me serais créée de toutes pièces.

Il me murmura un « je t'aime » avant de rouler sur le côté, m'emportant sur lui et me berçant vers le sommeil avec une caresse légèrement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, du bout de ses doigts. Je pus tout de même lui dire que je l'aimais à mon tour avant de partir dans le pays des rêves complètement…

…

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, aveuglés par la lumière ambiante dans laquelle était plongée la chambre. Malgré ma gêne, un immense sourire se formait au coin de ma bouche alors que je roulais pour me placer sur mon homme. Malheureusement pour moi, je trouvais le lit vide. Fronçant les sourcils, je rouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermés afin de profiter d'un moment matinal avec mon homme. La chambre était vide et soudain, une douleur immense envahit ma poitrine. Affolée, je me redressai dans le lit et regardai partout dans la pièce. Des chaussures jonchaient sur le sol, ainsi que mon manteau et une robe. J'étais en sous-vêtements. Mon cœur s'affola et j'eus un déclic. Tournant ma tête, le plus lentement possible, je posais mon regard sur la table de chevet… _(N/Popo : *Pars déprimer dans son coin* -_-')_

Les larmes affluèrent alors que les images de la veille envahissaient mon cerveau. Edward n'était pas avec moi. Edward ne m'avait pas fait une superbe surprise en m'offrant deux billets d'avion pour Paris. Edward ne m'avait pas fait l'amour dans ce lit, hier soir. Non, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un foutu rêve qui m'avait donné de fausses joies. Un rêve qui m'avait fait espérer, pendant une seconde, alors que je me réveillais doucement. Il ne vivait plus ici. La photo de notre mariage ne se trouvait plus sur la table à mes côtés. Tout était si vide. Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues alors que j'agrippais fortement la couette, que je serrais contre mon cœur mort. Je souffrais de ne pas avoir mon fils avec moi, ou du moins dans sa chambre. J'aurais voulu être avec lui. Le serrer dans mes bras, me prouver que j'avais encore une raison de me lever, de sourire et de vivre, tout simplement.

Éclatant encore plus en sanglot, je me rappelais de cette nuit, quand Edward m'avait raccompagné à la maison. Nous avions failli nous embrasser mais ma conscience ou peut-être bien ma raison nous avait empêché de faire… une erreur ? Serait-ce vraiment une erreur de m'abandonner, avec mon mari, alors qu'il commençait à me prouver qu'il m'aimait et qu'il pouvait changer ? Était-ce mal de vouloir que son mari reste avec soi, pour toujours et à jamais ? Plongeant mon visage strié d'eau salée, je me souvenais des phares rouges que j'avais vus, s'en aller dans l'obscurité, alors que j'avais ouvert la porte pour le retenir et lui demander de rester auprès de moi. J'étais alors restée dans l'entrée pendant une bonne heure, me semble-t-il, avant de ravaler mes larmes et mes regrets et de monter dans la chambre afin d'essayer de dormir. Mais là, je m'étais sentie encore plus seule que jamais. La villa était d'un calme olympien et ça me faisait terriblement peur et mal.

Je restais, inerte dans mon lit, pleurant silencieusement. Je me rappelais douloureusement de mon fabuleux rêve. Il avait semblé si vrai, si réel. Trop réel pour mon bien. J'étais encore plus brisée qu'à mon coucher. Mon vrai coucher, bien entendu. J'avais vécu une journée en un rêve et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. J'étais vraiment un cas désespéré_. (N/Popo : T'es juste amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, c'est pas si grave, beaucoup de femmes (et hommes ?) sont touchées par ce symptômes^^)_

Sur les coups de midi, j'entendis la sonnette retentir mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger pour aller ouvrir. Je ne voulais plus jamais sortir de ce lit. Je voulais rêver, encore et encore, si je pouvais, dans ces cas-là, avoir la vie que je voulais avoir. Mon mari, mon fils, ma famille et mon boulot. Je secouai la tête, ma conscience me hurlant que je devais me remettre, que je devais me ressaisir pour Lucas. Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais pour une fois, je ne voulais penser qu'à moi et rêver encore un petit peu avant de remettre mon nez dans la vie réelle et cruelle qui m'attendait. Je voulais me comporter comme une égoïste pendant une simple journée.

- Bella ?

La voix inquiète de ma belle-mère retentit en bas alors que j'entendais les bruits de pas se déplacer rapidement. Je devinais que mon fils courait dans la pièce principale alors que des bruits de talons dans les escaliers se faisaient entendre. J'avais envie d'être seule mais c'était sans compter Esmée qui fit une entrée, presque paniquée, dans ma chambre. Je l'imaginais, car je ne la regardais pas, qui contemplait mes habits sur le sol, pour ensuite poser son regard sur moi. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, je posai mes yeux sur elle, impassible.

- Oh, je suis désolée… Je ne sav…

- Il n'est pas là.

Ma voix tremblante avait alarmé encore plus ma belle-mère. Elle ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle, ramassa mes vêtements pour les poser sur la chaise à côté de la commode et vint me rejoindre sur le lit, me prenant dans ses bras, ne se souciant même pas de ma tenue des plus légères. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas non plus et entourai son cou de mes bras, pleurant encore miraculeusement après toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées ces dernières minutes.

- Que s'est-il passé, ma chérie ?

- Rien…

- Mais, tu ne peux pas être dans un état pareil s'il ne s'est rien passé, voyons !

- C'est justement parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé que je suis dans cet état, Esmée.

Elle laissa s'échapper un « oh » de sa bouche alors qu'elle m'enlaçait plus fortement. Je laissai pleuvoir les dernières larmes de mon chagrin avant de renifler bruyamment et me relever mon visage vers celui doux et avenant de celle que je considérais comme ma mère. Son regard était triste et je voyais à quel point elle voulait m'aider, mais aussi combien elle était frustrée, énervée, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi. Elle ne savait même pas la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aider.

- Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous êtes partis tous les deux, hier soir.

- Il m'a raccompagnée, on a failli s'embrasser, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez et quand j'ai compris que j'avais fait une connerie, il était déjà parti. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus…

- Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe réellement entre vous deux ? Tu sais, je te connais très bien et je connais mon fils comme ma poche alors… Hier soir, je vous ai vus si malheureux mais aussi si heureux à la fois, que je suis certaine que tu me caches quelque chose. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Je ne veux pas que… Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'Edward te trompe ?

- NON ! Il ne… Esmée, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. Laisse tomber, ça s'arrangera avec le temps.

Elle me regardait, telle une mère grondant sa fille, qui venait de mentir ou de faire une bêtise tellement grosse qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de lui demander de descendre, le temps que je prenne une douche et que je les rejoigne en bas. Contrairement à dans mon rêve, la douche que je pris n'avait rien de bénéfique ni de géniale. Je m'apitoyais – encore – sur mon sort.

_**Merde Bella, je fais rarement mon apparition mais là, je dois intervenir ! Edward te trompe et quand il en a un coup dans le nez, tellement soûle qu'il ne se rappelle plus de rien le lendemain, il te lève la main dessus. Cesse de t'apitoyer pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas été là quand tu as ouvert cette fichue porte, cette nuit car tu aurais regretté ce matin, ce que vous auriez certainement fait. Là, tu te lamentes car tu n'es pas avec lui mais tu aurais également été mal s'il avait été avec toi, ce matin, dans ce lit. Tu te serais encore posée mille questions pour en arriver au principal : Edward n'est plus le même qu'à vos débuts. Laisse-le complètement redevenir comme avant. Tu ne veux pas de Masen chez toi ! Edward n'a pas le droit de faire subir ce qu'il a vécu lui-même à son fils ! Pense à Lucas et tu sauras que j'ai raison. Maintenant, sois forte et digne, bats-toi pour le bonheur de ton fils et si tu y tiens, aide Edward à se soigner mais par pitié, cesse de te plaindre, une bonne fois pour toutes !**_

Je me figeai, seule sous l'eau qui commençait à se refroidir. La petite voix à l'intérieur de moi était essoufflée après cette mini-crise. Je fronçai les sourcils en sortant de la cabine de douche. Cette voix semblait complètement folle mais elle avait aussi incroyablement raison. Je devais arrêter de me plaindre. Certes, j'aimais Edward à la folie et j'étais vraiment très triste de ne pas l'avoir avec moi…

_**Tu recommences !**_

… mais c'était de sa faute si nous étions dans une situation aussi merdique. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. Je devais être forte, premièrement pour Lucas, mais aussi pour moi. Pour ma dignité. Je devais me bouger et vivre ma vie. Même si c'était dur de poursuivre mon existence sans mon mari, sans l'homme de ma vie, je le devais bien. Je n'allais pas rester ainsi pendant des années et des années. Esmée avait vécu ça et elle ne m'en avait que trop parlé pour que je tombe dans la déprime, comme elle l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Ma belle-mère était forte mais je l'étais encore plus. J'avais vécu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et je m'en étais toujours relevée. Je devais me relever maintenant. Je le devais et immédiatement.

C'est un peu plus déterminée que j'enfilai un jean bleu délavé avec un débardeur kaki. Je me coiffai rapidement avant de courir rejoindre mon fils au rez-de-chaussée.

…

La journée s'était bien passée. Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés avec moi, sous la véranda, alors que Lucas jouait à la balançoire et riait aux éclats lorsqu'un des papillons qui voletaient autour de lui s'était posé sur le bout de son nez, alors qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe. Le sujet d'Edward n'avait pas du tout été abordé et je soupçonnais ma belle-mère d'avoir informé son mari de la situation. Je sentais à chaque fois le regard de ce dernier sur moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je craque à chaque seconde. Pour ma part, je tenais bon. J'avais décidé d'être forte et de ne plus me laisser marquée par Edward. Sa bonne attitude revenue pouvait partir à tout moment, je le savais, mais je décidais de ne pas me laisser attendrir par tous ses moments « tendres » qui s'étaient passés, hier soir et durant la moitié de la semaine.

Vers dix-huit heures, mes beaux-parents prirent congé, embrassant chaleureusement leur petit-fils. Je fis manger Lucas après son bain et le montai directement au lit. Il était exténué à cause de sa journée et Esmée m'avait dit qu'il avait fait quelques cauchemars la nuit dernière et n'avait, par conséquent, pas énormément dormi, s'étant couché tard. Le regarder s'endormir après son histoire fit fondre mon cœur et comme la maman poule que j'étais, je le bordai, bien avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, lui soufflant que je l'aimais et de sortir de la chambre, éteignant sa lampe de chevet mais laissant la porte entrouverte au cas où.

Je me posai devant la télévision, un sandwich dans les mains lorsque j'entendis deux coups à la porte. Je soufflai, repoussant mon pain de la bouche et lançant un « j'arrive » avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant alors que je me giflais mentalement pour ma réaction. Edward se tenait… mal à l'aise ? Edward n'était mal à l'aise que quand je lui apprenais qu'il avait fait une connerie, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise à carreaux bleue et blanche, il avait les mains dans les poches.

- Bonsoir.

- Hey… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lucas dort déjà alors…

- En fait, même si j'aurais été heureux de le voir pour l'embrasser, c'est toi que je venais voir, Bella.

Je détournai les yeux, complètement vaincue par son regard hypnotisant. Je m'effaçai afin qu'il rentre dans la villa. Il me remercia d'un sourire, accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Je pouvais sentir son anxiété et le pire, c'est que son humeur m'envahissait lentement mais sûrement.

Au bout de quelques secondes de malaise, je me raclai doucement la gorge avant d'inspirer profondément et de le regarder. Tombant directement dans un tourbillon de vert, je posai une main sur le mur pour me retenir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Comment ?

- Tu as dit que tu étais venu pour me voir, non ?

- Ah oui ! Euh, en fait, je me demandais si… Si tu… Eh bien, si tu voulais… Putain ! On dirait un ado de quinze ans qui demande à une fille de sortir avec lui, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un sourire tenta de se frayer un chemin sur mes lèvres mais je résistais.

- Bella, est-ce que ça te dirait de dîner avec moi, un soir ? On a besoin de se retrouver et de parler.

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il serait le mieux ? J'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser avoir et là, j'étais troublée par un simple regard. J'étais vraiment pathétique, j'en avais conscience. Mais toutes mes résolutions avaient tendance à s'envoler une fois que j'étais devant lui. _(N/Popo : C'est Edward en même temps, on peut pas trop t'en vouloir…=/ )_

Je le regardai dans les yeux et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent et parlèrent, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler.

- D'accord.

Bon, bah pour la détermination, on repassera parce que c'est pas du tout, du tout ça ! _(N/Popo A bat la détermination !)_

**...**

**Je sens que je vais me reprendre quelques réflexions à propos du comportement de Bella, pour le dernier paragraphe mais bon, je tente le coup. Dîtes-moi si vous voulez que je continues cette fiction...**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**

**PS : merci Popo, pour tes commentaires et ta correction ! (Biz) **


	8. Chapitre 8 Un pas en avant, trois

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je ne vais pas faire de long et immense discours. Je peux tout simplement vous dire que vous allez certainement me détester en lisant la fin de ce chapitre. Même ma Siamoise, alias Popolove pour celles qui ne savent pas encore, a refusé de le relire pour le corriger. Pour la petite anecdote, nous avons fait un pari et pour dire à quel point elle détestait la tournure des évènements, elle a voulu parié le changement du déroulement de ma fiction ! Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour nous, elle a perdu. Conséquence : elle doit m'écrire un OS lemon Edward/Bella avec un thème précis, dont je viens tout juste de lui demander de le poster^^**

**Enfin bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie pendant cent ans, place aux remerciements :**

planetebleu, sand91, Fantwilight1, Nadalexx, lily7807, Pupuce0078, Jennii-love-2, Stf, 35nanou, .com, SweetyMarie, mel031, Mlisa, emilie0611, Vivibatta, laccro, nathyhale, marion, Letmesign23, kccb, miiss88, MathildeL, Baby07, titijade, vinie65, Charloon', Eliloulou, oliveronica cullen massen, larsand, gaya22, PurementFanTwilight, kikou13400, MamzelleDaphne, Em81, savine2b, Kimmy, doudounord, chouchoumag, AnZeLe42100, MarieM, Grazie, Habswifes, isasoleil, sexeforlife, mmccg, kikinette11, nabu, leausy, Domi2a, anges0112, merluchonnette, la fille, Willowme, twilight007, Flo-x3, LuneBlanche, fifer, nobody-change-pixou, Ludivine28, SAMYSTERE, Juliet1802, pierard85, Onja, Atchoum16, Anne, Anny34, pyreneprincesse, potine, samy940, aelita48, camille, bichou85, helimoen, isabelle, mamoure21, Lylly, SurreyFr, philae89, Siksound, Hurrican-bells, coco26 et ma Popo.

**Toutes vos reviews sont géniales, merci de me soutenir...**

**Dorénavant, j'écrirais pour mon plaisir (même si avec cette fiction, j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer que sourire) et je posterais quand j'en aurais l'envie et l'occasion. Merci à celles qui continueront à me suivre !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**...**

**Chapitre 8 : Un pas en avant, trois en arrière…**

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire oui ? Ou était passé la Bella forte et déterminée ?

J'étais vraiment une faible. Je le savais et ma petite rébellion du dimanche matin n'avait été que farce. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire non. Jamais je ne trouverais la détermination nécessaire pour le rayer à jamais de ma vie et ce, même après tout ce que je subissais par sa faute. Un simple regard, dont la lueur me transmettait toute sa sincérité, me rendait toute guimauve. Certes, j'en avais marre. Je ne voulais plus me faire avoir mais je n'arrivais pas à être assez ferme. J'aurais voulu me rétracter, j'aurais voulu trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller à ce dîner. Je devais trouver une parade pour ne pas assister à ce dîner. Le côté sain de ma personne, celui qui voulait me préserver, ainsi que préserver Lucas, me suppliait d'annuler auprès d'Edward. Or, l'autre côté, celui amoureux qui voulait se montrer égoïste et fou, me hurlait d'accepter, de me rendre dans le restaurant où il m'avait donné rendez-vous.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois, les yeux dans le vague, assise sur un tabouret de ma cuisine, un chocolat chaud devant moi. Mes débats intérieurs me donnaient la migraine. Si ça continuait, je ne pourrais pas me rendre à ce dîner réellement, à cause de mon état de santé. J'avais l'impression de virer barge avec l'ange de mon épaule droite et le diable de mon épaule gauche qui se chamaillaient à longueur de journée. J'avais envie de hurler mais là, on me prendrait encore plus pour une folle et je ne voulais pas être séparé de mon fils, en étant enfermé dans un asile. Je me levais afin de prendre un énième cachet contre mon mal de tête avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain et me faire couler un bon bain chaud.

Une fois déshabillée, je rentrais dans l'eau bouillante et me laissais aller, vidant mon cerveau de toute pensée ne concernant pas mon bien être et aux fabuleuses odeurs qui enivraient mes sens. La mousse de mon bain-moussant me relaxait alors que j'inspirais la senteur de fraise à pleines narines. Je repensais à ma belle-mère, souriante, quand je lui avais demandé de bien vouloir garder à nouveau le petit ce soir car j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward, au restaurant. Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi heureuse depuis quelques jours. Elle était persuadé que son fils et moi allions surmonter nos épreuves et que nous nous retrouverions très vite. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le même sentiment. La même envie, sûrement, mais pas la même certitude.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à penser à mille choses à la fois, dans l'eau mais je dus sortir rapidement, frigorifiée. M'enroulant dans un grand drap de bain, je me plaçais devant le grand miroir plein pied de ma salle de bain. J'étais vraiment pas à mon avantage, ces derniers temps. Des cernes avaient emménagés sous mes yeux, avec un bail à durée indéterminée, formant d'horribles poches. Mes pupilles étaient encore plus ternes que d'habitude et je savais que la petite lueur qu'Edward disait voir à chaque fois dans mon regard, elle n'y était plus du tout. Mon teint était blafard et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cadavre en face de moi. Je n'avais jamais été belle, bronzée et sexy mais avant, je me trouvais au moins jolie alors que là… Beurk !

J'ôtais ma serviette de bain et m'observais. J'avais minci énormément depuis que j'avais mis Edward à la porte. Mes côtes ressortaient un peu et les os de mes hanches également. Mes clavicules étaient un peu plus apparentes et mes joues un peu creusées par rapport à d'habitude. Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur mes défauts physiques, que je mettrais une semaine à tous les énoncer. Je m'emparais de mon épilateur électrique, d'une crème pour le corps qui traînait dans mes affaires de toilette et du lait parfumé pour le corps également que ma belle-sœur m'avait offert avec tout un tas de maquillage et huiles, le mois dernier, et m'affalais sur mon lit. Enclenchant mon MP3, je commençais à m'occuper de retirer toute trace de poils sur mon corps.

Non pas que j'imagine qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre Edward et moi, à la fin de la soirée mais je préférais me sentir nette, va-t-on dire. Je me passais la crème et le lait sur mes jambes, mon ventre, mon buste, mes bras ou encore mon cou. J'enfilais par la suite les sous-vêtements que j'avais préparé à côté de la robe noire droite que j'avais choisi pour la soirée. Le restaurant où il m'avait invité était assez classe et je n'avais pas envie de faire tâche dans le paysage en mettant un jean, une chemisette et une paire de ballerines. J'avais donc porté mon choix sur une simple robe noire, ni trop décolleté, ni trop courte, avec une paire de talons et une petite veste blanche, en plus de mon manteau long.

Une fois entièrement vêtue, je regardais l'heure pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne me restait qu'une heure pour finir de me maquiller et de me coiffer. Je branchais le lisseur avant d'aller au rez-de-chaussée afin de boire un verre d'eau. J'étais à la fois excitée, d'où ma bouche asséchée, mais aussi terriblement craintive à l'idée de passer la soirée avec mon compagnon, car c'était toujours ce qu'il était malgré tout. Mon ventre était envahi de milliers de papillons, comme la première fois qu'il m'avait invité à sortir en couple, rien que tous les deux, laissant Emmett et Rosalie à la maison. Mes mains étaient moites et je ressemblais tellement à une adolescente éperdue d'amour en cet instant que je me serais donné des baffes. D'ailleurs, les claques mentales s'enchaînaient alors que mon subconscient s'imaginait mille scénarios. Tantôt chaste, ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'une bise à la fin de la soirée, tantôt folle, avec Edward et moi nus entre nos draps et tantôt complètement atroce avec Edward, qui me quittait pour Tanya et où je le giflais en l'insultant de tous les noms possible.

J'étais impatiente mais effrayée. Il m'avait dit que nous devions parlé. Saurais-je enfin la fin mot de l'histoire ? Avais-je vraiment envie de le savoir ? Définitivement oui. Je voulais savoir pour mon mari était devenu distant. Pourquoi il… Pourquoi il couchait avec d'autres femmes. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qui était véritablement en train de ruiner mon couple. Edward n'avait pas pu changer comme ça, sans raison. N'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait dit et prouver tant de fois. Je savais également qu'il tenait à son fils. Il avait autant besoin de nous, que nous de lui. Je devais savoir contre quoi ou qui je me battais. Ce serait peut-être, sans doute, certainement plus simple à comprendre. Je devais le savoir mais oserait-il en parler ? Me dirait-il toute la vérité sur son comportement ? Comment allais-je faire s'il me disait qu'il ne me désirait pas autant que Tanya Denali ? Que c'était de ma faute s'il allait voir ailleurs et qu'il se réfugiait dans l'alcool pour oublier qui il avait épousé…

Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux alors que je nous imaginais, Lucas et moi, sans lui. Définitivement. Je supporterais mon chagrin pour mon fils mais je savais qu'à l'intérieur, je serais dévasté. Toute ma vie, je n'avais aimé qu'un seul homme : lui. J'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et ce, depuis toujours. Il avait beau me faire du mal en agissant comme il le faisait… Je savais que je devrais le détester de toutes mes tripes mais c'était impossible. Je ne le haïssais pas comme je le devrais. J'étais en colère face à son comportement, je désirais qu'il change, je voulais qu'il redevienne lui, celui que j'avais épousé, quelques années plus tôt. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas le mépriser. Je le devais mais mon côté amoureux, celui qui me hurlait de lui laisser une chance, était un peu plus fort que l'autre côté, me disant qu'il serait préférable de le laisser tomber et d'aller voir ailleurs.

Si nous venions à divorcer, serais-je capable de continuer à vivre ? Trouverais-je quelqu'un d'autre à aimer ? Je n'avais fait que l'aimer, l'adorer, l'idolâtrer pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie, pourrais-je vraiment passer à autre chose ? Je ne savais pas si je pourrais me passer de lui, le voir avec une autre qu'il présenterait à sa famille… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne pourrais pas l'accepter, tout simplement. Une bouffée d'angoisse me prit alors que je nous imaginer en pleine bataille pour la garde de Lucas. Je voyais la scène et réprimais un sanglot alors que j'imaginais mon fils disant vouloir aller avec son père et sa nouvelle « maman ». Je devais à tout prix me ressaisir. Mon fils ne préférerait jamais une inconnue à moi. Je secouais la tête, vidant mon verre d'eau. Mon ventre était contracté, j'avais mal au cœur et j'eus juste le temps de me pencher dans l'évier pour rejeter le reste de mes aliments du midi.

Alors que j'essuyais ma bouche, je sursautais en entendant la sonnette d'entrée. Fronçant les sourcils, je séchais mes mains et allais ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh bien, je sais que ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que je vienne te chercher.

- Préférable ?

Je le regardais, interrogative, attendant une réponse. Je n'avais pas rêvée. Il m'avait bien dit que nous nous retrouverions au restaurant, à dix-neuf heures. Je regardais discrètement la pendule, essayant de voir si je n'étais pas partie dans mes pensées pendant plus de deux heures et que je l'avais laissé poireauter une plombe devant notre lieu de rendez-vous. Pourtant, non, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis que j'étais figée dans mes raisonnements un peu fous. Je soufflais et croisais mes bras autour de ma poitrine, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et finit par se masser la nuque avant de me regarder, incertain.

- En fait, je ne voulais pas que tu appelles, au dernier moment, pour me dire que tu ne viendrais pas, que tu prétexterais être malade ou un truc dans le genre. J'ai préféré venir te chercher…

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu… Bon, en fait, t'as eu raison. J'ai pensé à le faire mais, c'était y'a trois heures, avant de commencer à me préparer.

- Tu as pris trois heures pour te préparer ?

- Oui… Enfin, non… Je… J'avais besoin de me détendre et de prendre les bonnes décisions alors…

- Alors tu as passé une heure dans ton bain, jusqu'à ce que tu sois obligée de sortir à cause de l'eau froide. Oui, tu le fais tout le temps…

Je lui souris avant de me reprendre et de le laisser rentrer. Il s'avança vers le salon et je fis attention à son allure. Il était tout très élégant. Son costume noir et sa chemise blanche lui allaient à ravir, comme d'habitude. Edward pouvait se vêtir d'un rien et un rien l'habillait. Me regardant de la tête aux pieds, il me sourit avant de porter son regard sur la pièce. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer ou manquait de me froisser avec une parole ou un geste alors il était mal à l'aise, regardant le salon comme pour la première fois. Son malaise se répercuta sur moi et je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, jouant avec mes pieds et mes doigts.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je soufflais, le faisant lever la tête en ma direction.

- Bon, je vais finir de me préparer. Fais comme chez toi…

Il me regarda, me lançant son fameux sourire en coin qui avait toujours eu tant d'effet sur moi. Je secouais la tête avant de rire légèrement et de faire un signe de la mai, que même moi je ne compris pas.

- Enfin, tu es chez toi mais…

- J'ai compris, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. Va te préparer, je t'attends.

J'hochais la tête avant de monter rapidement les escaliers et entrer en trombe dans la salle de bain, voyant le fer à lisser fumer…

Après m'être lissé les cheveux, appliqué une trait de eye-liner sous chaque œil et mis mon rouge-à-lèvre, j'attrapais mon gilet et l'enfilais. Un dernier regard au miroir, qui ne reflétait pas ce que j'attendais, je descendais lentement et en silence les escaliers. J'aperçus Edward, assis sur le canapé, un cadre dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres. De loin, je pus aisément reconnaître le cadre que sa mère nous avait offert, quelques années plus tôt et où elle avait mis une photo de Lucas, lui et moi, en train de jouer dans le jardin de la villa. Je m'approchais de lui, doucement et me posais à côté de lui, contemplant le cliché. Nos sourires insouciants me donnèrent du baume au cœur et j'espérais qu'un jour, nous arriverions à surmonter nos problèmes et que nous pourrions être à nouveau aussi… Heureux.

Ne voulant plus me prendre la tête avec ça, pour le moment, je secouais la tête et le ramenais à la réalité en posant une main sur son épaule. Sa paume recouvrit le dos de ma main un instant avant que je ne recule, comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il interprète mal un geste ou une parole. Je devrais donc être sur mes gardes durant toute la soirée. Il se leva et me regarda intensément, souriant en balayant mon corps, me rendant gênée par son examen.

- Tu es prête ?

- Euh… Plus que mes chaussures à mettre et on peut y aller.

Je me dirigeais alors vers l'entrée et, m'appuyant d'une main sur le mur, j'enfilais mon premier talon, suivi de l'autre. Je pris mon sac et ouvris enfin la porte, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement que j'étais prête à partir. Il me lorgna une seconde fois et mon cœur commença à s'accélérer à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi. Lentement, il replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille avant de caresser ma joue.

- Tu es magnifique…

Il me sourit légèrement avant de prendre la porte et de se diriger vers sa voiture.

La soirée serait longue, très longue s'il se comportait comme le parfait petit mari qui emmène sa femme à un dîner romantique…

- J'ai une réservation au nom de Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

Le restaurant était très chic, ça, c'était certain. Je souris brièvement et me demandant quelle tête aurait fait le réceptionniste aux allures de maître de cérémonie. Ce dernier était habillé d'un costume noir, par-dessus une chemise blanche et près de sa gorge habitait un nœud papillon très serré. Ses cheveux étaient plaqué en arrière avec un trop plein de gel brillant. Une de ses mains gantées cherchait nos noms sur le livre ouvert qui se trouvait devant lui, sur un pupitre. Il ne manquait plus que la petite moustache sur le dessus de ses lèvres pincés et je me serais cru dans un vieux film.

Après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête et nous invita à le suivre. La table était assez reculée des autres. La table rectangulaire, nappée de blanc, avec une composition de rose en son centre était très belle. La lumière tamisée et l'ambiance privé donnaient encore plus l'air d'un repas en amoureux, plutôt qu'un dîner d'explication. L'homme, Georges si je m'en référais à l'inscription sur le pan droit de son vêtement, nous demanda de patienter quelques secondes, le temps qu'il aille chercher la carte des apéritifs. Edward, en bon gentleman qui se respecte, me tira la chaise pour que je prenne place à table. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre sa place. Je cachais mes mains tremblantes sous la nappe, essayant de regarder tout sauf son regard puissant et envoutant sur moi.

J'étais en train de me fustiger d'être si immature, si faible, lorsque le réceptionniste revint avec deux cartes, qu'il nous tendit. Trop heureuse d'avoir une réelle raison de ne pas poser mes yeux sur lui, je m'emparais du menu et fixais mon regard sur les différents alcools ou autres boissons. Pendant un instant, je me raidis, appréhendant la décision d'Edward.

- Personnellement, je prendrais Citrus Cocktail. Et toi, Bella ?

- Euh… Je vais prendre un Morango Doce. Merci.

Je remis la carte, malheureusement, au fameux Georges qui partit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Un silence s'installa alors que je voyais les doigts de mon compagnon jouer avec sa fourchette. Visiblement, aucun de nous deux ne souhaitait faire le premier pas, parler en premier. Mon côté têtu me disait que vu que c'était lui qui avait organisé, c'était à lui de prendre la parole en premier et me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire. En revanche, le côté pressé de savoir ce qu'il en était me hurlait de prendre les devants. D'attaquer les choses sérieuses, en quelques sortes. Mais un troisième côté fit surface. Celui effrayé de savoir la vérité.

Je soufflais discrètement lorsque nos boissons se retrouvèrent enfin face à nous. Étrangement, décidant de prolonger ce silence, plus que maladroit et insupportable, je portais mon verre à mes lèvres et laissais le jus d'orange et la fraise envahir ma bouche et ma gorge alors qu'enfin, Edward se décida à parler.

- J'espère que ce restaurant te plaît… Il vient d'ouvrir, à ce que m'a dit… Alex…

- Tu connais mon avis sur les restaurants dans ce genre…

- Oui mais je voulais marquer le coup pour notre premier… Euh, repas depuis…

- C'est parfait. Mais tu sais que pour ce que nous avons à parler, un vieux restaurant ou des plats à emporter à la maison aurait été tout à fait suffisant.

- Pas pour moi.

Il prit une gorgée de son cocktail avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voyais l'amour, la peur, l'angoisse, la crainte, le soulagement, l'irritation et pleins d'autres sentiments dans ses prunelles anormalement sombres. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire après ce bref échange. C'était totalement idiot d'être mal à l'aise, comme deux adolescents à leur première sortie en couple. Nous avions toujours quelque chose à nous dire ou à faire…

_**Ne pense pas à ça, maintenant !**_

J'eus presque un sursaut en entendant le cri de ma conscience. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ce genre de chose… Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Je ne savais même pas de quoi serait fait notre avenir et si oui ou non nous en avions un en commun. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur mais tout le monde le sait : l'espoir fait vivre mais n'accomplie pas des miracles.

- C'est complètement ridicule. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas… Comment dire ? Ce n'est pas simple entre nous. Mais jamais, même avant de sortir ensemble, même quand nous étions assez gêné après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, jamais on a été à court de mots l'un pour l'autre. On a toujours eu quelque chose à se dire et surtout depuis que nous sommes mariés…

- Oui, je sais.

- Bon, comme je me doute que nous n'allons pas parlé des choses sérieuses aussitôt… Comment ça se passe au boulot, ces derniers temps ?

- Eh bien…

À partir de là, l'atmosphère se fit un peu plus légère. Nous parlâmes énormément de son travail. Sa boite de logistique était en pleine extension et j'aimais beaucoup l'écouter parler de son boulot. Il était passionné par ce qu'il racontait et ça me plaisais plus que nécessaire de le voir ainsi. J'appris qu'Alex ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de son débordement d'il y a quelques semaines. À son tour, il me demanda plus de nouvelles sur moi ou encore le petit. Il avait beau être présent dans nos vies, ces derniers temps, il voulait en savoir plus, toujours plus. Je lui expliquais alors que Lucas aurait une journée parents-enfants à la maternelle, le mercredi qui suivait. Edward voulait aussi savoir comment les autres allaient. Sa mère, sa sœur, son père…

Nous passâmes donc pratiquement toute la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Quand vint le dessert, nous n'avions plus de sujet à débattre. Nous mangeâmes en silence, seulement interrompu par la douce musique qui passait dans le restaurant. Le malaise refit son apparition et j'avais plus que hâte d'en finir avec ce dîner, maintenant.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas eu les réponses à tes questions mais…

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as changé de comportement, du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi tu t'es mis à boire sans raison. À… faire n'importe quoi.

- Bella…

- Je te jure, ça me tue de ne pas savoir. Ça me rend folle ! Je veux savoir. Est-ce que c'est moi ? Est-ce que tu as eu un problème au travail qui t'a fait perdre les pédales ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un qui t'as retourné le cerveau ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir avant de me rendre folle. Alors je t'en pris, Edward, pour la santé mentale de la mère de ton fils…

- De ma femme.

- .. Dis-moi et arrête de me torturer.

- Tu as fini ?

Je pris la dernière bouchée de ma tarte aux pommes et hochais la tête, lui faisant signe de mon accord. Au bord de l'évanouissement, le cœur serrait, le ventre nouait… Edward paya la note et m'accompagna vers la sortie du restaurant. J'inspirais l'air à fond alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à la maison. J'avais envie de parler mais je voulais aussi prendre l'air.

- On peut marcher ? J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite et puis, il fait bon alors… Le parc n'est pas loin. Je sais que demain, tu travailles mais…

- Je suis d'accord.

Je soufflais, lui souriant légèrement avant de prendre la route du parc. Le vent sur mon visage, j'étais bien mais un seul coup d'œil sur le côté, sur mon époux et le stress revint à vitesse grand V.

Nous marchions dans le calme durant quelques minutes. J'avais besoin d'entièrement me vider avant que nous entrions dans le vif du sujet. De ce qui était à l'origine de ce dîner. Ce que je voulais à la fois savoir au plus profond de mes tripes mais que je voulais à tout prix repousser, ne rien savoir du tout. Mes mains tremblaient, ma tête bourdonnait de questions, mon imagination se faisait cent scénarios à la fois. J'inspirais et expirais profondément, sursautant à chaque fois que j'avais l'impression qu'Edward allait prendre la parole. J'adorais ce parc, nous allions souvent avec Lucas quand il était plus petit. J'étais toujours heureuse et sereine quand j'étais ici mais là, en ce moment précis, c'était totalement l'inverse.

Alors que seuls nos pas résonnaient sur le gravier, j'entendis un soupir avant que seuls mes mouvements se fassent entendre. Je me figeais pour me retourner lentement. Edward s'était arrêté en plein milieu de l'allée et me regardait, hésitant.

- Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je te fais, à toi et à Lucas. J'ai conscience que je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air. Je sais aussi que je te dois des explications pour tout ça, que je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser dans le flou, voir même dans le noir sur cette affaire. J'ai retournée ça encore et encore dans ma tête, depuis que je t'ai invité à ce dîner mais… Pose-moi les questions et j'y répondrais, le plus franchement et honnêtement possible.

Je restais figée un instant avant de souffler lourdement et de m'asseoir sur le premier banc que je vis. Edward m'y rejoignit en quelques pas.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu plus bu une goutte d'alcool ?

- Depuis que j'ai compris que j'allais te perdre réellement, toi et Lucas, si je continuais à jouer les connards finis. J'ai parlé avec Alex, je lui ais présenté mes excuses et nous avons pas mal discuter. Je n'ai plus bu une goutte depuis ce moment-là.

- A part ta secrétaire, tu couches avec beaucoup de femme ?

- Bella…

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Ça me torture de savoir combien de femmes sont passés dans…

- Tanya et une seule autre. Mais je ne couche plus avec elles. Ce n'était… C'était une erreur.

- Plusieurs erreurs, à ce que j'ai compris…

- Si j'ai couché avec ces femmes, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te désire plus ou que tu n'es plus à mon goût… Pour tout te dire, la première fois que j'ai… J'avais bu plus de la moitié du bouteille de scotch et j'étais au bureau, Tanya est entrée dans mon bureau et… Je ne m'en souviens plus trop bien, ce que je me rappelle, en revanche, c'est le réveil. Je me suis senti pire que minable, m'insultant d'avoir fait ça alors que tu devais te faire du mauvais sang, à la maison, pour le fait que je ne sois pas rentré de la nuit. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais reproduire cette erreur.

- Mais ça s'est reproduit…

- J'ai dit à Tanya que c'était une erreur et que suite à cet accident, nous reprendrons nos attitudes d'avant, professionnelles. Sauf qu'elle ne l'a pas pris si bien que ça…

Tu m'étonnes ! Elle avait décroché le gros lot. Un homme charmant, séduisant et je savais par expérience que l'état d'ébriété de mon époux n'affectait pas du tout ses performances physiques. Elle avait tout à y gagner. Tanya était le genre de filles à ne pas s'attacher et un homme marié était certainement une aubaine. J'essayais de mettre ça de côté, me concentrant sur ce qu'il disait. Je ne savais pas s'il serait à nouveau apte ou enclin à me raconter ce qu'il se passait dans SA vie, ces derniers mois.

- Elle a menacé de tout te raconter si je ne continuais pas ce… ça. Alors, j'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes alors que ça ne signifiait et que ça ne signifie toujours rien pour moi.

- Alors pourquoi n'être pas venu me voir et m'avoir dit que tu avais fait une erreur ? J'avoue que je t'aurais certainement détester pour ça mais j'aurais appris à te pardonner.

- Elle n'a pas fait que me menacer de tout te raconter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de plus, cette garce ?

- Elle m'a informé que si je ne continuais pas de coucher avec elle, elle irait voir la police pour porter plainte contre harcèlement sexuel.

- Mais c'est vraiment une folle cette femme !

J'étais énervée. Folle de rage. Cette pourriture de Tanya avait fait du chantage à mon mari pour pouvoir coucher avec lui, comme elle l'entend. Je voulais la tuer. Si je l'avais devant moi, il y aurait un cadavre en plein milieu de ce parc pour enfant. Je voulais lui arracher ses tentacules qui lui servaient de mains, qu'elle avait posé sur MON mari. J'eus un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale en les voyant plus porche que jamais, ce qui me fit sursauter et me lever du banc afin de faire les cent pas, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Un bref coup d'œil vers Edward me rendit encore plus furieuse.

Il avait autant sa part de responsabilité que cette salope de première. Il aurait pu… Non, il aurait du m'en parler. J'aurais compris et je l'aurais aidé à faire bouffer sa langue de mégère à cette Denali de malheur. Nous aurions surmonter tout ça, ensemble. Comme un couple traversant une grande épreuve. Je continuais d'aller et venir devant lui alors que je sentais son regard permanent sur moi.

- Ok, cette Tanya est folle mais toi, tu aurais pu tout de même m'en parler ! On aurait pu chercher une solution, tous les deux mais non, tu as préféré me mentir et me faire du mal.

- Tu ne devais pas être au courant…

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, Edward ! Au contraire, je suis contente de savoir que tu couches avec elle. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'au moins, je ne pense plus que tu es le mari parfait, sans défaut, qui ne me tromperait jamais ! Je ne suis pas dans l'ignorance !

- Je suis désolé…

- Arrête ! Arrête d'être toujours désolé, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je m'en fous pas mal que tu sois désolé ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Le mal est fait, tout simplement.

Je reprenais ma respiration après avoir hurler ces dernières paroles au visage de mon époux, qui regardait ses pieds, poings serrés dans sa tignasse désordonnée. J'avais encore des choses à lui dire, à lui demander mais pour l'instant, je devais me concentrer pour ne pas aller le frapper devant son air abattu. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait énormément mais tout était de sa faute. J'avais beau l'aimer, à l'instant, je le détestais pour me faire l'aimer à ce point. Mes sentiments étaient totalement contradictoires, je ne savais plus trop bien où j'en étais, ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais croire. Me disait-il la vérité ? À voir son expression, il semblait être honnête mais je ne savais plus ce que je devais ou non penser, à présent.

Je voulais tout savoir mais à l'opposé, je voulais sortir de ce parc et ne plus jamais le revoir, pour plus qu'il ne me fasse du mal. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher cette question de tourner et retourner dans ma tête : est-ce que j'y arriverais ? Aurais-je assez de force pour le repousser ? L'expérience du dimanche m'avait ôter tout espoir d'un jour être vraiment ferme avec lui et lui dire non une bonne fois pour toute. L'image d'Esmée, anéantie après une énième bataille avec son mari, me vint en tête. Je n'avais pas envie de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécue. Si je laissais Edward faire ce qu'il veut de moi, alors c'était la porte ouverte à toutes bêtises et je ne voulais pas subir et faire subir à mon fils ce qu'ils avaient enduré avec Anthony. Je ne voulais plus souffrir ou pire encore. Une solution s'imposa à moi et même si j'avais tenté de la repousser le plus possible, il faudrait que j'en arrive là, malheureusement. La seule personne qui puisse m'aider était celle qui avait toujours été à mes côtés. Ma belle-mère avait vécu ce que j'étais en train de vivre, à la puissance dix alors elle saurait certainement me conseiller.

Je marchais toujours de long en large. Alors que les minutes passaient, la fraîcheur de la nuit s'installait et aucun de nous deux n'avaient repris la parole. Cependant, moi qui adorait le silence en général, celui-ci se fit pesant et je voulais à tout prix le rompre.

- Bon, pour Tanya, c'était un accident puis du chantage… Pour l'autre, tu vas me dire qu'elle aussi te menace ?

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et là encore, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Elle aussi a voulu continuer mais lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, que je t'aimais et que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, elle a compris.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dirais la vérité ? Alors que tu me mens depuis des mois !

- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, Bella, vraiment. Je veux que tu me crois car c'est la vérité. Tu as, c'est certain, beaucoup de raisons de te méfier de moi. Je n'ai pas été le mari idéal, ces derniers mois mais je veux vraiment me faire pardonner, te montrer que je peux changer et redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Je serais prêt à tout pour ça Bella, crois-moi. Tout ce que tu voudras que je fasse, je le ferais. Mais je t'en supplie, aie confiance en moi.

Son regard était empli de sincérité. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il mentait, à cet instant précis. Il me disait la vérité. Il voulait changer. Pour moi. Pour Lucas. Pour nous. Il voulait redevenir lui-même et oublier ou tracer un trait sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps. Il voulait nous retrouver. Refonder cette famille aimante, unie. Cette famille soudée, forte que nous formions auparavant. J'avais les mêmes rêves, les mêmes souhaits, les mêmes désirs que lui. J'espérais que nous puissions redevenir ceux que nous étions, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais était-ce de l'espoir vain ? Je souhaitais que non mais encore une fois, je ne savais plus quoi penser, malgré la visible véracité de ses dires.

- Je te crois… Pour cette histoire, je te crois. Je ne peux faire autrement en te regardant. Je te connais par cœur et je sais que ce que tu dis est la vérité. Je veux aussi te dire que je souhaite la même chose que toi. Je veux que tu redeviennes celui que j'aime et pas seulement son ombre. Je veux avoir le vrai Edward, auprès de moi. Auprès de Lucas et moi. Mais tu sais comme moi que ça ne pourra pas être le cas, tant que tu ne te seras pas fait aider. Tu dis que tu feras tout ce que je voudrais ?

- Oui. Je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance.

- Alors tu vas aller voir quelqu'un pour ton problème avec l'alcool. Je ne veux plus te voir soûl ou dans un état second où je ne te reconnais pas. Où je n'ai pas mon mari devant moi mais un autre…

- Bien. Je le ferais.

J'hochais la tête sans le regarder avant de me rasseoir près de lui, mais laissant quand même un minimum de distance entre nous. J'appuyais mon dos contre le banc et inspirais à nouveau profondément. Je le regardais en biais alors qu'il avait fixé son regard sur l'horizon. Je savais que la moitié avait été dite. J'avais enfin le fin mot de ses histoires de tromperie. J'en étais à la fois soulagée mais également chamboulée. Je savais qu'il couchait avec d'autres femmes. Même si je prenais sur moi, c'était très dur. J'avais longtemps pleuré, le soir, en me couchant, ne sachant jamais s'il était seul au bureau en train de travailler ou bien s'il prenait du bon temps avec une de ces femmes. J'en avais souffert et j'en souffrais encore beaucoup.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui me pesait. Il me devait d'autres explications…

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu es devenu ainsi. Je veux dire, boire tous les soirs, rentrer à pas d'heures ivre mort, lever la main sur moi…

Il se figea et je savais que nous entrions dans le véritable problème. Dans ce qui l'avait amené à boire ce soir-là et à commettre l'erreur de coucher avec sa blonde d'assistante. Je savais, car il me l'avait dit, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça mais s'il voulait que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases. Il fallait qu'on en passe par là pour aller de l'avant et tout reconstruire, ou du moins essayer.

- C'est… On a eu un problème, à la boite, un soir et je n'avais pas eu envie de rentrer car j'aurais dû t'en parler. Te parler de mon échec et… Euh… Eh bien, j'ai bu pas mal ce soir-là et après ça, j'ai continué… Depuis plus en plus, jusqu'au moment où je n'ai pas su m'arrêter…

Je soufflais en le regardant, sans émotion particulière. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me levais du banc et commençais à marcher vers la rue principale. Je n'avais pas envie de rester plus d'une minute face ou à côté de lui. Je n'avais plus envie à faire à lui, dans l'immédiat.

Je l'entendais m'appeler alors que je fonçais comme jamais je n'aurais cru possible. J'avais du mal à avancer avec mes talons sur les graviers mais j'allais le plus vite que je pouvais, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Malheureusement, il fut plus rapide que moi et me rattrapa avant que je ne puisse passer la barrière du parc. Agrippant mon poignet à fois délicatement mais fermement, il me fit me retourner vers lui.

- Lâche-moi !

- Mais Bella, qu'est-ce que…

- Je croyais que c'était moi la pire menteuse de la famille mais alors là, tu me bats à plate couture ! Sérieusement, Edward, tu croyais franchement que j'allais avaler ça alors que toi-même, tu n'étais pas convaincu de ce que tu disais ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas voir que tu mentais, que tu improvisais ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Edward, je te connais par cœur ! Tu sais mentir mais pas à moi. Je le vois, je le sens directement quand tu me mens et là… Là, c'était encore pire.

- Je…

- Tu m'as prise pour une conne ! En croyant une seule seconde que je prendrais ton baratin pour la vérité, tu m'as prise pour la dernière des connes alors maintenant, lâche-moi !

- Non ! Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas parce que je te prends pour une conne ! Je sais que tu es la seule à déceler quand je mens ou pas et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas judicieux de ma part de…

- Judicieux ? Ce que tu m'as dit été tout simplement illogique ! Comme si une simple affaire de boulot allait t'entraîner dans le fond… Tu as déjà eu des soucis et tu m'as toujours demandé conseil quand ça n'allait pas. Et là, tu oses me sortir un truc pareil ? T'es vraiment un crétin !

- Un crétin qui veut te protéger !

Mon cerveau se vida de toutes insultes que j'allais lui balancer en voyant son air torturé, blessé, tourmenté… Mon souffle s'accélérait à mesure que je décortiquais ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait me protéger ? Bien, mais de quoi ? De quoi pouvais-je bien être en danger ? C'était totalement débile. Pourquoi il voulait me protéger ? S'il m'en parlait, nous serions certainement plus fort tous les deux. Si nous en parlions à notre famille également. Pourquoi voulait-il être le seul, pratiquement, à souffrir ? Il voulait me protéger d'un côté mais me blesser d'un autre. Que se passait-il pour qu'il ait cette air sombre sur le visage ? Qu'était-il en train de murmurer, tête baissée, tout près de moi ? Les questions étaient revenues aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties. Et si je ne me posais pas la bonne question ? Et si la bonne était : de qui voulait-il me protéger ?

Je secouais la tête, prise de tournis. Trop d'émotions se jouaient en moi. J'étais en colère, triste, effrayée, fatiguée et paradoxalement heureuse. J'essayais d'éteindre toutes ses questions qui tournaient dans mon cerveau. Je tentais d'étouffer les sentiments contradictoires qui se mélangeaient en moi. Je fermais les yeux mais rien n'y faisait. Ma tête tournait toujours autant et je sentais que mes jambes se dérobait sous moi. Je m'accrochais au bras d'Edward et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre sa voix appeler mon prénom avant de sombrer.

- Mon amour ?

Je bougeais lentement, revenant difficilement à la réalité. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent tout aussi lentement, m'habituant à la faible lumière dans laquelle était plongé ce que je reconnaissait un instant comme étant ma chambre. Le silence habitait la chambre, seulement coupé par la respiration hachée de la personne qui se trouvait avec moi ainsi que mes faibles halètements. Une main était posée dans la mienne et une dans mes cheveux, me caressant délicatement le crâne. Même dans mon état second, je pouvais aisément reconnaitre les doigts de mon compagnon. J'inspirais profondément avant de tourner la tête et de plonger dans les pupilles vertes et inquiètes d'Edward.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai ramené à la maison. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attend que tu te réveilles.

J'hochais la tête alors que je me remémorais lentement la soirée et surtout, l'instant d'avant de perdre conscience. Mon mal de tête revint en quelques secondes et je grimaçais à la douleur que je ressentis. Aussitôt, Edward se redressa, déposant sa paume sur mon front, me regardant plus qu'intensément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où as-tu mal ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un cachet.

Il commença à se lever mais je le retins par le poignet, comme il l'avait fait pour moi quand je m'étais élancé vers la sortie du parc. Je devais lui demander des réponses. Encore. Malheureusement, ma détermination fondit comme souvent et tout ce que je fus capable de faire, c'était de le faire se rallonger et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'en avais envie, certes, mais ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment. Pourtant, ce qui était fait était fait. Étonnée moi-même, je restais inerte quelques secondes contre sa bouche. Mais lorsqu'enfin, Edward fit bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes, une certaine frénésie m'envahit et je l'embrassais avec la même passion que lui.

C'était si bon de le retrouver ainsi. Mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma poitrine et battait plus que jamais. Ce contact, doux et sauvage à la fois, m'électrisa et je me sentis vivante et heureuse pour la première fois depuis des mois. J'avais du mal à respirer à cause de notre baiser passionné, mon sang pulsait dans mes tempes, mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma cage thoracique, une boule dans mon bas-ventre jouait au yoyo mais je n'avais pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps. Malgré tout l'inconfort de la situation, je ne voulais absolument pas rompre de moment de tendresse enflammée. Je me délectais de ses lèvres contre les miennes, de sa langue caressant ma langue. Je gémis légèrement alors qu'il aspirait une de mes lèvres dans sa bouche. J'ouvrais les yeux un instant pour plonger dans son regard noirci d'envie. Je savais ce qui allait se passer si je ne l'arrêtais pas maintenant. Devais-je l'arrêter ou me laisser entraîner ?

Ses mains glissant le long de mon cou pour frôler ma poitrine et se placer sur ma taille me ramenèrent à la réalité et je le repoussais lentement. Je le vis déçu mais je savais aussi, par son sourire et son ultime baiser, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et qu'il comprenait pourquoi je le repoussais.

Nous restâmes dans le silence quelques minutes avant que ma bouche ne s'ouvre d'elle-même.

- J'attendrais…

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas prêt à me dire pourquoi et de quoi je dois être protégé mais tu as tenu parole lorsque tu m'as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions. Je vais avoir du mal à te redonner ma confiance mais… Promets-moi seulement de ne plus boire une seule goutte d'alcool, de ne plus faire quoi que ce soit avec une autre femme et de rester avec Lucas et moi.

- Je te le promets.

- Pour Tanya, on trouvera une solution. Je veux, tu peux la virer ou aller voir les flics avant elle pour le chantage qu'elle te fait. Je viendrais avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis heureux comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer que tu me dises ça mais pourquoi tu me veux avec toi, après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

- Parce que je t'aime. Tu es mon mari, quoi qu'il arrive et je me dois d'être avec toi dans tes épreuves. J'en ai marre d'être toute seule. Lucas veut son père et… Je sais que tu peux redevenir comme avant alors si ça peut accélérer le processus en étant à tes côtés, alors je me dois… Je suis certainement sadomaso mais je sais que je ne peux vivre sans toi.

- Oh Bella, je…

- Mais il ne suffira que d'une seule fois. À partir de maintenant, si tu fais une seule erreur… Une seule. Je te promets que c'est le divorce immédiat. Je suis peut-être amoureuse mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une conne.

Il hocha la tête, me jurant qu'il ne me ferait plus de mal. Je souris avant de lui demander gentiment s'il pouvait aller me chercher un médicament le temps que je me mette en pyjama. Il acquiesça et disparut pour revenir juste au moment où je me glissais à nouveau sous les draps. Après avoir avalé le cachet, je m'installais confortablement. J'invitais Edward à me rejoindre et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je m'endormis dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Une semaine après notre, plus ou moins, réconciliation, je me retrouvais à l'entrée du grand bâtiment qui lui servait de lieu de travail. J'avais une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer. J'y avais énormément réfléchi depuis qu'il était revenu vivre à la maison. Voir mon fils plus que content avec son père et voir le bonheur sur le visage de tout ceux que j'aimais me rendait encore plus épanouie. Cependant, j'avais un petit manque alors après en avoir parlé longuement avec ma belle-mère, et mes deux belles-sœurs, j'avais pris la grand décision de recommencer à travail en tant qu'éditrice. J'avais même appelé mon ancienne patronne, Kate, pour qu'elle me reprenne dans son équipe. J'avais pratiquement sauté de joie lorsqu'elle m'avait dit oui et qu'elle était très heureuse de me revoir parmi eux.

J'avais alors fait le nécessaire et je souriais bêtement dans l'ascenseur alors que je regardais les chiffres des étages défiler lentement. Edward serait certainement content pour moi, que je reprenne ma passion. J'inspirais profondément, m'apprêtant psychologiquement à faire face à la salope qui couchait anciennement avec mon mari. J'hésitais entre l'indifférence, sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la virée le temps de trouver sa remplaçante, et la violence, lui lançant mon poing dans la figure suivi d'une insulte. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me dirigeais vers son bureau. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la porte entrouverte et la place de la secrétaire vide. J'avançais, sans trop faire de bruit, vers la porte. Je me figeais alors que la pire image s'imposa à moi. Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant, mon cerveau se vida de toutes pensées ou autres sentiments.

Edward et la blonde étaient au milieu de la pièce, s'embrassant.

Je ne restais pas une minutes de plus et courais vers l'ascenseur. Appuyant plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel, je soupirais une fois dedans. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Mon bonheur était redescendu. Je n'éprouvais plus aucun sentiment, ni pour lui, ni pour elle, ni pour personne. Je n'étais pas triste, étrangement. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer. Je ne fis même pas attention à Alex, qui me salua et commença la discussion alors que je sortais rapidement du bâtiment. Je montais dans ma voiture, comme envoûtée, faisant des gestes que je ne contrôlais pas. Je ne me contrôlais pas. Mon corps faisait de lui-même ce qu'il avait à faire. Je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Une coquille vide, voilà ce que j'étais.

Toute la journée n'avait pas été des plus simples. J'avais, pour la énième fois, demandé à Esmée de garder Lucas pour la soirée. Elle s'était inquiété de me voir ainsi, statique et sans la moindre émotion dans le regard. Je lui avais dit que je lui en parlerais plus tard et j'étais parti à la villa.

Vers dix-huit heures, le bruit familier de l'ouverture du garage se fit entendre et je me levais, me mettant au milieu du salon, une chemise cartonnée dans une de mes mains. Je fixais mon regard sur la porte alors que cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître celui que je nommais mon mari depuis des années. Il déposa ses clés sur la commode à l'entrée et se retourna, souriant, en desserrant sa cravate.

- Bonsoir mon ange, ça va ? Où est Lucas ?

- Chez ta mère.

- Une soirée en amoureux ?

Sans un mot, je lui tendis le dossier, qu'il prit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

C'est ce qu'il fit après avoir inspiré profondément. Il se figea en regardant la première feuille. Un nouveau froncement de sourcils et il leva la tête vers moi, perdu.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que je demande le divorce, Edward.

**...**

**Se cache dans un trou de souris, si j'arrive à y rentrer...**

**A bientôt, si je suis encore en vie, Edwardienne100**

**PS : désolée si y'a des fautes, je suis comme Popo, pas le courage de le relire pour le corriger. J'espère que ce sera tout de même compréhensible, avec le moins de fautes d'étourderies possible...**


	9. NOTE AUTEUR

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Je suis désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

En fait, je viens vous annoncer que je mets momentanément mes fictions en pause. Ces derniers temps, je suis dépourvu de toute inspiration et je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps ce malaise de la page blanche continuera mais je préfére vous prévenir.

Je déteste mettre mes fictions en _MODE PAUSE_ alors qu'elles n'ont très peu de chapitre mais à ce stade, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

.

J'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix...

Je **n'abandonne absolument pas** mes fictions, j'y tiens trop pour ne plus les écrire mais je ne posterais pas dans l'immédiat. Pas tant que le chapitre que j'aurais écrit sera selon moi à la hauteur de vos encouragements et de votre soutien !

.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que même si je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour mes fictions en cours, j'ai pleins d'idées en tête alors si j'arrive à écrire, il se peut que vous ayez un chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction ou un simple OS (dont celui du _**Concours Opposed Passion**_ qu'organise ma Siamoise, _Popolove_ et sa Passion, _Mzelle-Moon_)

.

Voilà encore une fois, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

Je posterais dès que possible !

Je vous embrasse...

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	10. Chapitre 9 Histoire close

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est certainement la magie de Noël... Je vais appeler ce chapitre : Le Miracle de Noël !**

**Je suis affreusement désolée pour toute cette attente, surtout que je ne vous ais pas laisseé avec une fin des plus heureuses... Je l'avoue, j'ai été pire que sadique mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas voulu. Me pardonnez-vous pour cette nouvelle année ? *moue du Chat Potté***

**Je vais pas faire de long discours encore une fois... Mais je souhaite encore une fois vous faire mes plates excuses !**

**Remerciements : **cOuNtY-miSS, Clairouille59, alicia, Kaorii, Allie29, elodie, Sofia, malariou, Malys, Candyshy, Auredronya, mamoure21, oliveronica cullen massen, Baby07, Angelik, kikinette11, Pupuce0078, potine, yuckie78, SAMYSTERE, kim, Fantwilight1, didi, Nadalexx, Kadopilou, IdylleTentation, mel031, SurreyFr, coeur-de-gael28, zazouisa01, siriushoshi, camille, kacie27, SweetyMarie, samy940, Belinda, titijade, Juliet1802, majea, Vivabatta, bellaagain, PurementFanTwilight, Willowme, PatiewSnow, Anny34, ErylisxJazz, anges0112, Grazie, MathildeL, Line Nina Hagen, planetebleu, prout'seuh, soleil83, doudounord, Ludivine28, frimousse30, Charloon', Atchoum16, kinoum, Em 81, isabelle, Chris'of13, Choupinettelapinette, tifolitoi, Siksound, LuneBlanche, twilight200, Wendy, Onja, Jennii-love-2, vinie65, mariana2216, calimero59, philae89, MissCullen73, titefred, mimicracra49, aelita48, Sandriine, bichou85, emilie0611, patoun, fifer, lia3011, cyl59, Domi2a, Roselamignone, Aliiice, sexforlife, leausy, Anne, Habswifes, larsand, Hurrican-bells, pierard85, twilight007 et ma Popo !

**Merci de votre soutien malgré la fin de chapitre affreuse !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 9 : Histoire close…**

_Sans un mot, je lui tendis le dossier, qu'il prit en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Ouvre, tu verras bien._

_C'est ce qu'il fit après avoir inspiré profondément. Il se figea en regardant la première feuille. Un nouveau froncement de sourcils et il leva la tête vers moi, perdu._

_- Bella, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que je demande le divorce, Edward._

Son regard se fit plus interrogatif que jamais. Je savais que je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais je décidais de ne pas faire attention à lui. Il m'avait trompé, encore une fois, alors qu'il m'avait promis de ne plus le faire. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face sans éprouver une envie de vomir, de hurler, de le frapper pour lui montrer combien j'ai mal au fond de moi. Lui faire ressentir ce qui se passait au plus profond de mon être mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit mal. Il fallait que je sois forte, que je ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse. Je garderais la tête haute jusqu'au bout. Je devais me battre et arrêtais de l'idéaliser. Il n'était plus celui que j'aimais. Il ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps mais je m'enfonçais, petit à petit, à me dire le contraire. Que le vrai Edward était toujours quelque part en lui. Je me forçais à croire qu'un jour, il redeviendrait lui-même, que je pourrais l'y aider mais non.

Edward n'était plus l'adorable adolescent, un peu rebelle certes mais gentil, dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Il n'était plus le jeune homme avec qui j'avais vécu les meilleurs rendez-vous de mon existence. Il n'était plus l'homme à qui j'avais dit oui, face au prêtre et tous nos amis. Il n'était même pas l'ombre de lui. Il n'était plus qu'un menteur. Un homme qui trompait sa femme, dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne m'avait pas tromper qu'en couchant avec d'autres femmes, il m'avait aussi trompé en me disant ne plus jamais recommencer. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il changerait, qu'il ne voulait perdre ni Lucas, ni moi, il m'avait trompé à nouveau. J'étais évidemment, très triste que nous en venions au divorce, après des années et des années d'amour mais je n'avais plus envie de souffrir. J'étais complètement à bout.

Je me félicitais même d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. J'aurais dû craquer la première fois qu'il avait levé la main sur moi, même s'il ne l'avait pas baissé. J'aurais dû lui ordonner de partir à l'instant où j'ai su qu'il avait couché avec une autre femme. J'aurais dû faire tout ça mais en pauvre femme aimante et accro à sa personne, j'avais laissé coulé, me disant qu'il faisait peut-être sa crise de la quarantaine, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je m'étais totalement fourvoyé. J'avais cru à l'impossible et me voilà, encore plus mal que mal. Je souffrais intérieurement. Pire, j'agonisais. Mais je devais rester digne, forte, droite et ferme. Il ne devait pas entrevoir la moindre souffrance en moi.

Alors que je fixais depuis un bon moment un point imaginaire, dans son dos, et qu'il gardait le silence, toujours sous le choc semble-t-il, je me décidais enfin à bouger. Je voulais m'éloigner de lui. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui et de tous ses mensonges. Malgré moi, je jetais un coup d'œil sur lui. Désarçonné, il tenait la chemise cartonné dans sa main et regardait dans le vide. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et j'entendais son souffle, à moitié erratique. Je ne m'attardais pas sur lui, voulant à tout prix qu'il comprenne que c'était fini. Que plus jamais, il ne me ferais du mal. J'avais, bien entendu, besoin de lui, besoin d'Edward Cullen mais il n'était plus et je ne voulais pas le modèle de substitution.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, je vis dans ma vision périphérique sa tête, son visage se tourner vers moi. Je pouvais également voir sa main, se faisant plus ferme sur les documents que je lui avais remis, il y a de cela quelques minutes ou heures, peut-être. Il semblait en colère mais il n'avait aucun droit de l'être. C'est moi qui devait perdre le contrôle de moi-même, si quelqu'un devait craquer. Je retenais, difficilement, le mal, la colère, le désarroi. Par conséquent, par égard pour moi, il n'avait pas le droit d'être énervé ou quoi que ce soit. C'était de sa faute si nous en étions arrivé là. J'aurais tout donné pour que l'évènement qui lui était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il me cachait encore, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je suppliais depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois… Je voulais revenir au temps où nous étions heureux. Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence. Ceci n'arriverait jamais.

- Bella… Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je demande le divorce. Je pense que les papiers sont assez clairs.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que tout redevenait lentement mais sûrement comme avant. Nous…

- Il n'y a plus de nous, Edward !

J'avais hurlé cette phrase, le fixant droit dans les yeux, insufflant suffisamment de haine dans ma voix pour qu'il comprenne que je lui en voulais, que je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner. Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci. Qu'il ne m'aurait pas avec son regard intense, son sourire en coin et son physique qui m'avait toujours fait craquer comme une adolescente trop pleine d'hormones.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Bella… Tu sais que je ne suis rien sans toi et je sais que tu tiens… que tu m'aimes toujours.

- Tu te trompes. Je peux très bien te dire ça. Tu n'es peut-être rien sans moi mais moi, c'est en continuant comme ça, que je vais périr. Je n'en peux plus.

- Encore ce matin, tout allait bien ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, en quelques heures ? Dis-moi…

Il niait encore. Bien qu'il n'était pas au courant que je l'ai vu, avec sa blonde siliconée, il devrait comprendre. Il était intelligent. Est-ce que ça lui plaisait de me faire autant de mal ? Est-ce qu'il aimait me voir souffrir ? M'entendre annoncer l'une des pires hontes pour une femme mariée l'amusait-il ? Si c'était le cas, alors il avait encore moins sa place dans cette maison, auprès de son fils et moi.

Inspirant le plus possible, je serrais les poings au maximum, ne voulant pas faire n'importe quoi et le regardais, avec une hargne sans merci.

- Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis et moi, comme une conne, je t'ai cru… Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Aussi naïve ? Tu ne changeras pas. Jamais !

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- Je t'ai vu dans ton bureau, cette après-midi, en train d'embrasser Tanya.

- Quoi ? Tu… Bella, ce n'est…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Alors, je suis encore plus idiote, à ton avis ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu Edward !

- Alors tu as sans doute dû me voir la repousser, une seconde après ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, ça ne marche plus !

- Tu sais quand je dis ou pas la vérité. Regarde-moi et tu verras que je dis la vérité. Bella…

- NON !

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais avancé de lui pendant notre échange et je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Ma vision était trouble mais ça n'empêcha pas ma main de trouver sa joue afin de le gifler comme jamais, lui faisant par la même occasion tourner la tête sous la force de mon coup. Des larmes de colère envahirent mes yeux, mon sang pulsa dans mes tempes et je reculais lentement d'Edward. J'aurais pu m'attendre à de la colère dans ses pupilles mais non, il semblait juste blessé. Ne voulant pas tomber dans son piège, je détournais le regard, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

Je voulais qu'il parte. Qu'il parte maintenant avant que toutes les émotions que je retenais en moi ne sortent. Avant que toutes les barrières ne s'effondrent, une à une. Celle de la colère avait déjà cédé, provoquant la claque monumentale que je venais de lui infliger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit celle de ma tristesse, de ma honte, de ma peur, disparaître. Je voulais être seule. J'avais besoin d'être seule et de ne penser à plus rien, si ce n'est à la mort de notre couple parfait.

- Je t'aime Bella et je te jure que je…

- Tais-toi.

- … ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que j'allais changer.

- Tais-toi !

- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé aussitôt…

- LA FERME ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles, tout de suite.

- Bella, ne f…

- MAINTENANT !

Encore un regard noir charbon sur lui, pour lui faire bien comprendre que je voulais qu'il s'en aille, qu'il soit hors de ma vue. Je ne le voulais plus dans cette maison. Il n'y avait plus sa place désormais. Ma mâchoire contractée, mes poings de nouveau serrés, mon regard devait lui hurler à eux seuls de s'en aller loin de moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je le vis déposer la chemise cartonnée sur la table basse du salon avant de se redresser et de partir vers la porte menant au garage.

- Prends les papiers du divorce.

- Non.

- Edward, prends-les.

- Je ne divorcerais pas, Bella. Je t'aime et comme je t'ai dit, je ferais tout pour…

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu mens comme tu respires. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu n'es plus l'homme dont je suis follement amoureuse. Je ne peux plus te voir alors vas t'en.

- Tu ne peux plus ? Alors, ça veut dire que tu le veux encore ?

- Non. Ça veut tout simplement dire que je n'en peux plus de te voir… J'en ai marre de souffrir et je sais que du moment où tu ne seras plus là, ça ira certainement bien mieux. Maintenant, sors de cette maison.

Je le vis hocher la tête, une mine abattue sur le visage mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste car sa tristesse, il se la faisait lui-même. En plus de provoquer la sienne, il provoquait la dévastation de mon cœur, de mon esprit, de mon âme. Je savais que si je n'avais pas Lucas, mon frère et mon père, je m'en irais loin d'ici. Je prendrais le large. Je quitterais cette ville qui me rappelle cent souvenirs à la seconde. À chaque pas que je ferais dans la rue, dans le centre commercial, je retournerais en arrière, me rappelant à quel point nous étions heureux, dans le temps. Me dire que jamais ça ne se reproduirait serait dur au début mais je devais me battre pour rester debout. Je devais être forte pour tous ceux que j'aimais. Et avant tout, pour mon fils, ma seule et unique raison de vivre, à présent.

S'éloignant toujours du salon sans les papiers du divorce, Edward ouvrit la porte du garage, tournant la tête vers moi, avec un semblant de pitié ou d'espoir dans le regard. Mes questions, mes peurs et mes émotions me coupaient de tout et je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. C'était la seconde fois en peu de temps que je lui demandais de partir pour ne jamais revenir et j'étais bien décidée de ne donner raison au dicton « Jamais deux sans trois ».

J'essuyais à nouveau quelques larmes avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé, épuisée et faible malgré mon apparence robuste.

- Que tu me crois ou pas, je n'ai pas embrassé Tanya. Je t'ai promis que j'allais changer et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'en ais rien à foutre d'elle, ce qui compte, c'est toi. J'espère que tu changeras d'avis et que tu te rendras compte que tu fais erreur en ne m'accordant pas une seconde chance. Je t'aime, Bella.

Sur ces mots, il n'attendit pas que je réplique, peut-être de crainte que je ne l'envoie bouler ou que je ne l'insulte encore plus, et sortit de la maison.

Je retenais mes larmes, bloquant ses paroles qui n'étaient que mensonges, j'en étais persuadée. J'attendis que sa voiture soit sorti du garage et de mon allée avant de m'effondrer, plaquant mon visage dans mes mains. Je pleurais mon bonheur. Je pleurais la perte définitive de l'être que j'aimais. Mais je pleurais aussi de rage qu'il me rende ainsi dépendante de lui. Je le détestais. Je me détestais. J'étais faible, en réalité. Je voulais jouer les femmes fortes, je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter sans cesse que je pouvais le faire, et je l'avais fait, mais j'étais tout de même faible. Je commençais à suffoquer, manquant d'air. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais à la fois envie de dormir mais aussi de me défouler. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère, ma haine.

Sans que je ne le veuille consciemment, je me relevais, mes jambes me tenant difficilement. D'un geste sec et violent, j'envoyais la pochette cartonnée loin de la table, la faisant atterrir près de la porte du garage. L'adrénaline monta étrangement en moins, quand je m'aperçus que ce geste, complètement idiot et insensé, me fit du bien. J'inspirais une bouffée d'air et commençais à faire n'importe quoi dans le salon. Des cadres photos volaient, des DVD s'écrasaient au sol, un vase fut anéanti, les coussins disparurent du canapé, les chaises se renversèrent. Je devenais complètement folle. Et plus le temps passé, plus la folie, la tristesse et la colère montait en moi. Au bout de quelques minutes à me déchainer dans la pièce, je sortis tremblante mon portable de ma poche et composai un numéro après avoir sécher mes larmes.

- Allo ?

- Em, c'est moi, tu peux venir à la maison.

- Euh, ouais… Tu vas bien ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout, j'ai besoin de toi…

Je craquais, sortant un sanglot, avant de raccrocher et de m'effondrer au sol. Je remarquais alors que ma main était ensanglantée. L'arrière de ma cuisse était également douloureuse et ce fut lorsque je décidais de me lever que je comprenais que je m'étais affaler sur un morceau de verre. Lentement, instable, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour rincer les dégâts et le rouge qui coulait au creux de ma paume. Alors que j'allais ouvrir le robinet, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas et mon frère arriva en courant dans la pièce. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte face à moi. Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle et je ne pris pas la peine d'enlever le sang de ma main. Je courrais, aussi vite que possible dans les bras d'Emmett.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il était totalement paniqué, ses muscles étaient totalement contractés. Enlaçant étroitement ma taille, il me bloqua fortement contre son torse. Je laissais évacuer ma peine avant de lui dire que j'étais désolée et de sombrer. Malaise ou sommeil ? Je n'étais pas certaine…

…..

- C'est quand que maman ouvre les yeux ?

La première chose que j'entendis après un long moment fut la voix de mon fils. Ma tête me faisait un peu mal et une douleur dans ma main me fit faire une grimace intérieure. Je reconnus la petite paume de Lucas sur mon front avant qu'il ne plonge sa petite tête dans mon cou. J'inspirais profondément, heureuse d'avoir son odeur autour de moi alors qu'il enlaçait doucement et légèrement mon cou de ses bras. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir mais je ne bougeais toujours pas, ne voulant pas perdre cet instant dans les bras de mon petit gars.

- Carlisle, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital ? Ça m'inquiète, tu sais…

- Elle va très bien, elle avait juste besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

- Mais…

- Chérie, si elle ne se réveille pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, je l'apporterais à la clinique mais fais-moi confiance, elle va émerger d'une seconde à l'autre. Laisse-lui le temps.

Un secousse me fit un peu bouger sur le matelas alors que je devinais que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à mes côtés. La grosse main qui recouvrit ma paume non blessée m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait de mon frère.

Doucement, je tournais un peu le visage de sorte à ce que ma figure et plus particulièrement mon nez s'enfonce dans les cheveux de mon fils. Ses petits bras se resserrèrent un peu autour de ma nuque et je le sentis me déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Je souris, toujours les yeux clos, avant de refermer mes bras autour de lui, le serrant fortement à lui. En réalité, je m'accrochais à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je lui murmurais que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur alors qu'il faisait pareil à mon oreille, déposant un nouveau baiser sur ma peau. Au bout d'un long moment, j'ouvris les yeux et repoussais Lucas afin d'étudier son visage. Il avait l'air bien trop inquiet et angoissé pour un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans. Je lui fis un immense sourire pour qu'il m'en rende un éblouissant et mon cœur fondit lorsque je vis ses petites quenottes.

Je le regardais avec adoration, avec amour pendant un long moment. J'aimais ces moments tendres que j'avais avec mon fils, quelques fois. Le voir serein et heureux était le plus important pour moi. Un nouveau sourire avant que je ne le serre encore une fois dans mes bras, le bombardant de baisers claquants. J'avais besoin de cette proximité.

- Dis champion, tu sais que y'a toujours le dessin-animé dans ta chambre, qui t'attends ?

- Mais, veux rester voir si maman va bien !

- Buzz va bientôt parler espagnol… Tu sais, au moment où il fait n'importe quoi et drague Jessy ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie, qui lui souriait tendrement, près de la porte. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses pupilles. Je savais qu'il adorait ce passage alors je desserrais mon emprise de lui avant de lui chuchoter de foncer dans sa chambre pour qu'il voit à nouveau le comportement loufoque du Ranger de l'Espace et qu'il vienne m'en faire l'imitation plus tard. Il me déposa un bisou bruyant avant de s'enfuir à toute allure vers sa chambre. Je fis un faible sourire à ma belle-sœur avant de tourner la têt et de tomber sur le regard triste et légèrement paniqué de ma belle-mère. Détournant mon regard du sien, étrangement gênée, je posais mes yeux sur mon frère, qui était à demi penché sur le matelas, genoux au sol, ses mains ayant repris une des miennes en coupe. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant mais il ne fut pas plus dupe que moi le concernant.

Le silence n'était pas léger. Au contraire, plus tendu que ça, c'était impossible. Tout le monde taisait une parole. Alors qu'une personne retenait une larme ou un sanglot, une autre ravalait une phrase qui me mettrait certainement dans l'embarras. Je décidais de me rendre un peu plus digne en me relevant grâce à ma main libre mais je n'avais plus pensé qu'elle était légèrement blessée et je sifflais sous la douleur mais secouais la tête, montrant que j'allais bien à mon beau-père qui s'approcha rapidement de moi, inquiet.

- Je vais bien…

- Oh Bella, tu m'as fait si peur !

Emmett me plaqua contre son torse, comme juste avant que je ne tombe de sommeil, la dernière fois que j'avais été consciente. J'avais pu entrevoir sa mine totalement dévasté. Encore plus triste que celle d'Esmée. Il était rare que je vois mon frère ainsi et je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça. Comme je l'avais fait avec Lucas, je m'accrochais à lui fortement, comme s'il pouvait m'aider à sortir de ma tristesse, de mon anéantissement. Je tentais de ravaler les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de sortir mais alors qu'il resserra son étreinte et qu'il me souffla de ne plus jamais lui faire ça sinon je serais mal, un sourire et une larme s'échappèrent au même moment.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Presque vingt heures.

Je me redressais après avoir essuyé rapidement la larme de ma joue et embrassais mon frère, m'excusant de lui avoir fait peur. Il me lança un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et mon cœur reprit un coup profond. Je voulais avoir un vrai sourire de sa part et pas seulement un de façade.

Je regardais ma main bandée en grimaçant. Sur le coup de la colère, ou plutôt de la folie, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais blessé, avec je ne sais quoi. À présent, la douleur était bien présente et je commençais à regretter ce coup de sang qui m'avait fait péter un plomb et la moitié de mon salon, si ce n'est tout.

Sous le choc de mes pensées et me revoyant en train de balancer cadres, vases et tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans la pièce, je lançais un regard affolée à ma belle-mère qui me sourit, bienveillante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis chargée.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais ça devait être…

- … pire qu'après le passage d'une tornade mais ne t'inquiète pas, le petit n'a rien vu de ça. Emmett l'a amené dans le jardin le temps que Carlisle te monte ici et que je range rapidement et que je remette en place ou jette ce qui était par terre.

Elle me lança un regard triste et interrogatif alors qu'elle parlait de son rangement et je compris aussitôt que je devais avoir une conversation avec elle. Je savais qu'elle n'irait jamais fouiller dans mes affaires mais elle avait certainement trouvé les papiers et elle en était chagrinée et surprise. Je la regardais, désolée, alors que je m'apprêtais à avoir la discussion la plus difficile avec elle. J'avais toujours protégé Edward mais là, sa mère devait être mise au courant. J'avais de toute façon, besoin d'en parler et Esmée ferait une meilleure oreille et conseillère qu'Alice ou Rosalie.

J'inspirais profondément, gardant mon regard ancré dans celui de ma belle-mère, si je pouvais encore l'appeler ainsi.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ?

- Mais…

- Je dois prendre ta tens…

- Carlisle, Emmett, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de parler à Esmée, seule à seule.

Ils me déposèrent un baiser sur la tempe chacun avant de sortir de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux. Je m'adossais à la tête de lit alors qu'Esmée prenait place à mes côtés.

- Je suis désolée…

- Mais… Bella, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Parce que je t'ai menti. En fait, je te mens depuis le début de ma rupture d'avec Edward. Je t'ai dit que son boulot nous avait séparé, petit à petit mais c'est faux. Son boulot n'est même pas un tiers de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai viré de la maison… Si je ne t'en pas ais parlé, tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je n'ais pas en confiance en toi ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait mais… Mais j'avais tord.

- Et si maintenant, tu me disais la vérité, hein ?

Je portais mon regard sur le doux visage de ma voisine. Elle était torturée et semblait avoir peur de ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Je ravalais mes larmes alors que je cherchais les bons mots à lui dire.

Si je ne lui avais pas dit la vrai raison de ma séparation avec Edward, c'était avant tout pour la protéger de ses vieux démons, qui bien que parti, sont tapis dans l'ombre, près à la refaire basculer. Carlisle avait été d'une grande aide et le bonheur de son fils l'avait fortement fait remontée la pente mais, je savais que si elle apprenait que son seul enfant prenait la direction de son père biologique, elle en serait profondément affectée. Pourtant, même si je savais les conséquences, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en parler. Je devais la mettre au courant. Autant pour elle que pour moi. Je lui devais la vérité.

- Y'a sept, peut-être huit mois, qu'entre Edward et moi, ça ne va plus. Je ne l'ai pas montré car, comme je t'ai dit, je croyais que ce n'était juste qu'une passade. Mais récemment, je me suis rendue à l'évidence. Nous ne serons plus comme avant.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Je sais. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souvent eu envie de me confier à toi mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, à toi ou quelqu'un de la famille alors je me suis tu. J'ai gardé tout pour moi. Seul Emmett est un peu courant. Je lui en ais parlé il y a quelques semaines.

- Je dois savoir, ma chérie. Je veux t'aider… Vous aidez.

- Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour nous. Pour Edward et moi…

- Alors, les papiers de divorce que j'ai trouvé… Vous allez vraiment…

- Oui.

Une boule de forma dans ma gorge alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à Esmée. Celle-ci avait les yeux larmoyants et me regardait avec une profonde tristesse. Je m'en voulais aussitôt et la pris dans mes bras, m'excusant de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Peut-être que si elle avait été au courant dès le départ, elle serait aller voir son fils et qu'elle l'aurait fait changer. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il aurait été possible que tout ça n'arrive pas. J'étais décidé à changer, à ne plus me laisser avoir par mon amour pour lui.

Secouant la tête, je me libérais de notre étreinte. La discussion ne faisait, après tout, que commencer.

- Si ce n'est pas le boulot… Que s'est-il passé, il y a quelques mois ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est juste que du jour au lendemain, il a changé. De l'adorable Edward Cullen, il est passé près de la ligne Anthony Masen…

- Tu veux d…

- Il s'est mis à boire, à rentrer tard et à coucher avec d'autres femmes. Je suis désolée, Esmée. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça mais…

- Oh mon Dieu !

Je laissais échapper un sanglot alors que ma belle-mère se levait du lit, une main sur la bouche, les larmes coulants abondamment sur ses joues. Elle fit les cent pas dans ma chambre, murmurant, jurant tout bas, si bien que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait et contre qui elle en avait. Certainement Edward car je fus soulager lorsqu'elle revint vers moi et me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, m'enlaçant fortement, m'apportant le soutien que j'avais besoin. Alors que Lucas et Emmett avait commencé à me sortir de l'eau trouble dans laquelle j'étais enfoncé par leur étreinte, celle d'Esmée me libéra complètement et à nouveau, je fondis en larmes.

J'avais beau être déterminée d'en finir avec le désastre de mon couple avec Edward, cela n'empêchait pas que j'étais profondément triste d'avoir perdu le seul homme que j'avais aimé dans ma vie. J'aurais du mal mais je devais me désintoxiquer de lui.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse ça après tout ce qu'il a subi avec son père. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à boire et…

Soudain, elle se figea dans mes bras et me recula fortement, à bout de bras, plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Bella, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Je veux dire…

- Non. Il se reprenait toujours à temps. En revanche, moi… Je les giflais plus d'une fois… Sous la colère.

J'étais heureuse, si on pouvait dire ça, de lui en avoir parlé. Je lui devais la vérité et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourra lui venir en aide, l'aider à reprendre le droit chemin, sans alcool et sans coucherie à droite et à gauche. Esmée était suffisamment forte pour se battre avec son fils. J'étais persuadée, tout de même, qu'elle lui ferait une leçon dont il se souviendrait toujours mais elle l'aimait plus que tout et serait prête à tout pour lui. L'aider était tout ce qu'il avait besoin, en ce moment.

Elle hocha la tête avant de me reprendre dans les bras, où, à nouveau épuisée par cette vague de tristesse, je m'endormis.

…..

Trois jours avaient suivi ma demande de divorce et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelles d'Edward, que ce soit venant de lui ou venant de sa mère, qui n'arrivait pas à le joindre sur son portable. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il avait été le voir pendant ma cure de sommeil et qu'il était dévasté, qu'il se laissait aller. Alors que je croyais qu'il me disait ça pour me prouver qu'Edward pensait encore à moi et qu'il méritait peut-être une seconde chance, il m'avait étonné et me disant qu'il ne le laisserait plus s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de moi, sans sa présence. Mon frère avait pris énormément à cœur le fait de me protéger et par conséquent, il était souvent à la maison… Enfin le plus possible, quand il revenait du boulot.

Lucas s'inquiétait à nouveau de l'absence de son père et par conséquent, je remerciais tous les jours Emmett de venir s'occuper de lui. Pour ma part, je m'étais plongé dans le travail, afin d'oublier ma tristesse. La malchance a voulu qu'en deux potentiels romans, je tombe sur des histoires débordantes d'amour, de sexe, de fidélité et d'amour éternel. Je riais aux fins qui voulaient légèrement dire que le couple finissait ensemble, vieux et heureux, avec beaucoup d'enfants. Les livres n'étaient que mensonges mais les auteurs mettaient tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage que ça paraissait pouvoir exister. Je notais alors favorablement l'histoire et passai à l'autre, tout aussi fleur bleue que la première.

Alors que je ne devais dormir que depuis une heure ou deux, mon téléphone sonna, strident, me faisant faire un bon de dix mètres dans mon lit. Aussitôt, je décrochais, pensant qu'Alice m'appelait pour me faire part d'un problème avec Lucas, qui passait la nuit chez elle car le lendemain, les enfants faisaient une sortie éducative. Paniquée, j'allumais ma lampe de chevet, tout en appuyant sur mon portable.

- Allo ?

- Madame Cullen ?

Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon nom et me calmais en découvrant que ce n'était pas la voix de ma belle-sœur mais une voix d'homme, très grave.

- Oui, c'est bien moi…

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner à cette heure tardive mais un certain Edward Masen Cullen est dans nos locaux et il faudrait que vous veniez le chercher.

- Vos locaux ?

- La gendarmerie, madame.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et je pestais, me levant de mon lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Je suis là le plus tôt possible.

- Bien. Au revoir, madame.

Je coupais la communication avant de balancer mon portable sur le matelas et d'allumais la lumière de la salle de bain. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter de faire des conneries. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus et j'étais, à l'heure actuelle, plus qu'heureuse d'avoir demandé le divorce. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pris les papiers et que la procédure n'avançait en rien vu qu'il s'était terré je ne sais où pendant plus de quatre jours.

Alors qu'une minute plus tôt, je me dépêchais, je pris soudain compte que je n'avais pas à le faire. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et j'aurais dû dormir au lieu de me réveiller pour aller le sortir du merdier dans lequel il s'était foutu. Par conséquent, lentement, je me passais de l'eau sur le visage avant de retirer, tout aussi doucement, ma nuisette. J'enfilais un pantalon en lin noir avec un débardeur blanc. Je protégeais les parties nues de mon corps avec une large veste et descendis, après avoir éteint les lumières de l'étage, sans me presser.

Au final, j'arrivais au commissariat, presque une heure après le coup de téléphone. Claquant ma voiture garée sur le parking désert, je m'avançai à pas rapide vers l'entrée, le froid mordant la peau de mes joues.

Ce fut un homme de la vingtaine, peut-être un peu plus, qui m'accueillit. Je m'avançai du comptoir, lui faisant un faible sourire.

- On m'a appelé pour venir chercher…

- Monsieur Masen Cullen. De toute façon, c'est le seul en cellule. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée en pleine nuit mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave. En revanche, si je pouvais le récupérer vite, je meurs de fatigue.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers une pièce en fond, m'invitant silencieusement à me suivre. Je lui emboitais le pas alors qu'il s'approchait de la seule et unique cage occupée. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je m'appuyais contre le mur dans mon dos, secouant la tête en observant ce qui serait bientôt mon ex-époux.

Edward était allongé sur le ventre, joue appuyé douloureusement contre le béton du banc qui lui servait de couchette. Un de ses bras pendait dans le vide ainsi qu'une de ses jambes. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si bien désordonné, n'était plus qu'un fouillis dans lequel je n'aimerais pas poser un seul doigt. Son T-shirt blanc était tâché de rouge mais aussi de noir charbon. À cet instant, je me demandais réellement où était passé mon mari.

- Allez mon vieux, faut se lever, on est venu te chercher.

Le policier bougea l'épaule d'Edward alors que ce dernier jurait dans sa fine barbe et relevait la tête vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, aussi stoppé par le mur dans mon dos, alors que je voyais son visage. La femme amoureuse se serait certainement redressée et jetait sur lui pour étudier ses blessures mais aujourd'hui, je restais droite et essayais de montrer à quel point je m'en fichais. Malgré ça, intérieurement, je m'inquiétais un peu de sa lèvre fendue et de son début de cocard sur l'œil droit. Je lançais un regard interrogatif avec l'homme du service de l'ordre qui haussa les épaules, me répondant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

- On l'a trouvé comme ça, en train de hurler dans un quartier résidentiel.

Je secouais à nouveau la tête alors que je voyais Edward se lever lentement. L'homme sortit de la pièce, m'indiquant de venir dès que possible signer les papiers pour libérer mon « compagnon ». Je grimaçais légèrement lorsque ce dernier trébucha sur je ne sais quoi et dû se rattraper sur les grilles de la cage avant de se prendre le sol en pleine tête. Je soupirais alors qu'il tenta de se remettre droit et qu'il avança lentement et difficilement de moi. Je me détournais avant qu'il n'ait pu se rapprocher et partis vers l'entrée du poste de police. Je fis un nouveau sourire à l'agent avant de prendre un stylo et de commencer à signer la paperasse.

Je sursautais alors que la voix d'Edward claqua.

- Arrête de la regarder comme ça sinon, je te fais bouffer ton sourire à la con.

- Edward, tais-toi…

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter sinon, je serais contraint de te renfermer pour insulte à agent.

Je fus heureuse de l'entendre juste marmonner avant de s'affaler sur le comptoir, frappant fortement son front contre la surface dure. Je soufflais en signant le dernier papier et en rendant le stylo à l'officier derrière son bureau. Lui faisant un signe de tête, je me tournais vers Edward, qui semblait s'être à nouveau endormi. Je le bousculais de façon encore plus ferme que le policier l'avait fait dans la cellule. Il se releva comme s'il avait été brûlé et me regarda, stupidement.

- Allez, sors.

- D'accord… Et toi, que je ne te vois plus regarder ma femme comme ça !

- A toi de ne plus la faire revenir te chercher…

- Espèce de…

- Edward, sors, maintenant !

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et le força à me regarder pour lui dire silencieusement de se la fermer avant qu'il n'atterrisse en taule pour insulte aux forces de l'ordre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais secoua la tête avant de claquer sa langue sur son palais et de faire demi-tour difficilement. Je soufflais de soulagement avant de me tourner vers ce crétin de flic.

- Merci…

Mon ton n'était pas spécifiquement agréable. Je ne le laissais pas répondre et sortis du commissariat, poussant Edward dans le dos pour qu'il avance plus rapidement vers la voiture. Arrivée à cette dernière, il s'effondra sur la carrosserie, près de la portière et me regarda ouvrir la serrure.

- Arrête de me fixer.

- T'es belle…

- Et arrête de dire des conneries.

- Je veux pas divorcer… Je t'aime trop pour te perdre…

- Je ne t'ai jamais appartenu. Celui a qui je m'étais donné est parti depuis longtemps. Maintenant monte dans la voiture.

- Tu…

- Monte dans cette putain de bagnole, Edward. Il est tard, je suis fatiguée et je ne suis pas venue te chercher par plaisir alors, plus tôt tu seras monté dans la voiture, plus tôt je te ramènerais à ton hôtel et plus tôt, je serais dans mon lit.

Son regard se fit triste avant qu'il n'avance vers moi. Je me détournais et montais dans la voiture. Son haleine n'était pas la plus saine et je n'avais même pas envie qu'il m'approche. Je lui demandais le nom de son hôtel et il me répondit le « Palasio » avant de s'allonger sur la banquette arrière et de ronfler.

Je mis une demi-heure avant de trouver son hôtel et enfin, dix minutes avant d'arriver à le réveiller. Je montais avec lui à sa chambre, de peur qu'il fasse une ânerie avant d'y arriver. Lorsqu'au bout de dix minutes, il réussit enfin à entrer la carte dans le lecteur, la porte s'ouvrit dans un clic. Il alluma la lumière avant d'envoyer valser ses chaussures dans la suite. La chambre était assez luxueuse et grande. Je secouais la tête alors que certains souvenirs complètement déplacés, vu les circonstances, envahissaient mon cerveau.

- Tu veux rester, cette nuit ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! N'importe quoi… Essaie de ne plus faire te faire arrêter, Edward. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me faire à nouveau réveiller en pleine nuit pour me demander de venir te chercher au poste.

Il tomba sur le canapé, mettant ses paumes dans ses mains alors que ses épaules tremblés. Je regardais ailleurs, n'aimant pas le voir dans cet état.

- Tu m'as jeté de la maison alors que je t'avais dit que je changerais… Tu ne me fais pas confiance… Alors, j'ai voulu oublié et…

- Ne reporte pas la faute sur moi ! Si tu as atterri en cellule, c'est ta faute, pas la mienne. On peut très bien oublier sans boire. Moi, j'oublie, sans avoir besoin de me souler jusqu'à ne plus connaître mon nom.

- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies…

- Et moi, je veux oublier le mal que tu me fais, Edward. J'essaie de ne plus penser à toi car à chaque fois que je te vois dans ma tête, je te vois, embrassant cette garce de Tanya…

- JE NE L'AI PAS EMBRASSE DEPUIS DES SEMAINES !

- Ne me prends pas pour une conne ! Je vous ais vu ! J'étais venu à ton bureau et je vous ais VU !

Il me regarda, ne comprenant toujours pas. Il pensait encore que j'allais le récupérer, je le voyais dans son regard. Il avait un espoir que je lui dise à nouveau que je passais l'éponge et que tout reviendrait comme avant. Mais je devais le détromper, une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à lui faire du mal. À me faire définitivement du mal.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles nous serons susceptibles de nous voir, c'est chez nos avocats et quand tu seras assez sobres pour venir t'occuper de ton fils.

- Je ne divorcerais pas…

- Oh que si, tu vas accepter ce divorce, Edward ! Si tu m'aimes, comme tu le dis, tu l'accepteras.

- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas toi qui as perdu une personne, c'est moi.

Sur ces mots, je me retournai et claquai la porte derrière moi.

Je laissais ma tristesse derrière moi et décidai d'avancer.

**...**

**Je sais, un chapitre encore déprimant et j'en suis désolée pour le passage à la Nouvelle Année !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais faire la fête avec ma Siamoise Popolove et ma meilleure qui n'est pas sur le site ^^**

**PS : désolée pour les fautes, encore une fois, je n'ai pas la force de relire le chapitre...**

**BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE !**


	11. Chapitre 10 Une longue journée

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre de _"Comme son Père"_. J'aurais même du le poster bien avant mais je voulais l'avis de ma Siamoise (**_Popolove_**) qui, malheureusement, n'a pas pu au final me le donner. Enfin bref, je vous le poste quand même avec une certaine appréhension.**

**Je remercie Fallone et Hélène (je pense qu'elles se reconnaitront) pour leurs avis ! Merci les filles 3**

**Toujours la même chose : pas de long discours mais le principal...**

**Remerciements : **sexforlife, xoxlauoxo, lili70, laura, eliloulou, coco26, Crepuscule-12, clwea swan-cullen, sarinette60, Iselie, Dex-DaZzLinG, Butterfly971, Fandetwilight, cOuNtY-miSS, SAMYSTERE, Pupuce0078, SalomeRose, Titie, Domi2a, zazouisa01, larsand, xjustmyself, chriwyatt, fifer, mmccg, fanfictionalcolic, vinie65, mel031, LuneBlanche, Chris'of13, TheJane15, TeamEdward, kikinette11, anges0112, malariou, Allie29, Rosabella01, Ludivine28, kinoum, Vivibatta, Saraodiana, Nadalexx, mamoure21, SellyCullen, Em 81, Lily-Rose-Bella, moinini, Aliiice, potine, COCOTTE 56, frimousse30, coeur-de-gael28, Juliet1802, nini, aelita48, Edwardxbella, Pauline, calimero59, LILIA68, Habswifes, isabelle, JessieRobSten, SweetyMarie, soleil83, Clairouille59, patoun, Grazie, philae89 et enfin ma Popolove d'amour !

**tae yang **: Oui, c'est une très soft "Dark Edward". Autant j'aime beaucoup en lire, autant je n'arrive pas du tout à en écrire de véritable. Alors, c'est plus un Dark psychologique... Ne vous attendez pas à des coups de fouet, des enlévements ou autres dans le genre avec cette fiction ;D

**Bon, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! J'espère encore vous garder à la fin de ce chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 10 : Une longue journée...**

Mon réveil sonnait depuis pratiquement un quart d'heure maintenant et je n'arrivais toujouts pas à bouger, ne serait-ce que mon bras pour l'éteindre ou le balancer contre le mur d'en face. Je voulais stopper ce bruit assourdissant et énervant mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger et ce n'était pas l'évolution de la journée qui allait changer mon état. Bien au contraire…

Ce sont dans ces moments-là que j'aurais aimé être accompagnée. Dans ces moments-là que j'avais besoin des personnes que j'aimais le plus mais aussi, contradictoirement, c'était dans ces jours que je ne souhaitais parler à personne. Rester seule, dans ma tristesse, et éviter de faire subir mon chagrin à tout le monde. Bien entendu, rares étaient les fois où j'arrivais à rester seule et déprimer dans la solitude la plus totale. Mon fils ou mon… Ou Edward étaient là pour moi. Esmée et les autres étaient également là en cas de besoin. Emmett et mon père, eux, étaient comme moi. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Charlie avait Sue et était de moins en moins triste au fil des années. Emmett ne montrait rien de son état et préférait se terrer dans son garage, jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne, pour que nous exprimions cette tristesse, ce manque. Le manque de notre mère à nos côtés.

Renée n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé une « maman-poule ». Elle n'était pas non plus une mère indigne. En fait, elle nous avait donné suffisamment d'amour mais avec ce recul que j'avais réussi à voir et à comprendre en grandissant. Ma mère me manquait. C'était un fait, ce jour n'était pas le meilleur de toute ma vie, j'étais extrêmement triste qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir son petit fils grandir, pour ne pas être là aux moments les plus importants de sa vie et de la mienne. J'aurais voulu avoir son avis, comme j'avais eu celui d'Esmée, pour mes rapports avec Edward. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit différente de son vivant mais maintenant que la vie nous l'avait arraché, je donnerais énormément pour la retrouver telle qu'elle était. Une mère un peu à l'ouest, un peu folle mais toujours présente.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Tous les ans, je me disais que j'allais être forte. Que je n'allais pas craquer. Que pour mon fils, j'allais me comporter normalement, comme les autres jours, qu'il allait avoir sa maman pour lui toute la journée. Mais à chaque fois, j'échouais lamentablement. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Après tout, je n'avais jamais été si proche que ça avec Renée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que peut-être, avec le temps, avec la venue de Lucas, nous nous serions rapprochés. Qu'à l'image d'Esmée, elle serait devenue une aide. Une « mamie-gâteau ». Qu'elle aurait été là pour moi durant ma grossesse, comme l'avait été ma belle-mère. J'osais espérer un rapprochement avec le temps mais, est-ce que ça se serait passé ainsi ? Je l'ignore et je l'ignorerais toujours.

Je soupirais, commençant réellement à en avoir marre de ce réveil qui me brisait les tympans. Regardant l'heure, je soupirais encore plus. Je devais me lever impérativement pour m'occuper de mon fils. Cette année, je ne serais pas secondé dès le départ. Bien vite, cependant, je décidais d'oublier la douleur plus aigüe qui serrait mon cœur déjà endolori. Je ne devais pas y penser. Je devais avant tout penser à Lucas, à moi. J'avais pris une décision et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas flancher. Secouant la tête, j'oubliais et me concentrais sur le silence ambiant.

La maison était très calme, plongée dans un silence reposant après le boucan d'un radioréveil. Un léger sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres alors que j'entendais les pas lents, contrôlés, hésitants de mon fils, dans le couloir, qui venait dans ma chambre. Quelques secondes s'écroulèrent avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre et qu'un petit reniflement se fasse entendre.

- Maman, tu veux que j'appelle mamie ?

J'étais honteuse face à la demande de mon fils. J'aurais dû lui dire que non, que je pouvais très bien me lever afin de m'occuper de lui. J'aurais dû lui demander juste un instant pour que je passe mon peignoir et que j'aille lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Que je l'aide à se laver et s'habiller. Que je lui prépare son déjeuner pour le midi. Que je l'emmène à l'école. J'aurais lui dire de patienter un instant, le temps que je me réveille et qu'un câlin de lui m'aurait extirpé du lit. J'aurais dû mais contre mon gré, ma réponse fut la positive.

J'entendis mon fils s'approcher lentement de mon lit avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue et de caresser mon front avec sa petite main.

- Fais dodo maman, mamie s'occupera de tout quand elle sera là.

Ce petit était un amour et à peine eu-je le temps de penser que j'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, je m'étais rendormi.

…

Un léger bruit, suivant un rire me sortit de mon sommeil léger. Je me redressais lentement dans mon lit, passagèrement éblouie par le soleil qui brillait étrangement dehors. Je m'étirais longuement avant d'enfin, poser le pied au sol et me diriger vers la salle de bain afin d'enfiler un pantalon léger noir. Habillée de ce dernier avec mon débardeur, je rassemblais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et descendais rejoindre mon fils et ma belle-mère qui devait être arrivé.

- Maman est encore triste…

- Je sais, mon chéri… Mais maman va très vite reprendre ses forces, je te le promets.

- Mamie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'elle m'aime encore ?

Je me figeais à l'entrée de la cuisine. Aucun des deux ne m'avait vu, étant dos à moi. Je retenais à grande peine les larmes et ma gorge complètement nouée ne m'aidait pas à prendre la parole et aller rassurer mon fils, sans qui, je ne serais plus rien à l'heure qu'il était.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question, jeune homme ?

- Bah, tu sais, maman est super triste… Tout le temps… Et même si elle me dit qu'elle m'aime tous les ours, bah ai peur qu'elle m'aime plus parce qu'elle sourit pas tout le temps…

- Lucas, ta maman t'aime plus que tout !

- Et papa ?

- Papa aussi t'aime énormément.

- Bah alors pourquoi on est plus comme avant ? C'était bien quand on était tous les trois… Suis triste maintenant mais veux pas le montrer à maman parce qu'elle préfère quand ze souris, elle a dit…

Les larmes coulaient à présent abondement sur mes joues et je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas leur révéler ma présence.

J'avais plus que honte de ce que je faisais subir à mon fils. Ce que nous faisions subir à notre fils. Edward était tout aussi responsable que moi, si ce n'est plus. À cause de lui, notre fils pensait que nous ne l'aimions plus. Que je ne l'aimais plus. Il était, à présent, mon unique raison de vivre. L'unique raison qui me faisait me lever le matin. J'avais toujours su qu'il était intelligent mais je n'avais jamais sous-estimé sa force. Il me voyait triste malgré mes sourires. Il était bouleversé à cause de la situation et pourtant, il souriait, riait, s'amusait. Il pensait que son père et moi ne l'aimions plus mais jamais il n'avait fait ou dit quoi que ce soit… Il était malheureux et moi, je ne l'avais même pas vu.

Je n'avais pas vu dans quel état était mon propre fils, avec qui je vivais tous les jours. J'étais devenue une mère abominable. Je ne le méritais pas. Il méritait tellement mieux qu'une mère qui s'apitoie sur son sort. Une mère forte et qui ne pleurerait pas tous les jours son mari perdu. Une mère qui prendrait une bonne fois pour toutes la bonne décision. À savoir, le protéger, l'aimer comme il se doit et surtout, lui montrer qu'il est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Je reniflais silencieusement et séchais du mieux possible mes larmes. Je reprenais mon calme en respirant lentement et profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me trouvais en assez bon état pour faire mon entrée dans la cuisine, un léger (et faux) sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Esmée. Bonjour mon poussin.

Je m'approchais du bar et enlaçais mon fils avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il s'accrochait à moi, comme s'il se serait accroché à une bouée, entourant fortement ses bras autour de mon cou et nichant son petit visage dans ce dernier. Je perçus le regard triste et mélancolique de ma belle-mère mais décidais de ne pas y faire attention pour le moment. Lucas toujours dans les bras, je me servais une tasse de café et vint prendre place sur un des hauts tabourets.

- Tu vas bien, maman ?

- Et toi, mon poussin ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar ?

- Si, un seul mais j'ai pas eu peur alors suis resté dans ma chambre mais zai allumé la lumière…

- Tu aurais pu venir dans mon lit, tu sais ?

- Sais…

Son regard baissé sur ses doigts qui jouaient avec les miens, je compris pourquoi il n'était pas venu et mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine.

- Poussin… Maman n'a pas vraiment envie que tu grandisses trop vite alors dès que tu fais le moindre cauchemar… Même si tu n'as pas eu peur, viens me voir, d'accord ?

- D'accord…

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis, maman.

Il me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de retourner se réfugier dans mon cou. Je l'embrassais à nouveau sur le crâne et penchais ma tête afin que ma bouche soit près de son oreille.

- Maman t'aime, mon poussin.

- Moi aussi, t'aime.

Je l'enlaçais encore plus fortement contre moi et remontais mon visage vers Esmée, qui buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé, les yeux légèrement brillants. J'avalais lentement le liquide chaud, toujours Lucas dans les bras. Je ne préférais pas pensé à ce que je devrais faire, plus tard dans l'après-midi. C'était toujours un moment étrange, triste et très éprouvant à la fois.

Esmée posa sa main sur la mienne, délicatement. Elle me fit un signe de tête vers l'horloge. À contre cœur, voyant que j'étais plus qu'en retard au boulot, je desserrais ma prise autour de mon fils, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Mon poussin, je dois aller me préparer.

- Mais tu travailles pas maintenant…

- Si, je dois passer au bureau pour prendre des papiers avant d'aller voir… Mamie Renée au cimetière.

- Ah… Bon, bah, tu patiras en même temps que mamie et moi ?

- Oui, mon poussin.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout faux en pensant que je ne l'aimais plus comme avant. Vidant ma tasse de café, j'allais la porter à l'évier pour la laver rapidement mais ma belle-mère me stoppa.

- Va te préparer, je m'occupe de tout.

Lui souriant, je l'embrassais elle aussi avant de monter prendre une longue et bouillante douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise cintrée noire également, je redescendis à la cuisine, voulant avoir une conversation avec Esmée. Cette année, je devais lui demander à elle de prendre soin de Lucas pour cette journée. Edward ne serait pas là…

En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le salon et que je le trouve debout devant le buffet. Il portait son traditionnel costume noir. Celui qu'il portait en ce jour particulier. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que ma belle-mère se tournait vers moi, un sourire hésitant sur le visage. Pas de doute, c'était elle qui l'avait appelé.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Esmée, je pourrais te parler un instant, dans la cuisine ?

- Eh bien…

- MAMIE ! TU PEUX MONTER STE PLAIT ?

- … Lucas m'appelle. On parlera plus tard.

Passant à côté de moi, elle me lança un regard à moitié désolé mais aussi avec un éclat d'espoir à l'intérieur. Après m'avoir légèrement pressé le bras, elle disparut dans les escaliers.

Je soupirais avant de relever les yeux vers Edward. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis la nuit où je l'avais ramené dans sa chambre d'hôtel et que je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir. Dès qu'il souhaitait voir Lucas, je m'arrangeais toujours pour que ce soit sans moi ou bien que ce soit Esmée qui lui apporte. J'étais déjà assez malheureuse de la tournure de notre couple alors il était hors de question que je déprime encore plus en le voyant. Il était également hors de question qu'il me serve son baratin, qu'il me dise encore une fois qu'il était désolé et que j'avais imaginé ce que j'avais vu dans son bureau, avec Tanya.

Je restais silencieuse, ne voulant aucunement parler avec lui mais tout de même intriguée par sa présence ici. Je savais que sa mère avait dû lui dire que venir me soutenir en ce jour pouvait lui rapporter quelques points mais ce n'était pas le cas. À présent, je doutais fortement qu'il puisse faire quelque chose qui me ferait changer d'avis sur notre futur divorce.

- Comment tu vas ?

Je fermais les yeux et, soupirant, lui tournais le dos afin de me rendre dans la cuisine. J'entendais ses pas dans mon dos et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il comprenne mon envie de ne pas lui parler.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un jour gai pour toi alors c'est pour ça que je suis venu voir si tu n'avais pas besoin de quelque chose. Si tu voulais que je fasse…

- La seule chose que je veux de toi, tu sais ce que c'est.

- Bella…

- Tu as les papiers signés du divorce ?

Il ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête en silence. Il ne voulait pas divorcer. Voulait-il vraiment me faire du mal ? Encore plus que ce qu'il était en train de me faire ? Voulait-il que je reste à jamais malheureuse ? Ne souhaitait-il pas le bonheur de celle qu'il aimait, soit disant ?

- Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Aujourd'hui plus que jamais tu as besoin de moi, et tu le sais.

- Non ! J'avais besoin de toi avant mais maintenant, je ne veux plus de toi. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux tout simplement plus te voir Edward parce que tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me ronge intérieurement de te voir dans ma cuisine, comme si de rien était.

- Je ne partirais pas. Je sais que… J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi, Bella.

C'était la meilleur !

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer face à sa remarque. Je secouais la tête, le regardant aussi froidement que je le pouvais. Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, il fit un pas en arrière et murmura un _« je suis désolé ». _À ce moment là, je me retins, je ne sais pas comment, de lui balancer quelque chose à la figure.

- Combien de fois je vais te dire d'arrêter de t'excuser, Edward ? Ça ne sert plus à rien de t'excuser ! J'en ai plus rien à faire de tes regrets, il fallait y penser avant de me tromper… Deux fois.

- Je te redis…

- Occupe-toi de ton fils au lieu de moi. Tu m'as déjà perdue… Ne perd pas Lucas, à présent.

Énervée, j'attrapais mon sac, mes clés et mon manteau avant de claquer la porte et de me diriger vers la voiture. Une fois la portière fermée, je soupirais et mettais ma tête sur le volant.

Quand est-ce que tout ça s'arrêterait ? Quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait que je ne veux plus souffrir et qu'en venant ici, il réduisait mon cœur en bouilli ?

Je soufflais et jetais un œil vers la maison. Secouant la tête, je sortis de la voiture et retournais à l'intérieur de la villa. Edward était dans l'entrée, abattu et lorsqu'il releva le regard vers moi, il eut l'air on ne peut plus perplexe.

- Je dois dire au revoir à Lucas.

Je ne fis pas plus attention à lui et montais à l'étage.

…

Immobile depuis quelques minutes maintenant, dans les bras de mon frère, mes larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues alors que mes yeux flous fixaient la pierre tombale en face de moi. Nous avions changé les fleurs fanées, retiré les feuilles mortes et balayé la terre, rendant la tombe plus… belle. Une photographie de notre mère était juste au dessus de son nom et prénom, accompagnée de la traditionnelle phrase « A une femme et une mère exceptionnelle ».

Je me séparais un instant de mon frère qui renifla disgracieusement. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

- Hey maman…

- Emmett, arrête. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

- … comme tu le vois, Bella est toujours aussi bornée, tête de mule et j'en passe.

- Je comprends pas, c'est tout. C'est qu'une pierre… Elle ne t'entend pas, tu parles dans le vent, Emmett.

- Tu as toujours été la plus raisonnable de nous deux. Tu sais que je fais toujours des trucs un peu…

- Stupides ? Oui, je sais.

Je l'entendis souffler et pendant qu'il recommençait à parler, seul, je regardais les autres tombes autour de nous. Une vieille femme, vêtue d'une vieille combinaison de maison bleue pâle était en train de sourire devant une pierre, des fleurs fraîchement cueillie entre ses mains. Elle regardait devant elle, les yeux rempli d'amour. Après quelques paroles que je n'entendis pas, elle déposa son bouquet, embrassa le bout de ses doigts et les déposa sur le sommet de la pierre.

Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens. À quoi bon parler à des défunts ? Je sais que je vais sûrement paraître étrange, insensible mais c'est ce que je pense. À quoi bon poser des questions alors qu'elles resteront à jamais sans réponses ? Pourquoi parler dans le vent ? Dire « je t'aime » dans le vide ? Ou encore embrasser une pierre ?

Renée était morte. Elle n'était plus là. Même si nous lui gardions une place au fond de notre cœur, elle n'était plus là pour nous. Même avec ses belles paroles, Emmett ne la ramènerait jamais parmi nous. Elle partait un peu plus de jour en jour. Notre père pensait toujours à elle mais beaucoup plus à Sue. Emmett aimait notre mère mais chérissait plus que tout Rosalie. Et de mon côté… De mon côté, j'avais Lucas. Je lui portais tout mon amour. Je devais lui en porter encore un peu plus pour lui prouver que je l'aimais par-dessus tout. Je ne devais pas lui laisser croire que je ne l'aimais plus.

En repensant à la conversation entre mon fils et sa grand-mère, mon cœur se resserra. Je me souvins qu'un jour, j'avais eu, à quelques différences près, la même conversation avec Edward.

.

_- Tu sais, tu as de la chance, Cullen. Tu as un père génial, une mère cool ! Je t'envierais presque si Alice ne faisait pas parti de ta famille._

_- C'est vrai qu'Alice est horrible mais c'est encore supportable._

_Je le regardais en retournant la tête. J'étais sur le premier banc, dans les gradins du terrain de basket de mon frère et lui. Edward avait décidé de faire une pause et notre conversation était partie sur sa famille, alors que je l'empêchais tant bien que mal de lui cacher les mots de mon journal intime, où je le décrivais comme le plus beau des garçons._

_- Bella, pourquoi tu me dis ça, tout à coup ? Charlie, Renée et Emmett ne sont pas cools et géniaux, eux aussi ?_

_- Si mais des fois… Ne le dis pas à Emmett, ok ?_

_- Raconte-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Belly Bells ?_

_- Arrête avec ce surnom stupide… Tu sais que je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça…_

_- Oui mais moi, j'ai tous les droits… Je sais que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, tu me pardonneras toujours._

_Je le regardais, les yeux légèrement plissés. Même si je voulais lui montrer qu'il avait tord, au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que j'étais fichu et que je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à l'amour de ma vie._

_- Bon, bref… Des fois, j'ai l'impression que Renée ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle me le dit souvent mais je sais pas… J'ai l'impression que… Je suis sans doute trop banale face à son excentricité…_

_Je lui servis un petit sourire timide avant de me retourner pour voir mon frère en train de courir comme un dingue en travers du terrain, dribblant comme un fou alors que personne n'était là pour lui piquer le ballon. Je soupirais lourdement en rangeant mon carnet dans mon sac à dos._

_Quelques secondes de silence se fit, cassé par le cri (hurlement) de victoire d'Emmett, alors qu'Edward se plaçait à côté de moi, ramenant ma tête contre son épaule, un bras entourant mon dos._

_- Tu es tout sauf banale, Bella. Tu es une fille douée à l'école, assez intelligente pour ne sortir avec aucun garçons, qui sont tous nuls d'ailleurs… Tu es jolie comme un cœur, souriante, marrante…_

_- Souvent à mes dépens._

_- Mais ça n'en est que plus drôle, Bella, je t'assure. Ne crois pas que ta mère te trouve insignifiante et indigne d'attention. Et si elle pense comme ça… Alors elle loupera énormément. Tu es une fille de rêve, Bella Swan. Une fille passionnante._

_Je souriais timidement alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans mes cheveux et fit une pression sur mon épaule. J'étais si bien dans ses bras que je voulais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, mon frère nous interrompit._

_- Bon, au lieu de câliner ma sœur, viens sur le terrain, Cullen._

_Déposant un dernier baiser rapidement sur mon front, il baissa la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux._

_- Regarde comment on rétame un ours en deux dribbles. Je te dédies le panier, ma belle._

_Bien sûr, il gagna la partie haut la main. Il dédicaça d'ailleurs tous ses paniers à sa « fille d'exception »_

.

Je secouais la tête, un petit sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Revenant doucement dans le présent, ce sourire disparu. Tout comme la vieille dame à la combinaison bleue.

- … Et voilà. Rosalie a une pensée pour toi, maman. On viendra te saluer quand on viendra rendre visite à son grand-père, le mois prochain. Je t'aime, maman.

Je soupirais alors que mon frère se tournait vers moi. Il enlaça mes épaules, sachant que je n'avais rien à dire pour ma part.

- Café ?

- Je veux bien, si c'est toi qui invite. J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie.

Il eut un faible soupire alors que nous nous approchions doucement de notre traditionnel bar post-cimetière.

- Deux cafés. Un noir et un au lait.

- Bien, ça arrive tout de suite.

Je posais mon portable sur la table et y remarquais deux messages. Un était d'Esmée, me demandant comment j'allais et l'autre était d'Edward. Je supprimais ce dernier sans même le lire.

- Tu… Edward est venu, ce matin ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Il… Je sais qu'il… Il sait que ce jour est particulier alors… Enfin…

- Emmett, c'est pas ton genre d'être timide. Tu ne cherches jamais tes mots.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler comme ça, comme si de rien était. Edward m'a parlé de la demande de divorce…

- Tu lui parles ?

- Faut bien quelqu'un pour lui bouger le cul. Il ne veut pas trop voir Esmée parce qu'il est mal à l'aise. Carlisle ne veut pas s'en mêler, même s'il est triste de voir le petit, toi et Edward tristes…

- Edward n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

- Je suis de ton côté, sœurette. Je tiens juste à te dire qu'il fait des efforts. Il veut vraiment redevenir comme avant.

- C'est trop tard, Emmett. Comment veux-tu que j'ai à nouveau confiance en lui ? Il m'a menti, il m'a trompé, il a failli me…

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Toi-même tu m'as dit qu'il s'arrêtait toujours à temps. Qu'il reprenait la plupart du temps ses esprits avant d'aller trop loin.

- Alors sous prétexte qu'il ne m'a pas encore frappé sous le coup de l'alcool, je devrais lui pardonner. Je devrais le laisser revenir dans notre vie, à Lucas et moi, comme une fleur ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux minutes, t'as dit être de mon côté, Emmett.

- Tu l'aimes. Non, écoute-moi avant de t'énerver et de me foutre la baffe que t'as envie de me foutre depuis une seconde. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Il a envie d'être avec toi et Lucas. Il s'en veut à mort de ce qu'il t'a fait subir, ces derniers mois. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas essayer de redevenir comme avant… Il m'a dit qu'il réussirait à être à nouveau lui-même.

- Bien, imaginons qu'il redevienne comme avant… Comment… Explique-moi comment je tire un trait sur tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

- Ne tire pas un trait sur tout ça, Bella. Cette épreuve vous rendra plus fort. Si tu… Je ne te parle pas de lui pardonner ses conneries mais juste… Je suis nul dans tout ça, tu le sais, mais je le vois se défoncer pour être à nouveau digne de toi. Je te jure qu'il fait de son mieux, Bella.

Je soupirais, secouant la tête. J'avais beau aimé mon frère mais comme je l'ai dit plutôt, il faisait des choses vraiment stupide. Parler aux morts, croire en l'impossible… Edward ne pourrait jamais revenir l'Edward de mon cœur. Ce n'était pas possible, il m'avait fait tant de mal.

Mais d'un autre côté, une infime partie de moi, souhaitait qu'il redevienne comme avant. Elle voulait le revoir souriant, aimant, attentionné, en tout temps. Elle ne voulait pas avoir Edward Cullen, puis Masen, pour être à nouveau Cullen quelques heures plus tard et se retransformer en fantôme de son père. J'en avais assez de marcher sur des œufs, de recevoir des lames en plein cœur, des coups de couteaux à l'estomac… Je voulais une vie tranquille, avec l'homme que j'avais épousé et notre fils.

Est-ce qu'un jour, ça pourrait être à nouveau comme ça ? Edward et moi, main dans la main, allongés sur les transats du jardin pendant que Lucas jouerait dans la piscine gonflable ? Lui me murmurant qu'il m'aime et moi, lui jurant qu'il sera le seul, à tout jamais ?

Non, bien sûr que non. C'était impossible et je ne voulais pas me faire de films. Je ne voulais pas briser les faibles reconstructions de mon cœur.

- Quoi que tu décides, Bella, je te soutiendrais. Esmée, Carlisle, Rose… Tout le monde est avec toi. On ne veut que ton bonheur et, même si tu ne veux plus l'avouer ou le voir, il est avec Edward.

Je méditais les paroles de mon frère.

Pas de doute, c'était bien sa journée des conneries dites…

…

Emmett et moi étions resté toute la journée dans le bar, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais mit un terme au sujet « Edward » et pour mon plus grand soulagement, il n'était pas revenu au bout de plus de quatre heures de conversation.

Coupant le moteur, je regardais rapidement ma montre et courus vers la maison. Je montais quatre à quatre les marches, jetant mon sac à main au passage, dans l'entrée. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de pousser doucement la porte de la chambre de mon fils. Comme je le craignais, il dormait déjà, son doudou dans les bras, sa main légèrement reposée sur une photo de son père et moi qu'il avait posé sur son oreiller. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je reconnaissais le cliché.

Pour notre lune de miel, nous avions été sur une île isolée de tout. Seulement lui et moi, pendant plusieurs semaines. Pour nos souvenirs, nous avions prise de nombreuses photographies. Une que j'affectionnais particulièrement se trouvait dans le salon, sur le meuble de télévision. Edward et moi étions dans le lit et après plusieurs tentatives, nous étions arrivés à en faire une correcte. J'étais en train de regarder l'objectif pendant que mon époux m'embrassait la joue. C'était une photo très simple et pourtant, je ressentais à chaque fois tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous, à cette époque-là. Enfin, sur l'oreiller de mon fils, se trouvait une prise gentiment par un passant. Nous étions dos à la mer, Edward dans mon dos entourant ma taille de ses bras pendant que j'avais la tête légèrement retourné et que j'embrassais sa mâchoire. Il avait un grand sourire, ses lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux décoiffés. Il portait une chemise blanche, accompagné d'un jean alors que je portais une courte robe beige. J'aimais également cette photo et durant un instant, je me demandais où il l'avait trouvé.

Secouant à nouveau la tête, j'embrassais le front de mon fils, qui murmura après moi. Il avait hérité ça de moi : il parlait dans son sommeil. Je souriais en prenant la photo dans mes mains. Je la regardais, une douce nostalgie m'envahissant pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Je soupirais, m'empêchant d'espérer qu'un jour, nous referions ce genre de photo. Déposant le cliché sur la petite table de nuit à côté du lit, je me retournais pour sortir de la chambre. Ma belle-mère me regardait, silencieusement, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte. Je lui fis un mince sourire avant de m'avancer. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, fermant légèrement la porte derrière nous.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Je n'ai pas trop faim.

- Viens, il reste des macaronis au fromage, que j'ai fait pour ce soir. Tu as besoin de manger.

- Je ne pense pas que ça passera, mais merci quand même.

- N'argumente pas ! Tu dois manger, Bella. Tu es toute pâle. Tu as dû perdre dix kilos en quelques semaines et je ne parle même pas des cernes que tu as sous les yeux. Tu dois travailler moins et dormir plus.

- Tu as fini ta leçon de morale, Esmée ? Tu peux me montrer où se trouve les pâtes, maintenant ?

Je lui lançais un petit sourire avant de descendre à la cuisine. Gentiment, elle me fit chauffer une assiette, me demandant comment c'était passé ma journée avec Emmett et mon séjour au cimetière. Je lui racontais tout, omettant ma conversation à propos d'Edward avec mon frère. J'avais déjà eu la leçon de sa part, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en avoir une venant de ma belle-mère. Je savais qu'elle ne me tiendrait pas le même discours qu'Emmett. Elle serait de mon côté, même si elle était très attristée de notre séparation, entre son fils et moi. Mais Esmée savait ce que j'endurais. Elle l'avait vécu aussi. En pire, certes mais elle connaissait ce sentiment de perte, de trahison… Elle savait que la confiance ne se redonnait pas facilement à quelqu'un qui vous a fait du mal. Je lui souriais légèrement alors qu'elle me servait un verre de vin.

- Et toi alors ? La journée ? Tout s'est bien passé avec Lucas ?

- Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude, de toute façon. Il a été à l'école, la maîtresse m'a dit qu'il était parfait, qu'il participait et qu'il aidait les autres dans leurs travaux. En bref, ton petit est un vrai petit ange.

- Un petit ange qui pense que son père et moi ne l'aimons plus comme avant.

Elle soupira tristesse, laissant tomber son sourire et tortillant ses doigts.

- Tu as entendu la conversation de ce matin ?

- Oui… J'ai pas pu… Je me sens tellement honteuse, Esmée. Mon propre fils subit mon calvaire et il pense que je ne l'aime plus. Pire ! Il fait comme si tout va bien. Il prend soin de moi… Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il est l'adulte qui console la pauvre adolescente qui a un chagrin d'amour.

Une larme orpheline coula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement et continuais de manger sous le regard de ma belle-mère.

- Edward m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé ce matin…

- Ah oui, d'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas à lui dire de venir ici.

- Je ne lui ais rien dit du tout, Bella…

- Alors pourquoi il était là ?

- Parce qu'il savait qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de ta maman et qu'il voulait être à tes côtés. Il veut être là pour toi. Nous avons parlé et…

- Oh pitié, Esmée, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois en ses belles paroles ? Pas toi !

- Bella, il est mon fils et je le crois. Tu devrais peut-être ouvrir un peu les yeux et voir qu'il est sur la bonne voix de changer… Edward t'aime et…

- Non, arrête, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi et je sens que ça sera le cas si tu continues sur ce chemin.

- J'ai le droit de te dire ce que je pense, tout de même, non ?

- Non.

- Eh bien, je vais te le dire quand même !

Je me levais, prenant mon assiette et mon verre, les portant dans l'évier.

Je ne voulais pas cette conversation. Dire que quelques secondes plus tôt, je pensais qu'elle serait de mon côté. Qu'elle me dirait que j'ai raison de réagir comme ça. De m'éloigner de lui, malgré que ce soit son fils et qu'elle l'aime. Je ne pensais pas du tout… J'étais à mille lieux de me dire qu'elle allait me demander de lui laisser… Non, elle ne pouvait pas me demander ça ! Elle savait ce que je vivais. Elle l'avait vécu. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Prendre son parti. C'était son fils, certes, mais en ce moment, il se rapprochait plus de son ex-mari qu'autre chose.

- Tu devrais réfléchir, au calme. Je suis certaine que tu as pris ta décision sous un coup de colère. C'est vrai qu'Edward n'est pas au mieux en ce moment mais…

- Pas au mieux ? Esmée, il boit, il me trompe, il est à deux doigts de me frapper quand il est bourré comme un pot et tu trouves qu'il est seulement « pas au mieux » ? Non, mais je rêve… C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

- Tu l'aimes, Bella. Je le sais, ça se voit. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une erreur en te coupant de tout. Tu ne veux pas voir les efforts qu'il fait…

- Les efforts ! Les efforts ! Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche mais moi, j'en ais beaucoup plus : tromperie, trahison, humiliation… Je t'en site d'autres ? Tu dois d'ailleurs les connaître vu ce que tu as subi par le passé.

- Tu ne vis pas ce que j'ai traversé Bella, c'est différent. Anthony ne m'aimait pas… Il me frappait, il menaçait de frapper Edward à chaque instants et quelques fois, heureusement que je me mettais entre les deux sinon, ça aurait mal fini. Tu vis quelque chose de fort, de triste, de dévastateur mais Edward vous aime, toi et Lucas…

- Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais…

- Je te soutiens, Bella, mais…

- Non ! Non, tu ne me soutiens pas ! Je pensais qu'avec ce que tu avais vécu, tu serais de MON côté. Et ce, même si de l'autre, c'était ton fils. Je pensais que tu ferais la part des choses que tu me comprendrais, moi !

- Mais je te comprends, c'est juste que je me demande si tu as fait le bon choix, lorsque je vois ton état et celui de Lucas.

La colère bouillait en moi. Mes mains étaient accrochés sur le plan de travail et mes yeux se brouillaient sous les larmes qui les envahissaient.

- C'est pour Lucas que je fais ça. Pour le protéger. Pour me protéger également.

- Arrête de croire ça. Il t'aime, je te le jure. Il me le répète tous les jours. Le divorce n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution.

Cette fois, je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'avançais vers ma belle-mère, qui était toujours assise sur un des tabourets. Je me m'étais en face d'elle et exposais ma façon de voir les choses.

- Si on t'avait dit, à l'époque, qu'Anthony t'aimait toujours, tu n'aurais rien écouté et tu aurais également divorcé.

- Mais Anthony était malsain, il me trompait à longueur de temps et…

- Edward aussi !

- Il ne te fera jamais de mal, ni à Lucas, ni à toi, contrairement à Anthony.

- Il nous fait du mal mais il s'en fout. Il continue ses conneries… Il n'en a plus rien à faire de nous, Esmée.

- Tu sais que c'est…

- Non ! Ma décision est prise ! Je veux divorcer.

- Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Parle-lui. Donne-lui, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour te parler. Tu mets de côté la rancœur que tu as. Tu fais le vide dans ton esprit. Tu oublies ce qu'il a été ces dernières semaines. Écoute-le et ensuite, prends ta décision. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait à la va-vite, je me suis mal exprimé mais… Laisse-lui du temps. Laisse-toi du temps. Vous vous aimez depuis… Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et devez tout essayer pour réparer vos erreurs.

- Il n'y a que lui qui a fait des erreurs. Je n'y suis pour rien s'il s'est mis à boire et à sauter sa secrétaire.

Esmée resta bouche bée devant moi. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais. C'est vrai que j'avais manqué de tact durant notre conversation mais j'étais si en colère que rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire m'aurait fait changé d'avis.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. Oublier… Ce n'est pas possible.

- Essaye. Il t'aime. Je sais que c'est peu en comparaison à ses bêtises mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu souffres ou que Lucas souffre de cette situation. Parle-lui. Ensuite, s'il ne te convainc pas du tout alors… Si vous n'arrivez pas à régler tout ça, je le persuaderais de signer les papiers du divorce.

Ce fut à mon tour de rester bouche bée devant les paroles de ma belle-mère. Devrais-je l'écouter ? Elle avait toujours été de très bons conseils pour moi mais son jugement n'était-il pas altéré par la présence de son fils dans l'affaire ? Penserait-elle ainsi s'il s'agissait d'inconnus ? Elle avait bien réagi par le divorce elle, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Lorsqu'elle m'embrassa la tempe, me souhaitant une bonne nuit et me laissant seule dans la cuisine, je me demandais toujours si je devais accorder ou non, le bénéfice du doute à Edward…

…

Voilà plus de trois jours que je passais mon temps à réfléchir à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Esmée. Avec le recul, je voyais à quel point j'avais pu être blessante envers elle, en lui rappelant le passé. En lui rappelant le passé douloureux qu'elle avait vécu mais sur le moment, la colère l'avait emporté, emmenant toute compassion. Je m'en étais, bien entendu, voulu et lui avais présenté mes excuses le plus rapidement possible.

Mais depuis, ses paroles tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête. Il était clair que notre séparation, à Edward et moi, nous affectait tous. À commencer par Lucas et moi. Je ne savais plus ce qui était le mieux. Devais-je poursuivre, persévérer à demander le divorce pour ne plus souffrir ? Ou bien, devais-je lui donner la dernière chance ? Ma belle-mère m'avait dit que je devais y réfléchir. C'est vrai que j'avais fait ça sous un coup de colère. Dès que je l'avais vu, dans ce bureau, cette blonde à son cou, tous mes sentiments s'étaient mélangés. Tristesse, colère, trahison, humiliation et j'en passe… Trompée à nouveau, je n'avais pas mis une minute à trouver le bureau d'un avocat et aller lui demander une procédure de divorce. Cela me semblait la meilleure chose à faire mais quand il était revenu, le soir, avec ce sourire amoureux et qu'il m'avait juré qu'il n'avait rien fait avec cette Tanya… Aurais-je pu voir qu'il disait la vérité si je l'avais vraiment regardé ? Si j'avais regardé au plus profond de lui, comme j'en avais l'habitude, est-ce que j'aurais vu qu'il me disait vrai ? Que c'était… Que j'étais arrivée au mauvais moment et partie trop tôt pour le voir la repousser ?

Je secouais la tête, me replongeant dans le manuscrit en face de moi.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je n'arriverais jamais à prendre une bonne décision en ce qui concernait l'avenir ou la mort de mon couple. J'étais revenue mainte et mainte fois sur mes décisions. Tout d'abord, j'avais subi, comme la femme aimante et naïve que j'étais. Ensuite, j'en avais eu assez et l'avais fait sortir temporairement de ma vie, en le jetant dehors pour ensuite lui donner une seconde chance. Chance qu'il n'avait pas mis plus de quelques jours à jeter par la fenêtre, lorsque je l'avais trouvé en train de batifoler avec sa secrétaire. J'avais décidé qu'il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça en imposant le divorce mais il ne le voulait pas. Il était têtu, mais je l'étais encore plus. D'après toute la famille, il faisait vraiment des efforts mais pouvais-je lui faire confiance à nouveau ? Pouvait-on redevenir une famille unie, lui, Lucas et moi ? Ne retomberait-il pas dans le côté « sombre » ? Aurais-je assez de force pour affronter une nouvelle déception ?

Je voulais m'arracher les cheveux sous ce flot de questions, sans réponses. M'abandonner ? Faire confiance ? Ou bien, rester sur mes postions et me protéger quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Bella, il t'a fait quoi ce crayon ?

Sursautant légèrement, je relevais mon regard sur ma patronne. Elle me regardait, une mine mi-inquiète, mi-amusée. Lorsque je baissais le regard sur le fameux crayon, que j'avais dans les mains, sans vraiment en être consciente, je remarquais à quel point il était tordu et mâchouillé à son embout. Je regardais à nouveau ma patronne et lui lançais un petit sourire d'excuse.

- J'étais dans mes pensées…

- Dis, ce n'est pas le livre qui te fait passer tes nerfs sur les fournitures de bureau ?

- Non, non… Le manuscrit est très bien… Enfin, de ce que j'ai lu et retenu. Oh, Kate, je suis désolée. En ce moment, c'est pas…

- J'avais compris. Tu devrais peut-être prendre le script et rentrer chez toi. Tu le lis tranquillement chez toi, tu fais les notes sur la marge… Enfin, tu sais comment t'y prendre.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » Bella. Tu sais que tu fais peur à tout le monde, avec cette tête.

- Merci, c'est sympathique…

Je me rebiffais, posant le crayon dans un coin de mon bureau et faisant semblant de repartir dans le manuscrit.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à un moment, tu as une tête de déprimée et l'instant d'après, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à tuer quelqu'un.

- C'est peut-être le cas.

- Je préfère que tu établisses tes plans de meurtre chez toi, Bella, si tu le veux bien.

- T'es en train de me donner congé, ou je rêve ?

Doucement, Kate croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, me regardant fixement. J'aimais beaucoup travailler pour elle, et j'avais été plus qu'heureuse qu'elle me reprenne mais il était sans doute normal qu'elle me vire si je ne faisais pas le boulot pour lequel elle me payait. À savoir, lire et juger des livres et non penser à ma pauvre petite vie chamboulée.

- Je te donne juste un nouveau bureau et comme par hasard, il se trouve à la même adresse que ta villa. Prends un ou deux manuscrits et disparait avant que je n'appelle la sécurité…

- Tu sais bien que Sam ne me fait pas peur.

- Bella…

- Ok, ok ! Je prends les scripts que je devais lire et les numéros des auteurs. Est-ce que tu sais si un d'entre eux vit ici ?

- Hum, fais-moi voir ta liste… Eh bien, il y a Riley Biers et Bree Tanner.

- Bien, je les rencontrerais pour parler de leur histoire.

- Bien.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me prit dans les bras. Je restais figée un moment avant de passer mes bras maladroitement autour d'elle, à mon tour.

- Reviens en forme, ok ?

- Merci Kate…

Je lui fis un faible sourire alors que je rangeais mes affaires et prenais la direction de l'ascenseur.

.

J'étais captivée par le récit de ce Riley. Il trouvait les bons mots, là où il fallait, quand il fallait. Il avait un don certain pour l'écriture. Cette histoire bouleversante d'un frère et sa sœur, unis malgré toutes les épreuves : la mort de leur père, les scandales de leur mère. J'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était une histoire vraie, une histoire vécue et ça me donnait encore plus envie de rencontrer et voir à quoi ressemble ce jeune homme. Lorsque je m'arrêtais de lire, notant les petites choses à voir ou les autres questions à poser à cet auteur, je levais les yeux sur l'horloge murale de mon bureau et sautais sur mes pieds. J'avais dix minutes de retard pour aller chercher Lucas à la maternelle. Fermant rapidement mon ordinateur, sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre, j'empoignais ma veste et descendais à la va-vite dans les escaliers. Alors que je mettais mes chaussures, prête à sortir, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon fils, souriant et rigolant comme un fou.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que l'angoisse s'insufflait en moi.

- … hâte de voir ça ! Oh, ma petite maman, ça va ?

Il se jeta dans mes bras après avoir déposé sans douceur son cartable dans l'entrée. Je le serrais contre moi, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Mais, comment tu es rentré ?

- C'est papa qu'est venu me chercher… C'est cool, vais aller dans son hôtel quatre zétoiles !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Vais faire mon sac !

Il déposa un baiser claquant sur ma joue avant de se ruer à l'étage. Je me relevais lentement, posant mon regard sur Edward, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire sur le visage. Sans une parole, je lui lançais un regard « qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ».

- J'avais pensé venir te parler devant la maternelle, de sorte à ce que tu m'écoutes cette fois au lieu de partir dans la cuisine et me crie dessus mais… Bah, tu n'es pas venu alors, j'ai récupéré le petit et je suis venu ici.

- Je… Je serais… Merci. J'ai pas vu l'heure passée et j'allais juste partir alors… Je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas tout seul dans la récréation.

- Sur le chemin, il m'a demandé quand je… rentrerais à la maison et comme il m'a dit que je lui manquais, je lui ai proposé de venir dormir à l'hôtel ce week-end jusqu'à… Enfin, quand tu le veux bien.

Il hocha la tête avant de me demander silencieusement s'il pouvait entrer.

- Bien sûr… Tu veux un café ?

- Euh… En fait, je préférerais que tu écoutes… ce que j'avais à te dire…

- Oh… Bah, si je t'écoute, je pense que personnellement, j'aurais besoin d'un café.

Sachant qu'il me suivrait, je me dirigeais en silence dans la cuisine et me préparer un café noir. Je ne l'aimais pas tellement ainsi mais ça m'aiderait peut-être à avaler ce qu'il avait à me dire. Lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, une étrange sensation m'envahit. Il avait l'air… angoissé sous son apparence déterminé. Et s'il m'annonçait qu'il acceptait le divorce ? Pour moi bien et celui de notre fils ? J'aurais dû être heureuse à cette pensée et pourtant…

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu détestes quand je dis ça, je le sais, tu le sais mais c'est important pour moi de te dire à quel point je suis navré du mal que je t'ai fait. Et celui que je te fait encore, d'ailleurs. Hum… Esmée et Emmett m'ont dit que tu avais… Que tu semblais très fatiguée et je voulais te dire que si tu avais besoin de moi, eh bien…

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, seulement les papiers du divorce.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? J'étais passé en parole de défense automatique. Je savais que c'était le mieux, qu'il me dise qu'il allait le faire mais une douleur piqua mon cœur. Je tentais de ne pas y penser. De ne pas ressentir ses milliers de piqures. En vain…

- Je ne divorcerais pas, Bella. Pas avant d'avoir fait tout mon possible pour te récupérer. Tu m'avais donné ma dernière chance et tu as dit que je t'avais trompé hors, c'est faux. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé avec Tanya. Je te le jure. Tu es certainement arrivée au moment où elle s'est jeté sur moi et tu es partie avant d'avoir vu que je la virais de mon bureau. J'ai joué au con ces derniers temps, je le sais, j'en suis conscient mais il faut que tu me crois. Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait avec Tanya.

- Je serais juste arrivé au mauvais moment ?

- Je t'aime Bella et même si j'ai fait des conneries lorsque j'étais dans des états pas très… clairs… Je te jure qu'il ne se passe plus rien de physique entre elle et moi depuis longtemps.

- Imaginons que je te crois… Qui me dit que tu ne me tromperas pas à nouveau avec une autre ? Comment je suis sensé te faire confiance, maintenant ?

- Eh bien, j'y ai réfléchi. Comme je te dis, je suis prêt à tout pour te récupérer et être à nouveau avec toi et Lucas, ici, dans cette maison. Alors… J'assiste à des réunions pour combattre l'envie de boire dès que je vois une bouteille dans mon champ de vision. Je fais tout mon possible. Je travaille pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour ne pas penser à l'alcool et à… A mes conneries. Tu sais quoi, je me suis même mis au sport. Moi ! Je fais du footing tous les matins et avec un partenaire, nous allons faire du golf…

- Ce n'est…

- Je sais… Tu détestes le golf et tu ne considères pas ça comme un sport mais c'est la seule activité que je pouvais faire avec mes collaborateurs. Emmett voulait me mettre à nouveau au baseball mais…

Un sourire s'étendit sur mon visage, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. C'est vrai que depuis la fac, Edward ne faisait plus de sport. Et la dernière fois que mon frère avait voulu le faire jouer au baseball, il avait tellement bien lancé la balle que j'avais eu un bandage autour de la tête pendant une semaine. Ça avait fait rire Lucas, du haut de ses un an. Essayant de cacher mon expression, je pris une gorgée de ma boisson chaude, qui ne l'était plus vraiment et qui me fit faire une grimace. Sans un mot, Edward se déplaça vers le frigo et sortit une brique de lait.

- Tiens, je comprends pas comment tu as fait pour boire une gorgée… Bref, comme je te dis, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution à notre problème… Autre que le divorce.

- Je suis pas convaincu.

- Tu n'as même pas entendu ce que j'avais à te proposer.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Un conseiller conjugal.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander s'il était sérieux mais Lucas déboula en courant dans la cuisine, déposant encore une fois son sac brusquement et bruyamment sur le sol, nous regardant avec un immense sourire. Ce que j'aimais quand il était ainsi. Souriant et heureux, c'est tout ce que je désirais pour lui. Si son père revenait vivre ici, aurait-il toujours ce sourire éclatant ? Étais-je prête à tout pour mon fils ? Assurément.

- Maman, t'es d'accord pour que zaille avec papa aux quatre zétoiles ?

- Bien sûr, mon poussin. Tu as le droit, tant que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi, que tu te couches à une heure raisonnable et que tu ne manges pas de sucre après le dîner.

- Papa me dira que y'a pas le droit, ok ?

Je secouais la tête, amusée devant la tête de mon fils excité comme si c'était le matin de Noël. Je lui fis signe de venir me faire un câlin avant qu'il ne parte.

- T'aime, maman.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Fais pas de bêtises, hein ?

- Vais faire attention à papa…

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le front alors qu'il se tournait vers Edward.

- Dis champion, tu vas à la voiture ? Je dois dire quelque chose à maman avant de partir à l'aventure.

- Ok, capitaine !

Il leva les pouces en l'air et courut dehors. Je soupirais. Encore une fois, j'allais me retrouver seule. Je repoussais cette pensée alors que je voyais Edward s'approchait de moi. J'étais figée, le regardant dans les yeux. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine lorsque je voyais tout l'amour et tout l'espoir qui baignait dans ses pupilles vertes.

- Crois-moi, Bella. Crois en tout ce que je te dis… Je t'en prie.

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire ce qui sort de ta bouche, Edward.

Sans que je m'y attende, il rapprocha mon visage du sien et m'embrassa tendrement, doucement, me laissant l'opportunité de le repousser. Mais encore une fois, je ne pus bouger et décider que, perdue pour perdue, je pouvais profiter de cette douceur avant de sombrer à nouveau dans la tristesse et la colère de ma faiblesse. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces et plus délicieuses que dans mes souvenirs. Malheureusement. Le baiser était simple, sans vraiment de passion mais rempli d'amour. Nos lèvres ne faisaient que s'effleuraient et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné depuis que nous étions ensemble.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il libéra ma bouche, embrassant ma joue et inspirant profondément.

- Tu peux au moins croire en ça et croire que je t'aime plus que tout, Bella.

Libérant ma nuque de sa main et retirant sa main qui s'était posée sur ma hanche aussi légèrement qu'une plume, il se recula et me lança un petit sourire timide, comme plus tôt lorsqu'il était dans l'entrée de la villa. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte de la cuisine, près à sortir de la maison, il se retourna.

- Je prends rendez-vous et je te tiens au courant.

Il ne manquait pas de culot ! J'aurais dû lui sortir ça, lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas décider pour moi alors que je ne lui avais même pas dit si j'étais d'accord ou non. Mais, ce fut de toutes autres paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche.

- Mercredi, en me rendant Lucas au parc.

- Il me tarde d'y être.

Il me regarda tendrement avant de sortir de la cuisine, puis de la villa. Quand je vis la voiture partir de devant la maison, je glissais contre le bar de la cuisine.

Quel genre d'erreur venais-je encore de faire ?

**...**

**Vais-je me recevoir des tomates ?**

**Bon, j'ai juste une question avant de vous laisser tranquille : j'ai la fin en tête, je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer mais vous, que préfériez-vous pour cette fiction :**

**- Une bad-End ou une happy-End ?**

**Expliquez-vous, donnez-moi votre avis. Edward doit-il être pardonner ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera le plus vite possible. Je vous remercie d'être encore là malgré le long temps entre chaque poste et mes nombreuses pauses.**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


	12. Chapitre 11 Essayer, Echouer, Douter

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bon, ce chapitre arrive avec quelques jours de retard. Je devais le poster jeudi mais quelques petits imprévus sont entré dans mon agenda plus que surcharger (lol) et j'ai du repousser mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est qu'enfin, vous allez connaître la suite :D**

**Je tiens à vous remercier ! Plus d'une centaine de reviews pour le chapitre précédent. J'en suis très fière. Merci à vous aussi pour vos avis, certes partagés entre Bad-End et Happy-End, mais bon... Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai la fin en tête et je voulais savoir si vous alliez dans le même sens que moi. **

**Remerciements : **madison, lyly, charlne, bella-lili-rosecullensister, rosemarie, Emmy-C, KikA, Robangel, Allie29, Lea G, Julie, Lolilol, Quelqu'un, Miss cullen, Lisa, Line Nina, Eva, alisson, sexforlife, by me, fantwilightsaga, Emilie0611, Mlaniie59, Scarlet Taratata, Sweet Vodka, helimoen, doudounord, samy940, wafa cullen, Edwardxbella, Aimeleen, JujuuCullel, Titie, The Jane15, kikinette11, Une fan, Roxanne, Vivibatta, SAMYSTERE, Pau, lola, Grazie, Morgane, LuneBlanche, Ludivine28, anges0112, PatiewSnow, larsand, cOuNtY-miSS, SurreyFr, Kiss-Me22, kim, fanficxfleurdecerisier, wendy, page on memories, Anil, SweetyMarie, Sahara, sand91, adorablemirabelle, Em81, ISABELLE, ErylisxJazz, vinie65, mamoure21, potine, lia3011, Domi2a, Lily-Rose-Bella, Anne, so-chocolate, punky, lili70, Lucie, louizee95, calimero59, frimousse30, sonia, sam, Habswifes, PassionTwilight, nina, sarinette60, twilight0507, aelita48, Butterfly971, TeamEdward, twilight007, fifer, diana, elodie53, Ava023, moinini, oOobellaedwardcullenoOo, Atchoum16, alexa0800, mmccg, Emilie, yasmineM, schaeffer, Clairouille59, lili71, Bellaandedwardamour, coco26, mimicracra49, Nane29Bru, pierard85, souriceaux, soleil83, patoun, Maawie, philae89 et enfin ma Popolove d'amour.

**Je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et je vous retrouve en bas ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 11 : Essayer, échouer, douter… **

Je marchais à vive allure, prenant à peine conscience de la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. J'étais partagée entre la rage et la tristesse. J'étais si énervée que je devais me contenir de lui balancer mon sac à la figure. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Vu son expression quand notre conseiller conjugal avait ouvert la porte, il semblait ne pas être au courant. Ça devait être sa chère et tendre assistante qui avait pris le rendez-vous et cette…

J'inspirais et expirais lentement, essayant de ne pas me retourner vers mon époux pour lui faire savoir ce que je pensais de son initiative.

Comme je l'avais deviné, cette séance n'avait rien changé. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui et il n'avait toujours pas regagné ma confiance. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait strictement rien dit ! Rien dévoiler. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à parler dans le cabinet. Je secouais la tête, me rappelant les mots de notre conseillère.

_- Il faudra peut-être un peu de temps à votre époux pour s'ouvrir totalement à vous, Bella._

Je rageais une nouvelle fois en me souvenant du sourire à la fois charmeur et avenant qu'elle avait servi à MON époux. Elle l'avait dit elle-même. Est-ce que toutes les conseillères conjugale faisaient les yeux doux à leur patient ? En tout cas, la notre, je lui aurais bien balancé son verre d'eau et son dossier à la figure. J'étais vraiment pas d'humeur et Edward le sentait. Il faisait bien de marcher en silence, me rattrapant seulement quand je manquais de me tordre une cheville sur un trottoir ou encore de m'arrêter avant que je me fasse écraser.

- Bon, Bella, je suis resté patient mais là, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu sembles vouloir fracasser tout le monde contre un mur.

- Fais attention que tu ne sois pas le premier à subir ma colère, Edward Cullen.

Il soupira et m'ouvrit la porte côté passagère. Prise d'une envie soudaine de jouer les gamines, je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'adossais à la voiture, regardant dans la direction opposée à celle d'Edward. Je tremblais tellement je retenais cet accès incontrôlable de colère. Je savais que ma réaction était trop grande, exagérée même, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Nous étions sensé ressortir plus serein de ce bureau et pour ma part, c'était tout le contraire. Je n'avais rien appris et le côté renfermé et torturé de mon compagnon ne me laissait pas entendre que nous arriverions à régler nos problèmes en une ou deux séances. À moins que… L'aurait-il fait exprès ? Après tout, Heidi n'était pas moche à regarder…

- Tu n'as rien dit de toute la séance Edward ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as emmené chez elle si c'est pour ne rien me dire ? Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on s'en sorte ! Je pensais que tu voulais que je te fasse confiance ! Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? C'est raté ! Je te donne un zéro pointé. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire confiance, ni de te faire réintégré la maison et mon cœur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je m'installais sur le siège de la voiture et fermais la portière, la claquant légèrement plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. J'attachais ma ceinture et me mis à fixer le dehors. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler. Enfin, j'avais dit tout ce que j'avais à dire et je ne comptais pas ré-adresser la parole à Edward, sauf quand il m'aurait ramené et que je lui dirais au revoir avant de m'enfermer à la maison. Je savais que je réagissais comme une adolescente en colère parce que ses parents ne l'autorisaient pas à sortir le soir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher. J'étais en colère et ce, depuis que cette Heidi Volturi avait ouvert la porte avec son sourire éclatant.

_Une heure plus tôt :_

_- Je pensais que tu allais me poser un lapin._

_Je détournais mes yeux de la page du magazine que j'avais pris dans la salle d'attente pour regarder Edward. Il avait eu l'air si anxieux pendant le trajet qu'il m'avait refilé son angoisse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'avais lancé sujet sur sujet dans la voiture, impossible de me taire. La météo, Lucas, la famille et même le programme télé y étaient passé. Tout en fait, sauf l'essentiel. Nous en avions bien entendu parlé en regardant notre fils jouer au parc mais, à bien y repenser, nous n'avions pas tant parlé que ça du conseiller. Edward m'avait raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le week-end et je les avais envié. Pour ma part, j'avais passé la journée du samedi à faire les magasins avec Alice, Esmée et Rosalie et tout le dimanche à déprimer, un pot de glace sur les genoux et des films inintéressants sur l'écran plat. J'avais fini par faire le ménage à fond dans la maison pour ne pas mourir d'ennui._

_- Edward, je t'avais dit que je viendrais. Ne prends pas cette habitude de douter de moi. Celui qui doit avoir cette attitude dans notre couple, c'est bien moi…_

_- Je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance._

_- J'ai toujours pensé que je pouvais te faire confiance mais… Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à te la réaccorder._

_- Je comprends et c'est normal. Même si je voudrais tirer un trait sur tout ça, je sais que pour toi, c'est impossible. Je veux uniquement que tu me crois quand je te dis que je vais redevenir le Edward que tu aimes. Tu me crois ? _

_Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je fus à nouveau chamboulé par tout cet amour qu'il me renvoyait de par ses prunelles intenses. Il m'avait fait du mal, il m'en faisait toujours d'ailleurs, d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait plus été lui et pourtant, mon cœur ne battait toujours que pour lui. Je ne voulais plus l'aimer. Vraiment. Je voulais le rayer de ma vie. Bien qu'avec Lucas, ça ne serait jamais possible mais je voulais l'oublier. Je savais que je le devais. Pour mon bien, je devais mettre une barrière constante entre lui et moi. Je ne devais pas me faire avoir par ce regard si sincère. Je ne devais pas voir que ses bons côtés. Je repensais, tous les jours, au mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je revoyais sans cesse les images de nos disputes, de ses retours à la maison où il ne savait pas identifier le lit du canapé. Je me remémorais sans arrêt les fois où il avait levé la main sur moi, sans toute fois la baisser._

_Puis, je repensais au moment où il essayait de se racheter. Je repensais à avant qu'il ne change pour devenir l'être sombre, la pâle copie de son géniteur. Je repensais à l'être amoureux, heureux, souriant, attendrissant et proche de son fils et de moi-même qu'il avait été. Je revoyais l'homme qui m'attendait devant l'autel, celui qui était à mes côtés lors de la venue au monde de mon ange. De notre ange. Je voulais voir cet Edward. Si insouciant, si beau et si aimant. Dans ces moments-là, je ne voulais pas penser à celui qui avait hanté mes jours et mes nuits, celui qui me faisait pleurer, celui qui me faisait peur. Je ne pouvais comparer ces deux êtres diamétralement opposés. Edward Cullen et Edward Masen étaient deux personnes bien distinctes et même si j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward Masen, je m'étais marié pour le meilleur avec Edward Cullen. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de pire. Mais le pire était arrivé… Et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi._

_- Je veux te croire Edward. Je veux vraiment te…_

_- Monsieur et Madame Cullen ?_

_Je coupais notre lien visuel pour voir qui nous avait appelé avec cette voix légère et agréablement douce. _

_Mon compliment intérieur à propos de cette voix s'éteignit brusquement lorsque je vis une femme, d'environ vingt-cinq ou trente ans, regarder mon mari, un sourire resplendissant sur son visage dépourvu de défauts. Blonde, grande, pulpeuse et des yeux de chat. Son tailleur stricte mettait sa silhouette en valeur et ses longues jambes étaient mise en évidence grâce à ces talons de dix centimètres de haut. Elle semblait gentille mais comme le proverbe le dit si bien « Gentil n'a qu'un œil » et à en juger par le regard appréciateur qu'elle portait à Edward, il était évident qu'elle avait ses deux yeux. Et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir !_

_Je me levais et tendis ma main pour serrer celle qu'elle présentait déjà à mon époux._

_- Vous devez être Isabella ! Et vous, Edward. Enchantée, je suis le Docteur Heidi Volturi, votre conseillère conjugal. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Jane, mon prochain patient ne devrait plus tarder, j'ai pris du retard alors, tu le fais attendre avec une tasse de café._

_- Pas de soucis, Madame Volturi._

_- Merci. Allez, venez, suivez-moi._

_Instinctivement et puérilement, je m'approchais un maximum d'Edward. Pas trop non plus, pour pas qu'il se pose des questions mais assez pour signifier à cette charmante Heidi que je comptais bien arranger mon couple et refonder la famille que j'affectionne tant._

_- Bon, installez-vous. Vous souhaitez quelque chose ? Un café, un verre d'eau ou de jus de fruit ?_

_- Non merci._

_- C'est gentil mais non._

_- Bien ! Alors… C'est votre première consultation ? Vous n'en avez jamais suivi auparavant ?_

_- Non._

_Elle hocha la tête et griffonna sur le bloc qu'elle avait posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, après avoir croisé ses jambes tellement hauts que j'étais étonnée qu'on ne voit pas encore la lisière de ses bas. J'inspirais profondément, m'insultant mentalement pour cette jalousie maladive qui venait de m'envahir. Même quand je pensais à cette pouffe de Tanya, ce n'était pas de la jalousie que je ressentais. Je ressentais de la haine et une envie d'exercer mon crochet du droit sur son nez refait. Je secouais la tête, revenant au moment présent._

_Je pouvais aisément sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi. Sa main était proche de la mienne et je ne savais plus trop bien si je voulais qu'il l'éloigne ou bien qu'il me prenne la main afin de montrer à cette pimbêche de conseillère qu'il était là pour la même chose que moi, pour sauver son couple. Notre couple._

_- Bien, alors. Qui a eu cette idée de venir consulter ?_

_- C'est moi. Nous avons quelques… problèmes et… J'ai proposé à Bella de venir._

_- Vous avez accepté tout de suite ?_

_- Eh bien, oui. À vrai dire, j'ai accepté pour ensuite me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée mais… Au final, je suis là._

_- Pourquoi pensiez-vous que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis ?_

_Je lançais un regard en biais à Edward, qui me regardait toujours._

_- Eh bien… Parler de mes problèmes à un inconnu, ce n'est pas… Qu'est-ce qu'un inconnu pourrait faire que moi, ou Edward ou bien notre famille ne pouvons pas faire ? Nous nous connaissons et pour moi, il était complètement absurde de venir se plaindre à un conseiller conjugal. Personnellement, je pense qu'on peut gérer ça ensemble mais… Ce n'est visiblement pas la même chose chez Edward._

_- D'accord. Et pourquoi avoir décidé de venir, au final ?_

_- Je suis venue pour mon fils. _

_- Votre fils ?_

_- Oui, notre fils. Lucas. Il a bientôt cinq ans et c'est pour lui que je suis venue aujourd'hui. Pour essayer de comprendre Edward et pour reformer cette famille que nous avons toujours formé._

_- Je suppose que Lucas a connaissance du problème qu'il y a entre son papa et sa maman._

_- Plus ou moins. Il voit que son père n'est plus à la maison, il est triste mais ne m'a pas demandé plus de détails._

_- Il est au courant._

_Surprise d'entendre la voix d'Edward, je sursautais et le fixais, interrogative. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ou presque, depuis que nous étions dans le cabinet et il intervenait, comme ça, sans prévenir. Et surtout, s'immiscer dans ce sujet._

_- Bella ne semble pas au courant. Vous voulez bien développer, Edward ?_

_- En fait, nous avons passés quelques temps ensemble, la semaine dernière et il m'a demandé pourquoi je vivais à l'hôtel et plus à la maison. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais fait quelques bêtises et que sa mère m'avait demandé de partir, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir au calme._

_- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_- Il m'a dit aussi qu'il avait peur parce que, comme nous n'étions plus tous les trois… Il pensait que, dans peu de temps, tu allais partir aussi et le laisser tout seul._

_Les larmes me montèrent instinctivement aux yeux. Je savais que Lucas allait mal et qu'il pensait que nous ne l'aimions plus mais j'espérais lui avoir remonter le moral. Lui avoir fait comprendre que jamais il ne serait tout seul. Que malgré que son père et moi avions quelques difficultés en ce moment, nous l'aimions de tout notre cœur et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur nous. Nous serions toujours là pour lui et même un peu trop, quand plus tard, il grandirait et qu'il priera pour son indépendance. Nous ne le lâcherons jamais. Mais…. _

_Entendre ça. Entendre que son fils avait peur que je l'abandonne. Qu'il pense que je pourrais le laisser seul. Que je pourrais un jour le laisser tomber, ne plus le voir, ne plus l'avoir avec moi, ne plus l'aimer comme je le fais. Tout ça me déchirait le cœur. J'avais le cœur en mille morceaux. Lucas était toute ma vie. Il était notre vie, à Edward et moi. Il est celui pour qui je suis là, à rassembler les morceaux de notre couple. Il est celui pour qui je me bats tous les jours. Et bien que ce soit difficile, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'allais mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse la tristesse de ses parents. Ma tristesse était à moi et bien que je veuille tout partager avec cet ange envoyé du ciel, je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente le mal qui était enfoui en moi._

_Je secouais la tête, les larmes coulants de plus en plus abondamment sur mes joues. Je sentis vaguement une main se resserrait autour de la mienne mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Lucas. J'imaginais la scène. Je le voyais poser ses questions à son père, je l'entendais à nouveau demander à Esmée si je l'aimais toujours. Je n'avais plus conscience d'où j'étais, je voulais simplement partir et aller rassurer mon fils. Je voulais lui hurler que jamais je ne le quitterais, que je l'aimais plus que tout et que pour lui, je me battrais jusqu'au bout._

_- Bella…_

_Un bras s'entoura autour de mon cou, me renversant sur une épaule alors qu'une main me tendait un mouchoir que je pris sans aucune hésitation. Je restais dans cette étreinte chaleureuse, réconfortante et aimante. Je savais que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. À ma place. Mais étais-je réellement à place ? J'y avais été les trois quarts de ma vie mais maintenant ? Devais-je vraiment lui laisser cette chance ?_

_Mon cerveau, à nouveau embrouillé, commença à me faire mal. Ma tête allait finir par exploser si je me posais mille fois les mêmes questions. Mais tant que ces questions n'auraient pas de réelles réponses, je continuerais à me les poser._

_J'inspirais profondément, me mouchais disgracieusement et me décaler du corps chaud et invitant de mon époux. Clignant des yeux pour faire disparaitre les dernières larmes, je soufflais et tamponnais la chemise d'Edward, qui était salie de par mes larmes._

_- Désolée…_

_- On se fiche de la chemise, Bella. Lucas sait que tu l'aimes, il a seulement peur. Il est comme toi quand tu étais petite._

_- Vous aviez peur que vos parents vous abandonnent, quand vous étiez petite ?_

_Je revenais réellement à la réalité en attendant Heidi poser cette question, toujours avec cette voix empreinte de douceur._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça…_

_- Si ça vous a fait du bien, c'est l'essentiel._

_- Apprendre que votre fils pense que vous allez le quitter, ça ne fait pas bien._

_- Elle, n'a pas voulu dire ça, tu le sais…_

_- Vous allez devoir avoir une longue conversation avec ce petit, tous les deux, et très rapidement. Il doit savoir que vous l'aimez et que vous serez toujours là pour lui._

_- Oui, nous le savons et il sait que nous serons toujours là pour lui. Je lui ais répété durant tout le week-end. Rassure-toi, mon amour, je lui ai dit à quel point il comptait pour nous et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se faire du soucis. Nous lui parlerons ensemble, quand tu voudras, d'accord ?_

_J'hochais la tête avant de lancer un regard et un sourire d'excuse à notre conseillère. Elle secoua la tête, m'apprenant silencieusement qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. J'aurais voulu la détester, elle et sa plastique de rêve mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle avait l'air très gentille et Edward me tenait à moitié dans ses bras alors je n'avais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, non ? _

_- Vous avez trompé Bella, n'est-ce pas Edward ?_

_- Euh, eh bien… Oui._

_- Voulez-vous nous dire pourquoi ?_

_Je sentis mon compagnon se raidir contre moi. Entrerons-nous dans le vif du sujet, aujourd'hui, lors de notre première séance ? J'espérais sincèrement que oui._

_- C'est compliqué…_

_- En avez-vous parler à Bella ?_

_- Pas tout à fait._

_- Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Il m'a donné une raison mais je sais qu'elle est fausse._

_- Comment le savez-vous ?_

_- Parce que je devine toujours quand il me ment et quand il ne dit pas la vérité. Quand nous en avons parlé, je pensais que c'était sur la bonne voie. Il m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses mais comme aujourd'hui, dès que je lui ai demandé le pourquoi de son comportement, il s'est braqué et n'a pas voulu s'expliquer d'avantage._

_- Ce n'est pas si simple, Bella. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour te protéger._

_- Mais bon sang, me protéger de quoi Edward ? Tu es peut-être en train de me protéger mais sache que tu es aussi en train de me perdre complètement parce que même si je t'aime, je ne vais pas pourvoir supporter longtemps le fait que tu me mentes et que tu me tiennes à l'écart de ta vie et de tes problèmes. Je veux que tu me parles, Edward ! Je veux que tu me dises tout comme je te dis tout. On n'a jamais eu de secret alors pourquoi commencer ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?_

_Encore une fois, j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur. Un mur dont les yeux étaient implorants mais un mur tout de même. Je ne voulais plus de cette situation. Même s'il faisait tout son possible pour combattre sa dépendance à l'alcool, il ne s'ouvrait pas à moi. Et tant que ce serait comme ça, il n'aurait pas ma confiance à cent pourcent. Et s'il n'avait pas ma confiance à cent pourcent, je ne pourrais pas le laisser revenir auprès de Lucas et moi._

_- Vous devriez écouter votre femme, Edward. Il n'est jamais bon de garder les choses pour soi. Dans un couple, on doit partager le bon et le moins bon. Réfléchissez-y pour notre prochaine séance. La semaine prochaine, ça vous convient ?_

_Je n'étais pas persuadé de vouloir continuer ce processus, surtout avec cette blonde mais, même si je ne la portais pas particulièrement dans mon cœur, elle pourra peut-être m'aider à sauver mon couple. C'était son métier après tout._

_- Ce que nous allons faire, c'est avoir une nouvelle séance en couple et par la suite, je vous prendrais en entretien individuel… _

_Bon, finalement, là, j'étais pas du tout certaine de vouloir continuer ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché un homme ? Je commençais à rager intérieurement quand je les vis se sourire mutuellement. Rien de plus qu'un sourire poli mais qui me broyait quand même. J'avais le droit à des sourires en coin, plus charmeur que jamais, plus amoureux mais, une petite voix au fond de moi ne voulait pas qu'il sourit à une femme. Et une blonde surtout ! L'épisode Tanya, même si je tentais de l'étouffer au plus profond de moi, était toujours présent._

_J'inspirais profondément, encore une fois, me répétant que je devais au moins lui faire confiance pour ça. Même s'il m'avait trompé, je savais qu'il ne le ferait plus. Et s'il le refaisait ? Je fis taire très vite cette petite voix et me lever, à l'image d'Edward._

_- Pendant l'entretien individuel, nous parlerons de ce test, que je vous demanderais de faire séparément. Tenez, voilà. Voyez avec mon assistante pour le prochain rendez-vous. Pour ma part, je suis assez pressé. Bella, Edward, au revoir._

_- Au revoir._

_- Au revoir… _

_Je soufflais en serrant la main d'Heidi et la foudroyais du regard lorsqu'elle sourit plus grandement à mon époux. Je détestais cet accès de jalousie mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je sortis en trombe du bureau et m'avançais vers les ascenseurs._

_- Prends le prochain rendez-vous, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

_Les portes s'étaient refermées alors que j'apercevais le visage empli de tristesse et de doute d'Edward._

_Après tout, tout ça était de sa faute. Je n'avais pas besoin de me sentir aussi mal que je l'étais… Ou bien…_

_Retour au présent, dans la voiture d'Edward_

- Bella…

- Regarde la route, j'ai pas envie de parler.

- Et si moi, j'avais envie ?

- Tu n'as pas parlé dans le bureau alors pourquoi parler ici ?

Je l'entendis souffler brusquement mais ne détournais pas les yeux de la vitre. J'en avais marre de penser. J'en avais marre de parler. Il savait tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. Il savait ce que je voulais de lui et s'il ne me l'offrait pas alors je ne pourrais plus rien pour nous. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus que ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais et je ne voulais pas, d'ailleurs. Tout ça était de sa faute. Et je me répétais ce mantra en boucle, dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à la maison, que je sorte de la voiture, que je le salue distraitement et que j'entre m'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de m'effondrer au fond de la baignoire, en pensant à mon fils.

…

- Et si je mettais plutôt…

- Bon, Riley !

- Oui ?

- Je commence à saturer alors… Si on allait boire un café et faire un tour au parc ?

- Je dis pas non. Je laisse les copies ici ?

Je lui fis un signe de la tête avant d'enfiler mes chaussures et d'ouvrir la porte.

Ça faisait près de trois heures que Riley Biers, l'auteur dont je m'occupais tout particulièrement depuis déjà quelques semaines, et moi travaillons sur son roman. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma tête allait exploser sous le flot de verbes, de structures de phrases ou bien d'adjectifs qui tournaient dans mon cerveau. Notre travail avançait assez rapidement, tout de même. Riley et moi formions une très bonne équipe. Nos idées allaient dans le même sens et l'amitié qui s'était construite entre lui et moi ne faisait qu'améliorer notre travail ensemble. Mais bien que j'aimais nos heures de lecture et d'écriture, là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'air. J'étais à la fois dans le manuscrit mais aussi à des kilomètres.

Nous fîmes la route à pied jusqu'au parc où nous nous arrêtâmes au Starbucks le plus proche avant de nous aventurer dans les petites allées. Le silence était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus relaxant et j'étais heureuse de voir que Riley ne comblait pas ce dernier par des sujets de conversations futiles.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Excuse-moi si je te parais indiscret mais… Euh… La dernière fois, tu es revenue en rogne et… Tu as claqué la porte au nez d'un homme, dont j'ai vu la photo dans le salon alors… C'est indiscret de te demander qui c'est ?

- C'est… Edward est mon époux mais ça ne va pas fort, ces derniers temps.

Lapant une gorgée du liquide chaud, la scène me revint en mémoire. Nous étions à notre troisième rendez-vous en couple chez le Docteur Volturi et encore une fois, aussi gentille fut-elle, j'avais eu envie de l'étriper en voyant un numéro de charme là où je savais qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Il avait fallu qu'Edward rit légèrement à une de ses paroles pour que je démarre au quart de tour et sorte du bureau, criant que le divorce était la meilleure solution.

Bien entendu, Edward n'avait toujours rien dit. À notre second rendez-vous, il avait été comme muet. J'avais fait seule la conversation avec Heidi, qui me posait questions sur questions et qui notait tout sur une feuille. J'avais l'impression d'être à mon rendez-vous individuel avant l'heure. J'en souffrais et je voyais que mon compagnon en souffrait aussi mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Je le suppliais, je l'implorais de me dire la vérité, de me dire pourquoi il était comme ça. Mais rien à faire. Il restait renfermé, triste et inaccessible lors des séances. Il essayait toujours de venir me parler après, me faisant comprendre qu'il voudrait m'en dire plus mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et à chaque fois, ça se terminait en dispute. Je lui lançais qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en moi et il me balançait la pareille, en me soutenant que c'était à moi de lui faire confiance et qu'il s'ouvrirait à moi dès qu'il y arriverait.

Lors de mon véritable entretien individuel, le test qu'Heidi nous avait fait passé affirmé que j'aimais toujours Edward. Comme si c'était une nouvelle ! Bien sûr que je l'aimais toujours. Je le savais. Ce que je voulais savoir, à présent, c'était comment éteindre cet amour qui me détruisait, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mon époux m'aimait aussi, ça se voyait également mais… Je ne pouvais pas le récupérer sous seul prétexte qu'il m'aime ! L'amour n'excusait pas tout ! J'avais enfin la réponse à ma question.

Bien que mon amour pour lui soit inconditionnel, je ne pouvais pas accepter ce qu'il me faisait subir. Je souffrirais de le faire partir. Je souffrirais lors du divorce mais je ne pouvais voir que cette alternative là, au jour d'aujourd'hui. Si Edward ne me faisait pas part de ses démons, je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Rien faire pour sortir notre couple de l'eau et sans ça… Le divorce allait de pair.

- Et je pense que le fait que tu lui ais claqué la porte au nez ne veut pas dire que c'est sur le point de s'arranger ?

Deux jours plus tôt, en revenant de notre séance, Riley était devant la maison. J'avais quelques minutes de retard sur l'heure convenue pour de nouveau travailler. Quand Edward m'avait demandé qui s'était, j'avais claqué la portière, sans rien lui répondre. Il m'avait suivi, j'avais fait rentré l'auteur dans la villa et avant même qu'il n'est fini de reposer la question, j'avais fermé la porte brusquement.

Par la suite, Lucas, qui passait beaucoup de temps avec son père, m'avait demandé pourquoi ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur Riley. À savoir, est-ce que Riley dormait à la maison ? Est-ce qu'il manger le soir avec nous ? Il était allé jusqu'à demandé à Lucas s'il nous avait vu nous embrasser ! À partir de là, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas juste de l'intérêt quant à ce que je faisais de mes journées ou de mes soirées. Non… Edward était jaloux.

La jalousie d'Edward avait toujours été présente. Même s'il me l'avait dit bien plus tard, comme il se l'était avoué à lui-même, il avait été jaloux de tous les garçons de mon entourage. Bien que je ne sois sorti avec aucun, il avait peur que j'en choisisse un et que je ne le relègue qu'en seconde position. Je me souviens aussi de son accès de possessivité, le jour où j'avais été cherché ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Il avait tenu à venir avec nous, lorsqu'Alice avait affirmé que Silvio était le meilleur dans sa profession. L'homosexualité du jeune homme n'avait pas été à débattre mais Edward avait gardé ses yeux sur les mains du styliste, tout le long de la séance d'essayage. Alors que Silvio, lui, n'avait eu d'yeux que pour mon époux.

Un sourire s'installa seul sur mon visage en repensant à ce moment.

- Bella ?

- Euh, oui ! Pardon… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien… Je…

Oh non ! Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi que je suis en pleine paranoïa et qu'il ne va pas me proposer de sortir avec lui ! S'il le faisait, comment allais-je réagir ? Riley était très beau, intelligent, marrant mais… Pas pour moi. J'étais mariée et amoureuse. Non, je me faisais des films. Je devais me calmer avant qu'il ne suspecte mon changement d'attitude.

- Oui ?

- Nous travaillons depuis plusieurs semaines et j'ai pensé que nous étions amis… Assez proches pour parler d'autre chose que mon bouquin.

- Ah ! Bien sûr ! Tu es l'une des personnes que je côtoies le plus ces derniers temps alors… Oui, bien sûr qu'on peut parler d'autre chose.

Le soulagement devait être visible car mon voisin me regardait avec inquiétude puis avec compréhension.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas que tu penses que… Tu es très belle, Bella, mais… Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire que…

- Non, c'est moi. Je devrais être habituée à ta légère timidité mais…. Vu le sujet…

- On n'en parle plus ?

- Ok !

Je lui servis un immense sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de café. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous nous installâmes sur un des nombreux bancs qui nous entouraient. Nous observâmes en silence les enfants qui jouaient et criaient près de l'étang. L'écho de ceux qui jouaient, de l'autre côté du parc arrivait jusqu'à nous. Encore une fois, le silence se fit entre nous et contrairement au petit quiproquo, aucune tension ne circulait entre nous.

- Il m'a trompé.

- Pardon ?

- Edward, mon mari… Il m'a trompé avec son assistante et une autre femme. Il m'affirme qu'il y a une raison, qu'il ne voulait pas mais que l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait pour oublier cette raison l'a poussé à coucher avec elles.

- Et tu crois que c'est seulement l'alcool ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi croire mais je sais qu'il m'aime. Malgré le mal qu'il me fait, je l'aime aussi mais… Est-ce que je ne passerais pas pour une femme naïve si je l'acceptais à nouveau dans ma vie ? Est-ce que je ne ferais pas une erreur en le faisant revenir ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Riley…

- Qu'est-ce que ton cœur te dit ?

- Il me dit deux choses. Il me dit que je l'aime et que je dois lui pardonner parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Mais il me dit aussi de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, afin de ne plus souffrir. Alors quelle partie je dois écouter ? Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je risque de souffrir.

Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise lorsque je sentis la paume de mon voisin se refermer sur ma main libre. Il essayait, par ses faibles moyens, de me réconforter. Me faisant silencieusement passé le message que j'allais prendre la bonne décision. Mais laquelle ? Encore et toujours les mêmes questions qui faisaient monter les larmes et me détruisait lentement mais sûrement le cœur. J'en avais marre de réfléchir. Je remettais mes interrogations incessantes à plus tard et décidais de passer un moment agréable avec mon nouveau confident.

- Et toi alors ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Bah, je viens de te raconter la crise de mon couple… Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Exceptée ma sœur ? Non, personne. Il y a bien eu une fille mais j'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait utilisé pour rendre jaloux un autre homme…

- Je déteste ce genre de femmes. Ce sont des garces, tout simplement.

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne t'es jamais servi d'un gars pour te montrer plus attrayante aux yeux d'un autre homme ?

- Parce que tu penses que j'en ai besoin ?

Nous nous mîmes à rire et j'eus un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que je ne vivais plus de tels moments de complicité avec ma famille ou mon époux. Je pouvais vraiment être moi-même avec Riley. Lui dire vraiment tout ce que je ressentais sans avoir l'impression d'être jugée ou bien, en ayant la crainte d'avoir un avis faussé par les liens que chaque personne avait avec Edward.

- Bonjour Bella.

Mon rire s'éteignit instantanément à l'entente de cette voix grave et chaude que je connaissais si bien. Je relevais lentement le regard vers lui. Son jean, son T-shirt et sa veste en cuir montraient qu'il n'avait pas été au travail aujourd'hui. Et pour cause, il gardait Lucas toute la journée. Je taisais la voix d'adolescente qui se frayait un chemin dans mon esprit afin de ne pas baver et me concentrais sur son regard, rivé au banc. Je regardais à mon tour et fus surprise de voir que la main de Riley était toujours entourée autour de la mienne.

Soudain mal à l'aise, je retirais ma main de celle de mon voisin et reportais mon attention sur Edward. Il avait la mâchoire contracté et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à Riley. Je soufflais brusquement et me levais, me retrouvant par la même occasion, beaucoup trop proche de mon compagnon. Ce dernier tendit subitement son bras et présenta sa main sous le nez de Riley, qui me regardait, légèrement paniqué. Je lui servis un sourire désolé.

Après s'être levé à son tour, le jeune auteur prit la main qu'Edward lui tendait toujours.

- Je suis Edward, le mari de Bella et vous êtes ?

- Riley Biers…

- Je travaille avec Riley sur son bouquin.

- Ah…

Le regard toujours méfiant, Edward faisait limite peur et j'en avais assez. Après tout, même si Riley était plus qu'un collègue de travail, j'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais, non ? Il ne s'était pas gêné de son côté !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où est Lucas ?

- Lucas est en train de jouer au toboggan, juste dans le coin. Je regardais les environs parce qu'Emmett devait me rejoindre avec Léa et je vous ai vu alors…

- Alors tu t'es dit pourquoi ne pas venir te présenter ? C'est une excellente idée mais pendant ce temps-là, tu laisses notre fils tout seul, sans surveillance.

Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux, n'enlevant pas la fureur qui obstruait ses pupilles sombres.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis parti quand Emmett est arrivé… Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses.

- Bon, eh bien, je vais aller… Je dois y aller. Bella, on se revoit après-demain ?

- Déjà ? Je veux dire, on devait retourner travailler après…

- Oui mais je pense que c'est mieux que je rentre. On a déjà bien travaillé aujourd'hui… Et puis, tu es en famille… Enfin euh…

- Oui, elle est en famille. Elle a son mari, son fils, son frère et sa nièce alors elle est très bien comme ça. Content de vous avoir rencontré, Monsieur Biers.

- Ouais… Euh, au revoir et ravi de vous avoir rencontré aussi. À vendredi Bella.

- Oui, on se voit vendredi.

Je m'avançais afin de lui claquer deux bises sur les joues et lui souffler un « pardon » à l'oreille. Je fus soulagée lorsque je vis à son sourire qu'il comprenait. Me faisant un léger signe de la main, il tourna au coin de l'allée et je fermais les yeux avant de me retourner, faisant semblant de ne pas ressentir la présence d'Edward. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas être de mon avis et agrippa doucement mais fermement mon bras.

- Ok, je fais le con ces derniers temps. D'accord, tu veux peut-être te venger. Mais j'essaie vraiment de faire tout mon possible pour revenir auprès de toi et Lucas. Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive quand je te vois avec un autre homme ? Rire, parler en souriant ou encore te laisser prendre la main par un autre homme ? Je sais que ce ne serait que justice que de me faire souffrir comme je t'ai fait souffrir mais j'essaie vraiment, Bella. Le simple fait de ne plus te voir sourire pour moi… De n'être plus avec toi, chez nous… Rien que ça, ça me fait souffrir. Tu n'as pas besoin de ramener ce crétin dans l'addition.

À la fin de sa tirade, j'étais sûre que de l'extérieur, mes yeux devaient sembler vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Je m'attendais à une mitraille de questions… En fait, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Il était bel et bien jaloux de Riley, même si maintenant, il savait que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un collègue, qu'un ami. Il m'accusait de vouloir le faire souffrir ? Mais comme il le disait, ce ne serait que justice après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ! J'aurais le droit, moi aussi, de sillonner les bars ou les boites de nuit à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Réconfort que mon époux ne m'offrait plus depuis des mois. Réconfort que je ne voulais plus de mon mari tellement ce qu'il m'avait fait été horrible. Il ne voulait pas souffrir et moi ? Avais-je demandé à souffrir ? Si c'était le cas, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. C'était de ma faute s'il était malheureux ? Il essayait vraiment de tout faire pour revenir dans nos vies ? Eh bien, il s'y prenait mal… Il ne faisait rien d'autre que m'écouter, aller à ses réunions contre l'alcoolisme ou encore me dire qu'il était désolé ! Si c'était ça, sa vision du changement… Si c'était ça pour lui « se racheter », il avait tout faux !

- Oui, tu as fait le con. Oui, je devrais me venger. Mais j'essaie par tous les moyens de contenir cette rage qui est en moi, Edward. J'essaie vraiment, même si je te crie tout le temps dessus en ce moment. Tu essaie vraiment de ton côté ? Excuse-moi, mais je vois pas d'où ! Tu veux que je te fasse confiance mais comment je le pourrais alors que tu me caches une chose importante ? C'est vrai qu'on a tous les droits de commettre des erreurs… C'est vrai. Mais des erreurs comme les tiennes, alors qu'on est marié, qu'on a un enfant… Non. Alors ne me redis plus que tu essaie de revenir dans nos vies parce que, même si c'est à moitié vrai, tu ne te bats pas entièrement Edward. Maintenant lâche-moi.

- Bella, je…

- Si j'ai envie de sortir avec un homme, je le ferais Edward.

Sa poigne se resserra légèrement sur mon bras et je tentais de retenir la grimace qui me montait au visage. Il ne me faisait pas si mal mais l'inconfort commençait à me gagner et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde autour de nous, nous regarder. Ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Je ne dis pas que je le fais mais je mérite d'être heureuse et pour l'instant, tu ne remplis pas cette tâche. Je voudrais être heureuse avec toi. Je voudrais rire, parler, sourire avec toi. J'aimerais être à l'aise quand je te donne la main mais ce n'est pas le cas. À chaque fois que je te vois, je vois l'Edward amoureux et attentif mais ce n'est que passager. J'ai toujours cette voix dans ma tête qui me dit que tu m'as trahie, que tu m'as trompé et que tu me mens toujours. Alors encore une fois Edward, si tu veux vraiment revenir dans nos vies, à Lucas et moi, il va falloir que tu te battes mieux. Il va falloir que tu t'ouvres à moi et je me fiche que tu veuilles me protéger. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger, j'ai besoin de mon mari, tout simplement. Tu peux toujours me protéger en m'avouant tout. Alors je te le demande encore une fois et peut-être même pour la dernière fois, Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si affreux pour que notre couple en soit détruit Edward ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi le Edward, je t'en supplie, dis-moi.

- Je… Bella, je ne…

- Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas annuler les prochains rendez-vous chez Heidi Volturi… Non, ne dis rien, tu le fais. Ou alors, tu n'as qu'à y aller seul, je m'en fiche complètement mais pour moi, j'ai fait ma part. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là mais cette fois, c'est net… Je demande le divorce.

- Et moi, je le refuse toujours.

Les larmes coulaient depuis bien longtemps sur mes joues mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je ne ferais plus rien pour lui et moi. Notre couple sombrait, c'était fini. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre seule. Car oui, j'étais bien seule à me battre et j'en avais marre. J'étais épuisée de toutes ces heures à penser à comment lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. J'étais à bout. Je n'en pouvais plus de penser à lui. Si je ne faisais pas quelque chose, et vite, j'allais sombrer en même temps que notre relation et il était hors de question que je coule. J'avais encore mon fils. J'avais ma famille, Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et les autres. J'avais mes amies de boulot. Tout ça pouvait être essentiel à mon bonheur. À mon nouveau départ. Je ne pouvais plus être l'ombre de moi-même. Je devais poursuivre ma vie et même si longtemps, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas sans Edward, cette fois, ça devait être une évidence.

Alors pourquoi, malgré tout, mon cœur ne me redonnait pas un peu d'espoir ? Même un minimum…

…

Claquant la porte, je me précipitais vers la barrière de l'école maternelle d'où la directrice venait de m'appeler pour me demander de venir le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait pas voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait, préférant m'en parler à moi et au papa. J'avais été sur le point de lui dire que le papa n'allait certainement pas venir mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Au final, j'avais paniqué durant tout le trajet pour l'école. Lucas était-il tombé malade ? S'était-il blessé à la récréation ? Avait-il répondu à la maîtresse de façon grossière ?

Je pouvais d'or et déjà rayé le dernier sujet de la liste. Lucas n'était pas un garçon méchant, ni violent. Non, la seule chose possible était qu'il s'était fait mal ou qu'il était tombé tout simplement malade. J'avais, dans ces cas-là, envie de le ramener très vite à la maison afin de m'occuper de lui. Ces derniers temps, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Edward. Enfin, à dire vrai, il passait tous les week-ends dans l'hôtel « quatre zétoiles » de son papa. Alors pour ma part, je passais mon samedi et mon dimanche à lire des nouveaux scripts, à parler autour d'un verre avec Alice, Rosalie ou Esmée. Je ne faisais que travailler et j'avais, malgré moi, l'impression que mon fils m'échappait. Il avait parlé de ses peurs à son père mais moi ? À moi, il ne m'avait rien dit. Mon fils s'éloignait-il de moi ?

Je chassais les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler encore une fois sur mes joues et poursuivais mon chemin. J'avais trop tendance à me laisser aller ces derniers temps. Je devais pire qu'une fontaine. Les véritables chutes du Niagara.

- Bella ?

Je me retournais pour voir Edward courir vers moi, habillé de son costume bleu foncé et sa chemise blanche. Il avait cette expression inquiète sur le visage qu'avant, j'aimais tant. Je secouais la tête. Les choses étaient claires, Edward n'était plus lui et donc, plus pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La directrice m'a appelé et m'a demandé de venir. Comme à toi…

- Je pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Comme ce jour au parc, il fit arrêter ma progression en agrippant mon bras. Je ne tentais pas de m'échapper, il était bien trop fort pour moi. En réalité, je me laissais juste faire, attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre mon fils.

- C'est aussi mon fils, Bella. Alors d'accord, tu ne veux pas… Je serais toujours là pour Lucas. Tu ne m'éloigneras pas de lui.

- Je t'éloigne de lui ? Non mais d'où tu sors ça ? Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir pour la simple et bonne raison que je croyais que tu avais un tant soit peu de jugeote et que tu ne te montrerais pas devant moi. Que tu accepterais ma décision, que tu resterais loin de moi.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, Bella.

- Eh bien, tu vas faire avec Edward, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'après aujourd'hui, je te revois.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça va être compliquer ? Lucas, la famille… Tu seras bien obligé d'avoir affaire à moi pour les anniversaires ou les fêtes de fin d'année… Ah, et aussi pour une autre raison !

- Laquelle ?

- Eh bien, je suis toujours ton mari et ce n'est pas près de changer. Je ne vais pas ramper à tes pieds… Je ne vais pas te supplier de me reprendre parce que je sais que je vais me heurter à un mur. Et je sais aussi que tout ça est uniquement de ma faute.

- Oh moins quelque chose qui n'est pas du vent ! Mais c'est trop tard, Edward.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Même si tu te dis que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu n'as plus envie d'avoir affaire à moi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu sais très bien que tu m'aimes et que tu as envie que ça redevienne comme avant. Je le sais…

- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

- … par ce que je le vois encore dans tes yeux. Je vois encore cet amour. C'est vrai que j'y vois aussi de la déception, de la colère, de la haine même, mais j'y vois toujours ton amour pour moi, et c'est l'essentiel. Je sais, grâce à ça, que je ne vais pas me battre pour rien parce qu'il y a une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, pour que je te récupère.

Je restais silencieuse, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Je ne l'aimais plus. Il ne ferait plus jamais parti de ma vie. Il m'avait trahi, menti, trompée, humiliée. Je ne pouvais plus revivre ça. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais plus à l'abri de tout ça avec lui. Je devais refaire ma vie. Tomber amoureuse…

À cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Arriverais-je à retomber amoureuse ? À part Edward, je n'avais jamais aimé d'autre personne. Qu'est-ce que ce serait de vivre les joies d'un couple avec un autre homme que lui ? Seraient-ils si intenses ? Arriverais-je à passer outre et à ne pas comparer chaque chose ? Et surtout, la question ultime : est-ce que Lucas acceptera ? Edward trouverait une autre femme, je le savais. Il n'allait pas mourir de chagrin pour moi, il trouverait une femme du genre Heidi Volturi. Lucas accepterait-il de votre ses parents séparés ? Je ne voulais que le bonheur de mon fils alors…

Pour lui, pour Lucas, accepterais-je de redonner cette chance à Edward ?

Je n'en savais rien et je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ce choix. Le bonheur de mon fils comptait plus que tout pour moi mais serais-je prête à souffrir, à avoir peur de chaque retard d'Edward ? Serais-je capable de ne pas penser à tout ce mal ? Ne le soupçonnerais-je pas à chaque absence de recommencer ses conneries ? Ça ne ferait que nous ronger. Notre couple… Nous… Nous en serions que plus détruit, non ?

Mais pour Lucas ?

- Lâche-moi, on est là pour Lucas, pas pour nous disputer encore une fois.

Il souffla, me fixa encore une seconde avant de me relâcher et de prendre le chemin vers la barrière ouverte. Je réajustais ma veste et marchais derrière lui, en retrait.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla avant que la directrice ne vienne nous chercher pour nous accompagner à son bureau. Deux autres parents étaient avec nous et je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Que s'était-il passé ? J'entrais dans le bureau, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Lucas et un autre petit garçon étaient assis dans un coin, la tête baissé. Mon instinct fut d'aller directement voir mon fils mais Edward me retint par la manche, me faisant signe de rester avec lui, d'un air désolé. Que se passait-il ?

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce que Stoner et Lucas se sont battus.

- Battus ?

- Oui. La bagarre a éclaté à la récréation. Si j'ai bien compris, Lucas a commencé le premier coup.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Mon fils serait incapable de frapper un autre enfant, sauf pour se défendre.

- Je suis désolée, Madame Cullen, mais tous les autres élèves l'ont affirmé.

- Lucas ?

Je me retournais vers lui, priant pour qu'il relève la tête et dise qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais il n'en fit rien.

- J'espère qu'il aura un punition exemplaire ! Mon petit Stoner n'a pas à supporter les accès de colère d'un gamin perturbé !

- Mon fils n'est pas perturbé !

- Oh, alors encore mieux, un violent ! Je ne veux pas que mon enfant vienne à l'école dans la crainte d'être frappé.

Mes poings se resserrèrent et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : mettre KO cette pimbêche. Je me détendis étrangement lorsque la main d'Edward recouvrit mon poing et qu'il se pencha vers moi.

- Même si je meurs d'envie de lui faire avaler son brushing, comme toi, je suis certain que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Premièrement, il y a notre fils et deuxièmement… Nous sommes dans le bureau de la directrice. Calme-toi, Lucas nous donnera certainement des informations.

J'hochais brièvement la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur mon fils. Sa tête était légèrement relevé et je le voyais fixer quelque chose sur mon genou. Un sourire illumina soudainement son joli visage, un peu rougi et griffé au niveau du menton. Je fronçais les sourcils, me disant que le petit Stoner, lui, n'avait pas grand-chose à par un œil un peu gonflé mais, le plus étrange était ce sourire. Que voulait-il dire ? Distraitement, je regardais à mon tour mon genou et eus la gorge nouée.

La main de son père dans la mienne.

- … bien entendu. Vous êtes tous d'accord ?

- Absolument.

- Bien sûr, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

- Lucas a peut-être lancé la bagarre mais Stoner ne semble pas être resté sage ! Alors, je serais d'avis pour que les deux enfants soient punis et exclus deux jours.

- Parce que maintenant, il aurait fallu que mon fils se laisse faire ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, seulement, même si votre fils va avoir le premier œil au beurre noir de sa vie, Lucas n'est pas un enfant violent et il a bien fallu qu'on le cherche pour qu'il se batte.

- Et à présent, ça va être de la faute de mon Stoner si…

- S'il vous plait ! Monsieur Cullen a raison, il y a eu dispute tout au long de la journée entre les deux petits. Stoner n'arrêtait pas d'embêter le petit Lucas alors… Je suis d'accord avec votre point de vue, les deux petits méritent punition. Malheureusement, nous ne saurons peut-être jamais le fin de l'histoire. Ils ne veulent pas dire pourquoi ils se sont battus…

Je remerciais silencieusement Edward d'avoir pris la relève. Mes précédentes questions avaient à nouveau envahi mon cerveau. Lucas voulait, visiblement, que son père et moi redevenions comme avant. Quoi de plus normal pour un enfant, bien sûr mais… Me demanderait-il l'impossible ? Je devais, d'or et déjà, me poser sérieusement la question : pour Lucas, le ferais-je ?

- Stoner, réponds ! Pourquoi vous être battu ?

- Lucas ?

- Stoner !

- Parce que j'ai dit que ses parents allaient divorcer ! C'est la vérité ! Tout le monde le sait de toute façon mais c'est un bébé et il veut pas…

- MON PAPA ET MA MAMAN VA PAS DIVOCER !

Je n'avais jamais vu Lucas dans cet état. Il pleurait mais était également rouge de colère. S'étant levé brusquement, il était si petit. À côté, Stoner le regardait, plein de méchanceté. Je ne me demandais même pas de qui il tenait ce caractère ; la mère semblait tout aussi peste que le petit. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que Lucas courut pour sortir du bureau, fonçant droit vers la barrière. Ni une ni deux, je me levais à mon tour, raclant la chaise sur le sol et courant rejoindre mon fils. J'entendis vaguement la mère de Stoner rire d'un rire que je lui aurais bien fait ravalé mais j'avais plus urgent à m'occuper. Edward pouvait très bien se charger de la directrice et de la famille de démon. Mon fils était plus important que tout.

- Lucas !

Je le rattrapais bien vite à la voiture de son père. Il était en train de pleurer à chaude larme contre la portière. Lorsque je voulus le prendre dans mes bras, il s'écarta, enfouissant encore plus son visage dans ses mains. Je ne me laissais pas faire et le forcer à venir dans mes bras, laissant couler silencieusement mes larmes avec lui. Au bout de ce qu'il me parut une éternité, Lucas entoura ses petits bras autour de mon cou et me serra comme si ça vie en dépendait. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux et lui murmurais à quel point de l'aimer à son oreille. À ces mots, il pleura encore plus fortement, me brisant encore un peu plus le cœur.

- Lucas, mon bébé…

- M-ma-Maman… J-j-je sui-suis dé-dé… Déso-solé… Voulais pas… Pas me bagarrer mais il m'a embê-té toute… Toute la journée en me disant ça…

- Chut, mon cœur… Calme-toi…

- Vous… Papa et toi… Vous…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un nouveau sanglot le prit. Mon cœur de mère ne supportait pas de le voir aussi mal, aussi chamboulé. Par notre faute en plus. Par la faute d'Edward et moi. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes lorsque j'entendis des pas, derrière moi. Lucas toujours dans les bras, je me relevais et me tourner vers Edward.

- Lucas est puni et doit rester quelques jours à la maison avant de revenir à l'école ou il devra s'excuser auprès de Stoner. Lui aussi a été puni. Je lui aurais bien fait ravalé son sourire à cette… Mais il s'est effacé par lui-même quand la directrice n'a pas cédé et a puni aussi le petit.

- Merci de t'en être charger.

- De rien, c'est normal. Tu veux que je le prenne ?

- Non. On va rentrer.

- Je vous suis avec…

- Non, on va rentrer que tous les deux.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais Lucas se débattait contre moi. Doucement, je le reposais à terre, le gardant tout de même toujours dans mes bras. Avec sa faible force, il réussit néanmoins à me repousser légèrement, regardant son père, qui se trouvait debout à nos côtés, avant de revenir sur moi. Passant d'Edward à moi, deux ou trois fois, il se libéra entièrement de mon étreinte et renifla disgracieusement, essuyant ses yeux et son nez avec sa manche de pull.

- Vous allez pas divocer, hein ?

Le chagrin me coupa le souffle. Ses yeux larmoyants, suppliants. Sa petite voix tremblotante. tout me poussait à le reprendre dans mes bras mais je savais bien qu'il me repousserait et je ne pourrais pas supporter un second rejet.

- Ecoute, mon bonhomme, maman et…

- Non ! En ai marre que maman soit a la maison et papa au quatre zétoiles ! Veux comme avant ! Veux pas que vous divocer… Veux mon papa et ma maman… Veux pas que vous faites ce que Stoner a dit ! Il dit des bêtises ! Vous pouvez pas divocer ! Veux pas !

Il se recacha le visage entre ses paumes et passa à mes côtés, se collant dans les jambes de son père. Restant de côté, je regardais le père et le fils, se prendre dans les bras.

_Et pour Lucas alors ? _

_..._

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre... Bon, comme d'habitude, avec cette fiction, j'ai peur de me recevoir des tomates ou des insultes parce que je ne suis jamais sûre que vous allez aimé (eh ouais, je suis une éternelle peureuse :P)**

**Je voulais juste vous dire que cette fiction ne sera pas immensément longue et pour cause, tout sera réglé (en bien ou en mauvais) dans 6 ou 7 chapitres ! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite pour la poster et finir cette histoire le plus rapidement possible car j'ai d'autres projets en tête, beaucoup plus gai ;D**

**Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me le font savoir : vous êtes géniaux !**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100.**

**PS : Pour ma Siamoise, on se voit dans 13jours à la gare *FOU***


	13. Chapitre 12 Conversations

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Alors, pour commencer, la petite chose habituelle que je fais à chaque début de chapitre : je m'excuse ! Deux mois entre ce poste et le dernier... Je pense que jamais je ne pourrais être assidue sur cette fiction et j'en suis désolée d'avance. Mais sachez que cette histoire aura bel et bien une fin ! C'est promis ;)**

**Deuxième petite "tradition" : une immense merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir vos encouragements, vos avis (bons ou mauvais) !**

**Remerciements : **LouiseF, benassya, Anais88, SAMYSTERE, lia3011, SurreyFr, fictions-twi93-xx, Dex-DaZzLinG, miiss88, MySweetie'e _(oui oui, je continue cette histoire et je regarde mes messages ! merci pour ton avis !)_, wesker101, Allie29, Vivibatta, Saraodiana, sarinette60, Claire91, jerry03, Lily-Rose-Bella, Ludivine28, chouchoumag, potine, Domi2a, Martine16, liou, Em81, Emilie0611, aussidagility, Grazie, Louna21, vinie65, joannie28, Lie, anges0112, PatiewSnow, kikinette11, Butterfly971, Atchoum16, doudounord, lili70, larsand, ptitcoeurfragile, EstL, Calirouille59, Habswifes, Anill, philae89 _(je ne peux répondre à toutes ces questions sans t'avouer la fin... désolée =/)_, IsabellaMasenCullen, Fabulafabulae, nina et mmccg.

Un grand merci à JujuuCullel ! Tes reviews me font très plaisir et c'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à toi que ce chapitre arrive aujourd'hui ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, avec mes rythmes de poste ou tout simplement mes chapitres !

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 12 : Conversations…**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, posant une main tremblante sur mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Voilà une semaine que je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir ses affreux cauchemars. Une semaine que je ne dormais pas plus de deux heures par nuit, trois si j'étais chanceuse. Après m'être réveillée, en larmes et toute en sueur, je m'installais généralement dans mon bureau et travaillais jusqu'au lever du soleil pour éviter de penser. Je ne cherchais que ça, ces derniers temps. Arrêter de penser. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien. J'étais fatiguée de ressasser les mêmes choses, cent fois par jour. J'en avais tout simplement assez de cette situation.

Autant moi que Lucas, d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, le rêve avait quelque peu changé. Mais n'en restait pas moins affreux pour moi.

Edward et moi n'avions pas trouvé d'accord pour notre divorce et, persévérant dans cette voie, nous nous retrouvions au tribunal pour savoir qui de nous deux aurait la garde exclusive de Lucas. J'étais confiante, tout comme mon avocat. C'était bien connu, les mères avaient souvent la garde de l'enfant lors d'un divorce et surtout si c'était le mari qui était en tord.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant mon fils des yeux mais je ne tombais que sur le visage grave et dénué d'émotions de mon ex-époux. Il regardait droit devant lui et il n'était plus le même. Ce n'étais plus celui qui m'avait attendu devant l'autel. Ni celui qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, me supplier de le reprendre et de lui pardonner. C'était un étranger. Il ne m'avait pas regardé depuis le début de l'audience et je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce mal qui me broyait le ventre et cette main glaciale qui entourait mon cœur pour le réduire en morceaux.

Peut-être qu'au final, il avait gagné. Il avait réussi à me faire le plus mal possible.

_- Bien. Alors, Madame Swan, Monsieur Cullen, merci à vous d'être venu. J'ai bien réfléchi à votre situation à tous les deux et il est clair que vous aimez tous deux votre fils. Cependant, vu qu'aucun de vous ne veut partager la garde, la justice a tranché. Monsieur Cullen, vous avez le droit exclusif à la garde du petit Lucas Cullen._

Le bruit sourd du marteau contre le bois m'assourdit un instant alors que le juge prononçait sa phrase fétiche « _La séance est levée _».

Tout autour de moi, je n'entendais que brouhaha. Une main tapotait mon épaule, en un geste de réconfort. Je secouais la tête, mes yeux s'embuant de larmes. J'avais perdu… J'avais perdu mon fils, mon mari… Je venais de tout perdre en seulement quelques semaines. Je n'avais plus rien. Mon monde s'écroulait. Et alors que je trouvais le peu de force nécessaire pour me lever, mon ex-mari m'apportait le coup de grâce en poussant légèrement Lucas dans le dos et me regardant froidement. Me regardant comme jamais encore il ne m'avait regardé.

_- Lucas, va dire au revoir à ta mère. Tu ne la verrais plus…_

Après un geste minuscule de la main, mon fils regarda son père, lui sourit et lui enlaça les jambes dans un câlin affectueux. Il avait l'air si heureux. Bientôt, je restais seule dans la salle d'audience et tombais à genoux, murmurant, sanglotant le nom de mon bébé. J'avais tout perdu.

Je me réveillais, cette nuit-là, après avoir entendu une porte claquer. J'étais à la fois soulagée et angoissée. Soulagée d'être sorti de ce cauchemar affreux et angoissée par ce bruit de porte claquée alors que nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je me levais silencieusement mais le plus vite possible de mon lit, enfilais mon peignoir et sortais de ma chambre sans un bruit. La porte entrouverte de la chambre de mon fils fit battre encore plus fortement mon cœur. Lucas avait pris pour habitude de fermer sa porte, ces derniers jours.

Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait que très peu et montait se coucher seul le soir, sans attendre que je vienne lui raconter une histoire ou que je le borde. Esmée avait appelé Edward pour qu'il vienne voir s'il avait plus de succès que moi. En vain. Il était retourné à l'école et d'après la maitresse, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus à ses petits camarades et, même s'il travaillait toujours aussi bien, il ne participait plus lors des activités.

Je tentais de me dire que tout cela n'était pas de ma faute mais comme à chaque fois que cela concernait Lucas, je ne pouvais que me sentir coupable. Je le privais d'une famille unie. Nous le privions d'une famille unie, Edward et moi, en ne réglant pas nos problèmes. Mais moi, je n'attendais que ça. Tous les jours, je souhaitais, durant un bref instant, que mon compagnon ouvre la porte d'entrée et me déballe le pourquoi de son attitude. Je voulais qu'il me prouve qu'il avait confiance en moi pour me raconter tout ça et qu'il me montre que je pouvais encore lui faire confiance, de mon côté.

Je secouais la tête. Il me fallait une solution et vite. Je progressais toujours dans le couloir et, jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre de mon fils, je me rendis bel et bien compte qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Sans me soucier d'être silencieuse ou non cette fois, je courus dans les escaliers et allumais toutes les lumières sur mon chemin. Je regardais à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de Lucas. Je tentais même d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais elle était fermée à clé. Je relâchais un peu l'air que j'avais retenu, sans y faire attention.

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Le salon était vide, la cuisine également. La porte du garage était également fermée… Je regardais à travers la baie vitrée et mon cœur se serra.

Mon fils… Mon Lucas était dans le jardin. La lune éclairait la pelouse et plus particulièrement la chaise longue sur laquelle il était assis, une couverture sur les genoux, tenant d'une main son ourson contre son cou et un cadre dans l'autre main. Je soupirais et sortais doucement dans le jardin, m'installant en silence à ses côtés, sur une chaise voisine à la sienne. Il ne me regardait pas mais fixait avec ferveur le ciel. Je fis de même.

- Mamie m'a dit que si on voyait une étoile fuyante et qu'on faisait un vœu, ça marchait.

Mon cœur se serra. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il me parlait réellement. Il ne faisait pas que secouer ou hocher la tête pour répondre à l'une de mes questions. Il ne se débrouillait pas tout seul. Il me parlait. J'en aurais presque sauter et hurler de joie si je n'étais pas aussi émue par le sujet de conversation que nous nous apprêtions à avoir.

Je me tournais légèrement vers lui et le regardais avec tendresse pendant qu'il fixait toujours l'unique étoile qui brillait dans le ciel, à travers les gros nuages sombres.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu dans le jardin, en pleine nuit ?

- Oui, ze voulais en voir une et demander à l'étoile que papa et toi, vous tombiez amoureux, comme avant…

- Les nuages sont trop noirs pour qu'une étoile filante apparaisse ce soir, tu sais mon poussin. Est-ce que tu fais souvent ça ?

- A chaque fois que tu cris ou que tu dis le nom de papa quand tu fais dodo.

- Ecoute poussin, papa et moi…

- Pourquoi vous êtes plus amoureux comme avant, hein ? Pourquoi papa, il est plus à la maison ? Et pourquoi vous zallez voir un conséjé ?

Je fixais ses petits yeux qui s'emplissaient lentement de larmes. J'aurais voulu me lever, le rejoindre sur sa chaise et le serrer contre moi jusqu'à faire disparaître cette douleur qui était en lui mais je n'en avais pas la force. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me repousse. J'en avais trop souffert lorsqu'il avait préféré son père à moi, une semaine plus tôt, devant l'école maternelle.

- Un qu… Qui t'a parlé du conseiller que papa et moi allions voir ?

- C'est parrain. Il a fait, comme il a dit, une gaffe quand zétais à la maison avec tata Rose et lui.

Cette fois, c'était sur, j'allais tuer mon frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à parler de mes rendez-vous chez la conseillère alors que Lucas était dans les parages ? Il était vraiment inconscient. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait prendre, la prochaine fois qu'il serait sur mon chemin.

- On ne va plus le voir.

- Alors vous zêtes guéri ! Parrain a dit que quand vous irez plus le voir, tout ira mieux.

- Poussin… Papa et moi, nous ne sommes pas encore guéri.

- Alors quand ?

- Il faut que… Papa et moi devons parler encore un peu et… Je sais que tu ne veux pas que nous divorcions mais…

- NON !

Il secoua la tête et boucha ses oreilles, de ce fait, lâchant le cadre qu'il tenait. Encore une photo d'Edward et moi. Cette fois, sur celle-ci, j'avais mon gros ventre de femme enceinte. Mon époux avait passer un bras autour de ma taille et une main était posée sur mon ventre rond. On voyait, dans le fond, Emmett et Rose en train de danser et Alice en train de réprimander sa fille, qui était alors âgé d'un peu plus de trois ans, pour une quelconque bêtise. Jasper et Carlisle, plus en retrait sur la photo, en train de rire. J'adorais cette photographie. C'était l'une de mes favorites du temps où j'étais enceinte. Nous étions tous, à l'exception d'Esmée qui était derrière l'appareil, rassemblés.

Instinctivement, ma main se porta à mon ventre. Tout était bien en ce temps-là. Je secouais la tête et changeais de siège, mettant ma peur d'être rejeté de côté, et agrippais délicatement ses petites mains pour le prendre dans mes bras. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, il se ne débattit pas et je pus lui montrer à quel point il m'avait manqué.

- Papa veut pas divocer non plus… Il a dit que toi non plus mais que tu le savais pas encore.

Foutu Edward ! J'allais le tuer aussi, à défaut de divorcer de lui. Je devais lui dire de laisser Lucas en dehors de nos problèmes de couple. S'il voulait parler de ça, il avait la famille mais pas notre fils.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas contente de vouloir divorcer. Je suis même très triste. Tu sais que j'aime papa. Mais… Ce n'est pas que je veux pas t'en parler, mon poussin, mais tu n'as pas à le savoir. Ce ne sont pas des problèmes de petit garçon.

- Oui mais veut pas que vous divocez. Lucie, dans ma classe, eh bah son papa et sa maman ne sont plus du tout amoureux et elle va une semaine chez sa maman et une semaine chez son papa. Ils sont pas ensembles et moi, ai pas envie que aille chez papa et que ze revienne ici après.

- Je te comprends, mon poussin. Maman va trouver une solution.

- Alors plus de divoce ? Zai pas besoin d'attendre l'étoile fuyante ?

- C'est une étoile filante, chéri. Et non, retourne au lit, tu veux ? Déjà, il fait froid et tu…

Je m'arrêtais en entendant le téléphone fixe sonner dans le salon. Lucas s'agrippant à mon cou, je nous ramenais à l'intérieur, l'installais sur le canapé et vérifiais l'heure. 4 heures 30. Je me retenais pour ne pas croiser les doigts et prier pour que ce ne soit pas la gendarmerie qui m'appelait à nouveau pour m'informer qu'Edward était en cellule. Cette fois, je l'y laisserais. Ça lui fera peut-être réfléchir et lui dire que je n'étais pas toujours à sa disposition.

- Allo ?

- Bella ? C'est Esmée !

- Esmée ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ? Tout va bien ? Carlisle, Alice, E…

- Oui oui, la famille va bien. Rassure-toi.

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement. Au fond de moi, j'avais tout de même eu peur pour Edward. Pas pour moi mais pour Lucas. Du moins, j'essayais de me le rentrer dans le crâne alors que ma belle-mère me demandait si elle ne m'avait pas réveiller.

- Non, j'étais dans le jardin, avec Lucas.

- A cette heure ? Enfin, vous allez bien ?

- Esmée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu m'appelles au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Le centre a été victime d'un incendie.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Je plaquais une main contre ma bouche. Je n'avais pas été au centre depuis un certain temps, à cause de la reprise de mon boulot mais j'écrivais de temps à autre des lettres pour la petite Clora et lui envoyais des cadeaux pour lui assurer que, même si je ne venais plus, je pensais à elle très souvent. Elle me manquait, je devais bien l'avouer. Avant l'arrivée de Lucas, j'aurais voulu avoir une petite fille pour l'habiller en princesse… Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais avec un charmant petit garçon qui avait décidé, il y a quelques semaines, de s'habiller en pirate pour son prochain anniversaire.

Secouant la tête, je lançais un regard à mon fils qui me regardait étrangement, son doudou dans les bras, le pouce dans la bouche. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

- Les enfants vont bien ?

- Oui. Un gardien de nuit a réagi aussitôt et a fait évacuer tous les dortoirs en appelant les pompiers. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, tous les enfants vont devoir aller dans des familles d'accueil.

- Clora ne supportera pas…

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, c'est un peu la raison de mon appel.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis au centre. Clora est juste à côté de moi. Elle a une sacrée poigne, si bien que je vais bientôt perdre ma main. Clora, ma chérie, calme-toi, ok ?

- … maison… Bella… bien…

- Attend ma chérie… Bella, toujours là ?

- Bien sur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'ai entendu qu'elle disait mon prénom.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais que c'est très difficile en ce moment pour toi et Lucas mais… Avec Emily, on se demandait si tu pouvais accueillir la petite, le temps que son dortoir soit remis à neuf ou bien qu'une famille soit assez bien pour la prendre chez eux.

Je ne mis même pas une seconde pour prendre ma décision. Elle avait déjà été prise lorsque j'avais entendu la petite dire mon prénom, avec cette petite voix, légèrement apeurée.

- Tu as raison, c'est difficile à la maison en ce moment mais il n'y a pas de soucis. Je veux bien la recueillir, bien évidemment. Quand est-ce que je devrais venir la chercher ?

- Eh bien, je peux te la ramener. Pour ma part, j'ai appelé Carlisle, et je vais prendre un des petits en attendant qu'une famille vienne demain soir pour le récupérer.

- D'accord, pas de soucis. Je t'attends alors !

- Oui, à tout de suite Bella. Clora, tu vas aller…

Elle raccrocha et je fis de même avant de me retourner vers mon fils, qui suçait toujours son pouce en me regardant avec deux grands yeux bien trop éveillé pour cette heure de la nuit. Je pris la télécommande avant d'allumer la télévision et de m'installer dans le canapé, à ces côtés, le prenant dans mes bras.

- C'est qui qui vient à la maison, maman ?

- Tu te rappelles, y'a quelques temps maintenant, je t'avais parlé d'une petite fille, quand j'allais au centre avec mamie. La petite Clora.

- Ah oui, m'en souviens ! Tu voulais même qu'on aille zouer tous les deux au parc. C'est elle qui vient à la maison ?

- Oui. J'espère que tu seras content d'avoir une petite camarade pour quelques jours. Elle n'a nulle part où aller…

Il tourna son visage vers moi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Et sa maison alors ?

- Eh bien, elle n'a pas la chance d'avoir une maison, comme toi. Elle est dans un centre parce que son papa et sa maman ne sont… Ils… En fait, ils ne voulaient pas de bébé alors…

- Alors, elle a jamais eu de papa et de maman, c'est horrible !

- Oui mais, comme elle va venir quelques temps, on va bien s'en occuper, d'accord ? Si tu m'aides, elle sera très contente et tu verras qu'elle ne sera pas triste de ne pas avoir son papa et sa maman.

Lucas resta silencieux en tournant quelques minutes son attention sur la télévision où passait un dessin-animé. Je me laissais entraîner à regarder cet immense chien rouge, Clifford, me demandant un instant si mon fils allait me répondre qu'il était d'accord pour accueillir la petite ou bien, qu'il préférait rester ici tout seul. Mais connaissant Lucas, il accepterait sans problème.

- D'accord maman. On va prendre la petite Clora et m'en occuperais comme ma petite sœur, d'accord ?

- T'es un amour, mon poussin.

Je souris en enfonçant mon regard embué dans son cou et l'embrassant chaleureusement. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Je ne préférais pas me le demander. Jamais il ne me quitterait et jamais je ne serais loin de lui, c'était une certitude.

...

- Allez Bella, tu as l'air d'un zombie et depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas rempli ton armoire ? Oh mon Dieu, Rose, regarde-moi cette horreur ! Tu l'as acheté quand, dans les années 70 ?

J'arrachais le débardeur de dentelle que ma belle-sœur regardait avec un certain dégoût. Je ne préférais pas me rappeler les souvenirs liés à ce vêtement, si bien que je le rangeais dans le sac que je remplissais depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

J'avais décidé de faire un tri dans mes vêtements. Beaucoup de choses ne m'allait plus ou, comme Alice le clamait haut et fort, était démodé.

Quelle idée j'avais eu en lui demandant de venir m'aider à ranger mes affaires ?

Elle et Rosalie étaient arrivées tôt ce matin, avec Léa. Une séance de shopping s'imposait, à entendre mes belles-sœurs. Ainsi qu'un séjour au spa, chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller me faire une beauté. J'ai deux gosses à élever et personne à séduire alors, je suis d'accord pour quelques boutiques mais le spa et tout le tralala, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Personne à séduire ? Eh bien, tu n'en sais rien ! Qui te dit que dans la journée, tu ne croiseras pas un bellâtre qui pourrait alléger tes soucis, hein ? Et là, tu auras besoin d'une bonne coiffure, d'ongles manucurés et d'une épilation intégrale !

- Alice, je ne vais pas séduire ou me laisser séduire par un bellâtre, d'accord ? Alors, si ce n'est que pour…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward ou aucun autres hommes ne te voient nue que tu dois te laisser aller, compris ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, seulement interrompu par les rires et les voix des petits qui étaient en train de regarder le dernier dessin-animé acheté par Alice : Raiponce.

- Alice…

- Bah quoi ? Rose, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas de mon avis ! D'accord, tout ce qui se passe est triste mais il a fait le con. Laisse-le mariner, Bella ! Trouve-toi-même un mec et détends-toi avec un beau mâle ! Tu as le droit d'aller voir ailleurs et tu sais quoi, c'est même conseillé ! Si tu veux, au boulot, je…

- Non ! Je ne vais pas coucher avec un autre homme, Alice ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Si Jasper me trompait, après lui avoir coupé son service trois pièces, je sauterais sur le plus beau mec de la rue et je me vengerais ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu restes là, à t'occuper de Lucas, à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, à maudire Edward de la future mort de votre couple… C'est désolant, je te jure ! Des fois, j'aurais juste envie de t'attraper par les épaules et te secouer comme un pommier pour te faire réagir ! Bella, tu es une belle femme… Bon, là, avec tes cernes et les rides d'angoisse qui commencent à pondre sur ton visage, tu fais vieille mais un tour au spa et tu seras comme neuve. Fais-moi confiance !

- Mais…

- Et, tu vas trouver un homme ! Mon frère a fait l'idiot, il assume. Sa magnifique femme ne va pas attendre cent ans qu'il daigne…

- Alice ! Je ne veux pas d'autre homme dans ma vie !

J'avais hurlé, sans m'en rendre compte. Rosalie me fit les gros yeux avant de pousser la porte pour pas que les enfants entendent notre conversation.

Je posais délicatement l'énorme sac qui prenait la place sur mon lit et m'y affala à sa place. Je soupirais, lasse de la situation. Je savais qu'Alice avait raison. C'était tout ce que méritait Edward et j'y avais un peu pensé depuis que nous avions eu notre différent au parc, lors de sa rencontre avec Riley. Je m'étais demandé ce que ça ferait si je sortais vraiment avec un autre homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait vraiment si, un soir, je l'appelais pour qu'il garde Lucas pendant que j'assistais à un spectacle ou que j'allais diner avec un autre homme. Il serait jaloux. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais que ferait-il exactement ?

Essaierait-il de me retenir ? M'appellerait-il en plein milieu de la soirée pour ruiner mon rendez-vous ? Que ferait-il face à cet homme qui m'accompagnerait ? Serait-il comme il l'avait été avec Alex, le soir où ce dernier l'avait ramené à la maison, ivre mort ? Ou bien, se contiendrait-il et me dirait ensuite ce qu'il pense de ce rencard ?

Trop de question qui resterait à jamais sans réponse car, même si j'avais toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire, jamais je ne pourrais.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec d'autres hommes juste parce qu'Edward le mérite ! Je n'en ai pas envie ! Quand bien même, il m'aurait trompé avec cinquante femmes, je ne lui rendrais pas la monnaie de sa pièce de cette façon. Je ne pourrais pas, Alice, tu comprends ? Peut-être que toi, tu te vois en train de coucher avec un autre homme que Jasper et peut-être que toi aussi, Rose, tu te vois dans les bras d'un autre homme que mon frère mais pas moi. Je sais, je peux paraître pathétique à penser comme ça mais même avec tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, je continue à l'aimer. C'est plus fort que moi.

Je me stoppais et essuyais une larme orpheline qui coulait le long de ma joue. Alice triturait un de mes vieux T-shirt pendant que Rosalie me regardait avec une lueur de compréhension et de peine dans les yeux. Je secouais la tête et inspirais à nouveau, difficilement à travers ma gorge nouée sous l'émotion étrange qui m'envahissait peu à peu.

- Je devrais le détester. Je voudrais même ! Il m'a trompé, humilié, insulté… Je sais que beaucoup pense que je suis totalement cinglée, sadomaso ou encore naïve et ces personnes ont raison. Je le suis mais… Mais quand on aime un homme comme j'aime Edward, c'est difficile… Presque impossible de le haïr ou de maudire le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Nous nous sommes mariés, nous avons eu un enfant. Je connais Edward par cœur et il est ma moitié. Sans lui, mon cœur n'est rien. Alors oui, Alice, je suis d'accord avec toi, il mériterait que je le fasse ramper. Il mériterait que je l'appelle un soir pour lui demander de venir garder Lucas parce que j'ai un rendez-vous galant mais ça, jamais je ne le ferais.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde fois, tandis que les filles me rejoignaient sur le lit et prenaient mes mains dans les leur.

- J'en suis incapable. Je voudrais me détacher de lui mais… Je vais devoir le faire et, rien que d'y penser, mon cœur souffre comme jamais il n'a souffert. C'est une torture de me demander à chaque instant s'il n'est pas en train de me tromper et je sais que si nous revenions comme avant, j'aurais toujours cette crainte en moi… Mais je veux pouvoir lui faire confiance. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller le matin avec lui, lui dire au revoir lors de son départ pour le bureau et ne pas me dire qu'il est en train de sauter sa secrétaire dans la journée. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant mais je sais que j'aurais toujours peur lors de soirée, qu'il boit un verre de trop et qu'il parte faire n'importe quoi.

- Bella…

- Mais je suis certaine qu'une fois qu'il m'aurait raconté pourquoi il est comme ça. Pourquoi il boit et qu'il fait n'importe quoi… Je sais que je ne pourrais que lui pardonner parce que l'amour que je lui porte est si fort que je ne pourrais jamais tirer un trait dessus. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

En une seconde, je me retrouvais entourer de quatre bras et je laissais éclater les sanglots que je retenais avec peine.

J'avais déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et ça me faisait du bien. Je me savais naïve, presque niaise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward mais je l'aimais depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie. Il était, avec Lucas, tout pour moi. Mais je savais, je craignais qu'à partir de maintenant, cet amour ne soit voué à l'échec. Qu'il reste toujours vivant oui, mais seulement en moi. Peut-être qu'Edward continuerait à m'aimer car je savais qu'il souffrait de ce qu'il me faisait subir, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux à plusieurs reprises, mais il finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme qui ne connaitrait pas ce passage sombre de sa vie. Une personne qui aurait la chance de vieillir à ses côtés…

Oh mon Dieu, je virais carrément mélodramatique maintenant ! Il fallait que j'arrête et tout de suite !

Inspirant profondément, toujours coincée entre les bras de mes belles-sœurs, je me redressais légèrement et les regardais, l'une après l'autre.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non…

Je lançais un regard vers mon armoire et soupirais, tragiquement.

- On va devoir aller faire les boutiques, les filles…

Après avoir entendu le cri strident de la demi-sœur d'Edward, qui s'était quasiment volatilisé dans le couloir après avoir ouvert la porte en trombe, je me retrouvais avec Rosalie. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant d'embrasser ma joue et de se lever pour prendre la porte à son tour. Avant de refermer cette dernière pour me laisser le temps de m'habiller, elle m'appela.

- Tu sais, je ressens la même chose que toi… Si Emmett venait à me tromper, je serais humilier et vraiment triste mais… Quand je pense à tous nos bons moments, aux moments où il me fait rire, où il m'aime tout simplement… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour le quitter. Ça me briserait trop le cœur. Alors, je te comprends et je te soutiens. Alice a raison dans un sens et je suis sûre qu'elle ne tromperait pas Jasper mais… Je te comprends tout à fait quand tu dis que ça te serait impossible.

- Merci Rose.

- De rien. Habille-toi, on appelle Esmée, elle garde les petits et on se fait une virée, ok ?

Je lui souris, hochant la tête avant d'attraper un jean gris et un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtement et de me diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une longue et chaude douche.

...

Chaussé de sandales à talons hauts, je descendais lentement pour rejoindre les petits et les filles que je pouvais aisément entendre dans le jardin. Encore une fois, il faisait beau temps alors elles en avaient certainement profité pour sortir l'immense piscine gonflable. Alors que je passais devant la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Edward, qui me regardait choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, Edward.

Je le vis soupirer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Rosalie m'a appelé pour me dire que vous alliez faire du shopping et qu'elle avait appelé Esmée pour garder les petits pendant ce temps. Elle a proposé que je vienne profité de Lucas pendant que tu ne serais pas là mais… A l'évidence, je suis arrivé trop tôt.

- Malheureusement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être froide avec lui. Même si je savais qu'au fond de moi, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et que je serais capable de lui pardonner rapidement, je ne devais pas lui montrer. Il ne devait pas croire que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il avait juste à me lancer un sourire et un regard intense pour que je cède.

Redressant alors les épaules, je tournais les talons et entrais dans la cuisine, pour me préparer une bonne dose de caféine. Ça ne serait pas du luxe avec la journée qui m'attendait.

- Bella ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te réfugies tout le temps dans la cuisine, quand je suis là ?

- C'est pour avoir des trucs tranchants à te lancer, au cas où l'envie se ferait soudain plus forte.

Son rire me déstabilisa une seconde mais je me concentrais du mieux que je pouvais sur la préparation de ma tasse. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi et à nouveau, je me retrouvais raide comme un piquet. Je ne pouvais plus faire marcher mon cerveau et je mis un temps incroyablement long à me rendre compte que je renversais du café sur le plan de table. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, je cherchais un torchon pour essuyer mes dégâts. Edward me devança en s'approchant dans mon dos et passant son bras sur le mien soulevé.

Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma nuque dégageait grâce à ma queue de cheval et je stoppais de respirer. Le sentir aussi proche de moi, c'était trop. Je reposais brusquement la théière sur le meuble et me retournais tout aussi rapidement, fixant mon regard à celui de mon mari. Les siens se posèrent presque aussitôt sur mes lèvres avant de remonter fixer mes pupilles.

Mon cerveau se vida et je me laissais, pendant une courte seconde, espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'Edward et moi étions toujours aussi proches, toujours aussi unis et toujours aussi amoureux qu'avant. Mon esprit se laissa emporter dans les possibilités folles que pourraient nous apporter notre position, si tout allait encore bien entre nous. Puis, cette seconde s'arrêta, mon cerveau se remit en place et je me décalais sur le côté, pour échapper à son étreinte invisible mais tout autant déstabilisante.

- N'oublie pas, les objets tranchants… Et c'est encore pire si tu es aussi proche de moi.

- Je prends le risque.

- Oui, eh bien, pas moi, d'accord ! J'ai pas envie que mon fils me déteste encore plus, pour avoir planter une fourchette dans la main de son père.

Il sourit avant de prendre ma tasse dans ses mains et de me la tendre. Il prit à son tour un mug et se servit du café.

- Lucas va mieux ?

- Oui. Il est au courant que nous voyons un conseiller… Emmett en a parlait pendant qu'il était chez lui et il m'a posé la question, la nuit dernière.

- Alors, il te reparle ? J'espère qu'il voudra bien m'adresser la parole, à moi aussi.

- T'es son Dieu, Edward. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que tu gagnes des points en lui disant que tu ne veux pas divorcer, que tu m'aimes toujours et tout ton blabla… Ah et au fait, oui, je veux divorcer. Ne pense surtout pas le contraire.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as énormément de qualité. Tu es gentille, généreuse, aimante… Mais tu as deux énormes défaut.

- Tu crois que c'est en me faisant la liste de mes défauts que tu vas gagner des points avec moi ?

- Tu te voiles souvent la face, comme maintenant quand tu affirmes haut et fort que tu veux divorcer ou me planter une fourchette dans la main… Et tu as toujours été une piètre menteuse. J'ai toujours flairé tes mensonges à des kilomètres...

J'haussais les épaules avant de m'asseoir sur un tabouret. Bien sur qu'il le savait et je ne pouvais dire à quel point ça m'énervait qu'il puisse ainsi lire en moi, comme moi je pouvais lire en lui. Pourquoi étais-je si transparente et surtout, avec lui ?

Je soupirais et le regardais du coin de l'œil. Il buvait son café en me fixant. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, on aurait dit une de ces scènes qui se jouaient, avant, avant son départ pour le bureau. Nous parlions rapidement, annonçant la journée chargée que nous allions avoir. Je lui faisais part de mes projets de repas pour le soir, il me donnait ou non son assentiment. Il finissait ensuite sa tasse de café, la mettait dans l'évier, s'approchait de moi, m'embrassait avec une douceur infini et me souhaitait une bonne journée avant de me lancer un _« Je t'aime » _en fermant la porte du garage. C'était une routine mais ça me plaisait énormément à l'époque. Je ne pouvais m'en lasser. Arrivé au bureau, il m'appelait pour m'assurer qu'il était bien arrivé. Il parlait un instant dans l'oreille de Lucas qui venait de se lever et me disait à nouveau qu'il m'aimait avant de raccrocher, commençant sa journée de travail.

Une routine comme j'aimerais la retrouver…

- Et à l'école ?

- Quoi ?

- Lucas… Il travaille à l'école ? Il ne s'est pas rebattu ?

- Non… La mère de Stoner me regarde toujours de travers mais je me contiens. Lucas ne participe plus trop en classe mais il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Tant mieux. Me voilà rassuré. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

Je relevais mon nez de la tasse et le regardais s'approcher à nouveau de moi, se mettant juste en face de moi. La lueur d'inquiétude que je perçus dans son regard aurait pu autant me faire sourire que rager sur lui.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air exténuée…

- Je…

Je m'arrêtais. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de mes insomnies. Et surtout pas avec lui, qui était quand même, la cause de ces dernières.

- Bella… Dis-moi.

- Y'a rien à dire.

- Mensonge… Allez, je vois bien les cernes et les énormes poches que tu as sous les yeux… Je sais reconnaitre quand ma femme est fatiguée.

- Pour l'instant, considère que je ne suis plus ta femme.

- Non, tu l'es toujours. Et je suis toujours ton mari.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Encore une fois, je voulais la vérité. Je la voulais coûte que coûte. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ça me rendait folle, ça m'empêchait d'être avec l'homme que j'aime et ça gêner mon sommeil. Je devais le savoir !

- Quarante-huit heures…

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- Dans quarante-huit heures, on pourra définitivement dire si nous sommes encore, mari et femme.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Il se redressa, me regardant plus perdu que jamais.

- Je t'accorde quarante-huit heures, pas une de plus, pour me dire pourquoi nous sommes sur le point de divorcer. Deux jours pour empêcher la tristesse de Lucas. Tu dis nous aimer alors tu as quarante-huit pour le prouver. Au-delà de ça, je redemanderais le divorce et que tu le veuilles ou non Edward, si tu ne m'a rien raconté, je redeviendrais une Swan dans peu de temps. C'est clair ?

Il resta bouche bée pendant un instant, accusant le coup ou bien, essayant de trouver un parade. Edward était passé maitre dans l'art de se dérober mais cette fois, je saurais la vérité. Je saurais ce qui a mis notre couple à mal. J'étais déterminé et bien que je l'aimais du plus profond de mon être, je serais prête à partir. Nous trouverions un accord pour Lucas, nous passerons les repas familiaux ensemble mais nous ne serons plus mari et femme. Il n'y aura plus d'Edward et Bella. J'en avais assez de souffrir. Cela faisait presque dix mois maintenant. Dix mois que je n'avais pas la paix. Dix mois que je souffrais par toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Décidément, plus du tout.

- Deux jours… Là, je sors avec les filles et tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour me dire ce qu'il en est. Tu as compris, Edward ?

- Oui mais, je…

- Pas de mais, Edward. Si tu nous aimes, si tu veux revenir dans cette maison, si tu veux rattraper tout ce que tu as fait, c'est la seule solution.

J'inspirais et secouais la tête, détournant mon regard du sien. Il savait ce que j'éprouvais. Je me levais et mis le plus de distance entre lui et moi. J'en avais besoin pour ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

- J'ai beau vouloir planter tous objets tranchants en toi, je n'en reste pas moins amoureuse. Et d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de nos problèmes directement avec Lucas, ça m'arrangerait. Il sait que ça va mal en ce moment, pas besoin de lui donner des détails, compris ? Bref, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas te détester réellement. Et tu as bien vu que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Ou du moins, que nous essayions à nouveau de nous faire confiance et de vivre ensemble. Mais sans des explications, je ne pourrais pas t'accorder tout ça. La seule solution, c'est que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Deux jours… Pourquoi tu me donnes deux jours ?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis occupée. Tu seras parti quand je reviendrais…

- Je peux…

- Tu seras parti quand je reviendrais, Edward. Demain matin, je dois m'occuper de la petite et l'après-midi, je travaille avec Riley alors, le soir, tu passeras à la maison quand les gosses seront au lit et tu me raconteras tout.

À nouveau, Edward garda le silence. J'étais sur le point de sortir de la cuisine lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon poignet, me gardant près de lui. Je fermais les yeux alors que son visage frôlait ma nuque. Son souffle caressa à nouveau ma peau et je priais pour qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du lui dire que je l'aimais toujours et que je voulais que ça redevienne comme avant, entre lui et moi.

Et s'il essayait de m'étourdir ? S'il m'embrassait, aurais-je la force de le repousser ?

Depuis tout ce temps, je rêvais de le voir à nouveau ainsi : tendre, doux, attentionné, amoureux. C'était lui, enfin. Le Edward que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Le Edward pour qui je ferais tout et tous les sacrifices au monde. Celui que j'aimerais tant ravoir à mes côtés, jour et nuit, dans mes bras…

Je soupirais et attendais, en silence.

- D'accord. Je te raconterais tout, demain soir au plus tard… Mais avant, je dois te demander quelque chose.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Qui est la petite ? Pourquoi tu parles de « gosses » ?

Je déglutis et secouais la tête, un sourire se formant sur mon visage. Je me détachais lentement de son corps et me tournais vers lui. D'un signe de tête, je lui fis signe de me suivre vers le jardin.

- Lucas, y'a ton p…

- PAPA ! Viens-là, vais te présenter Clora ! C'est comme une tite sœur mais elle vit pas à la maison pour toujours !

Edward resta bouche bée avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Avons-nous eu un enfant sans que je ne le sache ?

- Edward, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Clora, viens par ici ma belle, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Clora, voici Edward, le papa de Lucas. Edward, je te présente Clora, qui va venir vivre quelque temps à la maison. Tu dis bonjour ma chérie ?

Je regardais, presque attendrie, Edward s'accroupir devant la petite fille. Elle s'était caché derrière mes jambes mais regardait mon compagnon timidement. Je savais que Clora était une fillette très timide. D'ailleurs, il paraissait qu'avant que je m'occupe d'elle au centre, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une minute avec une étrangère. Autant dire que c'était une véritable horreur pour tout le personnel. Ceux qui la lavaient, l'habillaient, la faisaient manger ou encore sortir dans le parc du centre. Elle se cachait pour la plupart du temps. Et le miracle, comme l'appelait Emily, était survenu quand j'étais arrivé et que la petite s'était précipité vers moi.

En regardant son petit visage de poupée, j'eus soudain très peur. Peur qu'elle se retrouve dans une mauvaise famille. C'était bien connu. Certaines familles d'accueil adoptaient des enfants mais les négligeaient en faveur des leurs. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir Clora dans ce genre de famille. Cette idée me remplit le cœur de chagrin.

J'eus un petit sourire en voyant Edward tendre sa main vers la fillette.

- Bonjour Clora… Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu peux venir, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Allez ma belle, dis bonjour. Edward est très gentil.

- Bonjour monsieur… Il est aussi gentil que toi, Bella ?

- Oui, ma chérie. Et en plus, tu vas voir combien il est gentil vu que tu vas passé la journée avec lui et sa maman.

- Il est pas un peu trop vieux pour avoir une maman ?

- Merci du compliment, belle petite fille mais sache que non, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Tu viens ?

Il retendit sa main et, lentement, Clora la prit. Edward se releva et, sans une parole, l'emmena avec lui vers le toboggan où Lucas riait aux éclats en glissant dessus. Après avoir fait la bise à sa demi-sœur et Rosalie, Edward s'occupa des enfants, nous disant que nous pouvions y aller, qu'il se chargeait de tout. Les deux filles embrassèrent les enfants avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Pour ma part, je restais quelques secondes. Edward souriait à Clora pendant qu'il poussait Léa sur la balançoire et que Lucas lui montrait un mouvement de boxe, qu'Emmett avait du se faire une joie de lui apprendre lors de son séjour chez son parrain.

Je souris avant de me rapprocher de mon compagnon.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, si tu es dépassé, je laisse mon portable d'allumer alors, tu appelles.

- Esmée va venir, non ? Je peux très bien rester quelques minutes ou quelques heures seul. Ça va aller. Occupe-toi de toi, Bella. Oh et, si tu veux vraiment… Tu sais ? D-I…

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas encore fait alors, profites-en.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ma carte de crédit est dans ma mallette, qui se trouve dans mon coffre. Ruine-moi…

- Crétin…

J'entendis un faible rire avant de rejoindre les filles dans la voiture de ma belle-sœur.

...

- Dis, Bella…

Je me retournais vers ma belle-sœur, Rosalie, qui s'approchait à côté de moi, ses yeux rivés au chandail qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pendant que j'attendais de voir Alice sortir de cette maudite cabine d'essayage, dans laquelle elle était depuis environ une demi-heure, me montrant à chaque fois les tenues qu'elle retenait.

La journée était mitigée jusqu'à présent. D'un côté, je riais de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je pouvais enfin m'évader et penser à autres choses qu'à mes problèmes de couple avec Edward. Certes, je mentirais si je disais que je ne pensais pas à lui mais c'était pour une toute autre raison. Mais d'un autre côté, faire les boutiques avec Rosalie et Alice, c'était une véritable torture. À chaque nouvelle entrée de magasin, les filles m'entraînaient dedans. Si bien que sur l'heure du midi, nous avions du faire un voyage jusqu'aux voitures pour y déposer les premiers sacs avant d'aller au restaurant, où nous avions parlé de tout et n'importe quoi.

Je soupirais en regardant les cinq sacs que je tenais dans les mains et fis un grimace en regardant ma nouvelle coiffure dans un miroir proche de moi. En revanche, mon teint frai me comblait et j'avais hâte de me retrouver de nouveau sous les lampes d'UV pour que ma peau brunisse un peu.

- Oui, Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas décidé à l'acheter… Je suis sûre qu'il t'ira à ravir.

- Oh, non ! Bien sur que je vais le prendre… En fait, je voudrais te parler de la petite Clora. Elle est adorable.

- Oui, je trouve aussi. J'espère que la journée se sera bien passée. Je sais qu'elle s'entend très bien avec Lucas… D'ailleurs, j'étais vraiment étonnée qu'elle se sente si à l'aise de suite avec lui.

- Elle est vraiment timide. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle a regardé le sol et est partie en courant quand Lucas l'a appelé pour lui montrer un ver de terre qui rampait sur le toboggan.

Je ris distraitement, alors que je levais mon pouce vers Alice, qui sortait de la cabine, vêtue de la dernière robe qu'elle avait choisi d'essayer. Jasper allait souffrir en voyant les innombrables reçus de sa carte bancaire.

Je me tournais vers Rosalie, dès que ma belle-sœur eut disparu.

- Oui. Je t'avoue que ça me fait bizarre qu'elle m'accepte si vite et facilement. J'ai vraiment peur pour son avenir. Je redoute que jamais elle ne trouve une bonne famille pour grandir.

- Tu sais, si elle n'était pas si timide et attachée à toi, j'aurais été tout de suite faire une demande d'adoption au centre. Elle est tellement jolie…

- Tu… Vous avez décidé d'adopter avec Emmett ?

- Eh bien… Oui. Tu sais, ton frère veut vraiment un enfant et moi aussi… Carlisle cherche toujours un moyen et c'est le troisième essai que nous faisons. Toujours pas de résultat alors, nous y en avons pensé et parlé.

- C'est génial ! Je suis si contente ! Je vais enfin être tata.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer… Enfin bref, si je t'en parle à toi et toi seule… Bella, ne dis rien à personne. Je voudrais pas que Charlie ou pire, Esmée, se mettent martel en tête. Mais, si je t'en parle, c'était pour te demander si dans ton centre, il y avait des enfants ou ados qui nous conviendrait, que nous pourrions prendre chez nous…

J'étais vraiment heureuse du choix de mon frère et de Rose. Bien que cet enfant ne sera pas de leur sang, ils l'aimeront comme le leur et j'avais hâte de bouchonner un bébé ou un enfant, que je considérerais sans problème comme ma nièce ou mon neveu.

- Eh bien, au centre, je ne te conseille pas de faire une demande pour un adolescent. Ils sont très gentils mais ils ont vraiment beaucoup de problème et ce sera énormément de boulot pour vous deux. Non pas que je pense que vous n'en soyez pas capable mais pour une première adoption, je te conseille un bébé ou un enfant de l'âge de Clora. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est plus vers ce choix que tu penches, non ?

- Oui… J'aimerais en faire un vrai petit prince ou une belle petite princesse.

- Esmée garde un bébé en ce moment ; le petit Tyler. Quand on rentrera, tu pourrais lui proposer de prendre le petit quelques temps et faire ensuite une demande. Si tu veux une fille, va voir directement au centre. Tu dis que tu viens de ma part et tu passes quelques temps avec des gosses. Tu trouveras certainement la petite canaille qui fera fondre ton cœur.

- Ouais, je vais faire ça. Demain, j'entraînerais même Emmett avec moi. Après tout, il a son mot à dire. Merci Bella.

Elle me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser la joue avant de retourner choisir un pantalon. Pour ma part, j'en avais marre. J'avais les pieds en compote et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : m'allonger et dormir les vingt prochaines heures. Après un soupir, je m'installais sur un fauteuil, non loin de moi.

Peut-être que dans moins de quarante-huit, mon frère serait sur le point de devenir papa. Quant à moi, je serais enfin fixée sur mon prochain statut : Madame Cullen ou Madame Swan.

...

- Tu es sûre que tu veux déjà rentrée ? Il ne reste plus que deux boutiques et tu sais que ce sont les principales ! Les chaussures et les sous-vêtements…

- Alice, je me suis acheté trois ensemble de lingerie, ce matin, et pour l'instant, on ne peut pas dire que j'en ai vraiment l'utilité…

- A qui la faute !

- Alice, recommence pas ! Laisse Bella tranquille à ce sujet.

- Merci, Rose. Quant aux chaussures, j'en ai une dizaine de paire à la maison. Je pense que je vais pouvoir tenir encore quelques semaines, voir quelques mois sans en avoir à racheter. Mais allez-y, continuez ! Personnellement, je reviendrais d'ici quelques jours avec les petits pour leur faire quelques cadeaux. Là, pour l'instant, je veux juste me jeter dans mon canapé, à défaut de pouvoir passer directement par la case lit.

- D'accord.

- Rentre bien, Bella.

Après quelques accolades, je leur fis une petit signe de la main et pris la direction du parking. Jetant mes sacs dans le coffre, je me demandais rapidement si Edward serait toujours à la maison à mon retour. Et surtout, est-ce que je le voulais ?

Bien sûr que oui. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'aimais le voir, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'envoyer au Diable, lui et son foutu sourire à la noix. À cause de ça, je ne pouvais pas totalement le haïr. À cause de ça, mais aussi à cause de l'amour que je voyais dans son regard.

Et voilà, j'avais passé quelques heures à ne plus penser à mes soucis. Quelques instants de repos face au tumulte dans lequel était mon cerveau ces derniers temps. Et maintenant que j'étais seule, je recommençais à vraiment penser. À penser encore et toujours à la même chose. Ça devenait lassant mais, malheureusement, je n'y pouvais rien.

Soufflant, je baissais et refermais le coffre.

- Bonsoir, Isabella.

- Ah !

Je sursautais et me retournais vers le propriétaire de cette voix grave, qui ne m'était pas si étrangère.

Quel ne fut pas mon choc en me retrouvant devant un… fantôme. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir un jour et surtout pas, maintenant ! Et certainement pas seule.

Il n'avait pas changé en quinze ans. Certes, quelques rides de vieillesse creusaient son visage, ses cheveux étaient devenus poivre et sel et son dos était légèrement plus courbé que dans mon souvenir. Il n'avait plus l'air si effrayant mais je ne pus empêcher un frisson d'angoisse me parcourir l'échine et mon cœur se mit à battre trop vite.

D'un autre côté, j'étais bien heureuse d'être seule. Edward n'aurait pas supporter cette rencontre et Esmée, encore moins.

- Mon… Monsieur Masen.

- Tu as l'air surprise de me voir, Isabella. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je… Je vais bien.

Sa voix grave me faisait toujours autant trembler et je revoyais la scène qui s'était déroulée, plusieurs années auparavant, sur le terrain de basket de notre enfance. Croisant mes mains tremblantes dans mon dos, je relevais le menton. Cherchant ma voix au plus profond de ma gorge, je toussais doucement.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Oh ! Eh bien, je me baladais dans le coin et je t'ai aperçu. Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien dire bonjour à ma belle-fille. J'ai également appris que j'avais un petit-fils. Lucas, si je ne me trompe pas…

- Non ! Vous n'avez ni belle-fille, ni petit-fils. Vous ne faîtes plus parti de la famille, monsieur Masen.

- Isabella, voyons ! Mon sang coule dans les veines d'Edward et donc, dans les veines de ton fils… Par conséquent, je suis toujours de la famille.

- Vous ne jouez qu'un rôle génétique dans cette affaire. Vous avez toujours méprisé Edward et vous ne connaissez pas Lucas.

- Cela pourrait changer…

- Certainement pas !

Il rit doucement et sortit un cigare de sa poche avant de s'avancer vers moi. Je déglutissais lentement et difficilement, reculant le plus possible, mettant un maximum d'écart entre lui et moi.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment connaissait-il l'existence de Lucas ? L'avait-il déjà vu ou approché ?

Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et un seul soulagement m'envahit : Edward et Esmée ne sauraient jamais que cet affreux individu était en ville.

- Ecoutez, nous sommes beaucoup plus heureux depuis votre départ, monsieur Masen, alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, ni depuis combien de temps mais je vous le demande : partez. Ni Esmée, ni Edward ne doivent savoir que vous êtes ici.

- Ah bon ?

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes qu'un poison pour eux. Esmée a refait sa vie et je ne vous permettrais pas de la gâcher. Si elle souffre à nouveau par votre faute, je vous jure que je vous le ferais payer.

- C'est intéressant.

- Quant à Edward, il ne…

- Edward est mon fils ! J'ai le droit de le voir quand bon me semble. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas attendu, ni ton autorisation, ni ton désaccord pour le faire.

Fronçant les sourcils, mon corps se raidit en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Il l'avait revu. Est-ce que…

- A voir ta réaction, Isabella, je me demande si… Oh non ! J'ai fait une gaffe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas…

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Je suis étonné ! Un mari ne dit-il pas tout à sa femme, en général ? Tu devrais faire attention, Isabella. S'il te cache juste le fait qu'il revoit son père, que te cache-t-il d'autre ?

Je secouais la tête et reculais encore un peu, plus rapidement cette fois. Tâtonnant la portière, je réussis à l'ouvrir au bout de quelque secondes, alors qu'Anthony s'avançait lentement, tel un félin vers la proie qu'il s'apprête à manger. Son regard se fit soudain plus étrange, plus… lubrique ? Pervers ? Un sourire mielleux fit son apparition, faisant ressortir ses dents jaunies par la cigarette. Avant que je ne puisse m'engouffrer dans ma voiture et démarrer en trombe pour échapper à cet homme, il se positionna devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Son haleine sentait l'alcool mélangé au tabac.

Je cessais de respirer.

- Mon fils a vraiment beaucoup de chance… Il choisit toujours les plus belles femmes. Toi, Tanya…

S'en été trop, je le repoussais avec force et prenais place dans la voiture.

- Lassez moi tranquille ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma famille et moi, sinon, je n'hésiterais pas à porter plainte pour harcèlement ! Maintenant, poussez-vous !

Il me lança un sourire un coin avant de lever les mains en l'air, son cigare coincé entre son index et son majeur, et de reculer d'un pas. Retenant un soupire de soulagement, je claquais la porte et démarrais en trombe, laissant Anthony Masen, riant au vent, au milieu du parking.

**...**

**Bah voilà !**

**Anthony est de retour et, on ne va pas dire qu'il s'est assagi durant les années où il était loin de la petite famille...**

**Le prochain chapitre ? Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, comme d'habitude mais je voulais vous demander une chose : seriez-vous contre un Point de vue d'Edward Masen/Cullen ? Pour ou contre ? Dites-moi tout ^^**

**Rappel : plus que 5 ou 6 chapitres avant la fin... Bad ou Happy End ? Toujours la même question xD (Bon, ok, je suis désolée de vous narguer alors que je sais ce qu'il en est et pas vous...)**

**En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment (enfin, si "bon" est le bon adjectif pour les chapitres de cette fiction -')**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


	14. Chapitre 13 Anthony

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Ouah ! A chaque fois que je poste un chapitre sur cette fiction avec moins de deux mois entre chaque poste, je m'étonne ! Pour moi, c'est quasi un miracle xD**

**Enfin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui sera, vous vous en rendrez compte, un peu différent des précédents. Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais le titre met déjà la puce à l'oreille ^^**

**Remerciements : **Ludivine28, eliloulou, spunk9 _(bienvenue pour la suite de la fiction, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :) )_, psychogirl25, aelita48, Anais88, sarahbt, Sam's Masen, alysoncullen, sexforlife, keshya, Edwardxbella, SAMYSTERE, helimoen, jerry03, nini33, vinie65, erika shoval _(bienvenue sur l'histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! )_, chewbacca77, SellyCullen, Mlo, aussidigility, anges0112, Em 81, mel, Liki0da, potine, Dex-DaZzLinG, Anill, kim, Liline57, Martine16, miiss88, Habswifes, sarinette60, SweetyMarie, mmccg, kikinette11, LuneBlanche, Lisa, licou-val, SurreyFr, sonie 13, RioTousse, TeamEdward, Kriistal, Claire91, Lily-Rose-Bella, miss sawyer11, pierard85, patricia, lili70, Atchoum16, edwardbellaamour, Allie29, Miss-quin'apasd'idedepseudo, oOobellaedwardcullenoOo, bella-lili-rosecullensister, PatiewSnow, patoun, Clairouille59, ptitcoeurfragile, Grazie, l'anonyme sans pseudo _(merci pour cette longue review ^^ )_, JujuuCullel _(merci infiniment pour ces 6 reviews adorables et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour toi mais je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire ! lol )_, et enfin merci à ma Popolove !

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

...

**Anthony **

**/!\ Point de Vue Edward /!\**

_« On se ressemble… Tu auras beau le nier, croire en ta vie parfaite, tu es un Masen… Un jour, tu t'en rendras compte et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu… Mon fils… »_

_« Je veux que tu t'en ailles… Je ne veux pas Edward Masen chez moi… »_

_« Penses-y, Edward. Ta femme t'aime, tu as un garçon adorable. Ne gâche pas tout pour lui… Bella ne te le pardonnera pas. Esmée non plus, même si tu es son fils… »_

_« Fais encore le moindre mal à ma sœur et je te fais bouffer mon poing ! »_

_« Un abruti, voilà ce que tu es… Tu ne mérites pas Bella et j'espère qu'elle t'en fera baver comme tu l'as fait souffrir. »_

_« Je m'en fous pas mal que tu sois désolé ! Le mal est fait, tout simplement. »_

_« Ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que je demande le divorce, Edward. »_

Je me redressais en sursaut dans mon lit, trempé de sueur, après avoir entendu et revu l'attitude froide de mon épouse, m'annonçant son désir de mettre fin à notre couple. À notre mariage. Notre vie.

Les voix de ma douce, de mon père, de mon beau-frère ou encore de ma demi-sœur tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Ils avaient tous raison. Je n'étais qu'un abruti, un salop qui faisait du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Je faisais souffrir ma mère de part mon comportement. Ma famille me reprochait mon attitude. Et pire encore ! Je dissolvais ma propre famille en commettant des actes qui ne me ressemblaient en rien.

Boire, tromper… Tout ceci n'était pas moi.

J'aspirais seulement à être heureux avec ma femme et mon fils. Les êtres les plus importants pour moi. Et au lieu de ça ? Je les faisais souffrir.

Souffrir… Ce mot revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Je n'avais plus qu'une utilité ces derniers temps : faire souffrir les gens.

Je soupirais, repoussant la couette au pied du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain attenante. Mon reflet me dégoutait. L'expression _« ne pas pouvoir se regarder dans une glace »_ avait pris tout son sens depuis le premier matin où j'avais découché. Depuis cette fois horrible où j'avais repris mes esprits alors que mon assistante se frottait contre moi, demandant de nouvelles caresses. Et pire encore… Ce matin où j'avais appris que ma belle et douce Bella savait tout de mon infidélité et qu'elle subissait ça en silence, se demandant même ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Je ne voulais plus penser à ça, aussi secouai-je la tête et, après avoir enlevé mon boxer, entrais sous la douche, souffrant du jet d'eau brûlant qui s'abattit sur ma peau.

Le seul problème, c'est que quand je ne pensais pas à ma femme ou mon fils, je _l_'entendais. Cette voix que j'avais mis tant de temps à ne plus connaître. Je _le_ voyais. Ce visage que j'avais appris à oublier, à effacer. _Il_ hantait mes journées et mes nuits et ce, bien que j'eus trouvé un soutien non-feint de mon beau-frère, Emmett, et mon « parrain » des Alcooliques Anonymes, Garrett.

Seul ce dernier était au courant de tout. Un soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à boire verre sur verre dans un bar miteux, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de l'appeler avant de commettre l'impardonnable. Il était venu, m'avait ramené dans ma chambre d'hôtel et j'avais tout déballé. À défaut d'y arriver devant ma femme ou n'importe quel membre de ma famille. Carlisle aussi était vaguement au courant mais je n'étais pas rentré dans les détails. Il savait seulement la raison de mon état et de mes conneries.

Je voulais juste les préserver. Les garder à l'écart de _lui_.

Bella ne devait pas savoir. Lucas ne devait jamais être au courant. Quant à Esmée, la question n'était même pas abordable. Il était hors de question que je prenne le risque qu'elle sache un jour. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Et maintenant ? À quoi tout ça avait servi ?

J'avais perdu mes seuls raisons de vivre et je me battais quotidiennement. Contre l'alcool. Contre Tanya. Et contre _lui_.

Je devais redevenir cet Edward qui faisait briller les yeux de son épouse. Ses fabuleux yeux marrons devaient retrouver leur amour, leur adoration, leur désir quand elle les posait sur moi. Je ne voulais plus voir cette tristesse, ce dégoût mélangé à cette rage. Je voulais qu'elle se jette à nouveau dans mes bras pour me déclarer combien je lui avais manqué, même si nous nous étions quitté seulement quelques heures. Je voulais à nouveau sentir ses caresses sur ma peau et pouvoir lui en prodiguer à mon tour. Je mourrais d'envie de l'avoir, blottie contre moi, devant un de ces films romantiques qui la ferait, à coup sûr, pleurer à la fin.

Et surtout…

Surtout, revoir ce sourire qui me manquait tant. Pas ce sourire forcé, ce sourire triste ou ce sourire sarcastique qu'elle me lançait depuis des mois maintenant. Non, je voulais ce sourire aimant et qui me disait à lui seul : _« Tu es l'homme de ma vie et jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi ». _

Réprimant un juron et empêchant mon poing de s'écraser contre la paroi de la douche, je coupais l'eau avant de sortir de la cabine et d'entourer ma taille d'une serviette.

Arrivée dans la chambre, je fixais mon attention sur mon portable. J'avais moins de deux jours pour sauver mon couple.

_« Dans quarante-huit heures, on pourra définitivement dire si nous sommes encore, mari et femme. »_

C'était ma dernière chance, j'en étais totalement conscient. Si je ne voulais pas les perdre, il allait falloir que je lui explique tout et si après mes piètres excuses, elle m'acceptait à nouveau dans sa vie. Dans leur vie, à elle et Lucas. Je pourrais m'estimer heureux.

_J'en serais même le plus heureux des hommes_, me dis-je à moi-même avant de prendre mon téléphone et composer un numéro.

...

- Bon, Edward ! Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es assis là et que tu dis rien. Tu ne m'as pas appelé juste pour le plaisir de me voir alors accouche ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, si tu l'avais oublié…

Levant mon nez de la tasse fumante de café, je regardais par la fenêtre, toujours déconnecté. Que faisait-elle à cette heure ?

Lucas irait-il à l'école, même avec la petite Clora fraîchement débarqué à la maison ?

Un sourire vint s'installer sur mon visage alors que je repensais à notre journée de la veille. Les petits nous avaient fait suer, ma mère et moi. Lucas, demandant toute mon attention. Clora, timide comme tout qui me regardait fixement avant de partir en courant lorsque je lui souriais. Léa qui, malgré son âge un peu plus avancé, faisait bêtises sur bêtises avec Esmée dans la cuisine. Quant au petit Tyler… Il avait beau être âgé seulement de neuf mois, il m'avait fait courir dans tout le jardin.

Lucas avait été pareil à son âge. Marcher à quatre pattes partout, attrapant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, manger tout ce qu'il voyait trainer, rire aux éclats pour un rien. Cette journée m'avait remonté quelques années plus tôt et j'y avais pensé toute la soirée, en revenant à ma chambre d'hôtel sans avoir pu voir Bella à son retour.

Un soupir impatient mit fin à mes pensées et je me redressais lentement.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs…

- J'ai remarqué. Maintenant, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'on fout dans ce bar ? Je pensais que tu n'avais plus le droit de venir dans ce genre d'endroit avec ton programme.

- Nous sommes peut-être dans un bar mais je prends un café. Je n'ai pas replongé, je t'assure alors rassure-toi et calme-toi.

- J'espère bien que t'as pas replongé, Cullen, sinon…

- J'ai pas envie de reprendre ton poing en pleine tête, Emmett. Et puis, même si tu ne m'avais pas fait cette menace, ça ne changerait rien. Je t'ai dit que j'avais arrêté pour Bella et Lucas.

- Et tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ou… A cause de qui, tu as commencé ?

Je secouais la tête, buvant lentement la boisson chaude que nous avait apporté le barman, il y avait quelques minutes.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que je n'avais pas touché à une goutte d'alcool. Je devais bien avoué que, malgré ma détermination sans faille, malgré le fait que je le devais à mon fils et ma femme, j'avais été tenté plus d'une fois. Mais j'avais persévéré et j'y étais arrivé. En parti grâce à Garrett d'ailleurs, qui ne m'avait pas laissé tomber une seule seconde.

Soupirant, je préférais changer de discussion. Vers quelque chose qui m'intéressait beaucoup plus.

- Comment va Bella ?

- Tu l'as vu hier, non ?

- Oui mais elle m'a demandé de ne pas être là à son retour alors…

- Alors tu es parti comme un voleur.

- Elle ne voulait pas de moi, Em !

Emmett fit une grimace avant de boire, à son tour, une gorgé de sa bière. Il y a quelques semaines, ça m'aurait dérangé, titillé même, de le voir boire comme ça, naturellement, devant moi. Mais plus aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement attiré par l'alcool. Bien sûr, adolescent, les bières et autres alcools forts s'enchainaient dans les fêtes de lycée ou de fac mais j'avais vu les effets que cela produisait sur certaines personnes. Je connaissais les conséquences de cette substances et j'étais arrivé à m'en tenir éloigner durant la plus grande partie de mon mariage et de ma vie. J'avais réussi à ne pas plonger… Mais un soir. Un unique soir. Tout avait basculé en une demi-seconde. Et pourquoi ?

Pour une connerie !

Avec le recul, j'avais honte d'avoir réagi comme je l'avais fait. C'était trop… Trop ridicule ? Bella ne me pardonnerait pas et, je pense que c'était pour ça que je retardais le moment de la révélation. J'avais peur de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle me dise que ça ne suffisait pas à expliquer mon comportement. À le pardonner. Et je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec elle.

Nous avions une vie parfaite, tous les trois, entourés de notre famille.

- Il est pas un peu tôt pour boire de la bière, Em ?

- Pour toi, il serait trop tôt. Pas pour moi. C'est juste pour me demander des nouvelles de Bella que tu m'as fait venir ? J'ai un rendez-vous avec Rose dans à peine une heure et si j'y suis pas, je suis un homme mort.

- Vous allez où ?

- Au centre où ta mère et Bella vont de temps en temps. Enfin, où Bella allait vu que depuis qu'elle travaille, elle n'a plus trop le temps…

- Le centre d'où vient Clora ? Mais je pensais qu'il y avait eu un incendie.

- Ouais mais quelques gosses y sont toujours. Manque de placement, d'après Bella.

J'hochais la tête avant de regarder mon beau-frère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attends, pourquoi vous allez dans ce centre ?

- Eh bien… On en a encore parlé à personne mais, vu que les traitements de Carlisle ne nous avance à rien… Avec Rose, on a pensé à adopter.

- C'est génial pour vous ! J'espère que… Enfin, que ça marchera… Aussi bien l'adoption qu'un nouveau traitement.

Emmett fit un signe de tête, me prouvant qu'il ne voulait pas plus continuer la conversation.

Mon meilleur ami avait toujours été comme ça. Avant sa rencontre avec Rosalie, il couchait avec pas mal de filles. Nous étions, à nous deux, les Don Juan du lycée de Forks. Nous parlions souvent de nos différentes et nombreuses conquêtes. Moi, peut-être un peu plus d'ailleurs. Et en parler à la mauvaise personne aussi…

Je secouais la tête, m'insultant pour la millième fois depuis plus de dix ans. J'avais parlé de mes aventures amoureuses à la fille qui m'aimait le plus au monde. Ce qu'on pouvait être crétin, parfois.

- Elle veut que je lui dise tout, ce soir.

- A propos de qu… Bah, je la comprends. Ça fait des mois qu'elle ne comprend rien à votre situation. Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment elle a tenu pour ne pas te forcer avant.

- Mais quand elle saura, elle me quittera Em… Et j'aurais pas la force de…

- T'as joué au con, t'assumes ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas Alice, sinon, tu ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

- Alice refuse de m'adresser la parole…

- Et pour cause ! Tu as trahi et trompé sa meilleure amie.

- Bella est ta sœur aussi et pourtant, tu me parles.

- Ouais mais je me suis défoulé avec le premier coup de poing que je t'ai foutu. Alice t'insulte mais elle ferait mieux de te foutre une bonne baffe. Elle verrait à quel point ça détend.

Un vague sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, ainsi qu'une petite douleur sur la mâchoire, me rappelant à quel point Emmett s'était défoulé en un seul coup, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Même si je sais que je le mérite, j'aimerais autant qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un Punching Ball…

Emmett rit légèrement avant de porter le goulot de sa bouteille à la bouche alors que je finissais mon café d'une traite.

- Donc, ce soir, tout sera réglé, hein ? Ma sœur ira mieux et tout redeviendra comme avant ?

- Non, Em… Même si Bella m'accepte à nouveau, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Pas parce que je ne le veux pas mais parce que c'est impossible. Quand je lui raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé, elle me rira au nez et me hurlera que je suis le plus grand con que la Terre ait pu porter.

- Tu sais, elle le savait déjà quand elle t'a épousé. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de t'aimer.

- Je l'ai trompé. Je lui ai menti. Même si j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle me reprendra dans sa vie, je sais pas si je le veux vraiment…

- Attends, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Elle mérite sans doute mieux.

- Oui, ma sœur mérite mieux, Ed ! Je te le confirme ! Elle mérite un gars bien, qui ne la trompe pas avec sa secrétaire. Un gars qui est là pour elle et Lucas ! Elle mérite tout ça et surtout, elle mérite l'amour et le bonheur. Elle te déteste autant qu'elle t'aime, à l'heure qu'il est alors… Tu vas te la fermer, arrêter tes conneries, arrêter de te plaindre et lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle veut savoir. Tu as foutu la merde pour une connerie ? Très bien, maintenant t'assumes !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à mesure qu'Emmett me parlait. Depuis la fois où il était arrivé à mon bureau, repoussant Tanya comme un kleenex usagé et me saluant avec son poing, il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère, aussi froid et prêt à exploser. Il me disait les choses calmement et me surveillait, pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas à nouveau des erreurs que je regretterais le reste de ma vie.

Étonnement, je préférais le Emmett que j'avais en face de moi. Il me boostait un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà et disait les bons mots pour me faire réagir positivement.

- Je me suis montré cool, là où aucun frère ne l'aurait été. J'ai même vendu ta personne à Bella, lui disant que tu changeais et que tu l'aimais. Je me suis pas mal disputé avec elle, à cause de toi. Mais tout ça, c'est parce que je sais que sous tes actions de cons de ces derniers temps, tu es le mec qui lui faut ! Tu as toujours été là pour la protéger de tout. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle et Lucas ont besoin de toi alors, toute la journée, tu vas réfléchir à comment lui annoncer ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas passer chez vous, lui dire, lui implorer son pardon parce que si tu le fais pas, Edward… Sache que je deviendrais un de ces frères prêt à tout pour venger l'honneur de sa petite-sœur. Compris ?

Un long silence s'installa alors que je le regardais dans les yeux. Pas besoin de parler. Il savait mes intentions.

...

Après un repas d'affaire long et agaçant au plus au point, Alex était avec moi, silencieux, dans l'ascenseur.

- Bon, eh bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Tu viens fêter le contrat avec moi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, brusquement, choqué semble-t-il.

- Euh… Eh bien, tu ne devais pas…

- J'ai de l'eau minéral dans mon bureau. Je t'ai dit que j'avais arrêté de boire.

- Tu me l'avais déjà dit un jour et le lendemain, je t'ai trouvé en train de baver sur un contrat important, après t'être endormi dans ton bureau.

- C'était y'a des mois ! Alex, ça va, je suis de nouveau moi. J'ai eu un passage à vide mais… C'est bon, c'est revenu comme avant.

- Bella pense la même chose ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'un homme prononçait le nom de ma femme, je sentis la douce jalousie s'insinuait en moi. Alex était un homme bien. Tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'Emmett avait décrit, un peu plus tôt. Tout à fait le genre d'homme qui aurait convenu à Bella, tout comme je l'avais été.

Soudain, ce ne fut plus à Alex que je pensais mais à ce jeune homme avec lequel était Bella, la fois où nous nous étions rencontré au parc. Lorsque je l'avais vu rire avec lui, sa main dans la sienne, j'avais cru devenir fou. J'avais dû attendre les plus longues minutes de ma vie avant de pouvoir les rejoindre, sans laisser Lucas seul. J'avais joué les maris possessifs et jaloux et sur le moment, c'est ce qui m'avait paru être le mieux.

Avec le recul également. Je ne me voyais pas rester de marbre pendant que ma femme… La femme de ma vie et la mère de mon enfant ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, main dans la main avec un autre homme que moi.

Même quand j'avais su qu'il n'était qu'un collègue, qu'elle ne faisait que travailler avec lui… J'avais même été demandé à Lucas si l'homme venait souvent à la maison.

- Bella… J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Finalement, pour fêter le contrat, je pense que je vais aller m'abrutir à en signer un autre.

Je sortais rapidement de l'ascenseur, quand celui-ci s'ouvrit à mon étage.

Je devais rester seul et comme me l'avait conseillé Emmett, je devais trouver les bons mots à donner à Bella. Lui expliquer tout, mettre mes pensées en place. J'informai de ne pas me déranger avant de claquer la porte de mon bureau, de desserrer ma cravate et de me laisser tomber dans mon fauteuil.

...

- _Non, vous ne pouvez pas entrer…_

_- C'est ce que nous allons voir et d'ailleurs, qui vous êtes ?_

_- Madame, je…_

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, me faisant sursauter dans mon siège.

Elle était là.

Bella se trouvait devant moi, plus jolie que jamais. Et aussi, énervée, choquée et tremblante. Elle lançait un regard assassin à mon nouvel assistant, que je renvoyais d'un signe de tête, lui montrant que tout allait bien.

- C'est qui lui ?

- C'est mon assistant, Liam. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pense que je devais venir à la maison ce soir, pour discuter, après que les enfants soient partis se coucher… Tu as appelé ou… ?

- T'as viré Tanya ?

Je fronçais les sourcils dans sa direction, tout en me levant et faisant quelques pas dans le bureau.

- Je te l'avais dit que je la renverrais.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou non…

- Pardon ?

- J'avais préparé tout un discours à lui envoyer à la figure quand je serais enfin devant elle. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, toute la matinée et pendant tout le chemin pour venir de chez ta mère à ici.

Je me contentais de la fixer, hochant lentement la tête. Elle portait un haut blanc sur une veste stricte noire ainsi un jean noir accompagné de talons hauts. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait coupés, lui encadraient joliment le visage, balayant ses épaules droites. Elle était magnifique, comme à son habitude.

Et dire que j'avais failli perdre cette femme. Cette ravissante créature aimante et diablement sensuelle.

- Euh… Bella…

- C'est bien que tu l'ais viré mais j'avais prévu de lui dire que… Que c'était une… Bref ! Je suis pas là pour elle.

- Bien.

- Je suis venue pour te demander certaines choses et je pouvais pas attendre ce soir.

- D'accord. Je t'écoute. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non, merci.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste, la posant sur le dossier du canapé, dans un coin de la pièce. Commençant à faire les cent pas, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, elle me lançait quelques regards en coin, se demandant peut-être par où commencer. Sans pouvoir le retenir, un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle soupirait tout à coup et vint se poster devant moi.

- Tu me dois la vérité, Edward.

- Tu avais dit ce soir…

- Ce soir, maintenant… Quelle différence ? De toute façon, tu dois me le dire !

- Oui et je vais tout te dire, je te le promets mais là…

- Depuis quand il est en ville ?

Je stoppais ma progression vers mon bureau. Mon corps se raidit de lui-même et je me retournais lentement vers ma femme, la regardant sans vraiment la voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Edward mais s'il faut que je te le répète alors je le ferais. Depuis quand est-il en ville ?

- Comment tu…

- Il est venu à ma rencontre.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je réprimais un juron et m'avançais vers ma femme, prenant son visage en coupe et la regardant dans les yeux. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ses paumes, tremblantes, recouvrèrent bientôt mes mains pour les retirer et se reculer.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Il ne t'a rien fait, au moins ?

- Alors il n'a pas menti en me disant que tu savais qu'il était ici.

- Non, je le savais… Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

- Pendant tout ce temps, tu savais qu'il était ici et tu ne m'en as rien dit ? Depuis quand es-tu au courant de son arrivée en ville ? Tu l'as vu ou tu as juste appris qu'il était ici ?

- Bella…

- Réponds ! Je suis à bout de patience. J'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière !

- Quand l'as-tu vu ?

- Hier soir… Je suis partie avant les filles du centre commercial, je n'en pouvais plus. Il m'attendait sur le parking.

Il m'avait pourtant dit que jamais il ne s'approcherait de la famille.

J'eus un bref sourire : après tout, comment avais-je pu le croire ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était certainement pas parce que je lui avais demandé quelque chose, qu'il m'écouterait.

Je me raidis un peu plus en pensant à Esmée.

- Tu en as parlé à ma mère ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je savais que si j'en parlais avec Esmée, elle ne le supporterait pas et même si je sais qu'elle s'en est remise, la simple mention de… _lui_… Elle ne devait pas savoir et j'étais persuadé qu'il me mentait, hier soir, quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu. Je pensais que tu me l'aurais dit ou… Mais il m'a parlé de Tanya alors, j'ai pensé…

- Que t'a-t-il dit sur Tanya ?

- Rien… Il a juste balancé un truc comme quoi tu savais bien choisir les femmes et je suis partie.

Son regard s'était brouillé de larmes et je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Mon cœur se resserra quand elle étouffa un sanglot avant que je la prenne dans mes bras, risquant une rebuffade. Je soupirais de soulagement quand elle ne se débattit pas et s'accrocha même fortement à ma chemise. Sa respiration était haletante et je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de continuer la conversation, sans toute fois y parvenir.

L'enserrant un peu plus fortement, je lui murmurais de se calmer, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre à partir de maintenant. Que j'étais là pour elle, pour la protéger.

C'était si bon de l'avoir contre moi, comme ça. De la retrouver de cette manière. Je ne voulais plus la quitter. Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elle, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je… Je l'ai… Menacé ?

- Menacé ?

Je la séparais brusquement de moi, les yeux exorbités. Elle l'avait menacé ? Était-elle devenu folle ou bien ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais revu ! Je lui ai dit que s'il s'approchait de ta mère, il le regretterait. Quand j'ai parlé de toi, il s'est énervé, me disant que tu étais son fils et qu'il pouvait te voir comme bon lui semblait !

- Et après, tu es partie ?

- Non, il a parlé de Lucas et…

- Il n'approchera pas Lucas, je te le promets. J'ai fais énormément d'erreurs, j'en suis conscient mais je te jure que notre fils n'aura jamais à faire à lui.

- Je ne l'aurais pas accepté… Il m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos…

Je la rapprochais à nouveau de moi alors qu'un frisson la prenait.

Je savais que, depuis ce fameux après-midi, alors que nous étions à peine des adolescents, Bella avait une peur bleue de lui… C'était d'ailleurs en parti pour cette raison que je n'avais pas voulu lui parler de sa présence en ville. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté et ce serait fait du mauvais sang à longueur de temps…

Mais avais-je choisi la bonne tactique ? Si je lui en avais parlé, nous n'en serions certainement pas là, elle et moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Edward ?

- Parce que comme tu viens de le dire, il t'a toujours fait peur et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes…

Son calme revenu, Bella se libéra de mon étreinte. Un grand froid m'envahit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la baie vitrée, derrière mon bureau, laissant le plus d'espace possible entre elle et moi, la table de bois et le fauteuil servant de rempart.

- Est-ce que… C'est à cause de lui ?

- Bella, tu es fatiguée, tu devrais…

- Non ! Edward, je veux pas attendre ce soir. Je sais que je t'ai laissé quarante-huit heures mais là, je suis vraiment à bout ! J'en peux plus. Depuis que je l'ai vu hier soir, ça ne va pas et j'ai besoin que tu me rassures en me disant que ce n'est pas de sa faute si tout ça est arrivé. J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu l'as vu une seule fois, que tu croyais qu'il était parti et qu'un autre évènement est venu tout foutre en l'air entre nous. J'ai…

- Je ne peux pas…

Elle se retourna vers moi, les larmes étaient revenu sur son beau visage et elle secouait la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou…

- Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

Bella lâcha un gémissement dans son inspiration tremblante. Mon cœur était broyé, il se brisait de la voir ainsi. Sa tristesse, sa fatigue… Elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer complètement à cette allure.

- Tu te souviens, un peu après l'anniversaire de Lucas… On avait décidé de s'organiser, toutes les semaines, un repas en amoureux. Ça avait bien marché… D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça n'aurait pas marché ? On était heureux… Mais une ou deux semaines après ça, je t'ai appelé et je t'ai dit que j'aurais du retard à cause de la comptabilité de la société. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui… Je t'avais dit que c'était pas grave mais que tu avais intérêt à te rattraper en rentrant.

- Et je ne suis pas rentré… Il y avait bien eu un problème de comptabilité, nous étions resté très tard avec Alex. À ce moment-là, il avait une compagne et je lui ai dit de rentrer, que j'allais faire de même et qu'on reprendrait le tout le lendemain matin.

Je me souvenais de cette soirée avec exactitude. Je revoyais Alex me remercier avant de partir, d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Je me rappelais d'avoir rangé à la va-vite mes dossiers pour arriver plus vite à la maison, rejoindre ma charmante épouse et me faire pardonner comme il le fallait. Et surtout, je me souvins de _son_ expression quand il m'avait vu arrivé en bas de la société.

- J'allais rentrer… Mais à peine sortit de l'immeuble, je l'ai vu. Il était… Pour ne pas changer, ivre. Assieds-toi Bella…

Cette fois, elle s'exécuta, prenant ma place dans le grand fauteuil en cuir. Elle était très pâle et j'eus peur pendant un moment qu'elle ne supporte pas tout ça, qu'elle s'évanouisse. Je lui servis un verre d'eau avant de faire à mon tour, les cent pas en long et en large du bureau.

- Comme tu as pu le voir, il n'a pas changé… Et ce que je ressens quand il est en face de moi n'a pas changé non plus. Il a beau avoir vieilli, il a toujours ce truc en lui qui fait flippé. J'ai beau avoir la trentaine, je…

- Je comprends tout à fait… Quand je l'ai revu, hier soir, j'ai eu l'impression d'être retourné quinze ans en arrière, sur le terrain de basket. Il est moins effrayant mais…

- Enfin bref… Il était là… Un cigare à la main, un sourire écœurant sur le visage… J'étais surpris. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. J'avais tiré un trait définitif sur lui. J'ai voulu passer mon chemin, faire comme s'il n'était pas là mais il était venu là pour cracher son venin, faire du mal… Ce qu'il arrive à faire de mieux, d'ailleurs.

_« Eh bien, on ne dit pas bonjour à son père, Edward ? »_

- Il m'a interpelé et j'ai vraiment eu envie de partir. Je suis d'ailleurs arrivé jusqu'à la voiture. Mais… Quand il a vu que je ne lui parlerais pas, que je ne le regarderais même pas, il a commencé à parler de toi et de la famille.

- Tu aurais dû partir !

- Il a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Esmée et qu'il lui rendrait bien une petite visite. Il en était hors de question, tu le sais tout comme moi ! Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir et de foutre le bordel dans la tête de ma mère !

- Je sais, Edward mais…

- J'ai accepté de lui parler à la seule condition que jamais il ne s'approche de toi, d'Esmée ou de n'importe qui de la famille.

_« Quel sacrifice tu fais là, pour ta famille ! J'en serais presque touché… Tu as pris du mélo de ta mère, à ce que je vois ! »_

- Il m'a invité à le suivre dans un bar. J'avais trouvé qu'il avait assez bu mais j'ai rien dit et je l'ai suivi. Je voulais t'appeler mais je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon portable.

- Et pendant ce temps-là, je t'attendais à la maison, ne me doutant pas une seule seconde ce qu'il se passait.

- Et tu ne devais jamais le savoir. Ça ne devait avoir aucune répercussion.

- Mais… ?

- Il a dit que j'étais comme lui. Qu'au départ, tout allait bien. Que j'étais heureux de la famille que j'avais fondé et puis, qu'au fur et à mesure, ça allait me passer. Nous allions entrer dans une routine, que la seule chose qui pourra me faire du bien, c'est l'alcool. Qu'en vieillissant, j'aurais besoin de me prouver que je pouvais encore séduire les femmes. J'ai tout rejeté en bloc. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Je t'aimais trop pour ça, pour risquer de gâcher le lien qu'il y avait entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre et perdre Lucas, c'était impensable.

_« Les gênes, mon fils, ça ne peut pas se changer… Ce Docteur a eu beau te donner son nom, tu n'en restes pas moins un Masen ! Incapable de garder sa femme sans la battre et aller voir ailleurs si le jardin est plus vert… »_

- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon père et il a éclaté de rire. Que les gênes ne dictaient pas la nature de quelqu'un et que je ne serais jamais comme lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi au final, tu es devenu comme lui ?

Bella restait plutôt calme durant mon discours. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes quelques fois mais elle les chassait rapidement, buvant une gorgée d'eau ou soufflant plus profondément. Je me haïssais pour ce que je lui faisais subir et encore, le pire n'était pas arrivé, selon moi.

- Je suis revenu à la société. Je n'avais plus envie de l'avoir devant moi et je n'avais pas envie que tu me vois, troublé comme je l'étais. Tu te serais posé mille questions, tu aurais angoissée parce que je n'aurais pas voulu te parler de ma rencontre avec lui… J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de temps avant de rentrer. Et puis, arrivée ici, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je sais pas du tout. J'ai ouvert le bar et j'ai sorti ce scotch hors d'âge que j'avais acheté pour les grande occasion. J'ai commencé à en boire un verre, puis deux. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même que je n'étais pas comme lui. Que je pouvais boire mais garder le contrôle. M'arrêter quand j'en avais envie et ça a marché. Bon, je me suis endormi, ivre mort sur mon bureau mais le lendemain, j'ai réussi à ne prendre qu'un verre, à venir te retrouver, toi et Lucas… Tout était normal…

Je pris à mon tour un verre d'eau. Je me répugnais pour la suite de l'histoire.

- Une semaine après, il y a eu le pot de départ pour Irina. Tu étais venue, tu te souviens ?

- Oui… Vaguement, tu es devenu bizarre tout à coup et tu m'as ordonné de rentrer à la maison. Que tu ne serais pas long.

- Je l'avais vu dans la salle. Je ne voulais pas que tu le vois, que tu le reconnaisses alors je t'ai demandé de partir. Je suis monté dans mon bureau, boire un autre verre… Puis encore un et encore un, jusqu'à ce que je me dises que c'était le dernier. Je suis sorti de l'immeuble et je l'ai vu en train de faire du charme à Tanya. Même si je n'avais pas d'atomes crochus particuliers avec elle, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se fasse avoir par lui alors je suis allé les voir et je lui ai demandé de partir, comme je l'avais fait pour toi, un peu plus tôt.

_« Tu as déjà trouvé ton nouveau jardin, à ce que je peux comprendre… Au fait, ta femme était splendide ! Qui aurait cru que cette petite avait du potentiel. »_

- Je me suis disputé avec lui et je lui ai ordonné de partir de la ville, de sortir de ma vie. Il m'a ri encore une fois au nez et il m'a dit qu'un père devait toujours veillé sur son fils. Quand je suis revenu à la maison, tu dormais déjà et j'en étais heureux parce que tu ne semblais pas m'en vouloir de mon attitude. Tant que tu ne savais rien, tout allait bien pour moi.

- Puis…

- Il revenu me rendre visite, pas mal de fois. Tanya se laissait charmer par des bouquets de fleur et elle le laissait aller et venir dans mon bureau. Je lui ai dit de refuser tout accès mais elle a voulu jouer elle-même les moralisatrices en me disant que c'était mon père et tout le blabla du fille crédule. Un soir, alors que tout le monde était parti, il a réussi à monter à mon bureau, une bouteille d'alcool en cadeau pour moi.

_« Nous allons voir si tu peux résister à l'appel… J'ai essayé mainte fois Edward, mais jamais je n'y suis arrivé. »_

- Je n'ai pas voulu me « joindre à la fête ». Je ne supportais sa présence que parce qu'il me promettait de ne pas impliquer la famille là-dedans. Je pensais pouvoir le gérer seul. J'aurais mieux fait d'appeler Carlisle ou bien Emmett. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été très heureux de lui faire rencontrer son coup droit. Mais je voulais me débrouiller tout seul. Je me pensais assez fort. Lui, il était comme ça parce que personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Moi, j'étais aimé, entouré. J'avais tout pour être heureux. Je l'étais. Les soirs ont suivis…

- Attends… Tu veux dire que ça a commencé bien avant… Je pensais que…

- J'ai résisté le plus possible sauf qu'un soir, j'ai eu de nouveau cet accès de folie où j'ai vidé une bouteille, puis une deuxième. Cette fois-là, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je savais que je le devais, je me le disais à chaque gorgée mais… Ce n'était plus moi. Avec le recul, je me souviens de pleins de choses. J'avais repensé à toutes les fois où je l'avais entendu battre Esmée, ce jour-là, où il était venu me chercher sur le terrain, où Emmett m'avait défendu. Je me suis souvenu à quel point tu avais eu peur de lui et comment tu t'étais accroché à moi après son départ.

- J'y pense souvent pour ma part… Surtout ces derniers temps… Je repense à tout ce qu'on a vécu, ado ou adulte.

- Moi aussi Bella. Depuis que tu m'as demandé de quitter la maison, je ne pense plus qu'au passé. À réparer mes erreurs mais… Je me suis longtemps demandé si je devais le faire.

Bella me regarda, ses yeux à nouveau larmoyants. Elle secouait la tête rapidement et légèrement de droite à gauche, refusant mes paroles.

Mon cœur se déchirait toujours et je serrais les dents pour me retenir.

- Pourquoi tu as hésité ? Tu ne… Tu devais le faire ! Tu dois le faire ! Pour Lucas et pour moi ! Ta famille !

- Comment tu peux penser me pardonner un jour ! Comment tu peux imaginer me refaire rentrer dans ta vie, Bella ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait !

- Je te l'ai dit. Malheureusement, je suis amoureuse de toi et…

- L'amour peut-il tout excuser ?

- Je me suis poser exactement la même question, juste avant de te virer de la maison.

- Et la réponse ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je peux essayer.

- J'ai couché avec Tanya.

Je l'aimais trop. Elle et Lucas étaient ma vie. J'étais prêt à tout pour les récupérer, être à nouveau dans leur vie mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit. Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ma présence. Pas plus à elle qu'à Lucas ou encore le reste de la famille. Je leur avais fait trop de mal.

Je ne pouvais plus lui infliger ma présence, je le savais à présent. La voir en face de moi, en larme, prête à me pardonner malgré tout le mal, toute la peine que je lui infligeais… C'était au dessus de mes forces. Elle méritait cet homme dont Emmett m'avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt. Et même si ça allait me tuer de la savoir avec un autre homme… La voir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre que moi… Elle le méritait entièrement.

Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer aussi égoïste et réclamer qu'elle me reprenne dans leur vie.

- Arrête, Edward.

- Tu le sais que j'ai couché avec elle… Et plus d'une fois.

Cette fois, Bella se leva et s'approcha de moi, le regard noir de haine.

Je méritais cette haine ! Étrangement, j'en avais même besoin. Je ne pouvais plus voir autre chose que de la haine en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Elle ne pouvait plus… C'était impossible.

- Tais-toi.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te fait rien… J'ai pris et donné du plais…

Je fus arrêté en plein milieu de ma phrase par une gifle monumentale. Trop sous le choc de cette agression, je regardais étonnée Bella qui me faisait face, calmement. Avais-je rêvé cette gifle ? Il semblait qu'elle n'ait pas bougé.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Et maintenant, au lieu de faire ce que tu comptes faire… Au lieu de dire des absurdités, tu vas me dire réellement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tanya.

- Je te l'ai dit mais…

- La vérité ! N'oublie pas une chose, Edward. Hier, tu m'as dit que j'avais énormément de qualité mais que j'avais un défaut, celui de ne pas savoir mentir. Et moi, un jour, je t'ai dit que je voyais toujours quand tu mentais. Que tes yeux me disaient tout. Alors maintenant, je veux la vérité, Edward.

Je poussais un soupir… Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour la mériter ?

- Un jour, j'ai décalé tous mes rendez-vous. J'avais besoin de rester seul et de boire. Il était revenu la veille et s'était plu à boire en compagnie de son fils. J'ai recommencé, seul, toute la journée du lendemain. Je ne me souviens pas des détails, de comment s'est arrivé mais… Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, tard dans la soirée, Tanya était là. Contre moi… Bella, je…

- Continue. Les détails que tu ignores m'aident à ne pas flancher.

- Je ne veux plus te faire de mal… Ne me force pas à te raconter tout ça.

- Je suis certainement une masochiste mais je veux connaitre toute la vérité. Je ne veux rien ignorer. Je veux pouvoir te… pardonner tout… Je veux tout savoir pour pouvoir vraiment avancer.

- Ok…

Je lui pris la main et nous amenais dans le canapé. Je réprimais un sourire de joie quand elle se tourna vers moi, sa main toujours dans la mienne, attendant que je continue. Ma gorge était serré. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter cette histoire avec Tanya.

- Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, donc, elle était là, avec moi. Nous étions… Nous venions de… Et elle voulait recommencer. Je n'ai pas voulu et je l'ai dégagé de mon bureau, lui disant même de prendre ses affaires parce que ça ne devait plus jamais se produire et que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec elle. Je t'avais trahi, trompé… Je me dégoutais. Je sais que c'est facile à dire après tout ça mais… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était en train d'arriver. L'alcool me faisait me conduire comme un salaud. Jamais je n'avais désiré Tanya auparavant et je ne l'ai jamais désiré mais… Cette fois-là… Je n'étais plus moi et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Et on ne le saura jamais. Je veux tout savoir mais pas les détails… Il me reste quand même un peu de dignité au fond de moi. Bien caché mais toujours là.

_« Eh bien ! Qui jurait de ne pas être comme son père ? »_

- Il est entré dans le bureau au moment où Tanya finissait de s'habiller. Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, qu'un Masen agissait comme ça et que j'avais bien fait d'aller voir ailleurs.

_« Ton épouse, aussi charmante peut-elle être, ne te donnera jamais tout ce qu'un Masen réclame. Nous sommes comme ça… Les belles femmes ne peuvent passer devant nous sans que nous ne les regardions… Et bien plus… »_

- Dès qu'il a parlé de toi, qu'il a prononcé ton prénom, je suis rentré dans une rage folle. Je l'ai frappé.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Je n'étais pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je l'ai assommé au bout du troisième coup… J'ai su m'arrêter. J'ai su garder le contrôle. Mais je savais pas quoi faire ensuite. Il saignait du nez et un cocard commençait à apparaitre sur son œil.

- Tu t'es battu avec lui ?

- Non, je me suis battu… Il est tombé à terre rapidement. Il est vieux mais robuste. Il a repris ses esprits seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Il a aussitôt bu un coup dans la bouteille qu'il y avait sur mon bureau… _« Pour se remettre »_, comme il me l'a lancé en me frappant l'épaule. Je lui ai dit de dégager et que cette fois, je voulais plus jamais le revoir. Mais il a ri et il m'a dit qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Un moyen de pression. Tanya, l'alcool et le fait que je l'ai battu était un plus. Il pouvait porter plainte pour agression.

Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de ceux de ma femme tandis que les images et _sa_ voix retentissait en moi, comme un écho. Jamais il ne me laisserait tranquille. Jamais…

- Et Tanya ?

- Elle est revenue le lendemain, toute clinquante. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était viré et qu'elle pouvait dès à présent chercher un nouveau boulot, elle a menacé d'aller voir le comité d'entreprise et de dire que j'avais abusé d'elle. Que je l'avais forcé ou je ne sais quoi… Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle voulait mentir…

_« Anthony a raison… Vous n'êtes rien, Monsieur Cullen. En revanche, vous me plaisez beaucoup et depuis des années, vous faîtes comme si je n'existais pas. Ça ne peut plus durer. À mon tour de m'amuser. Et si vous faîtes bien ce que je demande, votre épouse ne saura peut-être rien de vos infidélités… »_

- Alors j'ai dû la garder. Je me fichais de perdre ma réputation, de me faire renvoyer… Mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Si tu avais su pour Tanya, tu m'aurais quitté. Tu aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait… Je ne voulais pas t'en parler. J'avais honte et j'ai toujours honte de mon comportement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu m'avais raconté toute la vérité…

- Mais je ne voulais pas te parler d'Anthony !

Le dégoût envahit ma bouche lorsque je prononçais son prénom. Autant que quand je me disais que c'était à cause de lui que je perdais tout alors qu'il m'avait donné la vie.

- Tu as préféré vivre tout ça, tout seul… M'écarter de ta vie… De tes problèmes… Juste parce que tu ne voulais pas me parler de lui ?

Elle s'exprimait soudain avec une voix suraiguë. Se levant, elle lâcha ma main et se mit à arpenter la pièce rapidement, marmonnant des mots, des phrases incompréhensibles.

- Bella…

- Tu as failli ruiner notre couple pour ça ?

- Je ne pouvais pas…

- Non ! Je t'interdis de me dire que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler. Tu l'as dit, tu ne voulais pas ! Tu as préféré vivre tout ça seul ! Tu as décidé tout ça ! Tu as décidé de mettre une croix sur notre couple, sur notre famille et pourquoi ? Pour nous protéger ?

- Vous ne deviez pas savoir qu'il était là.

- Tu as préféré coucher avec une autre femme, boire comme un trou…

- Je n'ai pas préféré ça ! Tu dis ça comme si j'avais souhaité et aimé tout ça.

- Parce que là, je me le demande ! Tu as couché un nombre incalculable de fois avec ta secrétaire ! Et ne me dis pas que c'était une horreur, je ne te croirais pas ! Tanya est…

- Tais-toi, Bella !

- Non, je ne me tairais pas ! Tu dis être la victime de tout ça, que tu ne voulais pas que ça se passe mais d'un autre côté, tu n'as pas essayer de tout arrêter ! Tu aurais pu… Non, tu aurais du venir m'en parler. D'accord, j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur d'Anthony… Dès que, malencontreusement, on prononçait son nom ou qu'un évènement nous faisait pensé à lui, j'en avais des frissons. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le voir débouler sur ce foutu terrain ! Mais j'aurais surmonté tout ça pour toi, Edward ! Tu le sais !

Je me levais et agrippais ses épaules pour qu'elle se calme. Elle me regardait, un regard où se mélangeait multitude d'émotions, une respiration saccadée.

- Calme-toi…

- Je ne veux pas me calmer !

- Tu as entièrement raison. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais je refuse que tu dises que j'ai préféré couché avec Tanya…

- Mais c'est la vérité. Ce sont les faits, Edward.

- Tu me dis que tu aurais bien réagi. Que tu aurais été tolérante mais ça, tu le dis avec le recul…

Ses pupilles se troublèrent à nouveau de larmes et je renforçais ma prise sur ses épaules, la regardant avec peine.

- Eh bien non… Tu sais quoi ? Tu as eu beau me tromper, disparaître… Ne plus être toi… Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Tu portais peut-être encore le nom de Masen mais tu étais un Cullen. Tu n'as jamais été comme ton père et c'est ça que j'aimais en toi. Quand tu es apparu, à mon anniversaire, tu n'avais pas de nom. Tu étais juste Edward et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Le Edward qui m'a trompé… Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu n'as pas aimé ça. Même si j'en doute, vu la plastique de Tanya… Non, tais-toi, laisse-moi finir. Un jour, tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne désirais une femme plus que moi. Quand j'ai appris que tu me trompais, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un soucis avec moi…

Elle reprit sa respiration, me jetant un regard noir quand elle vit que j'allais intervenir.

Je n'arrivais pas à supporter ce qu'elle était en train de me dire… Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Je me suis posé des questions. Puis, je me suis dit ensuite que tu allais m'en parler. Que tu allais me dire que tu avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ta vie, que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais oublier tout ça. J'aurais accepté. Parce que je t'aime. Et que celui qui a couché avec Tanya ou n'importe qui, ce n'était pas MON Edward. Mais tu l'as refait… Encore et encore… Et j'ai subi ça en silence, attendant encore et toujours que tu viennes me parler. Que tu me dises quelque chose. Même si ça avait été que tu désirais aller voir ailleurs parce que tu ne me désirais plus autant qu'avant. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais bien réagi, que je t'aurais dit d'aller coucher avec toutes les femmes possible pendant que je t'attendais à la maison… Nous nous serions certainement séparés.

- Bella…

- Aujourd'hui, tu me dis que tu as été forcé à faire tout ça. Je m'étais dit que dès que je saurais la vérité, je te pardonnerais. Je pensais te dire que je tirais un trait sur tout ça et qu'on pouvait revenir comme avant…

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et je m'empressais de les effacer de mes pouces. Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus immobile. Aussi, plongeai-je mon visage dans son cou, lui murmurant à quel point j'étais désolé de tout le désastre que j'avais produit entre nous. Lui disant à quel point j'avais été faible et que je la comprenais quand elle me disait ne pas pouvoir me pardonner car je ne me pardonnais pas à moi-même non plus. Qu'elle devait à tout prix s'éloigner de moi. Que pour son bien, elle devait partir loin de moi. Qu'elle devait arrêter d'aimer ce Edward… N'importe quel Edward.

Je me rendis compte que les larmes avaient débordé sur mon visage quand Bella passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre caressait ma joue pendant qu'elle me demandait d'arrêter de pleurer car elle ne supportait pas ça.

- Tu dois…

- Chut… Pour l'instant, tu dois te calmer et arrêter de parler sans t'arrêter.

- Je te dois le divorce… Tu auras ce que tu voulais, Bella. Je ne m'y opposerais plus. J'ai compris que tu ne devais pas subir tout ça. Que je n'avais pas le droit d'exiger que tu me pardonne. Ce que j'ai fait n'est…

- Edward, tais-toi, pour l'amour du Ciel !

- Bella, je…

- Tu as dit que j'aurais ce que je voulais et pour l'instant, je veux que tu te taises, d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête, me disant que je devais la lâcher, lui rendre sa liberté. Que je devais détacher mes bras d'autour de sa taille fine, retirer mon visage de la chaleur de son cou… Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je voulais la sentir une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois contre moi. Me faire l'illusion que dans une dernière étreinte, elle était à moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement nous restâmes dans cette position, au milieu du bureau mais ce moment fut interrompu par un coup discret à la porte, avant que mon nouvel assistant n'entre dans la pièce. Bella se sépara lentement de moi et essuya rapidement les marques de larmes séchés. Je fis de même, tournant le dos à la porte et me raclant la gorge avant de demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Monsieur Volturi est sur la 2. Il dit que c'est très urgent…

- Euh… Dites-lui que je le rappelle le plus tôt possible.

- Mais…

- S'il vous plait. Dites-lui que je suis en rendez-vous et que je m'apprête à partir et que par conséquent, il devra attendre.

- Euh… Bien, Monsieur. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Dès que vous aurez raccroché d'avec Volturi, vous pourrez partir. Je n'aurais plus besoin de vous pour aujourd'hui.

- Entendu, Monsieur.

Liam s'en alla en silence et je me tournais vers Bella qui avait enfilé sa veste, prête à partir semble-t-il. Le moment d'intimité que nous venions d'avoir était passé et il avait été le dernier…

- Je t'enverrais les papiers du divorce signés, demain. On se chargera de l'annoncer à Lucas avant de le dire au reste de la famille et…

- Je ne veux pas divorcer.

- … tu auras tout ce que… Quoi ?

Je relevais ma tête de mon bureau où j'avais commencé à ranger n'importe quoi pour ne pas la regarder. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit et je ne voulais pas la voir. C'était au dessus de mes forces de la regarder après tout ça. Mais, avais-je bien entendu ou mon inconscient me jouait-il des tours ? Me faisait-il entendre ce que je voulais entendre ? Cette chose cachée au plus profond de moi… Elle devait me quitter… Pour son bien et celui de Lucas mais au fond de moi, étais-je vraiment prêt à la laisser partir et vivre la vie heureuse qu'elle méritait ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je ne veux plus de divorce.

- Mais…

- Lucas a besoin de toi et il est tellement mal depuis que nous avons abordé cette histoire de divorce que je n'en peux plus de le voir comme ça.

- On trouvera une solution. Je ne veux pas que tu restes marié à moi, uniquement pour notre fils. Il s'y habituera… De nos jours, les parents divorcés sont de plus en plus fréquents.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit, hein ?

- Si Bella, mais je ne…

- Malgré tout le mal et la peine que j'ai pu ressentir depuis des mois, jamais ça ne sera plus fort que l'amour que je te porte. Oui, j'ai pensé te quitter définitivement mais je n'ai jamais dit que je tirais un trait sur mon amour pour toi. C'est impossible. Mais si tu me promets que plus jamais il n'y aura de mensonge, que Tanya…

- Je l'ai viré et elle ne reviendra plus jamais ici.

- Je pensais qu'elle devait te rendre la vie impossible si tu faisais ça.

- Je lui ai versé une large compensation.

- Pour services rendus…

Elle eut un rire sarcastique avant de secouer la tête et soupirer, me regardant avec une moue désolée.

- C'est sorti tout seul…

- Je le mérite.

- Donc, plus de Tanya, plus de mensonges et on affrontera Anthony ensemble, désormais. Tu me diras les choses directement. Si tu le revois, tu m'appelles immédiatement. Je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar, Edward. Je vérifierais tout ce que tu fais. Je serais peut-être des fois parano, donc, faudra que tu me rassures… Je pense pas redevenir la femme que j'étais. Je te fais confiance mais ce n'est plus la confiance aveugle d'avant. Je vais avoir besoin de temps.

- Tu m'accordes une seconde chance…

- Non. Ta seconde chance, tu l'as bousillé la dernière fois quand je t'ai vu embrassé Tanya.

- En parlant de ça, je…

- Non ! Je ne veux plus en parler. J'ai déjà assez entendu parler d'elle et, comme je te le dis, j'ai mes limites. Bref… Je t'attends à la maison, ce soir.

- Tu…

- Tu dormiras sur le canapé, en attendant. Clora a la chambre d'amis. Je lui trouverais un petit lit pour la mettre avec Lucas, le temps qu'elle est à la maison. Je te laisse revenir mais je suis pas encore prête à t'accueillir dans mon lit, tu peux comprendre, je pense…

- Oui, je comprends mais ce que… Tu es certaine de ne pas faire ça uniquement pour le bien de Lucas ? Ni pour le bien de la famille ?

Bella inspira profondément avant de s'avancer vers moi. Ancrant son regard dans le mien, elle déposa sa main délicatement sur ma joue. Son contact tendre me fit fermer les yeux. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir ainsi avec moi…

Sans que je ne m'y attende, ses lèvres se pressèrent brièvement contre les miennes avant de se poser sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux et la regardais avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui transmettre.

- Je t'attends à la maison. J'ai pas la tête à faire à manger alors rapporte des pizzas pour les petits et nous. Tu dois être à la maison à 19h tapantes.

- J'y serais, je te le promets.

- Si Anthony vient…

- … je l'ignorais et je viendrais retrouver ma famille.

Elle hocha la tête, un faible sourire illuminant soudain son visage. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aimais mais déjà, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je l'entendis murmurer alors qu'elle sortait : _« C'est ce que tu aurais vraiment dû faire depuis le début… »_

Encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait de se produire, je me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil.

J'avais voulu lui rendre sa liberté mais elle n'en avait pas voulu. Elle m'aimait malgré tout. Elle me voulait à ses côtés, à leur côté.

Prenant le cadre de mon bureau, je regardais le cliché, souriant de bonheur. Carlisle s'était improvisé photographe d'un jour. Pour son anniversaire, les femmes lui avaient choisi un appareil photo de professionnel, bien qu'il n'avait jamais émis le souhait d'en avoir un. _Pour les souvenirs de la famille_, avait lancé ma mère avant de me prendre par le bras, demandant à son époux de prendre une photo de nous. Mon père, comme je le considérais depuis la seconde où Esmée me l'avait présenté, s'était amusé à prendre tout le monde en photo. Elles n'étaient pas toutes cadrées, comme celle que j'avais mis sous verre et que je tenais à présent dans ma main.

Bella, sublime dans un short blanc et un débardeur rouge, était assise en tailleur, devant un immense château de sable. Lucas était de l'autre côté, assis également, en train de démolir son œuvre. Je me trouvais derrière Bella, mon torse collé à son dos, le menton appuyé sur son épaule. Carlisle nous avait appelé et pris la photo par surprise. Un bout de mes cheveux n'était pas dans le cadre et un des bras de mon fils semblait mangé… Carlisle avait bien fait de devenir médecin et non photographe, pensai-je en souriant et en reportant plus sérieusement mon regard sur le cliché.

Il y aurait d'autres photos comme celle-là.

Je m'en faisais la promesse solennelle.

**...**

**Eh voilà !**

**Bon, je dois vous avouer que je meurs de trouille pour ce chapitre. Même si c'est ce que j'ai en tête depuis le début de la fiction, j'ai toujours peur que ça ne plaise pas ou alors que ce soit trop simple et tout le blabla... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ! Les remarques (et non insultes) constructives sont appréciés et aide à avancer ^^**

**Je ne vous garde pas plus longtemps et j'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ! :)**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


	15. Chapitre 14 Vivre ensemble

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Est-ce que les vacances et le fait que j'ai profité de ma Siamoise pourront m'excuser pour une fois encore, avoir un énorme retard sur le poste de ce chapitre ?**

**J'avoue que j'ai mis les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir finir le plus rapidement ce chapitre mais entre mon retour parmi ma famille, mon anniversaire et je vous épargne les choses insignifiantes de ma petite vie, ça a été compliqué de trouver un peu de temps pour écrire mais maintenant que c'est chose faite, je peux vous poster ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^**

**On est de retour avec le point de vue Bella. Le dernier chapitre était une exception, qui se reproduira peut-être pour un court passage ou peut-être pas. Je doute encore et vous le saurez en temps voulu ;)**

**Remerciements : **Vivibatta _(le retour de Tanya ? Pourquoi pas...)_, Anais88, marie, tiphaine martin, Little . Heeard, sexforlife, PatiewSnows, Lily-Rose-Bella, sarinette60, lolo93, melacullen, potine, Martine16, Ludivine28, psychogirl25, Dex-DaZzLinG, Em 81, lena -lna933-, Grazie, aussidagility, clara, Lisa, Hurrican-bells, SAMYSTERE, kikinette11, Liline57, vinie65, lola, SurreyFr, larsand, chris27, Butterfly971, fan de twa, Robangel, IsabellaMasenCullen, anges0112, Saraodiana, LuneBlanche, licou-val, mmccg, bella-lili-rosecullensister, twilight0507, patoun _(j'espère que tu continueras à suivre la fiction, sinon tant pis, chacun ses goûts et j'ai été heureuse que tu me suives jusqu'ici ^^)_, sand91 _(pas tout à fait deux mois xD)_, Allie29, aelita48, Atchoum16, twilight200, Habswifes et ma Popolove !

**_JujuuCullel : _**_4 nouvelles reviews que j'ai lu avec grand plaisir ! J'aime les 14 raisons pour lesquelles, pour toi, il faut lire cette fiction ! Merci, c'est adorable d'avoir pris le temps d'en trouver 14 pour le chapitre 14 ^^ Je ne le mettrais pas ici mais pour les curieuses, allez voir dans les reviews ;) Pour la rentrée, je ne vais plus en cours mais je cherche du boulot alors pour l'instant, je suis assez cool et ça m'a permis de finir ce chapitre qui, j'espère te plaira :)_

**_xomiimixo : _**_merci pour ton avis sincère et je peux tout à fait comprendre ta réaction ! Alors oui, ça peut paraître être "Disney" pour certains mais je n'ai jamais dit que l'histoire d'Edward serait un grand drame et je ne voulais pas rentrer comme la plupart des auteurs de "Dark Edward" avec un dédoublement de la personnalité ou un problème de ce genre. Je ne suis pas une personne qui joue vraiment dans le drame et c'est déjà un miracle que d'avoir décidé d'aller au bout de cette idée... En tout cas, je ne sais pas si tu vas passer par là pour jeter un coup d'oeil mais je voulais te dire que je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et j'espère que mes autres fictions (si tu les lis) te plairont ! :)_

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Vivre ensemble…**

Un nouveau départ.

Oui, c'était exactement ça. Je souhaitais un nouveau départ pour notre famille.

Il fallait que je crois en la possibilité de pouvoir redevenir comme avant avec Edward. Il fallait que j'apprenne à lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Il avait d'ailleurs mis un point d'honneur à me prouver qu'il ne m'avait pas trahi, cette dernière fois avec Tanya. Je n'avais plus voulu en parler, je voulais mettre ça derrière moi, ne plus penser qu'à nous et à ce que nous ne perdrions pas à cause de Masen. Je lui avais demandé d'oublier aussi mais il était plus têtu que moi et si la sécurité de son entreprise n'était pas aussi tatillonne, il aurait pu m'en apporter la preuve depuis bien longtemps.

Une vidéo…

Une vidéo du jour où j'avais fait la surprise d'aller le voir au bureau, pour lui annoncer que je reprenais bientôt le travail. J'en avais eu une belle surprise, d'ailleurs ! Mais non… Je m'étais monté la tête et Edward avait dit la vérité quand il affirmait que son ancienne assistante s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait embrassé avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprits pour la repousser et la virer sans ménagement.

Ça m'avait fait énormément de mal mais aussi beaucoup de bien de voir ces images. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance mais qui aurait pu dire que, comme par hasard (si hasard il y avait avec cette peste de Tanya), à ce moment-là, je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'il n'allait pas se jeter volontairement sur sa secrétaire ? J'aurais été inconsciente… Mais j'aurais dû lui accordé le bénéfice du doute…

Mais je ne l'avais pas fait et je ne pouvais définitivement pas revenir en arrière, ni rabâcher sans arrêt les même questions. Les choses étaient faites, point à la ligne !

Depuis une semaine qu'Edward était rentré à la maison, c'était la folie. Lucas voulait se coucher à pas d'heure pour rattraper le temps avec son papa adoré et Clora aimait énormément rire avec le père et le fils. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être celui qui leur lisait l'histoire le soir, pour dormir, pendant que j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle ou que je regardais un film à la télévision. Il me rejoignait la plupart du temps et nous parlions de son boulot et du mien. Presque comme avant…

Oui, presque parce qu'il y avait toujours un moment où je partais me retirer, seule, dans ma chambre. Les premiers temps, je savais qu'il restait dormir sur le canapé mais dès que j'eus arrangé la chambre des enfants, il avait pris la chambre à côté. Soit il me raccompagnait, me souhaitant bonne nuit en embrassant ma joue, soit il restait un peu au salon et je l'entendais passé plus tard, dans le couloir.

Je l'entendais s'arrêter quelques fois devant la porte avant de poursuivre son chemin et de refermer sa chambre. Et quelques fois, j'espérais qu'il frappe à la porte, qu'il me demande d'entrer et que tout redevienne comme avant. J'en avais besoin… Contradictoirement, je savais que j'avais besoin également de temps pour retrouver ce… Ce genre de… Relation ? Retrouver cette intimité, dans notre chambre, me tentait plus que tout mais je n'étais pas totalement prête. C'était tout simplement trop tôt.

C'est à peine si on s'embrassait alors atteindre ce degré d'intimité…

Oh Seigneur, je parlais comme une adolescente ! Je pensais comme une adolescente perdue, à la veille de sa première fois… Enfin, pas la mienne car elle avait été tout ce qu'il a de plus soudaine !

Bien sûr que je désirais mon mari. Edward était beau, charmant et je savais que dans l'intimité, encore plus qu'ailleurs, il était tendre, câlin, attentionné et qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour me satisfaire. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le désirer. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il vivait à nouveau sous ce toit. Je le savais, là, prêt de moi mais à la fois si loin. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors je travaillais. Dès que j'avais une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, de me jeter sur lui ou de tout simplement le rejoindre dans sa chambre, je partais m'enfermer dans mon bureau et je travaillais sur les nombreux manuscrits que Kate m'envoyait régulièrement et je relisais sans cesse l'histoire de Riley. Nous n'avions plus que l'épilogue à revoir et le livre partirait en production.

Je secouais la tête et réprimais cette petite pointe de tristesse à l'idée de ne plus travailler avec Riley. Je m'étais prise d'une réelle affection pour ce dernier mais j'étais persuadé que son bouquin ferait un tabac et que je serais amené, dans le futur, à retravailler avec lui.

Je coupais le contact et descendais rapidement de la voiture. Il était assez tard et je m'inquiétais un peu pour les enfants. Même si Edward les gardait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me faire du mauvais sang pour mon fils et celle que je considérais de plus en plus comme une membre de la famille à part entière.

Ouvrant la porte, je me fis discrète en suivant les rires d'enfants, dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous attablés au comptoir, une assiette devant eux. Je ne voyais que le visage d'Edward, un immense sourire barrant son visage alors que ses épaules étaient secoués par son rire sourd. En revanche, même si je ne voyais ni Lucas, ni Clora, je les entendais s'esclaffer.

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres et même si je l'avais voulu, il n'aurait pu partir.

- Tu fais vraiment les pires pâtes, Edward !

- Papa, pouquoi t'as pas acheté une pizza ?

- Vivement que maman rentre à la maison pour nous nourrir comme il le faut, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle ?

Je retins le rire qui montait dans ma gorge alors qu'ils ne m'avaient toujours pas remarqué.

- Moi, je sais ! On irait chez mamie…

- Je ferais la crève de la manger !

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et entrais dans la cuisine en me posant derrière Clora, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant d'embrasser son crâne.

- On dit la « grève de la faim » ma chérie… Et toi…

J'embrassais fortement mon fils sur la joue avant de jeter un regard aux assiettes sur la table.

- … Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller chez mamie parce que je m'occupe de tout !

Je posais mon sac parterre et déboutonnais ma veste en regardant Edward, secouant la tête.

- Voilà notre sauveuse !

- Edward, ne touche pas à ma cuisine. En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise…

Je rassemblais le reste de pâtes avant de les jeter à la poubelle, sans même avoir pris la peine de les goûter. De toute façon, rien que l'aspect était horrible. Je vis Edward retenir un rire alors que je frappais la casserole pour faire tomber les dernières collée au fond.

- Maman, on peut attendre devant les Simpsons que tu fais à manger encore ?

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ce dessin-animé…

- Mais, s'il te plait… Une fois, c'est tout…

Je levais ma tête vers mon fils et, à la moue qu'Alice lui avait apprise, je secouais la tête en forme d'approbation. Lucas et Clora crièrent de joie avant de venir en courant vers moi, enlaçant chacun une de mes jambes et me remerciant. Partant tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, vers le salon. J'entendis aussitôt Homer dire une insulte, tellement la télévision était forte.

- Baissez le son ou je viens complètement enlevez ce programme de malheur !

Mon fils rigola en s'excusant et le son fut pratiquement coupé.

Je secouais la tête en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour voir ce que je pouvais bien préparer de bon à ma petite famille.

- Je suis désolé… J'ai encore foiré le plat le plus simple au monde.

- Oh, je n'ai pas goûté mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi pire que la fois où tu m'avais invité dans ton duplex, près du campus, la première fois.

Edward éclata de rire avant de sortir deux verres à pied et de servir un verre de vin et un autre d'eau fraîche. Il me tendit le vin avant de s'adosser au plan de travail, souriant à ce souvenir.

- J'avais voulu te faire des pâtes à la Carbonara. Les pâtes étaient trop cuits, les lardons trop cramés…

- … les oignons étaient noirs et tu n'avais pas pensé à la crème…

- Je voulais faire ça bien et j'ai tout foiré !

- Oh, pas tant que ça… Le reste de la soirée était plutôt cool.

Je lui souriais alors que je passais devant lui, buvant une gorgée de vin avant de sortir un poêle et un bol du placard. Il se décala, me fixant toujours du regard alors que je sortais des œufs du frigo.

- Casses-moi les œufs, s'il te plait.

- La seule chose que tu m'autorises à faire…

- Tu es habile de tes mains…

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'une image, peu catholique et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture, s'infiltrait en moi.

- Tu l'es aussi…

Je savais, à son ton, que nous ne parlions plus du fait de casser des œufs. Nous étions sur un terrain trop glissant pour moi. Aussi, décidai-je de complètement changer de sujet de conversation.

- Alors, ta journée ? Les enfants n'ont pas être trop fous ?

- Nous sommes allés au petit parc et je leur ai payé des glaces…

- Des ?

- Une chacun. Bon, peut-être deux, en fait… Mais Lucas a appris la moue à Clora et… Je suis un faible.

Je souris alors que je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête quand il me tendit le bol avec les œufs cassés. Je commençais à les battre pour en faire une omelette alors que j'entendais un énièmes gros mot dans le dessin-animé des enfants. Edward grimaça à mes côtés.

- Et toi, ta journée ?

- J'ai été voir mon père après être passé à l'agence. Jacob a encore fait le crétin et il avait besoin de vider son sac. Bien entendu, il ne peut pas le faire devant Sue parce qu'il a peur qu'elle le prenne mal… Enfin bon, je dis ça mais elle est rentré en hurlant que son fils était un petit con qui n'avait rien dans la cervelle et qu'il ferait mieux d'étudier plutôt que passer tout son temps dans une salle de sport ou la tête sous un capot, à défaut d'un livre.

- Jacob a toujours été un cas… Il a de nouveau entraîné Seth ?

- Non… Pas cette fois ! Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait pour le coup !

Je continuais de faire cuire l'omelette et rinçais les assiettes avant de les re-disposer sur le bar. Edward me tendit un saladier alors que je sortais les légumes de leur boite et les mettais sur le feu à leur tour.

- Oh, avec lui, je m'attends à tout…

- Il a braqué un garage ! Tu te rends compte ?

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui !

- Mais il a son propre garage, non ? Je veux dire, il bosse à côté de…

- Il lui manquait une pièce, un joint de je ne sais quoi et au lieu de l'acheter, parce que Monsieur avait tout dépensé pour sa veste en cuir pour aller avec sa bécane, il a préféré aller le voler dans le garage du coin.

- Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a des travaux à faire pour le garage qu'il a volé… Charlie a été les voir pour s'arranger et Jake doit y aller tous les soirs après les cours pour rembourser… Donc, durant environ un mois.

- Eh bien ! Heureusement que Charlie est intervenu !

- Oui… Ils voulaient porté plainte et l'amende aurait été difficile à payer, je peux te le dire…

Edward passa derrière moi pour attraper son verre et posa sa main sur ma taille avant de sentir la nourriture par-dessus mon épaule. Il sourit alors que je lui jetais un regard en coin. Ses yeux étaient fermé et, inconsciemment j'en suis sûre, ses doigts pressèrent un peu plus ma peau à travers le tissu de mon chemisier. Je retenais mon souffle alors que le sien balayait mon visage.

- Divin…

Il rouvrit les yeux et me lança un sourire en coin avant de se reculer et de s'installer sur un tabouret. Son regard était toujours fixé sur moi alors que je sortais les légumes cuits pour les disposer dans le saladier et le porter à table avant de partager les deux énormes omelettes en quatre. J'appelais les enfants et revins m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Il souriait toujours et me regardait intensément.

- Tu… tu veux bien arrêté de me fixer, comme ça… C'est… Gênant…

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais… Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures sans me lasser… Tu es…

- Oh non, pas des haricots ! Pff, c'est nul ! Pourquoi on a pas des pâtes, comme papa nous a fait tout à l'heure ?

Je détournais le regard en me grattant la gorge. Lucas avait une moue entre le dégoût et la tristesse.

- Eh bien, bonhomme, je peux t'assurer que les haricots de ta mère seront cent fois meilleurs que les pâtes de ton père.

- Papa…

Lucas secoua la tête en regardant son père et mes lèvres s'étiraient déjà en un sourire alors qu'il frappa son front de sa petite main.

- … Même moi, suis sûr de faire mieux à man-er que toi !

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous en même temps.

Une vraie famille, unie…

Edward posa sa main sur la mienne, qui se trouvait sur ma cuisse, et enroula ses doigts aux miens, sous la table.

_Comme avant…_

…

- Alors, comment ça va avec Edward ?

Je regardais ma belle-mère avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux enfants qui jouaient dans le salon. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête pour le café qu'elle venait de me servir et avalais une gorgée avant de grimacer et ajouter crème et sucre.

- Bien…

- Bella, tu peux me parler, tu sais ?

- Je te jure Esmée… Tout va bien. Trop bien, peut-être.

L'image du géniteur d'Edward m'envahit un moment et je portais la tasse à nouveau à mes lèvres, essayant de ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Esmée avait toujours su voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou que j'omettais de l'informer d'une chose capitale. Et le fait que son ex-mari violent et volage soit dans les parages, c'était en soit une information importante.

Edward ne voulait pas que j'en parle. À personne. Et il avait bien raison. Je me garderais bien d'aller à l'encontre de son envie, de garder la chose secrète.

S'il me disait tout, Anthony n'avait pas fait sa réapparition depuis qu'il était venu me voir, sur le parking du centre commercial. Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas assez mauvais (c'était encore à voir) pour venir tourmenter Esmée chez elle.

- Trop bien ?

- Edward essaie de se racheter sans cesse. Il ne fait pas un écart.

- Eh bien, c'est plutôt bon signe, tu ne crois pas ? Tu préfèrerais qu'il t'en fasse baver encore, qu'il rentre tard et qu'il te cache des choses ?

- Non ! C'est juste que… Esmée, je me suis transformé en une vraie harpie ! Je l'appelle le midi, quand il est supposé partir du bureau le soir… Hier, je suis même allé le voir en plein milieu de l'après-midi, pour voir s'il était vraiment au boulot… Et…

- Oui ?

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure et regardais à nouveau du côté des enfants. Lucas et Clora étaient en train de dessiner calmement avec un dessin-animé en fond sonore.

- J'ai… J'ai appelé Alex pour savoir si Edward ne désertait pas de temps en temps le bureau…

- Tu sais, je te comprends… Tu as peur qu'il fasse à nouveau des erreurs. Qu'il te cache des choses. Tu l'aimes et tu ne veux plus souffrir alors maintenant, tu prends tes précautions.

- Je lui ais dit que je lui faisais confiance hors, j'arrête pas de le harceler. Quand je le vois pas, je panique et le soir, quand il rentre… Quand il est avec nous… Eh bien, je le fuis presque. On parle après que les enfants soient couchés mais je me dépêche, la plupart du temps, de monter dans la chambre pour lire ou dormir…

Ma belle-mère vida sa tasse et passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Lui souriant, je renversais ma tête contre elle.

Si seulement elle savait un quart des tourments qui m'habitaient.

- Écoute Bella… C'est vrai que tu dois lui faire confiance mais je sais aussi à quel point tu t'es sentie trahi. Je sais également que j'ai pu être dure envers toi, quand je t'ai dit que tu devais faire un effort pour lui pardonner. Je savais ce que tu étais en train de vivre et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas soutenu comme il le fallait.

- Esmée….

- Mais ! Je le pensais. Il t'aime, toi et Lucas. Il y a aussi maintenant Clora. Il a fait des erreurs et il le paiera certainement toute sa vie. Tu lui feras confiance à nouveau comme avant, quand il aura fait ses preuves, sur plusieurs années. Tu te dois d'être méfiante mais… C'est mon fils, Bella. Tu es la meilleure belle-fille que j'aurais pu rêver avoir. Tu es douce, gentille, généreuse et tu aimes inconditionnellement mon fils. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, une autre personne l'aimerait plus que moi et pourtant, je suis certaine que l'amour que tu lui portes est infini. Plus infini que le mien.

- Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime… Sans lui, je… J'étais…

- Je comprends… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que la confiance, ça se mérite et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je te comprends et tu as entièrement le droit de le fliquer comme tu le fais. Et je sais qu'il n'en tiendra pas compte. Au contraire, même. Il verra que tu ne veux pas le laisser partir et que tu es là pour le soutenir. C'est comme ça qu'il ne retombera pas dans l'alcool. En t'ayant à ses côtés.

- Il m'avait à ses côtés, Esmée… Avant tout ça… Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de…

Je secouais la tête avant de soupirer et de regarder l'heure. Edward devait nous rejoindre d'ici une demi-heure environ.

Esmée nous avait invité tous à dîner, histoire de faire « comme au bon vieux temps », avait-elle dit. Elle était si excitée que personne n'avait osé dire non et d'ici à quelques minutes, la maison serait rempli de cris, de pleurs et de conversations en tout genre.

Rosalie et Emmett avait pris sous leurs ailes le petit Tyler pour un temps. Ce dernier était devenu complètement gaga de mon frère. Quoi qu'Emmett faisait, des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux marrons du petit et d'adorables fossettes magnifiaient son visage rond. Rosalie portait déjà un regard tendre et maternel sur l'enfant et j'espérais qu'Emily fasse le bon choix en confiant Tyler à mon frère et ma belle-sœur.

- Bella, ton téléphone est en train de sonner.

- Oh oui !

Je me levais rapidement, mon cœur battant soudainement la chamade. Je savais déjà avant de prendre l'appel de qui il s'agissait.

- Oui ?

- Je vais être retardé…

Je me figeais et jetais un coup d'œil à ma belle-mère avant de lui offrir un pauvre sourire et de disparaître dans le jardin, fermant la porte vitrée derrière moi.

- D'accord… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais là à temps pour le dîner mais je pense que vous devrez commencé l'apéritif sans moi.

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à le prendre de ton côté, Cullen »_, pensai-je, sans le dire à voix haute.

- Il est…

- Oui.

- Alors vire-le ! Tu as bien pris le temps de m'appeler alors tu le vires de ton bureau et tu te ramènes rap…

- Non… Enfin, je veux dire, oui… Je… Il n'est pas avec moi. Liam l'a repoussé et il est en bas, avec la sécurité. Mais je ne veux pas sortir tout de suite… J'attends qu'il parte, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir, ni de près, ni de loin. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir garder mon calme si je le vois.

- Tu… Euh… Je peux venir te chercher, si tu veux.

- Il est hors de question que tu te trouves près de lui. Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive dès que possible.

- Bien…

Un silence s'installa entre nous alors que j'angoissais lentement, une boule se formant dans ma gorge et au creux de mon estomac. J'avais peur qu'Anthony arrive tout de même à rentrer en contact avec Edward et qu'il lui retourne le cerveau, encore. Ça avait été si simple. Une parole, une menace, une bouteille et Edward était devenu tout autre. Anthony Masen avait failli, à plusieurs reprises, ruiner notre couple, notre famille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que s'il avait essayé une fois, il recommencerait jusqu'à temps que son fils soit aussi vide et seul que lui.

- Chérie…

- Edward, je…

- Je viens le plus tôt possible. Je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plait.

Je soupirais et regardais vers la cuisine alors que Carlisle venait d'entrer, lançant un bonjour joyeux, et enlaçait sa femme.

- Je te jure que si tu n'es pas là au moment de nous mettre à table, je viens te chercher.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. À plus tard. Je t'aime.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et raccrocha. Je lâchais à nouveau tout l'air dans mes poumons, rangeais mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et plaquais un sourire sur mon visage en rentrant dans la maison et embrassant mon beau-père qui débouchait une bouteille de vin.

Mes yeux fixés sur l'horloge, à l'affût du moindre bip de mon téléphone dans ma poche ou au moindre bruit dans l'entrée, je ne participais pas aux conversations joviales qui emplissaient le salon. Appuyée contre la table, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je devais avoir l'air d'une pile électrique en repos, agitant son pied en signe de nervosité. Je sentais fréquemment le regard de mes beaux-parents sur moi mais je faisais semblant de ne pas les voir. Un sourire distrait s'installa sur mes lèvres quand Lucas me montra son énième dessin et que Clora m'apportait une nouvelle fleur cueillie avec Léa, Rose et Alice dans le jardin.

Edward avait déjà trois quart d'heure de retard et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Devrais-je prendre les clés de la voiture, confier les petits quelques temps aux autres et aller voir où il en était et si Anthony n'avait…

- Ah bah le voilà ! Tu nous excuses mais on a commencé l'apéro sans toi, Edward.

Je me redressais alors que les enfants l'accueillaient de câlins et de bisous. Lucas entrainait déjà son père voir ce qu'il avait fait mais Carlisle, comprenant en un coup d'œil qu'Edward et moi avions à parler, demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler dans le salon avant le repas.

- Mais voulais montrer le dessin pour papa qui mette à son boulot.

- Tu lui montreras après manger, mon bonhomme.

Il nous fit un clin d'œil alors qu'Edward le remercie d'un sourire et prenait ma main pour m'emmener dans le jardin. Alors qu'il refermait la vitre, j'eus juste le temps d'entendre mon fils demander pourquoi nous, on avait le droit de sortir.

- Je suis désolé… Il ne voulait pas partir.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non. Liam est beaucoup plus efficace et plus inflexible que Tanya. Dès qu'il a vu qu'il n'avait pas rendez-vous et du fait aussi que je lui en ais parlé, il a appelé la sécurité directement avant de me contacter pour me prévenir.

- J'aime bien ce Liam. Tu sais que j'étais à deux doigts…

- Je sais et j'allais t'appeler si je n'avais pas pu partir et que j'étais toujours au boulot.

J'hochais la tête, détournant mon regard. Je fus surprise quand je sentis sa main se poser sur mon visage et son nez s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux. Restant figée un instant, je me détendais lentement alors que sa seconde main se posait délicatement sur ma hanche. Sa respiration était haletante et je dus faire un immense effort pour ne pas entourer mes bras autour de son cou. Je me devais de résister et…

- Je suis tellement rassuré de t'en avoir parlé… J'avais peur et…

- Edward…

- Merci d'être là et de me donner la force de me battre. Toi, Lucas et Clora…

Mon cœur se serra quand il évoqua la petite. Elle faisait de plus en plus partie de la famille et ça me déchirerait le cœur quand je devrais me séparer d'elle, une fois le foyer remit à neuf ou qu'Emily lui aura trouvé une famille d'accueil convenable.

Je le sentis inspirer profondément dans mon cou, m'envoyant un frisson alors que sa paume s'enroulait autour de ma nuque et que son autre main entourait ma taille, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Ta journée a été bonne ?

- Euh… Eh bien… Oui… Euh…

Je secouais la tête et posais mes paumes à plat contre son torse. Je sentis son sourire hésitant sur ma peau alors qu'il soupira de bien-être. Je fermais fortement les yeux avant de soupirer à mon tour et de le repousser délicatement. Je vis la douleur et la tristesse sur ses traits mais essayais de passer outre. Lui offrant un petit sourire, je me redressais sur la pointe des pied et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

Ainsi, loin de lui, je pouvais mieux réfléchir et ne commettre aucune erreur.

- J'ai contacté Kate pour lui dire que Riley et moi en auront bientôt fini avec le livre. Demain, si tout va pour le mieux, on va poser la dernière touche, relire une dernière fois et envoyer tout ça à la maison d'édition pour qu'ils commencent la production. Lucas et Clora ont été de vrais petits anges. D'ailleurs, tu vas avoir un nombre horrible de dessins à accrocher dans ton bureau.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai encore de la place sur mes murs…

- Oh et j'ai pris une photo magnifique d'eux dans le parc où nous sommes allés cet après-midi.

- Tu as résisté pour les glaces ?

Je lui lançais un regard qui se voulait noir et il me répondit par un sourire amusé. Je secouais la tête et regardais à l'intérieur. Tout le monde nous attendait à table et Emmett commençait à se lever, certainement pour venir nous chercher mais Rosalie lui agrippa le poignet et l'obligea, en un regard, à se rasseoir.

- Viens, je sens qu'Emmett va tomber dans les pommes s'il ne mange pas tout de suite…

- Bella ?

Je me retournais lentement et le regardais à nouveau dans les yeux. Il avait cet air hésitant qu'il prenait de plus en plus souvent, à chaque fois que nous nous séparions au moment de nous coucher ou bien quand nous faisions la vaisselle tous les deux ou encore quand nous nous installions à distance sur le canapé, comme deux adolescents qui s'apprêtaient à regarder un film.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh rien de spécial… Je voulais juste te dire que…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux avant de s'avancer et reposer un main légère sur mon visage, me fixant de ses yeux envoûtants.

- Tu es toujours plus magnifique que la veille…

Il me sourit et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, s'infiltrant dans la maison en me laissant bouche bée.

- Alors maman, qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé ?

Je soupirais et secouais la tête. Edward avait bel et bien le don de m'hypnotiser en une seconde, me lançant une phrase qui aurait pu passer pour horriblement neuneu dans la bouche de n'importe quel autre homme. Mais dite par lui, c'était les plus belles paroles que je pouvais entendre.

- Bon, Bella, arrête de rêvasser ! J'ai faim moi !

- Emmett, je t'ai dit d'attendre, espèce d'ours !

- Oui Tonton Ours, faut attendre maman…

Je souris et rentrais pour m'installer à ma place. En passant derrière Emmett, je m'appuyais fortement sur lui et pinçais ses épaules.

- Eh oui, mon Ourson de frangin… Faut m'attendre !

…

Soupirant lourdement, je passais le dos de ma main sur mon front pour ôter la sueur qui s'y était incrusté depuis de longues heures.

Mes muscles étaient douloureux, ma tête menaçait d'exploser sous le flot de pensées qui m'habitait depuis le début de la matinée… Autant dire, depuis plus de huit heures. Des pensées de toutes sortes, tournées vers n'importe quel membre de ma famille, de mes amis ou de moi…

Mon père avait à nouveau appelé pour se plaindre de Jacob. Je l'avais senti épuisé et lorsque j'avais offert de venir prendre soin de lui le temps que Sue revienne du boulot, il avait décliné, prétextant un moment de paix et une sieste réparatrice. Je lui avais fait promettre de passer la journée du lendemain avec moi et il avait été ravi d'accepter, à condition que j'emporte Lucas et Clora avec moi.

_- « Et avec Edward… Tu m'as dit qu'il était rentré à la maison mais… »_, avait hésité mon père, juste un peu avant de mettre fin à la conversation

_- « Tout va bien, papa. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu as déjà assez de problèmes avec Jacob comme ça. Je veux pas… »_

_- « Tu es mon unique petite fille, Bella ! Tu ne me causeras pas de soucis… En tout cas, pas plus que je m'en fais à propos de toi. Tout va bien ? »_.

_- « C'est compliqué, si tu veux tout savoir… Tu sais que je l'aime et je voudrais lui faire confiance à cent pourcent mais… Je peux pas vraiment parler de certaines choses avec toi, sans que ni toi, ni moi ne soyons gênés alors… »_, lui avais-je dit, murmurant les dernières paroles alors que je fermais fortement les yeux en passant furieusement mon chiffon sur le meuble du salon.

Il avait bafouillé des mots, comprenant là où je voulais en venir, avant de me dire qu'il avait hâte au lendemain, qu'il m'aimait très fort et de raccrocher.

Le reste de la journée avait été on ne peut plus calme… En apparence, seulement.

À mon énième coup de balai, je sursautais en entendant la porte claquer. Fixant leur sur ma montre, je me rendis compte que j'avais encore une petite heure avant d'aller chercher Lucas à l'école et Clora…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je soupirais pour la énième de la journée avant de porter mon regard sur mon mari qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, habillé d'une chemise blanche dont il avait replié les manches sur ses coudes, un pantalon noir de costume qui mettait ses cuisses fermes en valeur… Sa veste dans une main, sa sacoche dans l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai fouillis, comme à leur habitude. Ses lèvres… Et ses yeux me fixaient intensément alors qu'il se penchait, sans interrompre notre contact visuel pour poser sa mallette par terre.

- Bella ? Chérie ?

- Hein ? Euh… Rien… Y'a rien, pourquoi ?

Je déglutis en m'insultant de tous les noms possible et inimaginable. Je connaissais suffisamment Edward et son corps pour m'empêcher de fantasmer dessus… Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. J'étais complètement folle de penser à son corps alors que je savais que je n'étais pas encore prête… Enfin, pas prête…

_Je n'en peux plus !_

- Pourquoi ? Oh ! Eh bien, peut-être parce que la maison est nickel…

- Dis que d'habitude, c'est une porcherie !

- Avec Lucas et Clora, y'a toujours des jouets qui traînent à droite et à gauche… Mon pied me le rappelle souvent dans la nuit lors que je descends à la cuisine.

- Bref !

- Il y a que je te connais par cœur, Bella Cullen. Et quand tu fais le ménage à fond comme ça, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse…

Il posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, s'avança vers moi et pris le balai que je tenais fortement, comme si ma vie en dépendait, dans mes mains. Il serra mes paumes dans une main alors qu'il me poussait, de l'autre, à venir m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Parle-moi.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a échangé nos rôles !

- Bella…

- Charlie a toujours des soucis avec Jacob.

- Et toi ? Quels soucis tu as ? Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose ?

_Que tu arrêtes d'être aussi tentant et séduisant, ça m'arrangerait bien et ça me ferait dormir un peu plus sur mes deux oreilles, par exemple !_

Je secouais la tête, m'éloignant un peu de mon compagnon, décidée à reprendre complètement mes esprits, loin de son odeur envoûtante. C'était sans compter sur son entêtement. Ces derniers temps, il passait le plus clair de son temps à la maison, à mes côtés… De plus en plus proche… Le plus proche possible, d'ailleurs !

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi… Ne mets pas cette barrière entre toi et moi, Bella. Cette barrière que tu imposes quand je te touche ou…

- Il le faut. Je…

- Non… Tu n'es pas obligé de me repousser. Je comprends qu'il te faille du temps et je l'accepte. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te jettes à mon cou lorsque je rentre du travail. Je ne m'attends pas non plus à ce que tu m'acceptes aussi facilement dans notre lit. Je comprends tout à fait tes réticences et, encore une fois, je les accepte. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher et d'être près de toi. C'est au dessus de mes forces alors… S'il te plait… Accepte au moins d'être près de moi, juste comme ça. Accepte de me parler et ne t'éloigne pas comme si j'avais la peste ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ses yeux étaient si expressifs que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, réfrénant cette envie obsessionnelle de le prendre dans mes bras pour m'excuser. Il avait totalement raison. Je n'étais pas prête à le ré-accueillir comme une femme accepte son mari, pleinement. Je n'en étais pas prête mais je le voulais. Je le voulais à mes côtés, je voulais retrouver nos discussions d'avant… Notre complicité… Ne plus être ce couple déchiré, qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Ces deux personnes qui appréhendaient la moindre parole…

Je ne le voulais plus.

Je soupirais à nouveau et hochais la tête avant de re-bouger sur le canapé et de me rapprocher un peu plus d'Edward. Il me sourit, heureux avant de reprendre mes paumes dans les siennes.

- Où est Clora ?

- Elle… Emily m'a appelé, ce matin, avant que je n'emmène Lucas à l'école…

- Elle ne va pas…

- Clora doit rencontrer quelques familles, aujourd'hui et tout au long de la semaine.

Des larmes commençaient à effluer au bord de mes paupières et Edward lâcha un soupir étranglé avant d'essuyer les gouttes sur mes joues et de rapporter mon visage dans son cou. J'agrippais sa chemise alors que je tentais tant bien que mal à me ressaisir. Mon époux me murmurait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, caressant délicatement mon dos et mes cheveux.

- On va trouver une solution, je te le promets ma Bella.

Je me redressais et lui décrochais un regard d'incompréhension.

- Comment ? Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve une solution ? Il n'y a pas de solution… Ce n'est pas une situation… Clora doit avoir une famille et Emily fait son boulot… Je…

Je me dégageais une nouvelle fois d'Edward et me levais, reprenant mon balai pour le passer frénétiquement dans tous les sens. Il avait totalement raison. Le ménage était mon défouloir. Je m'acharnais sur le sol ou les vitres, je passais de longues minutes à faire briller une assiette par une assiette… Je détournais mon attention ainsi mais aujourd'hui, c'était impossible.

Edward, qui revenait dans ma vie et chamboulait tout. Lucas, heureux comme jamais avec son père et sa « petite sœur ». Clora, à qui je m'étais accroché aussi fortement que si c'était ma famille. Mon père, pour lequel je me faisais du soucis à cause de ce foutu Jacob. Et Anthony, qui était telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes à tous ; mon mari, ma belle-mère, mon fils, moi…

_Je n'en pouvais vraiment, vraiment plu._

Edward arriva dans mon dos et entoura naturellement mon torse avant de déposer un baiser léger comme un papillon dans mon cou et de me retourner lentement vers lui.

Tenant mes épaules, il fixa son profond regard dans le mien.

- On peut… Clora compte énormément pour toi, je le sais, je le sens, ça se voit et tout le monde comprend à quel point tu es attaché à cette petite. Lucas l'adore ! C'est la petite-sœur que nous ne lui avons pas donné, pour le moment. Et la famille l'aime aussi beaucoup. Léa est même prête à lui apprendre toutes les choses importantes pour être une jolie petite fille, même si elle n'en a pas besoin… Et… Et moi… Même si elle n'a aucun lien… Elle me fait penser à toi. Douce, gentille, timide, adorable… Je suis tombé sous le charme de cette petite bouille à la minute où elle a dit que j'étais trop vieux pour avoir une maman et quand j'ai vu ces étoiles dans tes yeux, quand tu parles d'elle.

- Mais, Edward, tu es en train de…

- Oui. Je suis en train de dire tout haut, ce que tu penses tout bas, ce que tu espères au plus profond de ton cœur…

Je secouais la tête, fixant toujours ses pupilles vertes.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas, vraiment, le moment… Qu'entre nous, il y a encore des choses à voir, mais… Clora pourrait être le symbole de cette nouvelle vie. On tire un trait sur le passé, gardant que les meilleurs souvenirs… On oublie pas, c'est impossible mais… On commence une nouvelle vie, toi, Lucas, Clora et moi. Une famille nouvelle, une famille heureuse.

J'osais à peine croire qu'il pensait tout ça mais d'un côté, c'était évident. Malgré tout, je savais qu'Edward avait du cœur… Un cœur énorme. Et c'était d'ailleurs avec son cœur qu'il avait essayé de nous protéger de son père biologique. Il avait mal fait et tout s'était déroulé et (presque) fini de façon merdique mais c'était parti d'une bonne intention, au début.

- On ne pourra pas… Je le veux mais… Clora…

- Clora adore être ici, avec nous ! Ça se voit ! Et… Même si je suis sûr qu'Emily peut faire des merveilles pour trouver de bonnes familles d'accueil, Clora ne sera jamais aussi heureuse, épanouie, libre et à l'aise qu'ici, avec toi, Lucas et moi.

Vrai !

- Mais…

- Bella, réfléchis-y. Ne doute pas de nous. On a été paniqué quand tu as appris ta grossesse. On était heureux mais complètement terrifiés à l'idée de devenir parents. Mais regarde… On s'est plutôt bien débrouillé et là, ce sera la même chose.

Il avait raison, songeai-je avec un sourire nostalgique. Nous avions été dans un état de panique absolument quand Carlisle m'avait confirmé, après avoir effectué une prise de sang, que j'étais enceinte. Moi, à l'idée d'être mère et Edward, craintif de me perdre et de pas assuré son rôle correctement.

- Ne prends pas de décision tout de suite, Bella… Parles-en avec Emily, aborde le sujet… Si tu ne veux pas lui en parler toute seule ou que tu as besoin d'un soutien, dis-le moi et je viendrais avec toi. On en parlera également à Lucas, pour savoir ce qu'il penserait de l'éventualité d'avoir Clora pour petite-sœur officielle. Tout se passera bien.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de poser le sien dessus, me fixant toujours des yeux.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Te reposer. Tu as l'air crevée et je peux le comprendre avec la journée que tu as eu. Alors, tu vas aller te détendre dans un bain ou bien, t'installer confortablement devant la télé pendant que je m'occuper d'aller chercher les petits, ok ?

- Mais, je peux…

- Tu peux le faire mais je veux le faire. Accorde-toi quelques heures. Je dois parler avec Carlisle, donc, on passera chez mes parents, en attendant… Repose-toi !

Je soupirais et hochais la tête lentement alors que mes bras encerclaient son cou d'eux même et que les siens s'entouraient naturellement autour de ma taille. Notre étreinte me faisait du bien et, jusqu'à présent, même si je savais cette envie d'être près de lui présente, je ressentais au centuple ce besoin vital de l'avoir auprès et contre moi, ainsi.

- Je suis terrifiée…

- Tu es une maman superbe avec Clora.

- Et si elle ne voulait pas ?

- Nous sommes les meilleurs parents qu'elle pourrait rêver d'avoir. On l'aime déjà comme notre propre fille. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets mon amour…

_/\ Quelques heures plus tard /\_

- Bella… Chérie ?

Je marmonnais dans mon sommeil alors que la voix d'Edward interrompait lentement mon rêve, sa main secouant légèrement mon épaule pour me réveiller. Il devait être rentré avec les enfants et je n'avais rien entendu…

Je me levais en sursaut, comprenant que j'allais devoir me dépêcher pour préparer à manger pour les petits. Je m'étais endormi comme une masse, devant la télévision, dès que mon époux était parti de la maison.

- Où sont les enfants ? Je ne les entends pas…

- Ils sont chez ma mère…

Je le regardais, fronçant les sourcils, posant silencieusement la question qui me brûlait la langue.

- J'ai pensé que… Je les ai laissé chez Esmée parce que ça lui faisait plaisir et que j'avais envie de passer la soirée, rien qu'avec toi, pour une fois. Que toi et moi.

- Tu sais, on en demande beaucoup à ta mère, elle garde souvent Lucas, ces derniers temps et avec Clora en plus, j'ai pas envie qu'elle…

- Carlisle était là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne les ai pas contraint.

J'haussais un sourcil, penchant la tête sur le côté et croisant mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

- Bon, j'ai peut-être jouer la carte du « J'aimerais passer une soirée avec Bella et parler de notre couple ». Esmée en était heureuse et elle m'a proposé elle-même de garder les gosses.

- Oui, parce que tu lui as demandé en contournant la chose. Edward, on ne…

_-_ Juste ce soir. Je t'en prie. J'ai commandé chez le traiteur, j'ai tout préparé, tu n'as plus qu'à aller te rafraîchir et mettre les pieds sous la table. Je m'occupe de tout. S'il te plait ?

Il me regardait à travers ses cils, tête penchée vers l'avant et me servait son fameux sourire en coin, qui avait fait tant de ravage, durant les nombreuses années… Non, depuis le moment où je l'avais rencontré ! Je secouais la tête et regardais rapidement vers la table. Deux assiettes y étaient installés, avec leur couverts et des verres à pied.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la rose rouge mise dans un petit vase fin, près de la bouteille.

- Tu me laisses une minute ? Je suis sale à cause du ménage que j'ai fait toute la journée… J'aimerais prendre une douche et…

_- _Aucun soucis ! Prends tout le temps nécessaire. Je t'attends…

Je lui souris à nouveau et avant de me précipiter comme l'adolescent que je redevenais à son contact, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et le remercier.

Après une longue et chaude douche, je maquillais légèrement mes yeux et posais une fine couche de gloss sur mes lèvres, je me plantais devant m penderie et réfléchissais à la bonne tenue. Pas trop habillée mais je ne voulais pas porter un simple jean alors qu'Edward avait fait l'effort de commander un repas pour tous les deux. Il voulait parler mais je sentais que c'était beaucoup plus… Plus profond… est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ? Étais-je prête à aller plus loin dans notre relation ? Aussi loin qu'avant ?

Je soupirais, coupant court à mes pensées et mes réflexions qui me donnaient un début de mal de tête. Je n'allais plus y réfléchir et les choses se passeront d'elles même, comme elles sont sensé se passer. Tout simplement.

Une fois mes sous-vêtements enfilés, je décrochais une jupe blanche arrivant un peu au dessus de mes genoux et la revêtis. Un débardeur noir à finies bretelles compléterait la tenue. J'appliquais du parfum et mettais le collier qu'il m'avait offert, quelques mois avant sa rencontre fortuite avec son père biologique. Me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, je soufflais, arrangeais une mèche de cheveux qui sortait de la queue de cheval haute que je venais de me faire.

Une seconde après, je me retrouvais en bas des escaliers, souriant en voyant Edward, anxieux, contempler la table qu'il venait de finir de dresser. Un faible soupire de contentement sortit de ma bouche alors j'observais les chandelles qu'il avait allumés et que mes oreilles reconnaissaient le rythme lent de la musique qui avait clôturé la fête de notre mariage, avant que nous nous éclipsions pour notre lune de miel…

- J'en ai fait trop ?

Je relevais mon regard vers lui et lui souris, secouant la tête.

- Non… C'est parfait. Merci Edward.

Il me fit un immense sourire avant de se précipiter vers une chaise, de la reculer et de s'incliner, me la montrant d'un geste de la main.

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine…

Je secouais la tête et jouais le jeu. M'installant, je le remerciais d'un signe de tête avant de déplier ma serviette sur mes genoux. Il s'installa face à moi et ouvrit la bouteille de vin, posée à son côté. Il me servit et déposa la bouteille alors qu'il se servait un verre d'eau. Il leva son verre et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- À nous.

- À cette soirée…

Il fit tinter nos deux verres ensemble et but une gorgée de sa boisson. Je l'imitais.

- Ça ne te fait rien si je bois de l'alcool ? Je voudrais pas…

- C'est difficile de ne pas me joindre à toi, je te mentirais en te disant le contraire mais… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va.

- Tu m'as dit que tu allais à des réunions ?

- Oui… J'y vais toujours une fois par semaine… Les soirs où je te dis que j'ai des réunions, c'est ça…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Oh… Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que je pensais que tu avais deviné et que tu ne voulais pas en parler… Tu sais, il ne se passe rien de très excitant dans ce genre de réunion et il n'y a pratiquement rien à raconter, tu sais…

Je bougeais la tête en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

- Et, quand tu as une forte envie… Comme ça a dû être le cas au début… Comment tu fais ?

- J'appelle Garrett, c'est mon parrain. Il se déplace dès que j'ai besoin de lui. Il est vraiment génial.

- Il est sobre depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, depuis plus de dix ans. Il s'est fait soigné pour sa fille. Elle lui a lancé le même ultimatum que tu m'as lancé et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

- Il n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool en dix ans ?

J'étais impressionnée. Non pas que j'étais une fan d'alcool en tout genre mais je savais que lors d'une soirée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de boire un verre ou deux. Ça m'aidait à me détendre dans les endroits où je ne me sentais pas particulièrement à l'aise ou pour accompagner tout simplement ma famille et mes amis.

- Pas une seule et je suis sûr qu'il dit la vérité. Garrett est un homme bon et sincère. Il m'a raconté toute son histoire et moi, la mienne.

- Il… Il sait tout ?

- Je suis désolé, Bella… J'ai eu plus de facilité à raconter tout ça à un inconnu.

- Je te comprends…

Je soupirais en lui souriant faiblement. En fait, je ne le comprenais pas tout à fait. Comment avait-il pu se confier à un inconnu alors qu'il m'avait moi ? Alors que je le suppliais à chacune de nos rencontres, ou presque, de me raconter ce qu'il se passait ? C'était, certes, peut-être plus facile mais il m'avait moi, à ces côtés et j'aurais pu lui être de la même aide que ce Garrett !

Me rappelant la règle que je m'étais donné avant de descendre, à ne penser à rien et de voir venir, je décidais de mettre de côté tout ça et de vivre la soirée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as commandé de bon ?

- Eh bien, comme je m'y suis pris à la dernière minute… Je n'ai pas pu nous prendre un repas de rois alors, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur ce petit livreur, à côté de notre ancien loft. Tu te souviens ?

- Tu veux dire que tu as sorti des chandelles, du vin et mis la musique de notre mariage, juste pour accompagner des pizzas ?

- Y'a toujours l'entrée avec des pâtes Carbonara. Tu sais qu'elles sont délicieuses… Tu ne prenais que ça, quand on y allait.

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il se souvienne de tant de petits détails insignifiants. Nous n'étions plus allé chez ce petit livreur depuis des mois et des mois, bien avant qu'il ne revoit Anthony, d'ailleurs. Plus d'un an déjà !

Des années plus tôt, quand nous louions le loft pas loin de là, nous y allions un soir sur trois. Les autres, je faisais notre repas où nous mangions à l'extérieur, dans un fast-food ou un autre.

- Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, je te le…

- C'est très bien comme ça ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui régalerait.

Un sourire, un verre de vin et une assiette de délicieuse pâtes plus tard, nous étions en train de parler longuement de mon boulot terminé avec Riley. Le livre était à présent en production, près d'un millier d'exemplaire aller paraître dans tout le pays. J'en étais vraiment contente et j'avais hâte de l'aider pour sa tournée professionnelle.

Le sujet de Clora était revenu sur le tapis, entre la pizza et le « dessert surprise », dont mon compagnon avait tu le nom…

Je n'osais pas croire qu'Edward était du même avis que moi à ce sujet. J'avais tellement peur de lui en parler, de penser que cette chose serait peut-être possible. Mais il avait lu, encore une fois, en moi. Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait ce que je voulais et exprimais mes propres désirs à ma place. Je mourrais toujours de trouille à l'idée qu'Emily avait déjà trouver un foyer pour la petite et que je ne la perde à jamais. Elle était la petite fille que je n'avais pas eu, quelques années plus tôt. La princesse qui allait avec le prince qu'était mon fils.

- Bella, je suis certain que ça marcherait. Je ne dis pas ça en l'air, tu sais ?

- Je sais et je suis heureuse, comme tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer, Edward. Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». On peut le faire.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'avançais ma paume vers la sienne sur la table. Il entrelaça nos doigts et me sourit affectueusement.

- Tu… Est-ce que… Tu pourrais venir avec moi, demain ou après-demain ? Je voudrais en parler avec Emily et…

- Dis-moi où, quand et à quelle heure, j'y serais.

Je le remerciais d'un signe de la tête avant de finir ce qui était mon troisième verre de vin, depuis le début de la soirée.

- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de… Anthony ?

- Il n'est pas revenu et il n'a pas essayer de me joindre. J'en suis heureux !

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis soulagée qu'il soit parti et rayé complètement de nos vies.

Edward secoua la tête et fini à son tour son verre.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit vraiment parti. Il a du comprendre que je t'avais tout dit et peut-être même qu'il pense qu'Esmée est au courant… Il s'efface un peu mais… Je crains qu'il ne revienne à nouveau à la charge. Peur qu'il aille trouver Esmée, comme il est venu vers toi, dehors. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais, une chose est sûr, Bella : s'il s'approche de n'importe quel membre de la famille, je le tue de mes propres mains. Il a fait trop de mal autour de moi pour que je reste les bras croisés à présent. Tu as… Grâce à toi, je sais que je suis plus fort que lui et qu'il ne pourra pas m'atteindre aussi facilement que la dernière fois.

Je pressais mes doigts contre les siens un instant avant de me détourner de son regard bien trop envoûtant, me levant et prenant la fuite dans la cuisine, les assiettes dans les mains. Je soupirais en déposant les couverts dans le lavabo. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, ni quoi lui dire. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit à nouveau lui-même mais pourquoi lui avait-il fallu autant de temps ? Il aurait pu…

Je coupais court, à nouveau, à mes pensées sombres. Elles revenaient bien trop souvent à mon goût et je savais que si je continuais comme ça, j'allais me rendre complètement folle. Avec des _si _et des autres _si_, on pouvait refaire le monde mais rien ne changerait pour autant. Il fallait que je m'y fasse. Tout comme je devais réapprendre à vivre avec Edward et le désir qu'il faisait naître en moi.

- Tu sais, je l'aurais fait…

Je sursautais et me retournais brusquement. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver alors qu'il déposait les verres à pied sur le comptoir et qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi, le regard fixé au mien. Je déglutis en le voyant sourire imperceptiblement. Je devais… Non… Oui ?

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ce qui ne me laissait guère le choix de rester contre le meuble de l'évier. J'avais à la fois envie de courir et m'échapper de cette situation où la tension régnait entre nous. Une tension que nous n'avions pas senti aussi forte depuis longtemps. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir rester ainsi, jusqu'à temps qu'il soit là, devant moi…

Contre moi…

Son visage à quelques centimètres de mien, son souffle balayant mes cheveux, le dos de sa main caressant lentement ma joue, ses yeux fixant mes lèvres et son sourire disparut laissant sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je voulais bouger ou dire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, devant lui, telle une poupée de chiffon, prête à être utilisée à sa guise. Je ne pouvais pas mais je le voulais tellement. Ressentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, fougueuses mais tendres, passionnées mais douces. Lui seul pouvait me ravager, me donner des frissons avec un simple regard, faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur en un touché aussi anodin qu'un baiser sur la joue.

Il était et sera toujours le seul !

Une de ses mains vint se poser sur le rebord de l'évier alors que l'autre se posait, délicate mais possessive, sur ma taille. Son visage avançait de plus en plus et, en un dernier soupir de plaisir commun, il déposa sa bouche contre la mienne.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'entourais rapidement mes bras autour de son cou, me retenant tellement mes jambes tremblaient. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette envie. Un besoin plus qu'une envie. Il était là, comme avant, ses lèvres tentatrices contre les miennes alors que sa langue caressait délicatement ma lèvre supérieure. Il m'en demandait l'accès et ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant ma langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Un frisson m'envahit et mes doigts glissèrent dans sa tignasse, rapprochant son visage encore plus prêt du mien. J'en avais besoin. Envie. Une nécessité.

Edward m'était littéralement nécessaire pour ma survie.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes reins, rapprochant ainsi nos deux corps de plus en plus excités l'un pour l'autre. J'abandonnais tout ! Mes peurs, mes interrogations… J'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas Edward et moi. Il était là, avec moi, rien qu'à moi, pour moi et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. La seule chose qui importait en cet instant magique. Nos gémissements s'étouffaient contre les lèvres de l'autre alors que nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus enflammés à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Mon corps vibrait complètement contre le sien et je sursautais de plaisir en sentant ses paumes douces et chaudes passer sous le tissu de mon débardeur.

Mes sens ne me contrôlaient plus alors que je laissais une main fourrager ses cheveux et que l'autre caressait son torse à travers le tissu de sa chemise. J'avais besoin de plus de contact avec lui, avec sa peau. Je voulais m'abandonner à lui, comme il semblait s'abandonner à moi. Mes doigts tremblants commencèrent, difficilement, à déboutonner sa chemise. Je grognais avant de décoller ma bouche de la sienne et de fixer mon attention sur ma tâche. Je sentis Edward sourire lorsqu'il posa sa bouche contre ma tempe et que ses mains passaient sur son ventre et remontaient lentement pour empaumer mes seins. Je gémis et arrachais les trois premiers boutons de son vêtement.

Ma bouche se posa directement sur son torse et j'inspirais son odeur, gémissant de plaisir.

- Bella…

Une main quitta ma poitrine pour agripper ma nuque et ramener mon visage au sien, ravageant ma bouche de la sienne. Mes deux mains s'occupèrent de sa chemise et je pus bientôt caresser son corps comme je le souhaitais, comme j'avais envie.

Le grognement sortant des lèvres d'Edward m'émoustilla encore un peu plus et je continuais mes caresses, mes doigts s'approchant de plus en plus vers la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il me repoussa soudain, sondant mon regard du sien. Nos respirations étaient totalement laborieuses. J'haletais alors qu'il passait rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur l'ourlet de mon débardeur, prêt à le retirer. Je n'en demandais pas moins. Mon haut s'enroula sur mon buste et Edward commençait à se pencher sur moi, voulant déposer ses lèvres contre ma poitrine toujours recouverte par mon soutien-gorge.

- Edward…

Je déposais mes mains contre ses cheveux mais sursautais, une seconde avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent le début de mon décolleté, alors que le téléphone fixe sonnait et brisait cet instant de folie.

Le front d'Edward se posa sur le mien, mon débardeur toujours enroulé au dessus de ma poitrine et il me regarda en grimaçant. Je lui fis un sourire avant de lui faire signe d'y aller, ayant soudainement peur pour Lucas ou Clora.

- On peut laisser faire le répondeur…

- Esmée a peut-être un soucis avec les enfants… Je… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de louper l'appel.

- Je comprends.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de déposer un nouveau bref baiser sur mes lèvres et de reculer, reboutonnant lentement sa chemise alors que je rabaissais mon vêtement et arrangeais mes cheveux.

- Allo ?

Je rejoignais rapidement Edward dans l'entrée, où se trouvait le socle du téléphone. Il était dos à moi et je passais devant lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est Esmée ? Carlisle ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Attends, je ne te comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quoi ? Oui, Bella est avec moi… Non… Sue, je… Calme-toi, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu d…

Le visage, si expressif de mon époux, encore quelques secondes avant devint livide et il me fixa, l'air profondément peiné. Ses yeux s'embuèrent lentement de larmes alors qu'il hochait la tête dans le vide et informa son interlocuteur qu'il s'en chargeait et qu'ils feraient vite pour venir.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est… Quoi ? Jacob a un soucis ? Il a fait une connerie ? Seth va bien ? Pourquoi c'est Sue que tu…

- Bella… Je… C'était Sue, elle… C'est ton… Ton père…

**...**

**Voilà...**

**Bon, pas de tomates pour cette fin, je sais que c'est pas cool mais bon... Je suis désolée, fallait bien que je termine en quelque part ^^**

**Alors, pour information, il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres après celui-ci. Je sais que c'est peu mais comme je l'ai dit dans ma réponse à **_xomiimixo _**ce n'est pas mon genre de tomber dans le dramatique (celles qui ont lu mes autres fictions le savent).**

**Donc, je répète, 3 CHAPITRES avant la FIN !**

**En ce qui concerne la même fiction au point de vue d'Edward, il n'y en aura pas. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé, après la fin de cette fiction et de celle de _Situations Erotiques_, de faire une petite pause dans mes écrits. Je vais me concentrer sur un nouveau projet que je posterais une fois que j'aurais énormément d'avance et dont je vous présenterais prochainement le résumé. **

**Mais attention, vous entendrez toujours parler de moi avec "_Situations Erotiques_ et ses bonus" ^^**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


	16. Chapitre 15 Faire son deuil

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Y'a-t-il toujours des personnes courageuses pour suivre ma fiction alors que j'ai encore et encore du retard ? Non parce que là, je dois avouer que j'ai encore une fois foiré avec mes plus de deux mois de retard... **

**Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui et vous faire attendre encore une semaine mais ça a du bon d'être cloîtrer dans son lit avec un foutu mal de dos. J'ai pu finir mon chapitre et je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre à la suite de_ "Situations Érotiques"_ ! **

**Remerciements : **azertyazerty, SurreyFr, gaelle, JujuuCullel, SAMYSTERE, Vivibatta, Clairouille59, Cind0uille, aussidagility, lia3011, larsand, Anais88, Dex-DaZzLinG, Saraodiana, licou-val, kikinette11, LuneBlanche, Habswifes, Grazie, Alicia _(Bon anniv' trèès en retard ^^)_, anges0112, sand91, psychogirl25, potine, Atchoum16, Em 81, Lily-Rose-Bella, PatiewSnows, SellyCullen, SweetyMarie, Butterfly971, aelita48, vinie65, Robangel, Little . Heeart, Fabulafabulae, mmccg, sarinette60, Martine16 et twilight-et-the-vampire.

**Je blablate pas plus ici ! On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Faire son deuil…**

La jeune femme que j'observais depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa robe noire à manches courtes, lui arrivant un peu plus bas que le genou la rendait terne, sans vie et beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne devait l'être. Ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés en un chignon strict et serré à l'extrême. Sa peau blanchâtre était dépourvu de tout maquillage et seule la bague qui brillait à son doigt lui donnait un peu de vivant. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ses yeux étaient cernés, preuve qu'elle n'avait certainement pas dormi beaucoup ces nuits dernières. La couleur de ses pupilles était fade. Tout le monde pouvait ressentir sa fatigue et sa tristesse mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle restait tout de même forte. Aussi forte qu'elle le pouvait…

- Bella ?

Je soupirais et tournais la tête, relevant le regard vers Edward, qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un costume noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Comme à son habitude, il alliait beauté et élégance mais son visage, lui aussi, était ravagé par la peine. À l'image de cette jeune femme également vêtue de noir…

À mon image.

Cette fois, je me retournais complètement, me mettant dos au grand miroir de la salle de bain. J'en avais assez de me contempler. J'en avais marre de me voir, inerte comme je l'étais depuis maintenant une semaine. Depuis cette soirée où je pensais retrouver ma vie d'avant, avec ma famille, mon mari. Cette soirée où j'avais décidé de me laisser aller et de retrouver mon époux. De le sentir à nouveau réellement avec moi… J'avais été prête pour tout ça mais une simple sonnerie… Un appel… Voilà qui avait tout arrêté et que tout avait basculait…

Encore une fois.

_« C'est ton… Ton père… »_

Une phrase, un bredouillement et mon monde avait à nouveau cessé de tourner correctement.

Quand est-ce que le malheur, la peine, la tristesse et l'horreur allait sortir de ma vie ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais à nouveau vivre heureuse, avec les personnes que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient ? Pourquoi le destin m'envoyait une nouvelle vague de drame quand tout était sur le point de s'arranger ? Quand tout revenait parfaitement en ordre ?

Je commençais réellement à croire que j'avais fait quelque chose d'épouvantable, dans une vie antérieure, et que maintenant, aujourd'hui, je le payais fortement. On m'avait accordé un peu de bonheur. J'avais été aimé par l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde, j'avais eu un petit garçon adorable, une famille soudée… Et à présent, elle se déchirait de toutes parts. D'abord, cet homme aimant qui m'avait brisé le cœur… Ensuite, le retour d'une personne qui n'avait rien à faire dans notre vie… Et maintenant, un décès…

Le décès de mon père, Charlie.

- Chérie… Les enfants sont prêts, en bas. Tu as besoin d'aide ? De quelque chose ?

Depuis maintenant une semaine, Sue nous avait annoncé que Charlie avait fait un arrêt cardiaque dans son sommeil. Selon les médecins, il n'avait pas souffert. Un sourire amer se posa sur mon visage tandis que je secouais la tête. À vrai dire, ça m'était complètement égal que mon père soit parti en paix. Il était parti et ça, je n'arrivais pas à le supporter. J'en voulais à tout le monde et personne à la fois.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir insisté, au téléphone, pour que nous nous voyions immédiatement. Il n'aurait pas fait sa sieste et par conséquent, il ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il est. Oui, je m'en voulais tellement. Ces derniers temps, je l'avais un peu mis à l'écart de ma vie, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, qu'il se fasse du mouron et qu'il se retienne de ne pas aller casser la figure à mon époux. Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, j'en étais persuadé…

- Bella…

Edward me ramena au moment présent, entourant mes épaules de ses bras et me serrant contre lui. Il embrassa ma tempe, me répétant inlassablement qu'il était là pour moi et que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire et qu'il s'exécutait.

Il était ainsi depuis une semaine, toujours près de moi. Il m'avait aidé, avec Sue et Esmée, dans la préparation des obsèques. Il avait toujours été là, sa main dans la mienne, son bras autour de moi pour me soutenir. Il n'avait pas bougé de la maison, prenant des jours de congé. Il s'était occupé à expliquer les choses à Lucas parce que je n'en avais pas eu la force, ni le courage.

Il avait tout simplement été là et ça m'avait fait énormément de bien de pouvoir m'appuyer et compter sur lui dans cette épreuve.

Et le plus important, il était toujours là. Avec moi. Prêt à n'importe quoi.

J'entourais à mon tour mes bras autour de sa taille et plongeais mon visage dans son torse. Je secouais la tête, retenant à grande peine les larmes qui commençaient à monter et que je n'avais pas versé une seule fois depuis l'annonce de la mort de Charlie. Je n'avais pas voulu le croire au début. Il devait y avoir une erreur, j'étais en plein cauchemar…

L'instant d'avant avait été si parfait. J'avais été à deux doigts de me donner corps et ^ame à mon mari. J'allais enfin pouvoir revivre après ces longs mois d'agonie et tout à coup, plus rien ! Je vivais ce cauchemar… Ça ne pouvait pas être véritablement arrivé. C'était impossible. Tout simplement, impensable.

Et pourtant…

- Tu as… Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Emmett ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en me raclant la gorge. Je n'avais même plus l'impression que c'était ma voix. À vrai dire, ces derniers temps, je ne parlais que très peu. Edward s'occupait des enfants alors que je me mettais au lit de bonne heure. Lucas et Clora venaient m'embrasser avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir, me disaient qu'ils m'aimaient très fort. Je ne parlais que si c'était réellement nécessaire. La plupart du temps, Esmée et Edward faisaient la conversation et j'écoutais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. J'étais parti dans mon monde, revivant le moindre des souvenirs que j'avais avec Charlie.

J'aurais aimé vivre cette dure épreuve avec mon frère mais depuis cette annonce bouleversante, Emmett s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois depuis une semaine. Rosalie m'avait appris, lors d'une de ses visites, qu'il s'enfermait chaque soir dans le garage et que la journée, il était dehors, injoignable. Elle ne le voyait plus et en était très malheureuse, j'avais pu le voir, le sentir et le comprendre. Tout allait bien pour eux aussi, une nouvelle vie les attendait, avec le petit Tyler. Mais à présent, mon frère ne s'occupait plus de rien. Il ne me soutenait pas dans cette souffrance.

- Non, j'ai essayé de l'appeler trois fois tout à l'heure, je tombe sur sa messagerie directement. Je suis désolé…

- Bon…

Je soupirais, me détachant de son étreinte et lui offrais un faible sourire avant de nouer mes doigts aux siens et me diriger vers la porte.

- Attends, Bella…

Je me retournais lentement vers lui, souriant toujours au maximum de mes capacités.

Tirant délicatement mon bras pour me rapprocher de lui, il passa ses mains dans mon dos, puis remonta le long de ma nuque pour partir dans mes cheveux et défaire la pince de mon chignon. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il replaçait mes mèches folles derrière mon oreille. Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur ma joue et me fixa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Charlie préférait de voir comme ça…

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil, aussitôt chassée par le pouce de mon compagnon. Je soupirais, fermant les yeux.

Il avait entièrement raison…

J'inspirais profondément et, reprenant sa main dans la mienne, je nous fis sortir pour rejoindre les enfants en bas. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en noir. Lucas portait un petit costume, identique à celui de son père. Sa chemise était blanche là où celle d'Edward était noire. Il était assis sur le canapé, la tête baissée et me fendait littéralement le cœur. Quant à Clora, qui avait vu une fois Charlie, avait dit qu'elle voulait venir pour être avec son « petit frère ». J'eus un léger sourire en me rappelant qu'elle l'avait appelé comme ça et l'avait pris dans ses bras quand mon fils avait pleuré, dès qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus voir son papy. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe noire. Sa tête était appuyé contre l'épaule de mon fils et elle lui tenait la main.

- Les enfants, vous êtes prêts à partir ? On doit aller chez mamie.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, nous suivant vers le garage en silence. Lucas vint me faire un câlin alors que son père installait convenablement Clora dans la voiture. Je m'accroupissais pour être à sa hauteur alors qu'enfouissant son petit visage dans mon cou, il m'embrassa et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime maman et aime pas te voir pas sourire…

- Je t'aime aussi mon poussin. Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon sourire va revenir très vite. Je te le promets.

Je fixais son regard dans le mien et essayais de sourire normalement, lui montrant que tout allait bien se passer à partir de maintenant. Que je ne serais plus la mère « absente » que j'avais été lors de ma rupture avec son père. Qu'il pourrait compter sur moi et que je serais forte pour lui, Clora et Edward. Qu'ils étaient ma vie et que malgré la douleur qui s'abattait sur moi, je réussirais à être digne.

- Allez mon bonhomme, on monte dans la voiture.

Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de mon fils avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Edward qui le prenait déjà dans ses bras pour l'aider à monter dans l'auto. Il attacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers moi, déposant sa paume sur ma joue, effaçant une nouvelle larme que je n'avais pas senti couler.

Je reniflais discrètement et lui lançais, à lui aussi, un faible sourire. Contrairement à mon fils, il ne fut pas dupe et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de m'ouvrir la portière de la place passagère. Il agrippa ma main, comme s'il avait peur que je ne tombe et me fis, moi aussi, m'installer convenable dans mon siège avant de m'embrasser à nouveau et de fermer la portière. Je poussais un soupire tremblant, regardant les enfants derrière qui ne disaient pas un mot, se tenant la main comme quand je les avais trouvé dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tôt.

La route se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Un silence lourd qui faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Je détestais ça. Lucas riait toujours en voiture, criant lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant ou de rigolo par la vitre. La musique habitait toujours l'habitacle et avant que tout cela ne se produise, Clora m'avait montré ses dons pour la chanson en hurlant toutes les paroles des musiques qui passaient dans l'autoradio. Le silence était étouffant et je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : être chez Esmée.

Là-bas, même si tout le monde serait également silencieux, je savais que les petits bougeraient plus avec Léa et que les petits cris ou pleurs de Tyler combleraient le calme.

- On va voir tonton, chez mamie ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il sera déjà là, mon bonhomme.

- Mais…

- On verra, d'accord ? S'il n'est pas là, je te promets de l'appeler ou on ira le chercher avec maman, d'accord ?

Lucas hocha la tête en silence alors qu'Edward lui lançait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se concentrer sur la route, à nouveau.

Voulant à nouveau le remercier d'être là pour moi aujourd'hui, je posais ma main sur la sienne qui tenait le levier de vitesse. Me jetant également un bref coup d'œil, il noua nos doigts ensemble et exerça une pression suffisante pour que les rythmes de mon cœur diminuent et ne redeviennent normaux.

Le trajet parut être une éternité et c'est avec un immense soulagement que je m'extirpais de la voiture, allant aussitôt sortir mon fils derrière et de le garder dans mes bras jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de chez mes beaux-parents. Carlisle ouvrit directement la porte, lui aussi revêtu d'un élégant costume noir. Sa mine si souvent joyeuse n'était plus. Son sourire si accueillant et chaleureux était remplacé par une tristesse infini. Mon beau-père était très proche de mon père et ils allaient souvent à la pêche ensemble ou au match de basket dès que Carlisle avait des places. Il n'attendit pas que je dépose Lucas à terre et m'enlaça d'un bras, embrassant mon front.

- Entre, ma belle.

Il me prit Lucas des bras, qui me regarda tristement avant de faire un câlin à son grand-père. Clora, derrière moi, vint agripper sa main à la mienne. Edward tenait l'autre fermement.

- Oh ma chérie ! Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'Emmett, dis-nous que tu as pu le contacter.

Je fis signe que non alors que Rosalie étouffait un sanglot et partait dans la cuisine avec Tyler dans les bras. Rose aussi s'entendait bien avec Charlie. Dès que ce dernier avait su sa passion pour les vieilles voitures, il l'avait emmené dans son garage et une profonde amitié s'était liée entre eux. Mais je savais que, bien plus que la tristesse d'un parent disparu, l'absence de son époux était cent fois pire.

Toute la famille était au complet. Sue et ses enfants étaient dans le salon, en train de boire café ou soda. Jacob avait l'air très mal. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait, comme je lui en avais voulu les premiers temps. Je l'avais accusé d'avoir eu une mauvaise attitude, qui avait conduit mon père a se faire du soucis pour lui et qui l'avait amené trop loin. Mais, avec le recul, je savais que Charlie ne se ménageait jamais. Que ce soit au boulot ou chez lui. Il aimait résoudre tous les problèmes et j'avais été injuste d'accuser mon demi-frère. Seth était silencieux, à côté de sa mère. Sue n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et ce, depuis la fois où elle nous avait contacté. Alice et Jasper étaient un peu plus en retrait, silencieux également, sirotant leur thé. Ma belle-sœur avait les larmes aux yeux et son mari essaya de l'apaiser, tant bien que mal. Esmée semblait être maitresse d'elle mais je la connaissais parfaitement et j'étais persuadé que son cœur pleurer.

- Edward a essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois ce matin, sans succès.

- Mais il ne peut pas être absent en un jour pareil ! C'est…

- Chérie, calme-toi.

- Carlisle, comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? Nous devons partir d'ici quelques minutes et il n'a toujours pas appelé pour dire où il était.

Alors que les enfants jouaient gentiment dans le jardin, je m'installais près de la table du salon, refusant poliment le café que me proposait Edward. Il me fit me décaler et se positionna dans mon dos avant de me rapporter contre lui, encerclant ma taille et enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Ma gorge se serra quand il déposa un faible baiser sur ma peau et qu'il releva la tête. Mes doigts serrèrent fortement les siens alors que je me redressais légèrement en voyant Rosalie émerger de la cuisine.

Esmée avait totalement raison. Mon frère n'avait pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça. Il devait nous donner des nouvelles. Il devait être là, avec moi. Avec nous. C'était l'enterrement de notre père et il n'avait pas le droit de nous donner plus de soucis pour lui.

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

- Vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? Rose, tu dois le connaître mieux que quiconque ici. Tu ne saurais pas où il va quand il a besoin d'être seul ?

- N-non… J'ai beau cherché, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Edward se figea dans mon dos tandis que les mêmes pensées que lui me vinrent à l'esprit.

- Edward et moi savons où le trouver.

- Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas songé plus tôt ?

- Allez-y alors ! Je garde les enfants et si vous êtes trop long, nous nous donnons directement rendez-vous au cimetière, d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête alors qu'Edward informait tout le monde que nous ferions le plus vite possible. Ma main toujours dans la sienne, nous sortîmes de la maison et marchâmes rapidement jusqu'à la voiture.

- Edward, laisse-moi conduire, veux-tu ?

- Bella, tu es sûre…

- Oui, j'ai… J'ai besoin de porter mon attention sur quelque chose et j'en ai marre de ruminer pendant que tu conduis.

- Bien.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ma tempe, me donnant les clés et rejoignant la portière passagère alors que je m'engouffrais derrière le volant.

Encore une fois, le trajet se fit en silence, seulement coupé par la musique faible qu'Edward avait allumé au bout de quelques secondes. Sa main ne quittait jamais la mienne et nous passions les vitesses ensemble. Je connaissais la route par cœur, tellement nous y avions été durant notre adolescence. Nous y étions retournés après notre mariage, à Edward et moi. Nous nous étions promis, comme plus jeunes, d'être toujours ici pour les autres. Que si quelque chose n'allait pas, cet endroit était notre refuge.

Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ?

- Et s'il n'est pas là, Edward ? Où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il ne peut pas m'abandonner. J'ai besoin de lui, Edward. S'il ne vient pas, si je ne le trouve pas à temps, je…

- Chut, calme-toi, chérie. On va le retrouver. Je te promets que je le laisserais pas disparaître le jour où tu as plus besoin de lui que jamais. Tu m'entends ? On va le retrouver. Fais attention à la route…

Il glissa sa paume sur ma nuque et effectua un petit massage qui me détendit aussitôt. Je fixais mon attention sur la route et tournais à l'endroit nécessaire pour rejoindre notre refuge. Edward me murmurait encore et toujours des mots réconfortants, il me disait de me détendre et quand un nouveau moment de panique m'envahissait, il reprenait son massage plus intensément, me dictant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément.

Après quelques minutes, je tournais au coin d'une dernière rue et m'engouffrais sur un parking. Je soupirais en voyant la Jeep de mon frère, garée non loin.

Un coup de frein plus tard, je sortais rapidement de la voiture et claquais la portière derrière moi, rejointe par Edward. Je soupirais et frottais mes bras nus. Le vent, de ce côté de la ville, semblait plus froid. Me prenant par les épaules, mon mari m'aidait à avancer vers ce lieu quasi désert. Seul Emmett parcourait en courant la zone vide, un ballon à la main.

Il n'aurait pu être que là : notre terrain de basket.

Edward raffermit sa prise autour de moi alors que mon frère nous lançait un regard mauvais et continuait de dribler dans le vide, seul sur le terrain avant de marquer un panier facile.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait à nous de te poser cette question, Emmett ?

- Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, à cette heure-là ?

- J'ai tous les droits d'être ici, non ?

- Pas maintenant !

- Qui va m'empêcher d'être ici, hein ? Maintenant, allez-vous en.

- On s'inquiétait pour toi. Tout le monde à la maison s'inquiète de savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais. Rose est mal en point, elle a besoin de toi. Et tu sais aussi que ta sœur a besoin de toi.

- Emmett…

- Je vais très bien ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Tout va bien alors maintenant, foutez le camp.

J'eus comme l'impression de recevoir un immense coup de poing dans le ventre. Emmett n'était pas en colère. Je voyais la rage au fond de ses yeux. La rage mêlé à la tristesse d'avoir perdu son père. Tristesse qui était mienne aussi et que j'aurais voulu surmonter avec mon unique frère. Avec mon sang. Sue, Jacob, Seth et les autres avaient beau faire parti de la famille, je voulais vivre cette épreuve au côté de mon grand-frère. J'avais besoin qu'il me réconforte comme l'avait fait Edward depuis sept jours, maintenant. J'avais besoin de lui.

- Em…

- Bella, vas-t'en. Si je suis là, maintenant, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Je ne veux pas être ailleurs. Si vous êtes venus me chercher pour ça, c'était pas la peine. Dégage, Bella.

- Emmett, ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur.

- Oh, attention, Monsieur Masen a parlé !

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu…

- Quoi ? Tu viens me faire la moral ? T'es sérieux, là ? Monsieur J'ai-fait-le-con-pendant-des-mois vient me faire la leçon ? C'est une blague j'espère ?

- Ne te lance pas dans ce sujet, Em.

La tête me tourna et je dus m'accrocher à la veste d'Edward, qui raffermit encore une fois sa prise sur mon épaule alors que j'enfouissais ma tête contre son torse et gémissais de douleur, retenant les larmes qui perlaient une fois de plus au coin de mes yeux. Caressant mon dos, je crus entendre le ballon de basket cesser de frapper contre le sol mais alors que je me redressais lentement, regardant et m'attardant sur le visage de mon époux, le claquement reprit de plus belle et Edward soupira.

Je me retournais et, tenant toujours le bras de mon mari, je lançais un regard désespéré à mon frère, qui continuait son match en solitaire.

- Emmett, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu as Edward. La famille sera là. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Tu es mon frère et j'ai besoin de mon frère !

Il secoua la tête et fit comme s'il ne m'écoutait pas, jouant toujours de son ballon, rapidement.

Je réprimais le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche lorsque je compris que mon frère n'assisterait même pas à l'enterrement de notre père. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, qu'il devrait être avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas le forcer. S'il devait véritablement venir, il devait le faire de lui-même. Et je savais que s'il ne venait pas pour les obsèques de Charlie, il le regretterait tout au long de sa vie. Il avait beau être en colère, triste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne louperait jamais le dernier au revoir que nous pouvions donner à notre père, grâce à cet éloge.

Alors qu'Edward commençait à s'avancer vers le terrain, ayant pour objectif de forcer Emmett à nous suivre, je le rattrapais par la main et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Il me regarda, tristement avant de souffler et de fermer les yeux. Je savais qu'il pensait comme moi et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait obliger mon frère à ce joindre à nous. Il savait qu'Emmett ne supporterait pas de louper quelque chose d'aussi important, entouré de sa famille.

Mais nous devions lui laisser du temps. Il ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ venir.

- Viens, on y va…

Edward hocha la tête et me prit la main alors que nous nous dirigions à nouveau vers la voiture. Je lui redonnais les clés et m'installais sur le siège passager, fixant mon regard sur mon frère qui jouait toujours avec acharnement. Le moteur en marche, j'espérais toujours voir Emmett s'approchait de la voiture et nous dire qu'il nous suivait avec sa Jeep mais il sauta rapidement et passa le ballon dans le panier avant de reprendre encore et encore ses feintes et ses dribles qui ne servaient à rien vu qu'il n'avait pas d'adversaires.

Fermant les yeux, je nous voyais à nouveau, heureux, tous les trois, sur ce terrain. Aucun soucis, excepté qui aurait les meilleurs amis au collège ou au lycée, qui de mon frère ou de l'homme que j'aimais allait gagner le futur match. Le seul grand drame et malheur avait eu lieu un jour où je m'étais reçu le ballon en pleine tête et que les garçons se demandaient s'ils devaient en parler aux parents, au risque de se faire engueuler.

- Il viendra.

- Quoi ?

- Emmett… Il viendra. Il n'est juste pas… Prêt.

- Bella, je ne…

- Il viendra. Tu m'as dis tout à l'heure de te faire confiance, que tout allait bien se passer. Maintenant, c'est à moi de te dire qu'il viendra. Il ne peut pas manquer l'enterrement de Charlie. Tu sais comment il sera si jamais il ne vient pas. Il ne pourra pas le supporter. Il ne pourra plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Il lui faut juste un peu plus de temps pour réaliser tout ça.

J'hochais la tête, répétant toujours la même phrase _« Il viendra. »_. Essayant de convaincre Edward que je sentais peiné. Essayant de convaincre mon frère à distance, priant pour qu'il m'ai entendu quand je lui avais dit que j'avais besoin de lui. Essayant également de me convaincre moi-même. Me dire que j'avais raison. Que je connaissais mon frère et que jamais il ne nous abandonnerait dans un moment pareil.

Me concentrant sur le paysage qui défilait, je compris qu'Edward nous emmenait directement au cimetière. Charlie serait enterré à quelques tombes de celle de ma mère.

Je devais également dire un mot… Servir un discours. Devant toute la famille, les amis de mon père et les autres connaissances de la ville. Chose que je détestais. Emmett n'avait pas été suffisamment présent et nous n'avions pas pu parler de ça. J'aurais été tellement plus à l'aise si ça avait été lui qui avait parlé de Charlie. Je ne savais toujours pas si j'arriverais à aligner deux mots correctement.

Arrivée au cimetière, je regardais Rosalie avec peine alors qu'elle enlaçait plus fortement Tyler dans ses bras, cachant ses larmes en avançant dans les allées que je trouvais très sinistres. Encore plus que les fois où je venais avec mon frère pour me rendre sur la tombe de Renée.

Edward tenait toujours ma main alors que nous nous avancions vers l'endroit où mon père allait désormais reposé. Sue et les garçons étaient déjà là-bas, je les voyais. Esmée agrippait le second bras de son fils alors que Jasper escortait Alice et Rosalie. Carlisle, un peu plus en retrait, tenait la main de Lucas et Clora et Léa était juste à côté d'eux. Nous avions longtemps hésité à faire venir les enfants, mais mon fils n'avait pas voulu rester éloigné. Les filles avaient suivi.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Il va venir.

- Oui mais quand ?

- Maman, laisse tomber, tu veux bien ? Emmett viendra dès qu'il se sentira prêt.

- Mais…

- Maman !

Esmée me regarda, peinée, avant de fixer son attention sur le sentier de gravier.

Tout le reste de la cérémonie, avant que je ne doive faire mon discours se passa pour moi dans un brouillard épais. J'entendais Sue pleurait, Esmée sanglotait silencieusement, Rose essayait de calmer le petit, Carlisle chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille des enfants. Edward avait fermement enroulé son bras autour de ma taille et ma tête posait contre sa poitrine, où j'entendais son cœur battre tandis qu'il respirait fortement, retenant l'émotion en lui. Je voyais, comme au loin, les collègues de mon père face au cercueil. En arrière plan, bien loin dans mon esprit, j'entendais les paroles du prêtre, qui parlait de Charlie comme étant un homme bon.

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas ce que j'éprouvais. De la tristesse, bien entendu. Mon n'était plus et cette cérémonie l'ancrait un peu plus en moi. Je ne reverrais plus mon père, en train de me taquiner ou de s'inquiéter pour moi. Au fil des ans, notre relation s'était amélioré. À vrai dire, Sue l'avait rendu plus ouvert et il se confiait un peu plus à moi, me disait aussi tellement souvent qu'il m'aimait. Et aujourd'hui, je ne l'entendrais plus me dire à quel point j'étais sa fille favorite, qu'il voulait me voir heureuse. Je fixais cette boite longue et fine qui contenait le corps de mon père et je ne voyais que les instants de bonheur que nous avions passé l'un avec l'autre.

L'image la plus belle que je gardais de lui était le jour de mon mariage, où nous avions traversé l'allée ensemble et où il m'avait laissé au bras d'Edward. Un sourire tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, il m'avait dit à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était fière de moi et de mes choix. Nous avions également dansé, ce soir-là, sous l'immense chapiteau qui avait été installé pour l'occasion, derrière la villa des Cullen. Là encore, il m'avait inondé de compliments, me répétant à quel point j'étais resplendissante et combien je paraissais heureuse.

Des tas de petits détails revenaient dans ma mémoire alors que je regardais brièvement l'entrée du cimetière, espérant y voir arrivé mon seul et unique frère.

- Et maintenant, sa fille, Isabella Swan va prendre ma place, pour vous dire quelques mots.

Je sursautais en entendant déjà mon nom, paniquant en fixant désespérément l'allée de gravier lugubre. Emmett ne se montrait toujours pas et j'avais besoin de lui plus que jamais, à présent. Je ne savais pas si j'y arriverais. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon époux qui pressa fermement ma main, me mimant un _« Ca va bien se passer »_. Mais il avait tord. Je bafouillerais une fois en place, je ne saurais pas quoi dire et tout le monde pensera que je ne peux pas faire honneur à mon père.

Je décidais tout de même d'avancer, mes genoux menaçaient de me lâcher tandis que je m'agrippais au pupitre où la bible était ouverte à une page floue, pour moi. J'inspirais profondément, cherchant au fond de ma gorge ma voix. Une voix complètement perdue, éteinte. Mes mains tremblaient, ma vue s'embuaient alors que j'observais le cercueil, comme s'il allait me donner la force de parler, d'émettre au moins un son. Aussi faible soit-il…

- Je…

À vrai dire, je détestais ça. Parler d'un être cher qu'on a perdu à jamais. Que plus jamais on ne verrait. Faire comme s'il y avait un _après_ alors que je n'y croyais pas. Le croyant, dans la famille, c'était Emmett. C'était lui qui parlait à la tombe de notre mère. C'était lui qui était doué pour tout ça. Pas moi. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de parler de mon père, alors que tout le monde ici le connaissait. Tout le monde savait à quel point c'était un homme bon, gentil, serviable et profondément aimant. Qu'il aurait fait tout pour sa famille et pour les amis qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

- Mon père était un homme…

Ma voix s'éteignait à chaque fois que je commençais à parler et Sue, que je sentais proche de moi, étouffait sanglots sur sanglots. Jacob la retenait par les épaules, l'empêchant de s'effondrer totalement. Edward m'encourageait du regard tandis qu'il serrait la main de sa mère, qui était à ses côtés. Mais je ne ressentais pas cet élan de courage. Il me fallait…

Je sursautais en sentant une main contre mon dos. Je relevais le regard et étouffais un cri de surprise en collant mon visage contre le bras imposant de mon frère.

Il était là. Il était venu pour notre père et moi. Il était là, à mes côtés, là où sa place était dans ce genre de circonstances. Emmett agrippa ma taille de sa main puissante et se racla la gorge alors qu'il effaçait une larme de sa main libre.

- Je pense que c'est moi qui vais parlé, si vous le voulez bien…

Je laissais ma tête reposait sur le bras de mon frère tandis qu'il faisait l'éloge de notre père. Le décrivant comme tout le monde le connaissait. Disant à quel point il allait manquer à notre vie. Combien nous l'aimions.

Après ça, la cérémonie se déroula un peu plus rapidement. J'étais plus à l'aise avec Emmett à mes côtés. Edward me tenait la main à distance, respectant le moment d'intimité que j'avais avec mon frère. Je savais que ce dernier allait venir. Il réagissait des fois très impulsivement et lors de la mort de notre mère, il avait été à peu près pareil, se renfermant sur lui, me bousculant sans cesse quand je voulais qu'il me réconforte au moment où Charlie ne le pouvait pas, lui-même terrassait par la tristesse. Mais je savais qu'au moment cruciale, celui où j'aurais plus besoin que jamais de lui, il serait à mes côtés et m'aiderait dans ma difficulté.

Le cercueil fut mis au fond d'un large trou et je ravalais les larmes qui encombraient ma gorge. Emmett pleurait en silence alors que, main dans la main, nous jetions une rose sur la boite en bois. Les membres de la famille suivirent avant que des poignées de terre ne remplace la beauté des roses et que le cercueil commençaient à être enseveli.

Mon frère m'entraîna bien vite vers la sortie du cimetière, ne supportant pas d'être entouré par des gens plus chagriné les uns des autres. Me serrant dans une étreinte forte et désespérée, il s'excusa pour son attitude de cette semaine et plus encore, celle qu'il avait eu sur le terrain de basket, quelques heures plus tôt. Je lui pardonnais, bien évidemment, lui disant que je le comprenais et que le principal ait été qu'il soit là pour moi et qu'il ne loupe pas l'intégralité de l'enterrement de notre père.

- Emmett, tu devrais aller voir Rosalie et Tyler. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, depuis une semaine. Comme nous tous mais tu dois aller la voir. Elle est ta femme.

- Oui… Je me suis montré distant envers tout le monde. Je ne pouvais pas…

- Je comprends, mais maintenant, va la voir. Elle a besoin de toi et je te rappelle qu'elle aimait aussi Charlie. Ta femme et Tyler ont besoin de ton soutien.

- Je veux rester avec toi… Je m'en veux pour la façon dont je t'ai traité aujourd'hui, tu…

- Non, tu vas la voir. On se retrouve chez Carlisle. Edward est là pour moi, soit là pour ta femme. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, s'excusant encore une fois, et de rejoindre Rosalie qui installait le petit dans le siège auto de leur voiture. J'observais le tableau, émue, alors que mon frère prenait sa femme dans ses bras, l'étouffant contre son torse et lui murmurant des paroles à l'oreille.

Je sursautais légèrement lorsqu'Edward se positionnait devant moi, un faible sourire sur les lèvres mais le regard toujours triste. Je déglutis et lui tendis la main.

- On va chez tes parents ?

- Tu avais raison, à propos d'Emmett. Je suis content qu'il soit venu pour t'aider et être avec toi.

- Je le savais. Il ne pouvait pas être absent aujourd'hui.

- Lucas te demande. Et Clora aussi. Ils veulent leur maman.

J'hochais la tête et regardais dans leur direction alors qu'ils étaient toujours avec Carlisle. Ne lâchant pas la main de mon époux, je m'accroupissais au milieu du parking et tendais un bras vers eux. Ils se précipitèrent dans mes bras, manquant de me faire tomber à terre. Mon fils sanglotait dans mon cou alors que Clora me demandait si elle pouvait me faire un bisou. Retenant encore les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues, je les embrassais tous les deux et les portais tous deux, difficilement, jusqu'à la voiture. Edward proposa bien de m'en prendre un des deux mais ils s'agrippèrent à moi et pleurnichèrent contre mon cou. Je lui fis signe que ça allait et lui demandais d'ouvrir simplement la portière, où je m'y glissais, les gardant près de moi sur la banquette arrière.

La journée se passa assez rapidement, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser. Les amis et les connaissances étaient passé rapidement dire leurs condoléances chez Esmée. Nous nous étions ensuite installé autour de la grande table du salon, une tasse de café devant nous, silencieusement. J'avais toujours Lucas et Clora sur les genoux.

- Maman ?

- Oui, mon poussin ?

- Tu te souviens quand papy venait à la maison pour jouer avec tonton et papa au basket ?

- Euh… Oui. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Comme ça… Me souviens quand il était tombé et tout le monde avait peur mais il rigolait.

Je ne pus me retenir de pouffer. Lucas avait toujours eu le don de m'étonner. Et je souriais aussi en me remémorant la scène. Nous avions tous été paniqué, vu la chute qu'il avait fait après que mon frère l'ait bloqué pour marquer son panier. Mais Charlie avait été écroulé de rire, le genou en sang et demandant la revanche à son fils.

- Je me souviens du moment où je l'ai rencontré, au supermarché. Il était si paniqué à l'idée de faire les courses pour Bella qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux devant les produits hygiéniques.

- Ouais, t'étais pas cool Bella ! T'aurais pu aller chercher tes tampons toi-même… Pauvre papa !

- C'est quoi des tampons ?

J'éclatais de rire et embrassais le crâne de mon fils, lui disant que je lui expliquerais plus tard.

La fin d'après-midi se passa essentiellement ainsi, grâce à Lucas. Nous nous racontâmes des centaines d'anecdotes à propos de mon père. Il aurait aimé ça. Qu'on reparle du bon vieux temps au lieu de pleurer ou de s'isoler. Je voyais mon frère verser quelques larmes à certaines évocations et Sue sanglotait toujours lorsqu'elle nous expliquait les dernières habitudes de son mari.

Pour ma part, je ne pleurais pas. Non que je n'en ai pas eu l'envie mais je me retenais. Je en pouvais pas craquer à nouveau devant mes enfants et je devais être forte pour eux. Forte pour Edward, même si je voyais bien qu'il sentait que je n'allais pas tarder à m'écrouler. Mais ça, ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Je devais attendre. Je le pouvais.

- Mais pourquoi on reste chez mamie ?

- Eh, bonhomme, c'est pas une punition. Tu restes avec Clora et y'a aussi Léa qui dort ici. Maman et moi, on a juste besoin de faire quelque chose tous les deux et on viendra te chercher demain, sans faute. Tu vas faire un gros câlin à maman ensuite, tu viendras me dire bonne nuit et t'iras au dodo avec ta petite sœur, ok ? Et puis demain, quand tu te réveilleras, tu demanderas à mamie pour nous appeler et on viendra directement te chercher avec maman, d'accord ?

- Mais veux rester avec maman et toi…

- Bon…

- Mon poussin ? Tu veux faire plaisir à maman ? J'ai besoin de parler avec papa et puis, c'est pas cool de rester dans la grande chambre de chez mamie ? Avec le grand lit ? Et puis, tu sais que si t'es sage, papy Carlisle mettra dans grande baignoire à bulle demain matin… Tu veux ?

Lucas hocha lentement la tête, avec quand même une lueur de contentement dans le regard. Il me fit un gros câlin et Clora me déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue avant qu'ils ne fonce tous les deux dire bonne nuit à Edward. Après les au revoir avec la famille, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture que je laissais Edward conduire avec plaisir. J'enlevais rapidement mes chaussures et remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, veillant tout de même à attacher ma ceinture.

À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivions en silence dans la maison vide et silencieuse.

- Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain, Bella… Je te prépare un café, si tu veux.

- Oui, je te remercie. Ça me fera du bien.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue avant de monter lentement dans ma chambre, laissant tomber lourdement mes escarpins au sol et me dirigeant face au miroir de la salle de bain. Mon image était quasiment la même que celle de ce matin. Une femme triste, sans larme, vêtue intégralement de noir. Je tournais les robinets d'eau chaude et remplissais rapidement la baignoire. Ôtant tout aussi vite ma robe et mes sous-vêtements, je plongeais dans l'eau bouillonnante et renversais ma tête en arrière.

Le silence qui m'entourait eu raison de moi, au bout de quelques minutes. Toute la semaine, j'avais été dans un certain brouhaha, où on me posait des milliers de questions concernant les obsèques de Charlie, où on me demandait si j'avais eu des nouvelles de mon frère, où Edward me proposait de prendre le relai, où mes enfants me demandait sans cesses si j'allais bien, où je recevais des coups de fil de tout le monde, de la famille, des amis, des connaissances lointaines ou/et anciennes pour me présenter toute leur sympathie dans cette dure épreuve. Je n'avais pas cessé d'être demander et j'avais fait bonne figure. Je m'étais occupé de tout et je ne m'étais pas effondré. Je n'avais pas tout plaqué et Edward y était pour beaucoup, je devais l'avouer.

Je n'avais dormi que très peu ces sept derniers jours. Tournant et retournant dans mon lit. Gardant au fond de moi les larmes qui menaçaient de couler abondamment sur mes joues. Je passais même certaine de mes nuits à lire des manuscrits que ma patronne m'avait envoyé avant le décès de Charlie. J'avais eu besoin de m'occuper l'esprit et de partir ailleurs pendant quelques heures, sachant que la journée serait accablante.

Mais là, à présent, seule dans mon bain, maintenant que tout était réellement terminé… Maintenant que je pouvais enfin souffler, je m'écroulais.

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes dans mon bain. Je pleurais comme j'aurais dû le faire, ce fameux soir, quand Edward m'avait annoncé la mort de mon père. Je lâchais les vannes. Toute la tristesse m'envahit et je craquais littéralement. Mes larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ma figure alors que je serrais les dents et empoignais un gant fortement entre mes doigts et le serrais contre ma poitrine. Je tentais d'être silencieuse, sachant qu'Edward n'était pas loin et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état mais je ne pus retenir les lourds sanglots de sortir de ma gorge. Je m'étais retenue depuis bien trop longtemps. Je peinais à respirer correctement sous les spasmes dont étaient pris mon corps. Un poisson hors de son bocal, hors de l'eau. Voilà ce que j'étais.

Je fus prise de panique. J'essayais de revenir à la raison, d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Je tentais de ressentir le massage qu'Edward avait effectué de nombreuses fois sur ma nuque, cette semaine. Ce massage qui arrivait à me calmer à tout moment. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais besoin de lui autant que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi.

Lâchant un autre sanglot déchirant, je frissonnais dans l'eau chaude. Un courant d'air frai venait de m'atteindre et je tremblotais comme une feuille alors que je pleurais encore et toujours.

- Chérie…

Je marmonnais le nom de mon époux alors que je le sentais me sortir de la baignoire et m'entourer dans une large serviette de bain. Une autre serviette atterrit bientôt sur ma tête alors qu'il frictionnait rapidement mes bras, pensant que je tremblais de froid. Je secouais la tête et me collais contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur et tout l'amour qu'il m'avait donné dans le courant de la semaine. J'avais besoin de lu, en cet instant. J'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais eu besoin de mon frère ce matin.

Non, j'avais un autre besoin d'Edward. Un besoin plus urgent. J'avais besoin de son soutien, de son amour, de sa tendresse et de sa chaleur. Il devait rester avec moi, faire taire cette crise de panique qui m'avait envahi. Edward seul pouvait me calmer.

- Je vais t'amener au lit, d'accord ?

Je claquais des dents en hochant la tête, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ma taille et un autre derrière mes genoux pour me porter. J'entourais rapidement mes bras autour de son cou et déposais ma tête contre son épaule, sanglotant toujours, mais un peu moins. Mes larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues mais mes tremblements se tarirent.

Je sentis le moelleux du matelas dans mon dos alors qu'Edward m'installait au lit. Rejetant délicatement les mèches humides de mon front, il passait mes cheveux derrière mon oreille alors qu'il replaçait la serviette sur mes cheveux et commençait à les frotter délicatement pour les sécher un maximum. Je me laissais faire, respirant à présent à peu près correctement. Le regardant à travers mes yeux embuaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver à nouveau sublime.

- Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai apporté ton café mais je t'ai entendu à travers la porte alors je suis entré et je t'ai…

Je lui coupais la parole en me redressant lentement et en déposant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre premier baiser depuis une semaine. Un baiser simple. Un baiser à sens unique également car Edward ne bougeait pas ses lèvres. Peut-être trop surpris ? J'espérais que ce ne soit que ça alors que je continuais de caresser doucement sa bouche de la mienne. Je voulais tellement qu'il me rende mon baiser. Qu'il reste avec moi. J'en avais besoin et envie.

Je m'écartais légèrement puis ouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

Edward était figé, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je pouvais lire les différentes émotions qui le traversaient en même temps. La tristesse, la panique, l'étonnement mais aussi le désir et une sorte de satisfaction. Un demi-sourire vint éclairer son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible, fermant fortement les yeux et secouant légèrement la tête avant de me fixer à nouveau. Il déposa une de ses paumes en coupe sur mon visage et s'inclina pour embrasser mon front. Je frissonnais alors que je gardais sa main contre ma joue et fermais les yeux.

- Je vais te laisser. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Alors qu'il descendait du lit et se dirigeait vers la porte, une peur soudaine m'envahit. Je le voulais réellement à mes côtés. Avec moi. Près de moi. Je savais que s'il s'en allait, j'allais de nouveau craquer, avoir une nouvelle crise de panique.

Il devait rester ici.

- Edward !

Je me redressais rapidement du lit, lançant tomber la serviette qui était nouée autour de ma tête et me levais. Il se retourna et me regarda, toujours cette mine soucieuse. Celle qui ne l'avait pas quitté à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir le soir, avant de gagner la chambre d'ami, pour savoir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je lui avais toujours répondu par un signe de la tête avant de garder les yeux fixement rivés sur le plafond, attendant que le sommeil m'emporte. Toujours en vain. Mais cette fois, il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. J'avais besoin d'une chose que lui seul pouvait m'offrir. Que je n'accepterais uniquement venant de lui.

Je m'approchais alors de lui, lentement, tandis qu'il me regardait toujours, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Arrivée devant lui, je saisissais délicatement sa main dans la mienne et le regardais tendrement.

- Reste…

- Pardon ?

- Je… Tu as dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Tout ce que tu veux Bella, je le ferais.

J'hochais la tête, un faible sourire sur mes lèvres tandis que je tirais sur son bras, l'éloignant de plus en plus de la porte pour l'attirer vers le lit et m'y asseoir, le regardant à travers mes cils et lui serrant un peu plus fortement la paume.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi… Ici… Cette nuit…

- Bella…

- J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. J'ai besoin que…

J'inspirais difficilement alors que les larmes commençaient à envahir à nouveau mes yeux, à la perspective qu'il me dise non.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais qu'on se retrouve, lui et moi. Certes, ce n'était pas le jour idéal, le moment approprié mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de le retrouver. De nous retrouver. Maintenant.

- D'accord, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, ok ?

Edward m'installa confortablement dans le lit, sous la couette alors qu'il s'allongea à mes côtés après avoir retiré ses chaussures, déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise et d'avoir retiré cette dernière de son pantalon.

Même si j'étais sous la couette, la distance qu'il imposait entre nos deux corps m'envahit et je frissonnais. Instinctivement, mon corps roula sur le côté et je me collais à son flanc, posant ma tête sur son torse, soufflant de bonheur quand je sentis son bras m'enserrait contre lui. Sa chaleur me submergea et je me collais encore plus étroitement contre lui. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux toujours humide tandis qu'il chantonnait à mon oreille, agrippant de sa main libre, la mienne qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Nos doigts emmêlés, je relevais mon visage vers le sien, pour le découvrir, détendu, les paupières closes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Au temps de notre adolescence, lorsque je me faufilais chez lui ou qu'il me rejoignait dans ma chambre, la nuit, nous étions ainsi. Coupés du monde pendant qu'il chantonnait un air à la mode, moi pelotonné contre lui, Edward me caressant les cheveux distraitement. Dans ce temps là, je ressentais tout mon amour pour lui, dans ses bras. Je me sentais si bien, si vivante, si femme. Et ce, même s'il ne se passait rien de physique depuis notre première nuit ensemble. J'étais tout simplement heureuse d'être avec lui. Heureuse qu'il soit avec moi au lieu d'être avec une autre, avec qui il n'aurait pas été aussi sage. Il me choisissait. Il rentrait et restait pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait pu y avoir de mieux à l'époque ?

Mais maintenant… Aujourd'hui… Nous avions vécu tout ensemble. L'amour, les disputes. Nous avions donné la vie, nous nous étions mariés et aimés. Nous nous aimions toujours d'ailleurs. Nous avions vécu la passion déchirante du début, du milieu et j'espérais vivre cette même passion dévorante encore et encore. Nous étions fait pour l'amour. L'amour ensemble. Lui et moi. Il le savait. Je le savais. Il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Je soupirais alors qu'il continuait de caresser tendrement mes boucles humides avant de relever le visage lentement et déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Un baiser simple, presque chaste. Un baiser pour que mes lèvres redécouvrent lentement la douceur de sa peau. Un baiser tendre qui continua encore et encore alors qu'Edward frémissait sous la caresse de ma bouche et qu'il perdait le fil de sa chanson. Mes lèvres parcoururent bientôt toute sa mâchoire alors que je resserrais l'étreinte de mes doigts autour des siens. Son soupir était un mélange de plaisir et de désarroi. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à mon attaque. Devait-il suivre son envie et m'embrasser comme il l'avait fait, quelques jours plus tôt ? Ou bien devait-il freiner mes ardeurs, en vu des circonstances ?

Je ne le laissais pas réfléchir pour nous, j'avais besoin de lui et j'allais lui montrer.

Inspirant profondément, je me redressais d'une main, mon autre toujours dans la sienne et rapprochais mon visage du sien avant de déposer ma bouche contre la sienne entrouverte. Un nouveau frisson m'envahit mais ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec la distance entre lui et moi. Entre la séparation qu'il nous imposait, pour moi soi-disant bien. Ce n'était pas le bon moment mais j'en avais besoin maintenant. J'en avais marre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je voulais revivre. Je ne voulais plus me terrer dans ma chambre, je ne voulais plus être cette Bella sans vie, qui n'arrive pas à avancer, qui est toujours malheureuse et qui perd un peu plus de sa confiance et de sa joie de vivre jour après jour. Je voulais redevenir la Bella de mes 20 ans. Celle heureuse, amoureuse et prête à vivre toutes les expériences possibles avec l'homme dont elle est follement amoureuse.

Et ce soir, Edward était avec moi et je comptais bien revivre cette expérience particulièrement intense. Cette expérience que j'avais vécu avec lui seul et que je ne voulais vivre qu'avec lui. L'amour de ma vie.

- Bella…

Edward prit mon visage en coupe et décolla mon visage du sien pour plonger son magnifique regard dans le mien. Il secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas la bonne attitude à adopter ce soir mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je le voulais et rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Rien ne pourrait arrêter ce que j'avais en tête.

Je détachais ses paumes de mes joues et le regardais fixement.

- J'en ai envie Edward. Ne me repousse pas…

- Je…

- Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Tu ne peux pas me dire non… Tu n'as pas le droit.

Je murmurais mes dernières paroles en fermant les yeux et déposant à nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne, toujours légèrement ouverte. Son souffle chaud effleura mes lèvres alors qu'il commençait lentement à mouvoir les siennes. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine alors que j'inspirais sa douce haleine, ouvrant légèrement mes lèvres et l'embrassant un peu plus fortement. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait un siècle qu'il ne m'avait pas embrassé. Que nous n'avions pas eu ce genre d'intimité. Alors que la semaine précédente, notre baiser était beaucoup plus enflammé, cette étreinte douce, tendre et légèrement timide était cent fois meilleure et plus intense. Tout notre amour se reflétait dans ce baiser. Et plus les secondes s'écroulaient, plus j'avais envie de continuer à faire exploser ce trop plein d'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Sans que je ne l'ait remarqué, j'avais pris ma place sur Edward, un genou de chaque côté de son corps, à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassais avec un peu plus de fougue à présent. Ma langue s'était jointe à la sienne pour une caresse plus intime et plus sensuelle. Ses mains s'étaient glissé dans le bas de mon dos et rapprochaient insensiblement nos deux corps. Je sentais son cœur battre à la même vitesse frénétique que le mien, sous la main que j'avais posée sur son torse. Je lâchais un gémissement alors que les doigts de mon mari descendaient l'arrière de mes cuisses nues pour remonter lentement sur mes fesses, sous le tissu de la serviette de bain que j'avais toujours sur moi. La chair de poule m'envahit alors que j'appuyais un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes et que mon corps s'appuyaient contre ses mains que je savais expertes.

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus haletante alors que j'encerclais sa nuque et nous redressais tous les deux, en position assise. Mes doigts s'égarèrent dans sa tignasse alors que j'embrassais sa joue et souriais de bonheur lorsqu'il laissa errer ses doigts sur l'avant de mes cuisses, cette fois-ci. Mes mains passèrent sur son torse et je déboutonnais rapidement les boutons de sa chemise avant de laisser cette dernière tomber sur le côté, hors du lit. J'embrassais à nouveau sa bouche alors que ses doigts remontaient sur le devant de la serviette et agrippèrent l'ourlet de cette dernière. Il se détacha délicatement de moi et me regarda intensément.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui…

- Bella, si… Si tu as le moindre doute, dis-le-moi maintenant. Je ne… Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si je…

- C'est la dernière chose que je veux… Que tu t'arrêtes. Edward, j'ai besoin… Non, j'en ai vraiment envie. Edward, j'ai envie de toi.

Il poussa, ce qui ressemblait fort à un grognement avant de fondre sur mes lèvres et d'ouvrir assez rapidement le dernier rempart entre nos deux bustes. Je lâchais un gémissement sourd lorsque nos deux corps nus se rencontrèrent, entrèrent en contact. Cette chaleur qui émanait de lui m'avait tellement manqué. Je détachais à regret ma bouche de la sienne pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou avant de caresser son ventre de mes doigts délicats et de nicher mon nez contre sa poitrine. Un nouveau gémissement nous échappa au même moment alors qu'il nous renversait et s'installait délicatement sur moi, retirant entièrement la serviette et la faisant rejoindre sa chemise.

Sa langue joua un instant avec la mienne avant de descendre lentement dans mon cou, cajolant mes épaules, ses dents mordillant délicatement mes clavicules, ses lèvres aspirant ma peau doucement, ses mains caressant distraitement mes flancs, me rendant folle à chaque effleurement. Ma tête était renversé en arrière, mes yeux clos, je profitais de chacune de ses attentions. Des attentions qui m'avaient bien trop manqué ces derniers mois. Ces attentions qui me faisaient revivre, renaître, qui me grisaient totalement et qui m'emmenaient aussi loin que je voulais être avec lui.

Sa bouche glissa lentement vers mon décolleté avant de s'enfouir entre mes deux seins devenus lourds par le désir. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était encore plus intense et je frissonnais tandis qu'il soupirait sur un de mes mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Ses doigts le taquinèrent un instant alors que je sentais son regard peser sur moi mais je ne me préoccupais plus que de ses mains sur ma peau et de son souffle contre celle-ci. Je tremblais des pieds à la tête et mes mains plongèrent d'elles-même dans les cheveux de mon compagnon. Edward dût voir quelque chose d'important dans ce geste car, enfin, il déposa un premier baiser sur mon sein. Puis un second. Et enfin un troisième avant qu'il n'aspire ma pointe érigée dans sa bouche et qu'il me mâchouille gentiment, me faisant rire et gémir de plaisir.

Edward s'enhardit et commença à aspirer plus fortement mes tétons, jouant avec l'un puis l'autre avant de revenir au premier et ainsi de suite. Mes gémissements remplissaient à présent la pièce, mon souffle se faisait plus fort, les battements erratiques de mon cœur donnaient l'impression que ce dernier allait sortir de ma poitrine, mes tremblements étaient de plus en plus intenses, la boule de plaisir qui grandissait encore et toujours dans mon ventre depuis qu'Edward avait posé ses mains et sa bouche sur moi menaçait d'éclater. Je n'étais plus qu'une boule de nerf, toutes les parcelles de mon corps étaient au bord de l'implosion et en un dernier baiser, en une dernière caresse de mon mari, j'éclatais en criant son prénom, entourant instinctivement mes jambes autour de son corps.

Je fronçais les sourcils dans mon état de demi-conscience mais secouais rapidement la tête et profitais à nouveau du goût de la bouche de mon mari contre la mienne. Ses mains caressaient délicatement ma peau, me calmant par sa douceur, faisant ralentir mes tremblements mais pas les battements de mon cœur. J'avais envie de bien plus à présent. Cette extase, je l'avais découvert seule et je voulais partager mon plaisir avec mon époux. Je le voulais entièrement, intégralement. Je le voulais comme avant.

J'inspirais profondément et laissais ma langue s'égarer dans sa bouche alors que mes mains partaient caresser son dos et se poser légèrement sur ses fesses avant de s'aventurer sur le devant de sa braguette. Je le sentis se raidir au dessus de moi mais n'y fis pas plus attention, retirant les boutons de son pantalon.

- Bella…

Je ne l'écoutais pas et enfonçais à nouveau ma langue vers la sienne dans une caresse langoureuse. Il gémit et s'abandonna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il m'aidait même à le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Une fois nus, l'un et l'autre, je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils alors que je voyais Edward tendre le bras vers la table de chevet.

Dans un sursaut de pudeur mal placée, je couvrais mon corps alors que la lumière envahissait la pièce. Je pris soudain peur qu'il ne remarque les changements que mon corps avait pris ces dernières semaines. J'avais énormément maigri à cause de l'anxiété qui me rongeait et je savais que mon corps n'était plus aussi attirant qu'autre fois. Je fermais les yeux fortement avant de les rouvrir au bout d'un long silence. Edward m'observait avec cette pointe d'envie, sa respiration forte et sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'il couvait mon corps d'un regard affamé.

- Je…

- Tu es… Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais… Tu es parfaite, Bella.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Je secouais la tête et me relevais légèrement contre la tête de lit alors qu'Edward s'installait près de moi, me regardant, attendant patiemment une explication.

- Je ne… Depuis quelques temps, je sens bien que je ne suis plus si…

- Si quoi ? Désirable ? Belle ? Magnifique ?

- Arrête…

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas de dire la vérité. Et la vérité est là : tu es magnifique Bella. Certes, tu as besoin de manger plus mais je vais m'en charger personnellement.

- Je t'en prie, non ! Je m'alimenterais mieux toute seule !

Nous rîmes tous les deux avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux et prenne les mains qui cachaient ma poitrine.

- Tu as toujours été parfaite pour moi, Bella. Tu n'as jamais voulu le reconnaître mais tu es éblouissante et ces derniers mois à vide que tu as passé n'a en rien atténué ta beauté. Tous les jours, j'ai dû me forcer à rester loin parce que tu m'y obligeais mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi… Je pense que tu me connais et tu sais combien je ne peux résister à tes charmes. Tu es belle et désirable et je t'interdis de te cacher de moi. C'est clair, Bella ?

Je secouais la tête. Il avait toujours été doué pour les déclarations du genre et je souris en me disant que, dans le temps, j'en profitais et faisais tout pour qu'il me montre à quel point il me désirait moi et personne d'autre. Ce soir, j'avais à nouveau besoin d'avoir cette certitude. Je voulais savoir réellement ce que je lui faisais ressentir. Ce que je lui avais fait ressentir avant et ce que je lui faisais ressentir maintenant.

- J'ai besoin que tu me montres, Edward.

Il me sourit amoureusement avant de caresser mon visage et de commencer son discours. Commençant par mes yeux, mes lèvres, parlant même de mon cou et mes épaules qu'il adorait embrasser avant de passer à ma poitrine. Ni trop grosse, ni trop petite disait-il toujours en embrassant chacun de mes globes. Mon ventre plat, qu'il trouvait trop aminci aujourd'hui mais que je promettais de remplir dans les jours à venir. Mes longues jambes malgré ma petite taille, au galbe parfait comme il me l'apprenait encore une fois en embrassant mes cuisses et l'intérieur de mes genoux, me faisant glousser comme une adolescence. J'éclatais de rire lorsqu'il parlait de mes petits pieds qu'ils admiraient à cause des talons vertigineux que je pouvais porter.

- Et enfin, le meilleur endroit que je pourrais trouver au monde… Sans ce paradis, tu n'aurais pas fait de moi, pour la seconde fois, l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Ça n'a rien de particulièrement sexy ou quoi que ce soit mais… Lucas… En plus d'être mon paradis, c'est l'endroit qui m'a fait te donner notre plus beau cadeau.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de mordre ma lèvre et d'agripper son visage entre mes mains et de le rapprocher du mien. J'effleurais délicatement ses lèvres avant d'inspirer profondément et de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Fais-moi l'amour, mon amour.

Son visage rayonna pendant un instant, un sourire de pur bonheur s'étala dessus avant qu'il ne dépose un nouveau tendre et langoureux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me faire m'allonger, de s'installer entre mes cuisses que j'entourais autour de sa taille. Il me regarda fixement, frôlant mes lèvres aux siennes, gardant une main sous ma cuisse pour la garder en place alors que l'autre se posait sur ma figure tandis qu'il se soutenait de son seul avant-bras. Il me regardait toujours alors qu'il présentait son sexe à l'entrée de ma féminité.

Je déglutis difficilement, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, contre mes tempes, au cœur de mon intimité. Ma respiration s'accéléra, à l'image de celle d'Edward tandis qu'il enfonçait délicatement le bout de son sexe en moi. Il ferma fortement les yeux avant de replonger ses prunelles dans les miennes et de me sourire.

- Je t'aime, Bella…

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je levais mon visage vers le sien et l'embrassais tendrement alors qu'il entrait le reste de sa dureté en moi, provoquant nos tremblements, nos gémissements et nos cris communs.

**...**

**Bon eh bien, voilà...**

**Désolée si y'a des fautes, je vous le poste tel quel pour ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre encore cent ans.**

**En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre. Enfin, pour le début car personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire la fin. Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait ce lemon ! Je vous le dis, j'ai été ravie d'enfin le coucher sur papier ^^**

**Info ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là + un épilogue et je clôturerais enfin cette fiction ! Cela fait près de deux ans que j'ai cette histoire en cours et il est temps que ça s'arrête. Surtout à présent que tout va bien... Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, vous saurez vers quelle voie s'est porté mon choix entre Bad et Happy End :P**

** On se retrouve rapidement sur _"Situations Érotiques"_ pour celles qui suivent. Quant à la suite de celle-ci, je fais de mon mieux mais avec les fêtes, je vous garanti rien xD**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


	17. Chapitre 16 Une fin

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Eh voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je poste que des fins (et c'est un peu le cas, vu que je viens de poster le dernier chapitre de "_Situations _****_Érotiques_" et maintenant, le dernier de cette fiction).**

**Contrairement à ma fiction lemonesque, je suis bien contente de finir "_Comme son __Père_". Non pas que je n'aimais pas ma fiction mais je suis incontestablement fan des fictions Happy et sans trop de problème. Si je poste un jour une nouvelle fiction, ce sera d'ailleurs beaucoup plus léger ! Le drame, j'ai essayé et ça ne me va pas du tout xD**

**Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier énormément pour votre soutien et vos reviews : les bonnes et les moins bonnes. **

**Remerciements aux courageuses qui continuent de lire la fiction : **SAMYSTERE, kikinette11, x-repertoire-x-twilight, SellyCullen, twilight-et-the-vampire, Saraodiana _(le chapitre précédent était également mon préféré de tous ceux de la fiction ^^)_, aelita48, Dex-DaZzLinG, Anais88, psychogirl25, aussidaglity, larsand, Sloubi, chewbacca77, sarinette60, Allie29, Lune Blanche, anges0112, Habswifes, red blood apple, Atchoum16, Aubline, Martine16, Lily-Rose-Bella, mmccg, sand91, Butterfly971, kristen590, twilight007, Gracie et soleil83.

_Kate : désolée pour la fiction "Ma vie", ce n'est pas moi l'auteur de cette dernière ^^_

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Une fin…**

M'étirant longuement, j'ouvris lentement les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement et de remonter la couette sur moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rester toute la journée au lit, bien au chaud.

Je soupirais d'aise en constatant que je ne faisais plus d'horribles cauchemars qui avaient hanté mes nuits, ces derniers mois. Je passais à présent des nuits calmes. Je me sentais sécurisée comme autrefois. Et je savais parfaitement pourquoi ce sentiment m'envahissait à nouveau. Un léger sourire s'installa sur mon visage tandis que je sentais un corps chaud se collait contre moi et des lèvres parcourir ma gorge.

- Si tu savais combien ça m'a manqué…

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me tournais dans les bras puissants qui m'entouraient fermement. Je tombais immédiatement sur ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ceux si intense qui me nouaient l'estomac. Ceux qui m'avaient tant manqué durant ces longs mois de torture. Mais à présent, il est bel et bien là. Plus beau que jamais. J'avais retrouvé mon mari. Nous nous étions retrouvé alors que je désespérais d'être un jour à nouveau heureuse complètement. Il avait su regagné ma confiance au fur et à mesure. Me laissant le temps de le laisser s'approcher de moi. Nous avions parlé longuement, lui et moi, après la nuit de nos retrouvailles. Assis confortablement dans le lit, nous nous étions tout raconté. Ma souffrance. La sienne. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait encore et qu'il ressentirait toujours.

Mais nous avions convenu de mettre le passé derrière nous et de nous concentrer à reconstruire notre vie ensemble. Plus de mensonges. Plus de craintes. Nous étions à nouveau ensemble et j'avais enfin retrouvé mon époux. Le seul homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerais jamais.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude, il approfondit notre étreinte, enserrant ma taille encore plus fermement comme pour faire fondre mon corps contre le sien. Sa langue caressant lentement mes lèvres… Mes doigts triturant ses mèches follement décoiffés par la nuit… Ses mains chaudes sur ma peau nue… Je me laissais complètement aller à ce petit moment de douceur et de bonheur.

J'émis un rire bref lorsqu'il se montra un peu plus fougueux et me renversa sur le matelas, s'installant sur moi, pesant de presque tout son poids. Mais ça ne me gênait pas. Le sentir contre moi, puissant et solide, me montrait tout simplement qu'il était là. Que je l'avais retrouvé et ramené auprès de moi.

- Moi aussi… Mais, ce qui m'avait le plus manqué, c'est ce qu'il va se passer dans cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

- Vous êtes réveillé ?

Lorsqu'Edward releva la tête en direction de la porte, il eut ce sourire si craquant, si beau. Il hocha la tête en se décalant de moi, après m'avoir regardé avec regret et lancé un soupire exagéré.

Deux petits poids sautèrent sur le lit, éclatant de rire tandis qu'Edward et moi commencions à les chatouiller.

- Noon ! Maman, arrête…

- Papa, c'est pas zuste, t'es plus fort que moi !

Nous passâmes de longues minutes au lit avant que le réveil ne nous rappelle à l'ordre et que Clora et Lucas déclarent forfait.

- On a gagné, mon amour, comme toujours.

- Pff, c'est même pas vrai ! Vous trichez parce que vous êtes grands et que nous, on est petits. Viens Clora, on va voir les dessins animés.

La bouille renfrognée dans une réplique parfaite de la moue de son père, Lucas prit sa sœur par la main et la fit sortir de la chambre après nous avoir lancé un regard qui se voulait noir. J'éclatais de rire en commençant à me lever pour aller m'occuper de leur petit-déjeuner mais on en décida autrement pour moi car je fus ramené sur le lit et bâillonné d'un baiser.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer à quel point tu es fort, Edward… Je le sais parfaitement et tu viens de le démontrer en te mesurant à ton fils de cinq ans.

- Je trouve que c'est une meilleure idée de prouver ma puissance à ma merveilleuse femme.

Il fit taire mon éclat de rire avec un nouveau baiser alors qu'il inversait nos positions, m'amenant à le chevaucher tandis que ses mains vagabondaient de ma nuque, à mon dos pour effleurer mes fesses avant de refaire encore et encore ce chemin.

- Edward, je dois vraiment me lever…

- Hum hum…

Il hocha la tête mais continua à m'embrasser et me caresser, comme si je n'avais rien dit ou bien que ce n'était pas si important que ça. Je réprimais un soupire et me collais un peu plus contre son corps, profitant de ses lèvres contre les miennes et de sa langue cajolant tendrement et langoureusement la mienne. Je me laissais happer par ce moment parfait.

De longues minutes plus tard, le cri de notre fils interrompit mon mari alors qu'il commençait lentement à retirer ma nuisette. Il soupira et baisa ma joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

- Je vais pas au travail aujourd'hui… Et toi, tu ne bougeras pas de cette chambre non plus. On amène les gosses à l'école et ensuite, on reprend tout ça. Ok ?

- Tout ça me semble vraiment alléchant…

- Aucun « mais » ne sera accepté, Bella, je te le dis tout de suite.

- Mais, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kate. Elle doit me donner un nouveau manuscrit aujourd'hui. Et je peux vraiment pas repousser… Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas été travaillé.

Me serrant plus étroitement contre lui, Edward marmonna dans mon cou avant d'embrasser brièvement l'endroit où mon pouls battait à tout rompre.

- D'accord alors… Réfléchissons. On prend le petit-déjeuner, on amène Lucas et Clora à l'école. On passe rapidement à la maison d'édition, tu prends le manuscrit, tu parles un peu avec Kate, tu lui dis que tu es désolée de ne pas être trop présente ces derniers temps mais que tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Que tu reviendras régulièrement dès que ton mari t'en donnera l'autorisation…

- Oh, parce que tu me séquestres, maintenant ?

- Non… Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne te séquestres pas… Je te kidnappe ! Pour une durée indéterminée pour le moment.

- Je vois pas la différence, tu sais ?

Je souris alors qu'il nous redressait, gardant tout de même ses bras autour de ma taille et qu'il effaçait mon sourire moqueur en un nouveau baiser.

- Tais-toi, femme. Je disais donc, que pendant que tu fais quelques bonnes actions à la maison d'édition, j'irais faire quelques courses pour notre journée en tête à tête et qu'une fois que je t'aurais récupéré à ton travail et ramené ici, je t'emprisonnerais dans cette pièce pour t'avoir à moi seul.

- Et je suis sensé approuver ce programme ?

- Eh bien, dans la mesure où tu souhaites aussi que je t'enferme ici… Oui, ce serait une bonne idée d'accepter.

Son regard à la fois sérieux et malicieux me fit frissonner dans ses bras mais je secouais la tête avant de me séparer de lui, enfilant la robe de chambre en soie qui gisait au sol. Attrapant l'élastique sur la table de nuit, je coiffais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avant de me retourner pour fixer mon époux.

- Il est hors de question que tu m'enfermes, me séquestres ou m'emprisonnes dans cette pièce, cher Monsieur Cullen. Nous irons déposer les enfants à l'école, tu me déposeras au boulot, tu iras faire quelques courses et je me joindrais à toi dans ce lit, si l'occasion se présente. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un repas à faire. Je ne voudrais pas que cette famille dépérisse. Et je suis sûre que toi non plus.

Un rire accompagna ma sortie de chambre et je l'entendis murmurer faiblement :

- Si l'occasion se présente… Bien sûr qu'elle se présentera, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

…

Comme prévu, je passais une petite heure au bureau tandis qu'Edward faisait des emplettes dans le centre commercial d'à côté. En reliant quelques feuilles, je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien acheter de spécial.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé le sourire. Ça fait plaisir à voir…

- Je mentirais si je disais que je n'allais pas bien. Charlie me manque, c'est sûr, mais j'arrive à surmonter tout ça grâce à Edward.

- En parlant de ton père, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là, le jour de son enterrement. Je voulais t'appeler mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as la maison à faire tourner et je savais que tu me soutenais à distance. Le bouquet que tu as fait parvenir était magnifique.

- C'était la moindre des choses. Bref, parlons peu, parlons bien ! Voici le nouveau manuscrit dont tu auras à t'occuper pour les prochaines semaines. C'est du domaine du surnaturel…

- Tu veux dire : vampires, loup-garou et toutes autres créatures mythiques et terrifiantes à me donner des sueurs froides pendant que je lis les chapitres la nuit, dans mon salon ?

Kate rit en déposant le tas de feuille sur mon bureau.

- Non, je dirais le style surnaturel sexy… On s'ouvre à la Bit-Lit, ma belle !

- La Bit-Lit ? T'es sûre que…

- Bella, tu t'intéresses un peu à la littérature, ces derniers temps ? La Bit-Lit s'envole complètement. Les jeunes adorent ça et en achètent encore et encore. Et avec cette auteur et le résumé de son histoire… Je suis certaine que la maison va faire un tabac !

J'hochais la tête avant de regarder le résumé en question. _Guerre… Vampires… Humains… Eradiqueurs… _Ou encore _Confrérie*… _C'est vrai qu'il donnait envie pour toute personne appréciant ce genre fantastique. Et bien que j'aimais assez ça, je me demandais quel genre de surprise cette histoire me réservait.

- Tu as raison… Je verrais tout ça dès que j'aurais mis le nez dedans. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai lu les premiers chapitres pour que tu me mettes en contact avec l'auteur.

- Ok. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire. Mais merci d'être passé… Je suis rassurée de voir que je ne te paie pas pour rien.

Je ris en lui promettant de faire le plus vite possible pour finir ce roman et elle s'en alla, me souhaitant une bonne journée. En recevant le texto qui m'informait qu'Edward était en bas, j'étais persuadé que ma journée ne serait que bonne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je riais tandis qu'Edward agrippait ma taille et me collait à lui pour me plaquer contre son corps, embrassant fougueusement mes lèvres, comme si nous avions été séparé un siècle au lieu d'à peine deux petites heures. Je lâchais mon sac pour entourer son cou de mes bras et me crochetais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme c'était bon de le sentir à nouveau auprès de moi. Cela faisait à présent quelques semaines qu'Edward était de retour dans ma vie mais je m'émerveillais toujours autant de le voir avec moi. De pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. De pouvoir l'embrasser comme j'en avais envie. De ne plus avoir peur… Ne plus craindre de le perdre à chaque instant.

Anthony rôdait toujours et nous étions conscient qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement mais nous serions ensemble pour affronter n'importe quel obstacle qu'il opposera devant nous. Edward m'avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de mensonges entre lui et moi et je le croyais. Je savais que je pouvais enfin lui accorder de nouveau toute ma confiance.

J'oubliais tout lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. La tristesse et le manque que je ressentais pour Charlie s'amenuisait un peu, bien qu'il fût toujours présent au fond de moi. La peur de revoir surgir le géniteur d'Edward s'éteignait aussi, prise par la fougue de mon mari. La souffrance de ces derniers mois me quittait totalement et il ne restait plus que lui et moi. L'enchevêtrement de nos âmes, de nos corps, de nos cœurs. Lorsque nous ne formions plus qu'un, c'était là que je me sentais complètement vivante et détendue. Complètement moi-même.

Ses mains commencèrent à me caresser lentement à travers mon pull, pour passer en dessous, frôlant ma peau qui se couvrit d'une légère chair de poule. Je frissonnais en me collant un peu plus contre son corps, fourrageant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, pressant un peu plus ma bouche contre la sienne, lui montrant à quel point j'avais envie de lui, autant qu'il avait envie de moi, à en juger par son désir qui pointait contre mon ventre. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et retirais mes doigts de ses cheveux pour retirer tant bien que mal sa chemise alors qu'il me poussait en arrière, me plaquant délicatement contre le mur du petit couloir d'entrée. Nous avions tellement envie et besoin l'un de l'autre que nous avions pu faire un pas de plus avant qu'il ne prenne les devants et me serre dans ses bras, sitôt la porte fermée derrière nous.

Notre étreinte devint encore plus fougueuse alors qu'il empaumait mes seins à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge mais nous sursautâmes au coup de sonnette qui retentit. À bout de souffle, Edward se recula et grogna de frustration avant de butiner ma bouche de petits baisers.

- On fait comme si nous n'étions pas là et cette personne partira peut-être…

- Edward, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Ce qui ne serait pas raisonnable, mon amour, c'est d'ouvrir cette porte avec nos airs de débauchés.

Je secouais la tête et le repoussais, déposant tout de même un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'arrangeais un peu ma coiffure tandis que la sonnette persistait et que la personne à la porte se mit à frapper un peu plus frénétiquement. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant mon mari qui reboutonnait rapidement sa chemise. Replaçant mon pull correctement, je soupirais rapidement et ouvrais la porte.

- Edward est là ? Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est une Esmée visiblement en colère mais aussi perturbée qui déboula dans le couloir, pointant son fils d'un doigt et d'un regard accusateur. Écarquillant des yeux, tous les deux, nous nous regardâmes.

- Ça explique ton changement d'attitude, la peur que je lisais en toi ! L'appréhension qui se lisait dans le regard de Carlisle quand je devais me rendre seule en quelque part. Il savait lui aussi. Et toi, Bella, étais-tu au courant ? Depuis le début ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne l'étais pas, sinon les choses n'auraient pas pris cette tournure entre Edward et toi. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Edward ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais dû être la première informée !

- Maman…

- Esmée, viens t'asseoir et calme-toi. S'il te plait.

J'agrippais la main de ma belle-mère et l'installais sur le canapé. Je fis signe à Edward de la soutenir, tant elle paraissait bouleversé tandis que je me rendais dans la cuisine et nous préparais du café. Nous allions en avoir besoin.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Parce que tu le sais, ne me mens pas Edward.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois dans cet état, maman. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit…

- Mais je n'étais pas à l'abri de ne pas le rencontrer dans la rue ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Pourquoi t'être confié à Carlisle plutôt qu'à moi ?

- Je… Il ne devait pas avoir de contact avec toi. Ni avec personne de la famille mais j'ai préféré prévenir Carlisle pour qu'il puisse faire attention à toi. Il était le seul à qui je pouvais en parler sans qu'il n'en soit véritablement perturbé. Tu as un passif trop lourd avec lui. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Bella, dès le début…

- Alors… C'est à cause de lui… Tout ça ?

Je posais les tasses et la théière sur la table basse, regardant tristement Edward et sa mère.

- Oui…

- Tu… Tu as failli perdre ta femme et ton fils à cause de lui ? Mais que s'est-il passé Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Soupirant, Edward me regarda, à la fois peiné et en colère. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. J'aurais voulu affronter Anthony Masen cent fois plutôt que de savoir que cet homme horrible avait approché ma belle-mère. Esmée se disait forte, se montrait forte mais j'avais toujours compris que ce n'était qu'une façade. Son bonheur avec Carlisle était vrai mais elle avait toujours une peur au fond d'elle. La peur de revoir surgir son passé. L'angoisse de devoir affronter celui qui la rabaissait sans cesse, qui la frappait et lui rendait la vie impossible. À elle et à son fils.

Edward commença donc à lui raconter l'histoire. Difficilement. Je revivais pendant un instant ce jour où j'avais débarqué à son bureau, telle une furie à l'image de sa mère, quand j'avais appris la présence de cet homme en ville. Je voulais avoir des comptes, comme elle aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Je lui en voulais terriblement de m'avoir caché une chose aussi importante. J'en étais à le haïr de ne pas s'être confié à moi et d'avoir pris le risque de me perdre. Mais ce jour-là, il s'était expliqué. Ce jour-là, j'avais compris que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était me protéger. Pas de la meilleure des façons, certes, mais il avait tout tenté pour garder ce père horrible loin de moi. Aussi loin que possible de ce dont il était le plus fier : sa famille. Il ne voulait pas que son fils entende parler d'Anthony et je le comprenais parfaitement. À présent.

Servant du café pour nous trois, je me plaçais à côté d'Edward qui contait toujours l'histoire à sa mère, qui elle-même était de plus en plus hébétée. Enroulant mes doigts à ceux de mon époux, je lui donnais la force silencieuse dont il avait besoin pour continuer jusqu'au bout son récit.

Plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure s'était passé depuis l'entrée d'Esmée dans la maison. Edward lui avait tout expliqué ; son comportement des mois précédents, comment j'avais accepté de le réintégrer à ma vie malgré tout, pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. J'avais l'impression de revivre tout et c'était douloureux. Mais lorsque je sentais les doigts de mon mari autour des miens, la pression qu'il y exerçait de temps en temps, j'étais soulagé que ça soit du passé. Que toute cette affaire soit derrière nous et que nous n'avions plus à nous en faire. Désormais, nous affronterons les choses ensemble, à deux. Nous ne serions plus séparés.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as vu, Esmée ?

- Il… Il était avec une blonde. Jeune. Elle ne m'était pas inconnue, d'ailleurs.

Je fronçais les sourcils et croisais le regard d'Edward.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être…

- Tanya ? Pourquoi serait-elle avec lui ? Je sais qu'elle l'a un peu aidé à faire pression sur moi mais…

- Ils avaient l'air assez proche.

Le dégoût dans la voix de ma belle-mère m'annonçait ce que je commençais à me douter. Tanya était certainement devenue la maîtresse de Masen. Je réprimais un élan de nausée à cette pensée. Bien que je détestais ces deux êtres de tout mon cœur, je trouvais qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvé. Et s'ils pouvaient disparaître pour de bon, je ne leur en serais que reconnaissante.

- Mais, il t'a vu ?

- Brièvement, il a posé ses yeux sur moi… Il m'a fait un clin d'œil en entourant la taille de cette blonde et je suis partie aussitôt pour te voir au bureau mais ton assistant m'a dit que tu ne venais pas travailler aujourd'hui alors je me suis douté que je te verrais ici.

- Tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler. Il devait rester loin de la ville… Tu n'étais pas supposé le rencontrer, maman. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon chéri.

- Je…

Enserrant mes doigts sur les miens et son autre poing libre, je posais ma joue contre son dos, entre ses omoplates et caressais le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

- Calme-toi, Edward.

Mais il continuait à serrer fermement ses doigts sur les miens. Le portable d'Esmée commença à sonner et elle décrocha. Carlisle l'attendait à la maison, si bien qu'elle partit rapidement, nous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

- Il n'avait pas le droit… Ce salaud n'avait pas…

- Il n'est pas allé voir ta mère, Edward. Il n'a sans doute pas fait exprès de se…

- Mais c'est évident que si ! Bella, tu n'es pas naïve au point de vouloir me faire croire que c'est une coïncidence ! Il est ici depuis des mois… Et bien que ma mère, toi ou encore Emmett sortaient souvent et à de divers endroits, vous n'êtes jamais tombé dessus ! Tant qu'il m'avait, il se tenait à distance.

- Et quoi ? Tu dois faire avec, Edward…

- Non. Il ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a pas le droit.

Je le vis se lever et commencer à attraper ses clés sur la console de l'entrée. Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre et d'agripper son bras avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Ses traits étaient figés par la colère mais aussi par la douleur. Son regard intenses vrilla au mien tandis que je secouais la tête et essayais d'attraper le trousseau dans sa main. Il tremblait. De rage ou de désespoir ? Je l'ignorais. Peut-être les deux.

- Edward, quoi que tu comptais faire, oublie.

- Je peux pas laisser passer ça, Bella. Je dois aller le voir pour…

- Tu n'iras pas le voir.

- Mais…

- Un jour, tu t'es cru assez fort pour le contrer. Tu t'es dit qu'il ne pourrait pas te faire du mal. Qu'il ne pourrait pas t'atteindre. Mais tu t'es trompé… Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre piège. Tu as voulu lui montrer que tu n'étais pas comme lui pour au final, lui donner exactement ce qu'il voulait. Alors cette fois, tu n'iras pas lui faire le plaisir d'aller le trouver.

- Je dois…

- Tu dois rester auprès de ta famille ! Tu ne dois pas faire une nouvelle erreur qui pourrait te coûter ta femme, ton fils et ta fille ! Tu as des responsabilités. Lucas et Clora ont besoin de toi. Clora a besoin de voir que tu tiens à elle. Tu la connais, dès qu'il se passe un petit problème, elle prend la faute sur elle.

- Mais elle n'y est pour rien !

- Nous le savons mais elle, non. Elle vient juste d'entrer dans la famille. Officiellement. Elle a besoin de se sentir entourée…

- Mais elle l'est !

Poussant un soupir bruyant, je lui arrachais les clés des mains et les jetais à leur place habituelle. Il me regarda comme si un troisième œil était en train de pousser au milieu des deux autres.

- Si tu franchis cette porte, Edward, et que tu vas le voir… Ne reviens pas.

- Bella…

- Non. Tu as un choix à faire, à présent. Je t'aime et j'ai fait l'effort de mettre de côté toute la douleur que tu m'as infligé. Je ne dis pas que j'ai fait une erreur en te ré-acceptant dans nos vies mais… J'ai eu confiance en toi quand tu m'as dit qu'Anthony n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Que plus jamais il n'aurait d'influence sur toi. Je sais que c'est compliqué et que tu aurais envie de le tuer pour tout ce qu'il a fait endurer à tout le monde ! Toi, ta mère, moi… Mais tu ne peux pas. Il est trop fort, Edward !

- Il ne peut pas se balader en ville comme s'il était en terrain conquis !

- Encore une fois, si tu franchis cette porte pour faire autre chose que m'accompagner à l'école pour chercher les enfants, tu auras ta valise de faite et plus jamais tu ne me reverras.

La douleur s'exprimait cruellement sur ses traits et je m'en voulais d'avoir à en venir au chantage. Je me détestais pour ça mais je n'avais plus envie de souffrir. Ni de le voir souffrir, lui non plus. Qu'il le veuille ou non… Qu'il le reconnaisse ou pas, Anthony avait une bien trop grande influence sur lui. Plus jamais je ne revivrais ces instants d'horreur. Plus jamais.

- Tu vas rester ici parce que tu m'aimes, Edward. Et que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de me perdre à nouveau. Tu étais à deux doigts… Là, tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas de marche arrière possible. Je t'aime mais je ne revivrais pas ça. Je ne te laisserais pas nous pourrir, comme tu l'as fait auparavant.

Son visage se décomposa et il claqua la porte avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, serrant fortement ma taille. Son souffle chaud balayait ma peau tandis que je répondais avec force à son étreinte.

- Tu as raison… Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

- Le principal, c'est que tu ne sois pas parti…

J'entourais son visage pour presser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Posant mon front sur le sien, je lui souris faiblement, légèrement haletante de part notre baiser qui s'était fait fougueux aux fils des minutes.

- Tu accepterais de prendre ta journée, demain aussi ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais aller voir Charlie. Je n'y suis pas aller depuis la semaine dernière et…

- Evidement que je viendrais avec toi, mon amour.

Je le remerciais d'un baiser avant de tendre le cou vers le sac de provision, laissé pour compte depuis plus d'une heure. Edward suivit mon regard avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Dis donc, Monsieur Cullen… Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps mais je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas me montrer ce que vous avez acheté…

Je papillonnais des cils, une moue exagérément séductrice aux lèvres, ce qui le fit éclater de rire avant qu'il ne me soulève pour me porter et se penche pour attraper le sac plastique. Il força mes lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de me regarder, ses pupilles emplis de désir, toute colère et tristesse évanouies.

- Tout de suite, Madame Cullen. Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Nos rires retentirent dans toute la maison alors qu'il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre et que nous oublions ce petit drame.

…

- Isabella ?

Je sursautais violemment et me tournais vers la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir. J'étais effrayée de le voir devant moi mais je réussis à me recomposer et à lancer d'un voix égale et sûre :

- Allez-vous en, Monsieur Masen ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Je… Je voudrais juste te parler.

- Et moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Tu auras juste à écouter. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire mais je te le demande. S'il te plaît.

Même si la surprise m'envahissait, je ne laissais rien paraître. Je restais droite, la main dans la poche de mon manteau, prête à composer le numéro de mon frère. Hors de question que j'appelle Edward si les choses se passaient mal. Emmett était un meilleur choix. Mais, bizarrement, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de qui que ce soit. Anthony Masen semblait… Différent… Il n'avait rien de l'être arrogant et sûr de lui que j'avais vu, voilà quelques mois, alors que je rentrais de ma séance shopping avec mes belles-sœurs. Il paraissait plus faible, plus abattu.

Mais je ne me laissais pas attendrir, repensant qu'à cause de cet homme, j'avais été à deux doigts de perdre l'amour de ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Je te remercie. Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir, à ce café, avec moi ?

- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps et quant bien même je l'aurais, je n'irais pas m'asseoir tranquillement avec vous, à la terrasse d'un café.

- Oui… Je veux bien le croire. Je n'y suis pas pour rien si vous me considérez comme une menace. J'avoue ne pas vous avoir rendu la vie facile, ces derniers temps et il est normal que tu veuilles m'éviter à tout prix.

- Ce n'est pas seulement depuis votre retour que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, Monsieur Masen, mais depuis le premier jour où je vous ai rencontré.

- J'ai fait énormément de mal, autour de moi…

- Au moins, vous le reconnaissez !

- Esmée et Edward doivent m'en vouloir énormément.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières, étonnée… Outrée même, alors que sa dernière phrase ressemblait à une question.

- Bien sûr qu'ils vous en veulent. Ils ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Vous avez battu Esmée pendant des années. Vous avez fait de la vie d'Edward un enfer quand il était enfant et vous avez recommencé, il y a un an ! Ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de vous et moi non plus.

Je commençais à me détourner quand sa voix faible m'arrêta.

- Je regrette…

Je me figeais et inspirais profondément, me traitant de folle.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir bien entendu. C'était impossible qu'Anthony Masen éprouve des remords pour son attitude. Il mentait. Il jouait encore une fois avec nos sentiments. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ces derniers mois… Le fait qu'il harcèle Esmée… Car oui, il semblait toujours être là où ma belle-mère se rendait. Elle m'en avait parlé, quelques jours plus tôt. Nous avions convenu de ne pas le dire, ni à Edward, ni à Carlisle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait lui parler, la persécuter… Non, il était juste là. Il la regardait, semble-t-il. Il ne faisait aucune approche, il ne tentait rien à son égard. Il était juste partout où Esmée allait.

Compte tenu de tout ça, est-ce que je ne devais pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Peut-être s'était-il raisonné. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il suivait Esmée. Il voulait se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait mais, une fois devant elle, il n'osait pas. Ce qui était compréhensible avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. C'était un homme fier, qui ne voudrait certainement pas se voir envoyer paître par son ex-femme.

J'inspirais à nouveau, me traitant encore une fois mentalement de folle alors que je me tournais vers lui, lentement.

- Pardon ?

- Je… Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire subir, à toi et Edward. Je n'ai pas… Je me rends compte aujourd'hui, que je n'avais aucune raison de vous faire vivre ça. Et je m'en excuse.

- Et tout ce que vous avez fait à Esmée ? Vous y pensez ça ?

- Tous les jours et je le regrette également… Je… Je n'ai aucune excuse mais je te prie de me croire quand je te dis que je regrette.

Je secouais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était produit et qui aurait pu se passer à cause de lui.

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

- J'ignore pourquoi tous ces remords arrivent maintenant. Je vous vois… Esmée, heureuse avec son médecin, entourée par une grande famille. Edward, incroyablement chanceux avec toi et vos enfants. Lucas et Clora, c'est bien ça ?

- Co… Comment savez-vous…

- Je suis désolé mais je t'ai suivi, une fois où tu allais à l'école, les chercher. Et tu as crié leurs prénoms.

Je frissonnais en me demandant quand Anthony avait-il pu bien me suivre.

- Je ne le ferais plus mais j'avais juste envie de voir à quoi ressemblait mon petit-fils. Je ne l'avais vu que sur les photos du bureau d'Edward et… Je me demandais comment il était en vrai.

- Ne refaites plus jamais ça. Je…

- Désolé.

J'étais dans une nouvelle dimension ou bien je rêvais. Un rêve ou un cauchemar, avec Anthony Masen ? En tout cas, il n'avait rien de cet homme affreux, qui m'avait souvent fait si peur quand j'étais plus jeune. Et encore récemment. Edward me consolait, la nuit, quand nous étions adolescents, parce que je cauchemardais, imaginant Anthony embarquer Edward, me l'enlevant à jamais. Et quelques semaines plus tôt, quand je m'étais réveillé en sueur, mon mari avait été encore là pour me rassurer. Mais l'homme de mes cauchemars était-il celui qui se tenait devant moi, le visage attristé et blessé par la vieillesse ?

- Lucas et Clora, c'est bien ça…

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais les mots se déversaient de ma bouche, sans que je ne les autorises véritablement à sortir.

- Nous avons adopté Clora, il y a peu…

- Ce qui explique pourquoi Edward n'avait pas de photos de cette petite, jusqu'à présent, dans son bureau.

- Lucas est… Il est adorable. Plein de vie, malicieux…

- Lui avez-vous parlé de moi ?

Je soupirais et secouais négativement la tête.

- Pour Lucas, et maintenant Clora, Carlisle est leur grand-père. Il a été là pour sa naissance, pour chacun de ses anniversaires… C'est lui son grand-père. Le père de son père.

Il secoua tristement la tête et remonta le col de son manteau.

- Avant que je ne parte, peux-tu me faire une faveur…

- Je ne peux pas vous dire oui mais, dîtes toujours.

- Dis à Edward que je suis navré de tout ça. Dis-lui qu'il a de quoi être fier du chemin qu'il a fait et… Et que je suis désolé d'avoir si souvent attenté à son bonheur. Il ne méritait pas ça.

- Vous avez raison. Il ne le méritait pas. Comme Esmée ne méritait pas la façon dont vous l'avez traité pendant des années. Ils ne vous pardonneront pas.

Il hocha la tête avant de commencer à faire demi-tour.

- Mais je lui dirais. Je ne vous fais pas confiance et je suis quasiment persuadé que vous jouez la comédie mais je n'ai aucune preuve et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous feriez ça… Mais je lui dirais tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Lui seul pourra décider ce qu'il ressent pour vous…

Bougeant la tête à nouveau, il s'éloigna et je respirais plus facilement. J'avais comme l'impression d'être oppressé, quand il était dans les parages. Aussi, me dépêchais-je de rentrer dans l'énorme immeuble où était logé mon bureau. J'avais de longues heures de travail à rattraper.

…

- Tu as quoi ?

Je soupirais en lui faisant signe de baisser le ton, montrant l'escalier du doigt. Je savais qu'entamer cette conversation n'était pas une excellente idée mais je me devais de le faire. Ma rencontre avec Anthony, plus tôt dans la journée, avait tourné et retourné dans ma tête toute la journée. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit sincère ? Après tout, maintenant que j'y pensais, l'histoire tenait un peu la route. Il était partout où Esmée allait, espérant trouver le courage d'aller l'aborder pour lui demander pardon. Mais ma belle-mère fuyait à chaque fois. Je la comprenais parfaitement mais il ne la suivait peut-être pas dans le but de l'effrayer…

- Edward, chut, les enfants sont au lit.

- Oui, je sais mais… Bella, pourquoi tu l'as laissé t'approcher ? Il aurait pu…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement sur la fin et je vins m'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé, barrant ses jambes des miennes et prenant ses mains entre mes paumes.

- Il ne m'a rien fait. Il était… Je sais pas, Edward. Il était tout simplement différent de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a eu !

- Tu n'étais pas là… Tu ne l'a pas vu comme moi je l'ai vu. Ce n'était pas le Anthony que nous connaissons ! Il était si… Il ne semblait pas… Dangereux. La fois où il m'a interpellé et que j'ai découvert qu'il était en ville, il était méchant, vil. Son regard suintait le sadisme. Alors que là, j'avais devant moi un petit vieux inoffensif.

- Cet homme n'a rien d'inoffensif, Bella. Tu le sais et je le sais. Son numéro a peut-être joué avec toi parce que tu veux voir le bien partout mais ça marche pas avec moi. Et je te jure que la prochaine fois qu'il t'approche, je vais voir les flics.

- Edward…

- La dernière fois, nous avons failli nous disputer à cause de lui, parce que tu ne voulais pas que j'aille le voir pour régler mes comptes avec lui et maintenant, tu le défends.

Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre son étonnement et sa colère. Si on m'avait raconté ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus, j'aurais pensé à un numéro de cinéma de la part de ce vieux fou. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais pensé lorsqu'Esmée m'avait dit pour la première fois qu'elle avait recroisé Anthony. Avec cet homme, on ne pouvait pensé qu'au pire, en premier lieu. Mais là, je l'avais vu. Peut-être étais-je naïve mais il n'aurait pas réussi à me duper ainsi. Enfin… Non, je ne pensais pas.

- Là, il n'est pas question que tu ailles le voir… Je veux juste que tu écoutes ce qu'il m'a demandé de te dire.

- Ah ! En plus, il t'a demandé de me faire une commission ? Bella, non, je suis désolé mais il est hors de question que j'entende ce qu'il a me dire. D'ailleurs, il est hors de question qu'on reparle de lui à nouveau. Il n'existe plus pour moi. Ni pour Esmée, ni pour aucun autre membre de la famille. Fais-en autant et oublie-le.

- Mais…

- Il a détruit ma vie, Bella ! Mon enfance a été un calvaire à cause de lui. Tu le sais ça, non ? Et là, il a failli recommencer. J'ai manqué de te perdre par sa faute et il est hors de question que je compatisse. Il regrette ? Parfait, qu'il vive avec ses remords mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je l'excuse pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait à moi et à tout ceux que j'aime ! Pour moi, il est mort. Mon père est Carlisle Cullen. Il n'y a plus d'Anthony Masen sur Terre, pour moi. Alors, mon amour, s'il te plait… Je t'en supplie, ne me parle plus de cet homme. Ok ?

J'hochais la tête en silence avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée…

- Laisse tomber, d'accord ? On n'en parle plus et tout ira bien.

Je continuais cependant à croire qu'Anthony avait peut-être changé… A tord ou à raison ? Je l'ignorais cependant et resterais certainement dans le flou à jamais.

**...**

_* Bien entendu, il s'agit là du premier tome de la saga « La Confrérie de la Dague Noire », écrite par J.R. Ward et dont j'ai dévoré les 3 premiers tomes à ce jour ^^_

**...**

**Bon, bah voilà...**

**Je dois avouer qu'à part la première partie avec Edward et Bella heureux, je déteste ce chapitre. Je le trouve d'une fadeur horrible et incomplet alors que j'ai mis tout ce que je comptais mettre. Allez comprendre ! -_-'**

**Bref, je tourne en rond, encore et encore avec cette fiction. Je me dépêche de me mettre à l'épilogue (en espérant que je pourrais le poster avant milieu mars, au moins !) pour mettre un point final à cette... Horreur xD**

**Merci encore à toutes les courageuses et revieweuses ! Vous avez été géniales et je promets de faire mieux (et moins triste) avec ma prochaine fiction dont vous pouvez déjà lire le résumé sur mon profil ^^**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


End file.
